The Thorned Rose
by Ecenema
Summary: Modern AU, in a city a 'meta-hunan' project is being conducted. The one that they had perfected to be their finest model suddendly turns on then, it deems to destroy everything in sight and escape, but it sustains heavy damage giving it a 'clean slate.' Later a strange girl is found washed up on a beach half dead by a teenage boy and a huge twist of events soon follow. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**The Thorned Rose, Chapter 1: Zero Eleven Learning Damsel Artillery.**

 **Hello peoples of fanfiction** **! F** **or those of you who know me** **from** **my other story and are seeing this now** **, A** **ll I'll say is no** _ **worries**_ **.** **I haven't given up on my other story, I just** **hit a major writer's block** **on it and this story has been one I've been just itching to** **write.** **So I hope everyone enjoys this** **short-ish story, I promise it will be a total blast! Ok so I posted in a rush I went back and edited sorry for the mess, enjoy the newer revised chapter!**

 **OH! And before I forget, when this one is over I'll resume the previous K /(^w^)/**

Roses, those small beautiful flowers are seen by many as the symbol of love; the beauty of this superior bloom is admired by many creatures, the red pedals have a soft silky feeling that gives them a sweet innocent look. But those pedals often hide a rough exterior. Although the top of the rose is magnificent, the stem of the flower has long sharp thorns that sting upon contact, like if its beauty is to attract but the thorns that lurk beneath are there so that any who are unsuspecting face the consequences…

* * *

The night sky was completely pitch black. Covered by a large blanket of black the stars and moon were hidden from view by the dark sheet in the sky, lightning flashed from the sky ever so often followed by a thunderous roar from the heavens as rain poured onto the city. A black van was driving down the busy city streets, all its windows tinted blocking view from outside the vehicle with plates that had nothing but a rose on them. There were two men in the front both wearing tuxes and they had sunglasses covering their eyes with ear pieces for instant communication. In the back sat a woman in a lab coat wearing jeans and a pink top, she had long black hair. She checked her wristwatch before pushing her glasses back up and she clicked her tongue in frustration. "Excuse me boys but will we be there anytime soon? I'm on a tight schedule." she said as she blew a bubble with her gum and she continued to chew on it.

"Yes we are almost at the drop-off Ma'am" the driver replied while he rolled his eyes behind his shades. He then looked at the road to see he was about to hit someone. He pressed his foot down on the brakes bringing the van to a rough stop. The blond boy looked as though he apologized, he then picked up an item he dropped in the middle of the street before taking off. "Stupid kids" the driver mumbled to himself and he then resumed the drive towards their destination. The woman looked back at the boy as something about him seemed odd, she decided to let it go,she was behind schedule after all. She shook her head before looking back at her watch.

The van made the last of its journey up a rather large mountain to an enormous building sitting atop the place, the whole thing was a shinning silver color. Once the van came to a stop the girl picked up a suitcase and her parasol while the driver opened her door. She stepped out of the car and headed towards the entrance where some people stood awaiting her arrival; a rather large man with orange hair approached her although she didn't say anything. This man scared the holy hell out of her. They met halfway and the large man put up a smirk "So your boss held up his end of the bargain as promised I see, But still very late, I was actually beginning to think you guys weren't going to pull through so I congratulate you." He said to her and she nodded her head and showed him the briefcase, patting it briefly before opening it to show its contents.

"Yup it's all here old man as promised, now this is going to cost you extra. This stuff is really rare not to mention really illegal, so my boss requested a double on this one and I'll have to have proof of this exchange should anyone ask. We don't want trouble now do we?" she responded and he smiled sinisterly.

"Don't bother I'll let them know" he said, he then pulled out a pistol and he shot the girl in the head, she hit the floor dropping the case. He pocketed the weapon and grabbed the case. "Nice doing business with you" he said, he turned and left while the guards threw the body into another car for disposal. He then handed it over to one of his assistants who took it inside as another vehicle approached the compound. A bright white limo stopped and many people stepped out, important looking figures that is, and approached the orange haired man. "Ganondorf, word is the asset is ready" one of them approached and shook hands with him,

"Why yes it is and I'm sure you all would be very pleased with the results" he said and motioned the others to follow him inside. They walked inside to the large lobby area where the reception desk was along with many comfy chairs and he turned to his audience.

"Now all of you are very important investors who are interested in the work of my people for providing a better and safer tomorrow with military advancements" he said as they nodded. "Good now I know you all will be pleased with this asset. It's our finest and most lethal thing ever, other military gadgets can't even compare to it" he said. "Now my most trusted associate Ghirahim will be glad to show you everything. I have important matters to attend to, please enjoy this evening" he finished and walked off. The other man, Ghirahim, approached. He too was wearing a lab coat and he greeted everyone with a smile.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, this way please, this asset is the first of its kind, code named the 0-11, it has shown very great potential," he said after scanning his card to open a very large set of doors leading into a bright white corridor. "Now if you all will look to your left where a demonstration is set up. I assume everyone here has been informed of the meta-human project, yes?" The businessmen all replied with nods. "Good, now behold" he said and he then gave a hand signal to some workers who were sitting on some computers nearby. They started to type at a rapid pace and then, behind the large glass, a large tank in the middle of the room opened, a feminine figure stepped out. A bunch of machine sprang to life and began to attack the figure. Who in a split second started to dismantle the machines one by one, different obstacles and weapons were kept in use against her but she triumphed over every single one. The window then tinted blocking all view of the room and Ghirahim cleared his throat. "Well as you can see the 0-11 can survive a multitude of hazardous obstacles while having energy to spear, she calculates every possible outcome of her situation at a geometric rate to ensure victory. She can complete any task in seconds that could take an average human a while or so, not to mention she has incredible strength," he finished. The investors looked at one another and then started to clap while Ghirahim bowed.

"If I may ask, what exactly are these Meta-Humans going to be called? You know besides Meta-Human" one of them asked stepping forward.

"Ah yes the names will probably be dependant on the owner of such weapon, as for this one, its full given name is Zero Eleven Learning Damsel Artillery" he said to them while flashing a smile.

"What a bizarre name.. may I ask why it is named like that?" another one of the men said, standing in the back. As Ghirahim turned to face the man, he approached him.

"Ah yes that, well you see they go by model numbers here, this one is of the first of its class, class eleven that is, hence the 0-11. It also thinks and learns as we do but at a much faster pace to overcome any problem. Damsel is a little odd indeed, you see this model is female looking, just as a sweet innocent girl, but behind that pretty exterior lays the instincts of a killer. How many of you see a small innocent looking girl approach you and feel threatened? But rest assured it's lethal, thus bringing the artillery part, In this newer model it has a wide variety of weapons ready at its disposal, not to mention very enhanced regenerative powers." He finished turning his back to the group who murmured amongst themselves and he smiled sinisterly before turning around. "So then I trust you have all seen and heard what we are striving for and we hope you'll help us achieve greater heights for the betterment of us all" he finished saying, he led the group out of the labs and back to the lobby.

"Sir tell your boss Ganondorf that we are very impressed with his work. We are all heading back to show our reports to our board. we'll let you know from there." one of them spoke up and then they all headed back outside into the pouring rain were the limo waited. Ghirahim cleared his throat and adjusted his tie before heading back in and the elevator at the far right opened, Ganondorf himself stepped out.

"So are the corporate stooges willing to commit helping us achieve our ultimate goals?" he asked. Ghirahim just smiled sinisterly confirming to Ganon's question,who in turn smirked "good."

Back in room 11,

The 0-11 stayed sitting completely still in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but a hospital gown, going through its thoughts. She had trained with live subjects over the last couple of days, slaughtering all of them, they didn't make so much as a scratch on her, adding the results to her databanks. The only thing she calculated from the results was that humans are too inferior and are not fit to lead or command; but even the inferiors can pose a slight threat so the best course of action was to take them out of the picture, to ensure total victory. The backdoor opened and her bright blue eyes opened up as a man with a lab coat approached her. She stood up and faced him, the man had a smile as he approached her, taking a needle out of his pocket: "Ok now sweetheart it's time for you to go back to sleep" he said. She observed him for a moment before she slowly approached him and ran her hands across his chest, he lowered his hands as she got closer to him and he grinned like an idiot. "your…" she whispered into his ear.

"What irresistible and devilishly handsome" he said in a chuckle while she slowly lowered her hands from his chest as he continued to grin like an idiot. She took the needle from him and inched closer to his face again "inferior" she whispered into his ear again.

"The what?" he said all confused as he stepped back only to be grabbed by her roughly by the throat. She lifted him off the ground, he was flailing around trying to lose her hold on him while she tightened her grip. A loud snap was heard and she threw him on the floor. The man had a very pale color as he stayed motionless on the floor. She took his keycard and ID and headed towards the door. She used the key card to unlock the door and then headed off into the halls observing every detail of her surroundings. Another man entered the room shortly after "hey Gibbons what's taking so long all you had to do is lock her up" he yelled, he then saw his co-worker laying dead on the floor. He freaked out and headed towards the back, opening a small latch and pressing the large red button, making a alarm ring throughout the facility.

Ganondorf was in his office running through things with Ghirahim when the alarm brought their conversation to an end. Ganon rose from his chair, "the 0-11" he said and Ghirahim nodded having already contacted security and he pulled out a large shotgun from a cabinet in the back before heading out the door. Ganon sat back down turning his chair around looking out into the dark stormy night, and clasped his hands together resting his chin on them looking deep in thought and then a smirk spread across his lips. "interesting" he whispered. Ghirahim rushed out of the elevator upon its arrival to the next floor where some guards awaiting his arrival, Ghirahim sealed all the corridors leading out of the research area and posted a large blockade of heavily armed guards in the path of her best chance to escape.

She was walking down a corridor. When a large group of guards came from both ends aiming their weapons at her. "down on the floor now!" the leader shouted, she just looked back and forth at both group of guards and then slowly started advancing towards the group in the front. "This is your last warning get down now!" the leader shouted again, but she continued to slowly walk towards them calmly, "Ok drop her!" he ordered and his team opened fire on the Meta-Human. And a wave of bullets soon flooded the hall with smoke. When the smoke cleared all the men laid on the floor dead and the 0-11 standing in the middle holding two assault rifles in hand. she dropped the stolen weapons and faced the leader who had a pistol aimed at her and was trembling while backing away. She slowly walked towards the man who fired a shot and hit her shoulder and that didn't seem to faze her at all. She grabbed the bullet that was lodged in her skin and threw it with great force back at the captain killing him instantly. She continued down the hall afterwards and turned a corner towards the main exit only to be faced with a large blockade. Ghirahim who stood in the front shook his head "tsk, tsk, tsk I'm disappointed 0-11 I thought you were smarter then this clearly you are a major let down and disappointment." he said with a grin and sighed while he shook his head and chuckled, "you do know what happens to defective models now don't you 0-11. but don't feel down the data you provided will help us with your successor and better the 1-11," he said with another grin.

She just stared at them with an emotionless expression and a mechanical whirring noise started to emit from the bizarre being. Ghirahim just sighed and then adjusted his tie and turned his back to her and began to walk away. "dispose of this garbage" he said as he passed the troops, as she started to walk towards Ghirahim but one of the men stood in her path, and shot her with a shotgun dead in the chest and she hit the floor in an instant. The whirring noise stopped as well and Graham started to chuckle "so uncivilized," he said and kicked the downed Meta-Human. She sprang back up in an instant and roughly took a hold of Ghirahim, "you're going to have to do better then that I don't die that easy" she giggled. Then in a split second she took the needle out and stabbed in into his eye and he feel to the floor clutching his eye and screaming in pain. The men all opened fire with a combination of shotguns and assault rifles and the whirring noise resumed as she extender her arm towards them, the bullets seemed to be bouncing off her skin and then she launched a fireball towards the middle of the group that engulfed the men in flames as it exploded. "You bitch! you bitch!" Ghirahim yelled as he still clutched his left eye and blood continued to pour out of it seeping between his fingers. He then stabbed her on the leg with a pocket knife, she took the blade out of leg and grabbed him. Then threw him through a window into a room with many glass bottles, that he shattered upon impact and stayed motionless on the floor.

She headed into a back room and saw an emergency back door that was bolted shut. That she tore off its hinges and stepped out into the stormy night. A loud thunderclap echoed through the night and she saw three heavily armed assailants approaching. They were holding long staffs with electricity sparking from both ends. They all lunged at her and she grabbed one of the men's staff and then dropped him off the edge of the balcony while the other two pressed their attack. She blocked an attack from the second man and grabbed his head and smashed it against the wall shattering his helmet. She then used him to block an attack from the third assailant, that ran 10,000 volts through his body frying the man to a crisp. She kicked away the third assailant's weapon making it go off the balcony, then threw hers at the assailant who sidestepped the attack. The third assailant then took out a small club that then outstretched and swung it around before charging at the 0-11. A large lightning bolt illuminated the sky, as thunderous roars echoed through the night sky accompanying the still pouring rain. She dodged a few of the attacks but then the assailant landed a hit on her right leg, that seemed to have completely paralyzed her leg and a burning pain shot through her leg. She grabbed the weapon and smashed it into the assailant's head, shattering the helmet to reveal a face of a woman underneath. Her blond hair was all tied up into a long ponytail and she looked very matured and very high skilled. She then shot a plasma whip out and restrained the 0-11 and was actually forcing her down to the floor. The 0-11 was trying to use every ounce of strength she had left but this woman was incredibly powerful for a human. She managed to loosen the bonds and grab a hold of them and the swing the woman around and send her crashing through double steel doors. She watched as the blond woman fell down hopelessly into a long elevator shaft as she clutched her still stinging right leg.

She saw a sign that pointed towards the edge of the cliff saying 'docks.'She figured that was her best chance of escape, since the front would be way too heavily guarded. she walked across the grassy meadow that was behind the large compound as searchlights were being turned on, and there was barks of dogs in the distance. She walked along before she'd have to waste more of her energy fighting off another wave of guards; little did she realize though that she was being watched and about to be assassinated right there and then. "Are you sure this will work that thing takes bullets like a champ," the first guard said to his companion. There were two men high up on a watch tower. One of them had a very large sniper rifle in his hands and a cigar held between his lips. He wore a bandanna on his head and a tight jumpsuit and many weapons at his disposal seemingly he was a very dangerous man. He blew out a puff of smoke bef9re speaking softly. "Relax this here is one of the most powerful bullets in the world it can pierce metal like a knife through butter" he said. "This bitch is toast" he added and then gave the trigger a squeeze, that sent the bullet flying through the cold night at high speeds. the 0-11 heard the echoing noise of a shot but couldn't pinpoint its exact location. Then felt a horrible sharp pain in the back of her head. Her vision went a dark red and warning signs kept flashing in her vision, then disappeared leaving her with a dark murky vision that only got darker. another flash of lightning streaked through the sky as she fell backwards off the cliff to the sea. She watched the night sky as she fell as it continued to bring down its drops of water on upon her. She then hit the water with a loud splash. She could only stare up at the surface of the water after that getting further and further from her. Shortly afterwards her bright blue eyes lost their shine. She slowly sunk to the bottom of the cold bay as every part of her body started to slowly shut down. Her brown hair the only thing left moving with the motion of the ocean.

Ganon walked outside where he saw all his men standing near a the edge of the cliff. He had already been informed that the target was neutralized, then fell of the edge. He would have ordered a search for body in case she survived. But the large explosion afterwards said otherwise. He grunted while placing his hands behind his back and began walking back to the facility. He spotted the sniper leaning on the wall with the rifle strapped to his back. "Good shot Snake" he murmured as he passed the sniper who blew out another puff of smoke and smirked.

[][][][][][]}[{¤}]{[][][][][][]

A slight ringing noise was heard. It felt distant yet so near at the same time that's when the senses started to be regained; the person slightly opened their eyes to see the room flooded with sunlight. As the ringing noise grew to a very loud volume. But then stopped afterwards he looked to his left to see his childhood friend standing at the foot of the bed arms crossed. Her short blond hair was neatly brushed already and was in its usual look with a large strand on her left shoulder. "Good grief man how long do you plan on sleeping." she said tapping her shoe impatiently on the floor. He noticed she was already in school uniform, a white buttoned shirt with a small red tie and a red skirt.

"Oh man it's morning already" he mumbled while lazily sliding out of bed. She just sighed and shook her head and then threw his uniform at him. "Yes you idiot and we're already late, so hurry up and go wash your face and get dressed. We don't want Mr. Deku scolding you again."

"Ilia I know you're the landlord's daughter and all but still, would it kill you to knock and ask for permission to enter someone's home, rather than barging in." he said as he splashed warm water on his face, she just rolled her eyes and walked away but stopped at the door momentarily.

"Link I would but we both know that you'd never wake up, so feel appreciative that I do this as a responsible childhood friend jerk." She said and walked out of the room, he came out shortly afterwards fully dressed in his uniform. A white button shirt with a long red tie and brown pants. He saw Ilia in the kitchen holding a little small lunch box, she smiled when she saw him and approached. "Here I made you breakfast," she said handing him the little metallic box and a fork with a bright and cheery smile.

"Uh thanks" he said casually and sat at the table. He opened the box to see it contained some omelets pancakes sausage and bacon. "You know… you don't have to do this… I mean I'm older than you… I'm a senior and you're a sophomore… I can take care of myself." He said while stuffing his face with the food, she just giggled while watching him silently savor the food. "besides I wouldn't want to be a bother either, how you manage this is beyond me," he said while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"It's no big deal I just have to wake up at 4:30 every morning." She responded and checked the clock to see that it read 7:00 A.M. "Well we better get going if we want to be on time," she said shortly afterwards then he just grunted. Link grabbed his book bag and they headed out the door, He locked his apartment and walked down the stairs to catch up with Ilia, who waiting for him out front. They started to walk down the street and then stopped around the corner for the bus. They then spot a tall bluenette heading their was accompanied by a smaller red head. "Hey Link hanging out with your girlfriend as usual I see," the red head mocked and laugh while the tall bluenette just chuckled.

"Shut up Roy she's not my girlfriend!" he bluntly stated, but the redhead just stared at him with a big grin. The bluenette then pushed him out of the way.

"Just go ahead and ignore him Link he's… simple" the tall bluenette said while snickering. Link chuckled a little while Roy stood there looking offended,

"Heeeeeeey!"

"Thanks Ike" Link replied and then let out a heavy sigh while he rubbed his eyes. seemingly he was very tired still despite his seven hours of sleep.

"Well good morning to you too boys" Ilia added afterwards with her usual bright smile. The guys greeter her back as the school bus started to approach. They all got in after letting Ilia go first, well it was Link who did so while also not letting the other two on. They all sat in the back of the bus as usual, where their friend Marth and his cousin Lucina where chatting to each other. "Hey there Martha how's it hanging?" Roy said sitting next to the bluenette and ruffling his hair who turned to glare at the red head.

"Hey guys" Lucina greeted them while also giving them a slight wave to which they returned. The bus moved on after towards the school. Since Links stop was actually the last pickup and the first drop off, it made him glad actually gave him more time to himself. The Bus stopped momentarily and the group headed to a small table under a large tree near the front, which was their usual hangout spot. Except for Ilia who left to go hang out with some of her sophomore friends, that she preferred to be with then a bunch of seniors. At the table another blond sat with an electric guitar strapped to his back, and it always puzzled people why it had such a strange look. there was also a young looking boy with brown hair and two other guys who had white hair. these were Shulk Pit Corrin and Robin the rest of the gang.

"Shulk what up my man from another land," Roy said as he approached the blond. They started in their own conversation away from the group.

"Hi guys" Lucina greeted them and sat next to Robin, and by next it was like really close these two were always together hanging out. "where's your sister Robin?" She asked him momentarily, and he pointed towards the school's entrance where a girl who looked very similar to him, stood talking to others.

"So Link where's your girlfriend?" Shulk said to him and started to laugh along with Roy. who then high fived each other and he just glared,

"God shut up already!" he said and then took a seat at the table. He sighed while setting his head down on the table while the others around him chuckled or laughed.

"Well I'll catch you guys later I have to go to my club meeting." Robin said as he stood up grabbing his bag and turned to leave.

"I'll come with you" Lucina said springing up from her seat, she walking after him as he just briefly looked back and shrugged "Cool" he said sternly.

"That guy cannot be a bigger idiot he hasn't realized that, that girl is totally head over heals for him." Corrin said after they were gone, "Yeah" everyone agreed and started to laugh a little. "Just like Link had a thing for Ilia," Corrin added quickly after and everyone started to laugh again. He just groaned and set his head down again and then Corrin lightly punched him on the arm. "come on man I'm kidding," he said while chuckling. The bell rang after and everyone stood and started to head towards their class.

"Hey guys there's a concert on tonight at 8 you guys going?" Shulk said as he stroked his guitar and everyone soon started to converse about it and their excitement.

"Man you guys do all sorts of exciting things and go to exciting places, I can't wait till I'm a senior." Pit said from behind the group and they turned to face him.

"Pit man it's no big deal you can come" Shulk said patting the boy on the shoulder. But he just rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I can't my mom would never let me go to a place like that," he said softly afterwards and the guys just looked at one another and laughed.

"So come on man we'll sneak you out we all did it a lot back in the day," Corrin added afterwards but Pit just looked uneasy rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah I don't know guys I don't want to upset or worry my mom," he said and then walked off slowly while the guys just stared.

"That kid needs to get wasted," Shulk said and then walked off while Link and Corrin entered their classroom, After a sigh. Ever since they met Pit we has been really timid and shy. Not to mention his mother babies him way too much and always tells him of the dangers of the world. He never gets to go anywhere because his mom is not really trusty with all his friends, that and views them as a really negative influence. And it probably has to do with how her first son turned out Pits older brother Pitto. So far she has only been cool with him being around Link, because he has a job and his own place already. She wants Pit to see him as a role model; in fact it was Link who introduced Pit to his group, after getting him out of a locked closet. Apparently he was getting picked on because of the way he was but Link assured that when he's in trouble he'll help him out. After that Shulk said he'll take him under his wing, and teach him how to be 'cool' and not such a little… yeah. Link remembers all that as if it was just yesterday, and the rest of his friends he's known since elementary school. Shulk Ike Marth and Roy, so of course his gang of idiots have been together for a while now and grew with some new additions here and there. Like Robin in middle school and Corrin in high school a few years later.

His teacher Mr. Deku walked in shortly after he was a very tall man. He had dark brown skin and had a very bushy mustache and eyebrows, his eyes were barely visible through those things. And not to mention a very big busy set of hair. He cleared his throat and started his lessons for the day while Link just spaced out as usual. His mind was actually all focused on that concert his friends and he had been waiting months for. They actually booked tickets beforehand, of course he invited Ilia she had actually been his longest friend, mostly because of their parents also being close friends. So he's known her since she was very little and even though he was older than her they got along fine. Link practically sees her as a sister and acts very brotherly towards her, and kinda over protective at times. The announcements came on shortly afterwards talking about the Friday activities, and whatnot and what was on the lunch menu. Link is actually a lazy lay back kinda of guy most of the time, but when doing a difficult task he is very dedicated and focused. He managed to get his own place and a part time job at a music store, after his dad moved out of town because of his job. Link didn't want to leave the place he grew up in and stayed behind, his dad even helped him find a place to live. His mother died when he was very young, but his father married again to a woman who also had a small child, who become Links brother-in-law. he's 5 years younger then Link always acting goofy and making silly faces, so everyone calls him Toon for his similarities with cartoons.

By the time the bell rung Link was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice. That is until Corrin smacked him on the back of the head. He figured he was going to be in trouble later because of the look Mr. Deku was giving him. or at least he thought he gave him a look he couldn't tell. He was walking down the hall to his next class Mr. Mido's when he spotted Shulk by the front door waiting for him. he spotted Link afterwards and approached, "Hey man did you finish copying my notes?" he asked in a hurry.

"Yeah man you want them back or need them back?" he asked while raising an eyebrow as Shulk looked like he was in a serious rush.

"Yeah hey man leave them in my desk I totally forgot my Monado in my last period class man I'll be back."He said and dashed down the hall, Link just shrugged and entered the classroom right before the bell rung. the teacher turned to face him with a look of disapproval.

"You're late" he said with arms crossed while shaking his head slowly. Link just muttered a 'sorry' and plopped down at his desk with a heavy sigh. Although he tries to deny it he feels as if Mr. Mido isn't really fond of him, he's always on his back about something like right now. Link was already in the classroom before the bell run, but he still counts it as late and Link can't argue. Mr. Mido goes on about how if a student is not in their seat when the bell rings they are late, and this only applied to Link apparently. There has been plenty of other times when other students come in after the bell but he waves them off. But if it's Link he'll make a huge deal out of it and of course, Link will never hear the end of it which pisses him off sometimes. And of course Shulk comes tumbling in the next minute with his guitar strapped to his back. He apologizes for being late and of course Mr. Mido just waved him off, and resumed taking attendance and Shulk went over and sat next to Link. He took out all his notes from the desk and started to organize it while Mr. Mido started to set up a projector. And say whatever you want about Mr. Deku but he makes class fun most of the time. but Mr. Mido just goes on with long boring lectures. Link has never been one for history he feels it's just about learning what stubborn rich people did back then, and how it affected everyone. Link has always been lower class his family often always had financial problems, thus he developed a loathe for people in upper classes. Well Marth kinda changed his mind he's a wealthy kid but he's not stubborn or stuck up or selfish. He often invited Link to his home to play video games back in middle school. He actually enjoyed it they always had snacks and comfy sofas big TVs, he actually visited everyday.

Except for the fact that the classes are two hours long, Link couldn't hate anything else as much about the school. But he managed to pull through Mr. Mido's long boring lecture. In fact he could have sworn half the class was asleep by the time it was over including Shulk. Of course he noticed because Shulk was mooching of his notes the next second, before Mr. Mido came around for note checks. He did a surprisingly fast job sloppy but finished none the least, and they both got stamps luckily enough. They were handed worksheets after that and as always, worked together to fill out the questions and chat. Shulk told him about a plan to sneak Pit out tonight so he can go to his first concert, but Link was kinda against it. Because if his mother found out he would be in for it big time, especially the fact that a 15 year old his hanging out with a bunch of 19 year olds. And once again he figured it had to be because of Pits older brother Pitto, Link always gets a bad vibe when he's around. By the time the lunch bell rang everyone bolted out of their seats, and down the hall towards the doors like a herd of angry bulls. As if the students all desperately needed a breathe of the fresh outside air or they'll die. They grabbed their grub and joined the rest of the gang at their usual hangout. (Minus Robin and Lucina who are studying at the library) with everyone; Link went and sat beside Ilia who sat under the nearby tree rather than at the table, maybe to get some space. Link sat plopped down and started to silently chew on his burger and then he remembered. "Oh wuoa Ihlia I wemombo sumthin," he said with his mouth full being to much of a hurry to finish chewing.

"Link" she says while she turned to face him setting her tray aside. "Remember you shouldn't talk with your mouth full it's disrespectful and you could choke."She said to him, he looked as though he was about to respond but she held up her finger, he then began to chew extremely quick. "Ok good now what did you want to tell me?" she said while grabbing a napkin and wiping the ketchup off his cheek. He looked behind her to see all his friends trying to hide their faces from laughing, he even saw Shulk fall backwards but he ignored them nonetheless.

"Me and the guys are going to a concert tonight, and I was wondering if you'll want to come with us?" he said and showed her the ticket and her eyes sparkled for a bit.

"Oh Link I'd love to!" she said excitedly and gave him a hug. He tuen saw his friends making their hands 'kiss,' while having enormous grins plastered on their faces. and he flipped them off.

"Ok then I'll pick you up around eight concert starts at ten." He says as he gets up to throw away his tray as she too left to join her other friends. He sat at the table going through his phone. While his friends all chatted about the concert and of course trying to coax Pit into it. The bell rung shortly afterwards and Link half dragged himself to his next class Ms. Navi's algebra 2 class. Which he found annoying. In fact there were a lot of students who found her annoying. Mostly because she wouldn't shut up and was always saying 'hey listen!' every time before speaking. She always wore really bright right blue clothes, that seemed to shine in the light making it seem as if she glows. Having very little tolerance for math already, he always feels as if he's going to lose it in there big time. In fact every time he hears the words 'hey listen,' his left eye starts to twitch. But he was surprisingly good at solving problems nonetheless. He managed to get through that class, and was glad to be finally going to his last class of the day biology. he flunked it sophomore year so they made him take it again his senior year of all times. But in a strange twist of events he ended up in the same class with Ilia, something he thought would never happen. He bumped into her in the hall, as always as he was going down the stairs to the second floor. The school was huge and each floor was divided by grade, firsts years got the first floor and last years were on the fourth floor Etc. Of course there was some classes that were mixed, but the location depends on the average grade of students, who take that class their first time. Hence why Link is currently walking down a sophomore hall with his head down and Ilia cheerfully walking beside him. His last class he had with Ms. Saria and everyone loved her. She was always kind and sweet and fun to be around. She always wore different varieties of green dresses and had light green hair that was shoulder length; she was actually one of those "go greener" types of persons. She absolutely loved nature taking a career in biology and later teaching it.

Link was always sort of overprotective whenever Ilia got too "comfortable" with a guy. He would often intervene and drive the guy away. And that is why Ilia has little to no guy friends. All because of Links brotherly nature towards her sometimes though, he does go too far and bud in on her business way too much. Hence why everyone thinks he likes-likes her. By the time the final bell of the day rung Link let out a long heavy sigh of relieve saying to himself over and over TGIF. Ilia as always turned in both their work and catched up to Link as he headed out the door, and practically jumped down the all stairs. The gang was by the tree as always, talking to each other about the concert later on that night. Pit as always was the first one gone as his mom always picked him and his brother from school. Link catched a glimpse of his moody brother in the back of the car before they left. The bus arrived shortly afterwards and the gang hopped on in seating as usual in the back. "Oh man can't believe tonight is finally the big night!" Ike said in excitement playing air guitar.

"Oh yeah about that Robin and I won't make it today, because he's got that big chess tournament today and I'm going with him,." Lucina said from her seat next to Marth and everyone stopped, then slowly turned towards her before erupting into laughter.

"Chess!?" Roy said in the middle of his laughing. Lucina just crossed her arms and turned her back to them while they continued to laugh.

"Well I think its nice is when friends show some support" Ilia said added afterwards and then Lucina turned to face her.

"Thank You!" she said out loud and then, lowered herself in the seat crossing her arms and grumbling to herself. while everyone just stared at the floor, Shulk started to snicker afterwards followed by Roy.

"Chess" they said and the guys resumed laughing and Roy slapped his knee. As Link too was laughing Ilia pinched him. He stopped shortly after while rubbing his arm and the rest of the guys followed, after whipping the fake tears of their eyes. The bus stopped at the first stop which of course was Links and he got off, followed by the others who got off there. They all went their own ways afterwards. Either to get ready for the concert or kill some time, Since it was barely three in the afternoon. Ilia seemed like she was disappointed with Link about the whole chess thing, because they just walked quietly down the street. She didn't even say good bye as usual nor stay and talk for a while again like usual. Link wondered what the big deal was, he just figured that it had to do with the fact that the whole school knows Lucina is crazy about Robin. and of course Ilia is sensitive about those things.

Around 8:30 Link heard a loud Honk outside and he figured it was the guys. He changed into a dark green buttoned shirt with light brown pants, not only that but he also had a green beanie on that was long and hanged behind his head. He grabbed his wallet and keys and left. He saw the guys in Shulk's car he hopped in the back seat and Shulk stepped on the gas and they were off. they stopped at Ilia's to pick her up before they headed over to Pits house. And it was already dark out. They all got out minus Ilia and Marth who stayed behind and sneaked into the back yard. They climbed a tree to get to Pits window, and saw Pit sitting on his bed eating a bowl of ice cream. His mom came in shortly after and took the empty bowl. She cleaned his face with a handkerchief and tucked him in, giving him a kiss on the forehead before heading out. The guys had to cover their mouths so their laughter could not be heard, but they were having trouble containing themselves. They knocked on the Window and Pit flew out of his bed. He ran over and quickly opened the window, "What are you guys doing here!?" he whispered harshly as they all jumped into his room quietly.

"What do you think man we're taking you to the concert," Shulk said with a thumbs up. Pits eyes went wide and lifted his hands backing away. "And besides who goes to bed at eight," he said lifting an eyebrow and Pit just rubbed the back of his head.

"Guys I can't that would worry my mom and I don't want to do that," he said looking down and fiddling with his fingers and Shulk took out some duct tape stretching out a long piece.

"Pit don't make us do this we can do it the easy way or the hard way," he said lifting the tape up and Pit sighed deeply.

"FINE" he said and they all sighed. The guys took out a bunch of stuffed toys and blankets out of the closet and stuffed them into his sheets. Then they headed out the window, Palutena entered the room afterwards and Pit turned pale, but she just whispered good night and turned off the light. They all climbed down and headed to the car and Shulk took off at high speeds. They got to the concert at around 9:50 since it was out of town, Pit was complaining the whole time about how it was wrong. They all handed over the tickets and took their seats, when the light dimmed everyone started to scream. And the stage lights came on and the band started to play as the crowd went wild.

After the show everyone was talking about how wicked the concert was. And of course half of them we're drunk, Pit was finally relaxed too, they dropped him off and he sneaked back in without his mom ever noticing a thing. He whispered to himself about how badass he was before passing out. Link was driving since everyone was drunk except him. He dropped them all off with Shulk being last, he exchanged an awkward goodnight with Ilia before that. But Shulk wouldn't stop puking talking and crying oddly hence the awkwardness. He parked the car in his driveway, and got him on his couch were he instantly passed out. Link left his car keys in the kitchen, and headed out and started the walk towards his house. It started to rain shortly afterwards good thing he took Shulk's umbrella. He opened it up and continued onwards passing by the beach that was nearby. it was deserted at the moment, well it's been deserted all month since no one goes to the beach during winter. He then caught a glimpse of something out in the beach. He wasn't sure what it was but it seemed like a person laying out in the rain completely still. Link rushed over to check it out and indeed it was a person a girl to be exact. She was uncomfortably pale her lips were tinted a light blue. He took off the jacket he got at Shulk's and placed it on the girl. "HELP SOMEONE HELP!" he started to yell and walked around but there was no one around for miles. he couldn't just leave her there so he picked her up and rushed out of there.

He managed to get to his apartment a couple blocks away and laid the girl on his bed. he looked around for his phone like crazy only to realize he left it in Shulk's car miles away. She could be dead by then if he went to retrieve it. He placed think blankets on her to keep her warm while he paced around in panic. She was alive that much was sure, he managed to get her some medicine though. And decided let her stay for the night in the morning he was going to get her professional help. There weren't too many people where he lived for help, and those who were around weren't the best to go for any help. The nearest hospital was halfway across town he'd never make it, he figured it was best to leave her indoors in the warmth for now. He brushed her brown hair out of her face, then placed a warm towel on her forehead. She was very heated up from a raging fever, which worried him she could die of hyperthermia for being out in the cold so long. He did actually wonder how long she was out there before he found her. She was bruised and burnt whatever happened to her, she's seriously lucky to be alive at all in her condition especially. He grabbed a blanket for himself and slumped on the couch catching sleep was not easy especially being worried that the girl could die on him, he eventually dozed off around two in the morning surprisingly after tossing and turning for two hours.

* * *

 **Ok guys that all so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter with the next one well on the way!**

 **And as always** **please** **review** **,** **and tell me what you thought!**

 **For those who don't know you can be honest I can handle it.**

 **BTW, I will not limit the characters to the smash roster as you've probably noticed, but many characters from the various smashers' universes.**

 _ **Next chapter: new beginnings...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Thorned Rose, Chapter 2: New Beginnings.**

 **Alright Ladies and Jets! I'm back for another exciting chapter so I know if your reading this now then you enjoyed this so far, and if not… well worry not this chapter starts to gets a little more exciting if I do say so myself so without further ado enjoy…**

 **Special Thanks To: the follows and Favs that I got so far thank you so much!**

 **Girithal: Yes indeed you are thank you for that, and yes there aren't many if any of this and well I said I wanted to take a different direction in writing then others and here it is. Annnnnd… I think the show you are thinking about is HUMANs I was told but no trust me this is different. And alas your opinion I actually wasn't to sure if this acronym was good or not so thanks a bunch! I actually went through several and then decided on this one it sounded the best to me and according to you it was. But I was kinda hoping people wouldn't pick that up till this chapter but oh well…**

 **As for you post script all I have to say is… YAAAAAY!**

 ***Ahem, ONWARDS!**

 **Tall n' Handsome: Aww thank you, and don't worry I know. Still I do enjoy sweet comments with sprinkles on top. (/\^-^)**

* * *

The distant chirping of birds came to Links ears the very next morning. His eyes slowly opened ever so slightly trying to adjust to the sunlight; the sun was barely peeking over the horizon so it was still probably very early. He looked upon the clock on the wall to make sure seeing it marking the time of 5:53. He slowly settled his head back upon the pillow snuggling into his blanket to get a few more hours of sleep, why he awoke so early was beyond him he had a really deep feeling that he indeed to do something important this morning. In an instant his red eyes snapped back open and he flew off the couch. He rushed towards the bedroom door and grabbed a hold of the knob and turned it slowly giving it a gentle push. The door creaked a little and he slowly stepped inside the girl was still unconscious but alive he could tell by her rhythmic breathing. He took the now cold towel of her head and gently placed his hand over her forehead to check her temperature and to his surprise and shock, her fever was completely gone and she was of normal body temperature unlike the night before. Her eyes snapped wide open in an instant shortly afterwards and he jumped back in alarm, "Look I'm sorry I found you stranded on the beach and I didn't know what else to do so I brought you to my house. But uh don't worry your safe now I took care of your wounds and stuff but I didn't do anything swear" he blurted out while pressed up against the wall in the corner.

The mysterious girl sat up clutching the blankets tightly as if she had never felt something so soft in her life and never wanted to let go. But what really got to Link was the fact that all her wounds scrapes burns and stuff were all gone she was completely healed. "Damn. Your. Fine." he allegedly whispered she then turned her head strait towards him giving him a sharp glare. "Oh wait I didn't mean it like that!" he blurted out again clutching the small towel tightly while using it to shield his face. He peeked from above the towel to see her staring at him confused she then ran her hand across the blanket again. He slowly lowered the towel and just stared confused as to why she was doing that was this her first time sleeping on a real bed. Maybe she had a very bad life and lived with very little but just enough for survival and began to think what if she was abandoned by her family. She looked fairly young around his age to be exact so maybe she was on her own or a run away or stray possibly. What he couldn't piece together was how in the world did she end up on that beach, and above all how she ended up in the horrible condition she was the previous night.

"I don't mean to be rude or intrusive, but what exactly happened to you?" he asked. Taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Hmmm?" she hummed, confused and tilting her head to the side slightly. Staring at him confused.

"I uh was wondering what happened to you last night you know an accident to something?" he said rubbing the back of his head slowly. She tilted her head to the other side this time and continued to stare at him and he just blankly stared back and then let out a heavy sigh. "Do you even know what I'm saying?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking back up. But once again she tilted her head to the opposite side and he just pouted and face palmed. "Could you at least tell me your name?" he said, but she just hummed in confusion and once again tilted her head. He just groaned and threw himself backwards unto the bed well he saved her now finding out who she is and were she's from is going to be a bit difficult.

He sat up again and rested his chin on his fist looking deep in thought. He had to figure something out or else he'll never return her home, if she even has one that is which is another problem what of she doesn't even have a home. Link looked at the girl who continued to stare upon him confused and he sighed again. He got up and headed towards the living room and heard light footsteps shortly after. He spun around to see that she was now following him she stopped in her tracks and tilted her head once again. Link just stood there for a moment before an idea just so happen to pop into his head, and if this was a cartoon well then a light bulb would have gone off atop his head while he snapped his fingers and rushed off. He headed to the kitchen and picked up the phone sitting on the corner the girl had quickly followed him out of curiosity. He showed her the phone as soon as she stepped in. "Here you got to know what this is, you can call your family or whatever let them know you are alright!" he exclaimed excitedly he mashed a few buttons in demonstration before handing the mysterious girl the phone. She slowly took it off his hands and stared at it for a moment before stepping up to the number pad. She too pressed a series of numbers and then handed the phone back to Link.

He took it and pressed it against his ear he indeed heard ringing and was waiting till someone on the other line picked up. The mysterious girl just stared on more confused then ever as to what he was doing, seeing him have the phone up against his head. Soon enough someone on the other end picked up and greeted Link; he had a deep foreign accent confirming Links theory of the girl being foreign. "Yes hello?" he said with a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall,

"Yeah I have your daughter-"but got cut off when the person on the other side raised his voice. "What no! This is not a threat!" he said but the other person continued to shout at him, "No I don't want to hold her for ransom I rescued her from certain death!" he shouted back into the phone.

"No this is not a prank, I am for real I found your daughter half dead on the beach!" Link shouted back, waving his arms around in the air in frustration. "What do you mean you don't even have a daughter no, no wait, Wait, WAIT!" he said as he clutched the phone deck on the counter with both hands and groaned in frustration

Link hanged up the phone and then slowly turned to look at the girl curiously staring at the phone on the counter. "Ok who the hell did you just call cause it wasn't your family or friends." He said with a very bored expression if this was her idea of a joke it wasn't a good one. She just looks back at him and tilted her head to the side confused and he just sighed very exaggerated. "Who the hell are you?" he said again taking a seat at the table and tapping his fingers and she quickly followed mimicking him. Not to soon afterwards he heard a low growl come from the girl and she looked uncomfortable. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow while he heard another growl and then he understood when she was staring at a can of fruit. "What are you hungry?" he asked, and she turned to face him again and as always with a confused expression. "Uh yeah you can't understand a thing I'm saying," he sighed running a hand through his hair. "Well I guess we can have some breakfast and then settle this whole deal later," he added afterwards.

Well instead of waiting for an answer he took out some sandwiches he had left over and handed her one. "Who knows when the last time you ate was so dig in," he said unwrapping his own and taking a bite out of it. He looked back up to see her blankly staring at the sandwich.

"Don't tell me you don't even know what a sandwich is?" he asked her shortly afterwards and she looked up at him confused again. "Look you eat it like this" he said and opened up the plastic bag and took the sandwich out and took a bite. "Mmmm see, get it? Here you try, eat." He instructed, and opened up one for her and handed it which she slowly took off his hands and cautiously took a small bite.

"So how do you like it?" Link asked subconsciously while slowly rubbing the back of his head she looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. He blushed a little and looked down at his feet while the mysterious girl continued to slowly enjoy the sandwich. She quickly opened up another bag to eat a second one and he sat there wondering ifs she's been eating meals regularly. He sat there feeling saddened by the fact that it might actually all be very true, but was interrupted shortly after by loud knocking on the door.

"Hey you up yet knucklehead?" he heard Ilias voice from the other side and rose to his feet in panic, "good morning" she said afterwards followed by the sound of the front door swinging open.

"Ilia!?" he blurted out in alarm, "what do I do!" he said looking around frantically and rushed over and picked up the girl who continued to eat none the less. "Ok, first… first I gotta, I gotta hide you somewhere" he exclaimed in a panic while rushing out of the kitchen. He rushed into the bedroom pacing around frantically while the soft footsteps of Ilia drew closer.

"If you're awake could you at least answer me?" he heard her voice as the doorknob started to turn he twisted around to face the bedroom door with a squeal. "Hey I even knocked this time" she said stepping into the room to see him casually leaning by the bed with a big smile.

"Ah, Oh hey Ilia!" he blurted out in an instant, "It's a lovely day isn't it?" he added afterwards while awkwardly wobbling and looking very uncomfortable.

"Yeah sure…" she responded casually, while raising an eyebrow. "So uh, what's with the oddball behavior?" she said eying him suspiciously.

"What this, this is just a little morning calisthenics, nothing like a little aerobic exercise to get the genes flowing, if you know what I'm saying?" he blurted out again and started to laugh nervously and uncomfortably while she cautiously looked around.

"Actually no, I never understand what you are saying half the time. You weirdo" she responded. And a slight thudding sound came from his closet shortly after.

"AH, Anyways I still need to change, so why don't you wait for me outside hm?" he said as he rushed her out of the apartment in a panic.

"What do you mean you still need to change? All you have to do is put on your jacket." She stated and he looked down at himself then back at her.

"Just go" he responded, and closed the door rushing quickly back into the room and swinging the closet door open, just to see the mysterious girl tapping gently on wall with a poster he had in there. "So look I brought you back here," he said and stopped momentarily sighing heavily. "But only cause I had no other choice." She tilted her head to the side while staring at him intentionally, "but look you're all fine now so after I'm gone you can leave too, and go to wherever the hell you came from before you got stranded on a beach. And please lock the front door if you do leave like this" he showed her using the closet door then pointed at the front door and then pointed at her. She grabbed his hand rubbing it gently against her face and gave him another warm smile.

"Uhhh, yeah so long" he said afterwards, and rushed out of the apartment locking the door behind him and rushing down the stairs. Ilia just stared confused as she saw her childhood friend come tumbling down the stairs in a panic and stopped in front of her to catch his breathe. She just stared at him with a look of concern and then it quickly changed to an unpleasant look. "What?" he asked looking around and then down at himself to see if anything was out of place then back at her.

"Sweating so early in the morning?" she questioned him. "How unpleasant" she said with a tsk and rummaged to her purse. She then sprayed him with a bottle of perfume and he started to cough and sneeze while she giggled a little and then he sighed heavily.

"Why me?" he said to no one in particular while looking all mopey and she rolled her eyes and started to walk off as he slowly followed. "So where he headed again" he asked her running a hand through his hair and she stopped dead in he tracks and spun around instantly.

"Me? You are the one who invited me along to Shulk's, "awesome after party" remember?" she responded making her fingers into quotation marks and glaring at him.

"Oh yeah huh" he said nervously, then walked off still looking lost in thought and ran into a light post. He then separated from it and rubbed his nose. Link just looked back at her with a cocky smile and walked off; she just stared at him utterly confused at his sudden behavior. They walked in awkward silence the rest of the way there and she kept on noticing his mind was somewhere else the whole time. They arrived at Shulk's house half an hour later to see his messy lawn and badly parked car outside. Ilia turned to look at Link and he just shrugged rubbing the back of his head nervously and shrugged. He knocked on the door and Shulk opened up afterwards looking like hell clearly he wasn't over the hangover.

"Dude, do you have to knock so loud I can hear you," he said stepping aside to let his guests in the inside was just as messy as the outside.

"Hey Shulk, I brought you some coffee I knew you'd need it." Ilia skipped over happily and handed him the thermal and he sat on the table and poured himself a cup.

"Yeah I actually do this is one killer handover," he said. Taking slow sips of coffee and then setting his head down on the table gently.

"Hmm, if only someone would of told everyone not to drink too much" Link stated sarcastically. "Hmm, oh well" he shrugged opening a bottle of juice and taking a chug. There was another knock on the door and Ilia went over to answer it. She opened the door to reveal Ike and Corrin standing there looking dazed, not as bad as Shulk but still somewhere around there.

"Oh good coffee," Ike said pouring himself a cup and talking a seat across Shulk who was still clutching his throbbing head.

"Yup I made plenty help yourselves boys," Ilia cheerfully added, pouring Corrin a cup as he too sat at the table of gloomy teens.

"Hey guys, I'm going to run down the street and buy some breakfast burritos I'll be back." Link said finishing his cup of coffee and grabbing his coat but Shulk stopped him halfway out though.

"Here take my car" Shulk said tossing Link the keys and he nodded and headed out the door and then Ike came out shortly afterwards.

"Hey man, remember to pick up Pit" he shouted and Link gave him a thumbs up before getting into the car and pulling it out unto the street. He saw the small restaurant down the street and pulled into the drive through the speaker came on and he placed his order. He pulled up to the window and grabbed the food paying the cashier and driving back but taking a different route. He took a shortcut to Pits house and parked the car and got out he was about to knock until he heard yelling from within. He heard Palutena arguing with Pitto as always he always wanted it his way and was always an ass about it. Pitto opened the door and stormed out getting onto his motorcycle, ready to drive off before Palutena could say anymore to him.

She came out afterwards fuming as well "Well guess what I'm locking you out if you leave!" she shouted at him as he simply drove off. She growled in frustration while stomping her foot on the floor, not even noticing Link awkwardly standing against the wall from almost being smashed by the front door. She sighed deeply brushing some hair away from her face and turned around to see Link awkwardly standing there. "Oh hey Link, sorry you had to see that. Pits inside," she said motioning him inside and walking in and he slowly followed. And indeed Pit was in the kitchen smacking one of those plastic cups of cereal, listening to music via headphones and waved at Link. He placed his cup in the trash and rushed over,

"Hey Link, what's up?" Pit cheerfully asked standing there leaning back and forth he sure was energetic, but then again he just had a cup of fruit loops.

"We're going to Sh- the, "amusement park" today remember?" Link said making quotations with his fingers and Pit nodded.

"Ok mom, I'm off to the park with Link. Be back in a bit," Pit said grabbing a jacket off the couch and slipping it on while Palutena came into the room.

"Alright Pit be careful and watch yourself" she said ruffling his hair a bit while he chuckled,

"Don't worry; I'll have him back before the afternoon." Link assured her and headed out with Pit right behind him holding his DS. Palutena waved another good-bye to Pit as they pulled out of the driveway she looked very frustrated and uneasy. Link often takes Pit out to places so he can have some fun while his mom can have a little time to herself. She is raising two kids my herself while working two jobs she is always on the move all for the sake of her children, even though one of them is an ungrateful bastard she still goes through all the trouble for him as well. Link is often saddened by the fact that it's a rough life in Pits house though he is completely oblivious to it. Almost everyone finds Pit's innocence comical as he is always trying to see the lighter side of things no matter the situation. In fact this has also earned him the nickname "Angel" at school as well but not in a bad way though.

"Hey buddy, want a burrito? I got you your favorite: sausage and ham." Link said handing the tin-foil wrapped burrito over to him.

"Cool thanks dude!" he said taking a whiff of the thing. "Hmmm, mmm!" he exclaimed while quickly unwrapping it and taking a large bite. Link just chuckled to himself at Pits comical behavior while still keeping focused on the road and soon entered Shulk's driveway.

"So what you think of the concert yesterday man" Link said patting the young teen on the back and he looked in though for a moment.

"It was kick ass dude!" Pit said pumping a fist into the air, "especially since I managed to sneak out undetected. I feel so bad ass now, like I'm actually one of the guys now." He added shortly after,

"Yeah well, the majority of the guys are still hung over from last night. Especially Shulk," Link informed him and they laughed about it for a bit.

"What up losers!" Roy said opening the front door and stepping out, Link went inside while Pit and Roy chest bumped in mid air like always. The hangover trio at the table seemed much better as in because they were now all drumming their hands on the table and singing.

"The foods here!" Shulk exclaimed raising from his chair and pointing off towards Link. Everyone's eyes all wondered towards him like a pack of hungry wolfs. He was actually tackled by the hungry group who tore open the bag and began to munch on their food.

"Uhhh, what's with them?" Link said now standing next to Ilia now raising an eyebrow at their sudden change of mood. She held up a bottle of Pills for him to see, then shook them to show that they we're completely empty of any contents and Link understood in an instant. They spent the rest of the morning playing video games and hanging out in various rooms. Shulk came from a family of a wealthy status so he lived in a very nice home. For example he had a pool table in one room, and a hockey table in another. He also had many musical instruments in the garage that they can play with too, and a basketball court in his backyard. He actually works in his dad's music industry that runs a chain of music stores. And is in fact the one who helped Link out with a job in the store that Shulk was assigned manager to, having a best friend as a manager was actually pretty cool. That and him and Link often win tickets to go see awesome concerts most of the time. Shulk actually only works Monday through Thursday too along with Link which was actually a pretty nice relief to Link so he can relax over the weekend.

And then of course there was the large TV set in the living room for all the gaming experience one could ask for. Even though there was all that to do, Link was in the kitchen leaning on a counter looking lost in thought. Ilia came in shortly afterwards laughing a little and spotted la-la land Link there. "Hey what are you doing in here all by yourself?" she asked taking a soft drink out of the fridge.

"Uh, oh nothing I was just wondering about something." he responded taking a sip of his own drink. "Hey, have there been any boating accidents lately?" he asked her afterwards out of the blue.

"Not that I know of, why?" she answered, taking a seat at the table thinking for a moment.

"What about a plane crash out at sea or something?" he said afterwards. Getting off the counter and sitting across from her on the table, she now looked more concern then confused as to his random questions.

"Why so curious all of the sudden, did something happen?" she asked, lowering her voice a bit too sensing a bit of seriousness in the conversation.

"No, it's nothing, come on we should head back." Link said heading off towards the living room, where Pit and Roy where still playing games. "Hey I call winners" he said jumping over the couch to take a seat and picked up a controller while the other two continued their match. Ilia however slowly wondered out of the kitchen in a state of confusion as to why Link wanted to know of any and all disasters, which in fact had to be over the sea she was now very curious as to what happened to him that night. It was a curious thing but then again Link had been known for being weird and moody at times, perhaps it was nothing but a bad dream just like last week he thought Shulk died in a fire at the store but it was all a bad dream.

"YEAH, SUCK IT PIT!" Roy cheered as he K.O'ed Pits character and won the match; Pit pouted and slumped down on the floor he worked so hard just to go down. "Alright Link lets me see what you're made of" Roy said as the screen returned to the character selection.

"Fine but, I call dibs on Mechasaur Rex!" Link responded, while Roy simply waved him off without even taking his eyes off the screen.

"Cool but I'm a stick with Gridiron." Roy said and then the screen changed to the map selection. "Hey, lets go to the frozen wastelands I love that map!" Roy added afterwards selecting the stage.

"Fine by me," Link said as the match was beginning with both characters making their appearance on screen,

"Monsters… FIGHT!" the announcer called out and both players rushed at each other, Link using a giant mechanical dinosaur while Roy used a slender lizard with three heads.

"So what exactly are you guys playing?" Ilia asked suddenly taking a seat on the arm rest of the couch, but the other two seemed to be way into the game to answer her.

"Mutanimals Unleashed" Pit responded, showing the disk box to Ilia who started to look at the back and read the description of the game. "Its sooo cool! You get to play as 34 of your favorite monsters. AND, a never before seen dynamic story mode!" Pit added afterwards excitedly as the other two continued to intensely fight.

"Uh-huh" Ilia responded not really understanding she wasn't one for violence, especially giant mutant things ripping each other apart. And with one last uppercut, Roy was knocked out by Link's character granting him the winner of the match. which he started to cheer after.

"WHOOOOO!" he said raising his arms in the air, "still the king" Link said afterwards plopping back down as Roy lowered himself on the couch with a grumpy look.

"Oh, think yourself the king do you?" Shulk said walking into the room with a soft drink in hand, and a big grin plastered on his face.

"What, you want some of this" Link responded. Moving his hand around in a circular motion in front of his face and grinning like an idiot.

"You're on!" Shulk said jumping over the couch and plopping down next to Pit who was still pouting, "I'm going with Biorose" he said selecting his character with a smirk.

"Well I'm sticking with Mechasaur" Link responded and they went off to the stage selection screen. "Let's play in tsunami city," Link said with a nod of confirmation from Shulk and they were off getting pumped as their characters appeared on screen.

"Monsters… FIGHT!" the announcer called out. And the two started mashing buttons like crazy looking fiercely competitive. Ilia just smile while shaking her head why these guys always got so worked up on video games she will never understand. Shulk's character a giant mutated flower-dino hybrid was attacking Links with a series of vine wipes with its many vines. Link however was counter attacking with a series of missiles and lasers keeping a safe distance from Shulk.

The others soon too gathered around to watch the intense fight going on between the two, saying many things and picking sides only to switch shortly after. Link managed to supercharge his character making it twice as deadly then before, and in a matter of seconds completely destroyed Shulk's character while all he can do was let his jaw hit the floor. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" the boys went nuts screaming while running around, hugging Link and giving him pats on the back and stuff of the like.

"So this officially makes me king!" Link said standing on the couch doing a heroic pose while the guys, (except Shulk) stared in awe like idiots at the victor of the game like he was a god. Shulk just hung his head low excepting defeat even muttering a silent 'yes' to Link in shame.

"You guys are idiots," Ilia joked walking out of the room. They all just stared and then shrugged going back to praising Link on his victory. Link looked at the clock on the wall striking the time of 1:30 in the afternoon and then he cleared his throat.

"Well Pit we need to get going now I promised your mom," Link said and Pit stood from the couch in an instant looking shocked and surprised.

"What the time just flew by!" Pit said looking at the mounted clock in surprise, "aww man I was having so much fun" he said afterwards with a pout.

"Hey you can always come over whenever buddy," Shulk said ruffling the young teen's hair with a chuckle.

"Well, that is kinda hard to do, well with his mom not being very fond of you and all." Link said with a sly grin and Shulk just pouted letting out a sigh.

"Yeah why is that, I never understood?" he said scratching his head while the others rolled their eyes chuckling all the while too.

"Weeeeeeeeell, and bare with me here," Link said pointing with both hands at Shulk. "Maybe, it has to do with the fact you drive like a maniac, you always listen to obnoxiously loud music that bugs elders. And to top it all off you have a real big problem with authority" Link said counting off his fingers while listing the problems.

"So, what does any of this have to do with Pits mom not liking me?" Shulk replied casually looking around while everyone floor dropped.

"Dude! you are exactly like Pitto, and I'm sure Palutena doesn't wasn't Pit hanging out with someone who is like her ungrateful son, and is willing to do anything to prevent Pit from turning out like that for obvious reasons" Ike added afterwards.

"Huh… Never thought of it that way," Shulk said rubbing his chin looking in thought. "Damn that bastard gave me a bad rep!" Shulk said with a snap of his fingers making a large frown.

"Yeah, and dude you swear like angry granny at bingo." Roy said afterwards with everyone laughing and Shulk giving him a glare.

"Blow it out your ass Roy!" Shulk said crossing his arms, and Roy made a 'told you' face making hand gestures like someone showing off their prized car. Shulk just growled and walked off while the guys started to laugh again and got into the car.

"Hey Link man, you should drive so Pit doesn't get in trouble for being seen with me." Shulk said with a sigh and a shake of his head getting into the back seat with the others. Link got into the drivers seat with Ilia sitting in the front seat and took off towards Pits house. The sun was past its pinnacle and now started to descend towards the earth to hide its presence once more. Link pulled in the drive way and Pit hopped off skidding along and knocked on the door to which his mom answered. Pit blurted something out and then rushed into the house, Palutena turned and waved to Link mouthing the words 'thank you' to him. Link nodded and pulled out taking off in the direction of the others homes, "Hey, can you guys get off!?" Shulk spoke up. Link turned and looks only to see Ike and Corrin holding Shulk to the floor.

"Sorry man, we just needed to make sure Pit's mom didn't see you in here with us." Ike said with a sly grin as he and Corrin let the blonde teen up.

"So Link, Palutena still thinks this is your car huh?" Corrin spoke up afterwards as looked into the review mirror to catch a glimpse of him.

"Hmm, pretty much" Link said with a shrug. "Though, I still think it's wrong to be lying to her like that" he said pulling up on a curb.

"Always the good boy," Ike retorted, before stepping out of the vehicle and walking into a large apartment complex while Link took off.

"Well, I feel bad that Pit has to be cooped up all day. You know? Never getting to go anywhere fun or exciting" Roy said from the far back.

"Well because that last time she gave one of her sons' free will, he turned into a complete douche" Shulk said shaking his head.

"Hey man, why didn't Robin or Marth show up today?" Shulk added shortly afterwards leaning back in his seat and placing his hands behind his head.

"Dude! Put your arms down, you've been sweating all day and you smell!" Corrin said, forcing Shulk's had back down while covering his nose with his free hand.

"Hey man, it's my car if I want to smell it up then I'll smell it up" Shulk responded putting his hands back up again and behind his head.

"Fine!" Corrin responded, snatching Ilias purse and taking out a bottle of perfume spraying it all over Shulk who jump in surprise.

"AH! That's cold, what the hell man!" Shulk said slapping Corrin's hand away while Roy started to holler in the back pointing at Shulk. The blonde teen then snatched the bottle and sprayed Roy with it, who started to cough uncontrollably while Shulk laughed.

"What the hell… you… got… that… in my mouth!" Roy said in between coughs, and started to spit around and scratching his tongue to rid of the flavor.

"You guys are so immature" Ilia spoke up this time, snatching back her belongings shaking her head while the Corrin snickered in the back.

"Well Roy, here's your stop" Link said bringing the car to a stop. All the while Roy flew out of the car an exact replica of Roy was standing outside, except this one was older.

"Hey dad I'm back" Roy said, waving his hand around while his dad stopped mowing the lawn and turned to see his son approaching with his friends.

"Hey Roy welcome back-"He stopped and sniffed the air momentarily staring at Roy with a confused look, "Why do you smell like perfume?" he asked afterwards.

"Well, we'll catch you later Roy!" The guys said and took off while Roy slowly turned around with an innocent smile on his face. His father however looked displeased mostly because every little thing Roy does usually has some shenanigan behind it.

"Well you see…" He began tapping his hands together, "Funny story-"

"Enlighten me" Eliwood responded sternly cutting off Roy.

Shulk however was currently laughing his ass off driving away until Roys house became a dot in the distance Corrin too, was currently enjoying a good laugh along with Link. "What Happened?" Ilia asked puzzled as to why they rushed into the car laughing and drove off just as quick.

"Oh man, you should have seen the look on Eliwoods' face!" Shulk said shaking his head with a slight chuckle, "Priceless."

"Well you know how Shulk sprayed Roy with perfume right" Link said as Ilia slowly nodded, "well as soon as Eliwood catch a whiff of it he didn't look so happy." Link said finishing off with a sigh while Ilia just stared forward more puzzled.

"Wait, I don't get it. What's so funny?" She said turning around to See Link and Corrin face each other before Corrin cleared his throat.

"Well you see, Roy came home smelling like perfume." He began, "so of course his dad is going to be highly suspicious of that why? Good question I'll explain." He adjusted himself in his seat before proceeding. "First off, Eliwood will think he was in really close proximity to a girl for a very long period of time, so you know." He said wiggling his eyebrows and shrugging while Ilia slowly nodded. "Second, he will come to the conclusion that Roy likes female fragrances leading him to believe, that his son "came out of the closet" so to speak." Corrin finished that part with a sort laugh, along with the other two. "And lastly, the way we made our exit was to seem like we indeed had something to hide something BIG!" Corrin finished making an explosion gesture with his hands on the last part.

"So, do you more or less understand now?" Link asked patting Ilia on the shoulder, who looked in thought for a brief moment.

"Yeah you guys are jerks!" She said spinning her head around to shoot a quick glare at Link and the guys looked at one another and shrugged.

"I guess, you'll never understand how us guys work." Shulk said with a shake of his head stopping at a red light and tapping his fingers on the wheel.

"Well I could try, but national geographic hasn't made the documentary on that quiet yet." Ilia responded with a slight smile and turned in her seat again.

"Wait are you calling us animals!?" Corrin said after a moment while he and Link looked back and forth trying to figure it out.

"No, I'm calling you guys complicated" she responded staring out the window with the tips of her lips curved, "Perhaps a little" she whispered so only she could hear.

Shulk brought the car to a stop in front of Ilia's house afterwards. "Alrighty, welcome to the lady cave and thank you for choosing Monado driveways for your transportation needs." Shulk said while Ilia stepped out of the car shaking her head. She turned around to see that Link wasn't yet getting off the vehicle and stared puzzlingly while he rolled down the window.

"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't mention this sooner. But me and Shulk have to go to the store apparently we're getting a big shipment today. So I'll probably catch you later ok" Link finished, while she nodded with a sad sigh and waved as Shulk drove off.

"Man why'd it have to be Saturday of all times, to get a freaking shipment" Shulk said with a pout. "Well at least Corrin stuck around to help," Shulk added patting said person on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I own you one man." Corrin responded with a sigh, then the car was soon pulling into the parking lot of the music store. Shulk Parked in a spot right in front of the door that had a sign that read: Boss parking only! All others will be fired. Shulk opened up the shop and they went in while Link headed towards the back hands in pockets while whistling to himself.

"Hey man, when exactly does the delivery come?" Link called out opening the shutters to see a small truck parked outside already.

"Hmm, I'd say right about now" Shulk said after looking in thought. "Oh, what do you know, they're here" Shulk said patting Link on the back and heading off.

"Hey Shulk what's happening" the truck driver said approaching Shulk with a grin before giving him a bro hug, he looked in his late teens and had short navy blue hair. The guy was wearing a cap that had long ears pointed strait up like that of dogs also navy colored. At the back it had two black strands coming out of it, he wore a yellow muscle shirt with a jean jacket over it; black gloves covered his hands that had a spike on them. He also wore some jean shorts and had knee high black socks with black boots covering his feat, it was a sort of bizarre style of clothing but hey to each his own Link thought.

"Hey Link man I like to introduce you to Lucario" Shulk said patting said teen on the back who tips his hat to Link and Link nods.

"Hey there how's it going?" the guy asks Link flashing a quick smile his way, now Link thinks its his imagination but that guy has sharp teeth.

"Sup dude, nothing much same old same old" Link responds with a shrug as the guy pulls out a clipboard and hands it to Shulk.

"Ya man, Lucario here has been my number one guy for hookups." Shulk said elbowing Lucario who nods in agreement shuffling Shulk's hair.

"That cool" Link said as they both nod and head towards the back of the truck and Shulk motions him to follow them as well.

"Alright Shulk its just as your father instructed there's like 200 new releases in this boxes that the peps will be itching to get their hands on." Lucario said lowering a ramp down while Shulk rubbed his hands together looking like an evil maniac smuggling weapons.

"So what we talking about here Lucario" Link spoke while helping unload some of the boxes unto the dock and then Lucario grinned.

"We're talking Rap, Hip-hop, Jazz, Pop, Retro, Disco, Instrumental, Electro, Rock, Metal and Classics." Lucario finished while counting off his fingers, "and Shulk here gets first picks" he added lightly punching him on the arm.

"Damn man, we're going to have a stampede in here tomorrow" Shulk said staring at all the boxes in awe. "It's like Christmas morning" he said afterwards with a sigh.

"Plus here's a little sumthin' extra," Lucario said while rummaging through the pockets on the inside of his coat. "It's last nights concert recorded live for the first time," he said handing Shulk the Cd who let out a long squeal while staring at it in amazement.

"Man, how do you get all this stuff?" Link said completely baffled at all the stuff this guy has in his possession and he once again grinned.

"Eh, you know, a guy who knows a guy" Lucario responded tipping his hat and walking off. "Well you kids have fun I got to be heading back anyways" he said getting into the truck and pulling out.

"Well let's get all this stuff put in" Shulk said pocketing the disc and began to bring the boxes inside via a large cart he usually used for crates. Link nodded and followed his lead into the store where Corrin was locking around at the posters until he saw the guys walking in.

"Woe that's a lot," he said opening up the boxes taking out the Cds and stacking them on the selves while Link went for the rest.

"Yeah and check this out too" Shulk said handing Corrin the cd of the concert and he too stared in awe slowly taking a hold of it.

"Oh man, that's awesome!" Corrin said looking the case up and down at every single detail there was to it while Shulk grinned.

The guys took quite a while getting everything put away but eventually they finished their job and the sky was a blazing red. Shulk put in the cd and played it through the stores speakers while they worked too making it sound like a party was going off in there. Link left afterwards but Corrin and Shulk stayed behind but his house was within walking distance so it was fine. As he walked down the street his stomach gave a low rumble he saw a pizza place and decided 'why not.' They were speedy too he got his small box just as quickly as it took to order the smell making his stomach growl louder. He silently waked home with his hot box of pizza as several thoughts went through his head he had a feeling he forgot about something though.

He arrived as his apartments to see his was pitch black "Hmm guess she left" he said with a shrug, "so either she left with all my stuff, or left a mess" he said with a deep sigh. He climbed the stairs going through his pocket for his keys and unlocked the door slowly stepping in. he threw his stuff on the couch and placed the pizza on the table and headed to his room. He opened the door slowly which creaked a little and slowly stepping in looking for the ceiling fan to turn on the light. He swore he heard some slight shuffling in the far back on the dark room but decided to ignore it though his heart rate speeded up a bit. He found the switch and gently pulled on it illuminating the room and coming face to face with the mysterious girl, he just pulled on the switch again making it dark.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

He pulled on it again and still there she was in his face staring him in the eyes "AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed tumbling backwards and falling on his rear end. The girl just stared in confusion and shock as his sudden outburst leaning back a little as well. "W-what are you doing in the dark!" he blurted out slowly raising to his feet, "I thought I said you can leave!?" he said with a pout. She hummed in confusion again tilting her head to the side and he deeply sighed sitting on the bed, "Oh that's right you can't understand a thing" he said. Then another thought entered his head "wait a minute, have you been standing here all day because you thought I told you to!?" he asked. But was answered by a deep growl coming from the girl and she looked uncomfortable again.

He brought her to the kitchen where they sat at the table and he opened the box "here I brought a pizza" he said and she stared in awe, "Ladies first" he said gesturing her to grab a slice and she did grab a slice and then another slice after slice. "Or ladies only" he said shaking his head and taking one for himself and as always was amazed at the great flavor he really liked that place.

"Wow you really like pizza don't you" he said as he stared at the empty box moments later, well she did stay in the room all day oddly enough. She looked up at him and gave him another warm smile as she finished up the last slice and he wondered what he was going to do. "By the way do you have a name?" he said asked so at least he has something to go off on a name if perfect. She looked up at him confused again "Name you know that thing that people call you since birth" he said with a sigh. But she stood up and approached him dropping her gown shoulder length and turning around. there printed on her back was a set of letters and numbers written on her back with marker he guessed and he stared puzzled.

Zero,

Eleven,

Learning,

Damsel,

Artillery.

"What the heck is that he asked as she turned around pulling her gown back up, "Is that suppose to be a name what the heck kind of name is that!" He said shocked and was maybe thinking it was a tattoo she got perhaps maybe he couldn't even remember half of that only the first letters. "You know what I'm going to call you Zelda, yeah that sounds right Zelda" he said scratching his head as he couldn't remember what that other long thing was.

"Z.E.L.D.A" she spoke slowly and he spun around amazed that she finally spoke and she stared confused at his excitement to find she speaks.

"Yeah, there you go I'm Link by the way." He said pointing at himself, "L.I.N.K" he repeated slowly while still pointing at himself.

"L.I.N.K" she spoke up softly again pointing at him, "Zelda" she said pointing at herself then back at him "Link" she said having gotten it.

"Yes you get it great!" he said excitingly and she smiled again tackling him into a hug which he couldn't break she was surprisingly strong…

[][][][][]}[{^}]{[][][][][]

The tall dark figure sat at his chair being deep in thought and looking troubled indeed the door to his office opened shortly after. He spun around to see one of his assistant walk in his left arm in a crutch and an eye patch over his left eye covering a fetal wound. "You seemed troubled Ganon why is that he dispelled of that defective garbage" he spoke in a tone of hatred.

"Yes but I've had this uneasy feeling ever since one of the men got a mere signal of it this morning so it could still be out there," He responded getting off his chair and walking around his chair to stand at the window with his hands behind his back.

"Still there chances of survival are minimal, she could of died drowning at the bottom of the sea, or froze to death on the beach. This town is pretty small so I doubt anyone would have seen or heard anything that's why we picked this place for our operations." Ghirahim said setting a small stack of papers on the desk Ganon turned his head slightly looking at his assistant briefly. "Don't forget that flaw she has of also requiring to consume edibles to function as well, so she probably died of that too since she requires a lot of energy to function. She was as human as any of us." Ghirahim finished with a smirk approaching the desk.

"For your sake, you better hope you're right" Ganon spoke up briefly and walked back to his desk taking a seat again "that'll be all" he finished. Ghirahim nodded and walked out the room adjusting his tie as he was lost in his thoughts about that night.

* * *

 **Alright that concludes this chapter Ladies and Jets! I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

 **And like always please feel free to leave a review, I want to hear what you the reader though, yes that's right** _ **your**_ **opinion matters to me. Criticism is also welcomed I don't mind I an handle honesty.**

 **Well that's all for now have a nice day, don't let anyone anything ruin it. and Ill catch you later!**

 _ **Next Chapter: double trouble.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Thorned Rose, Chapter 3: double trouble.**

 **Ok sooo, I see I've got a lack of reviews…**

 **Hmm, why is that? Oh whatever no news is good news ONWARDS! (*≧∇≦)** **ﾉ**

 **Special thanks to: the newest Favorites, Follows. thank you!**

* * *

The morning sun started peeking over the horizon. Flooding the city with its shining rays. Link felt the warmth of the morning sun on his face making him twitch slightly. Except he felt like he was wrapped in warmth unlike before, soft silky warmth. He was of course awoken by a scream of horror, with a hint of disbelief. Being extremely tired he managed to slightly open his eyes. He saw Ilia standing at the foot of the couch with both hands covering her mouth, her eyes giving off a look of anger and sadness at the same time. All her belongings were were scattered across the floor as she had dropped them earlier. Only then did he realise what all the commotion was about, he saw Zelda curled up with him on the couch. Link's' eyes widened and he sprang up out of the couch,worst of all he only slept with shorts on last night since it got hot. She too wearing only the gown he found her in.

Zelda opened her eyes and looked around confused before rubbing the sleep of her eyes. "Link how could you, I thought I knew you" she whispered solemnly. She spun around and started to speed walk towards the entrance. Link spead after her and grabbed her shoulder turning her around.

"Ilia wait it's not what-" he was interrupted by her hand striking his cheek leaving it slightly reddened.

Zelda sprang from the couch rushing over to Link holding him protectively. "You're not helping!" Link said breaking away from her embrace.

"Yeah I get it he's yours I'll take my leave now" Ilia spoke up and continued on her way.

"Ilia!" Link spoke up again trying to catch up stumbling over his own feet.

"Don't Follow Me!" She shouted stepping out and slamming the door, while Link leaned against it and let out a slow sigh. He just slid his hand across his face while groaning and slowly turned.

Zelda as expected stood there utterly confused at what just happened. "I thought I told you, you can have the room. Why did you come out here for. When did you come out here, you fell asleep in the room next time stay there!" He said pacing back and forth and finally stopping in from of her. "But of course you cannot understand a freaking damn thing I say to you!" He said running a hand through his hair and she approached and grabbed his cheek. The tips of her fingers glowed golden yellow briefly and it seeped into his cheek shortly after, and the glow disappeared seemingly entering Links skin. "What the hell are-"

"..." the stinging pain on his cheek stopped, "Woe the pain is gone" he spoke softly running his hand on it as she gave him a warm smile.

Link just slumped on the couch with another sigh, Zelda joined him staring at him intentionally. He was about to say something until he heard that oh so familiar growl come from her. He looked down to see that oh so familiar lunch box on the floor. He picked it up and slowly opened it seeing its usual contents. He handed it to Zelda obviously not in the mood and she helped herself to it. He picked up the rest of the scattered items, seeing she bought him a matching shirt from the concert. And a packet of Links favorite drink: Lon Lon Milk.

Link went into the room and headed towards his closet picking out some fresh clothes to change into. He turned around to see Zelda standing there staring at him confused as always. And then he set his clothes down on the bed looking in thought, "hey do you want me to give you something so you can change, might as well I mean you can't go around wearing that all the time" he said more to himself then her. He gave her the pile of clothes and motioned her to follow as he headed to the bathroom. "I guess you can shower here and today we'll figure something out." He said to her, "ok look if you turn the knob this way the water comes out." He said demonstrating the singular knob, "and if you turn it this way the water stops ok." He said stepping out of her way while she slowly approached the bathtub. "So, I left my clothes and stuff knock yourself out," he said turning around for a confirmation or something. She kept her back turned to him however and turned the knob.

Instead of responding she dropped her gown and Link quickly slammed the door shut. He walked over to his dresser where there was a small bowl of water. He splashed some on his face and wiped himself with a small towel. He then went over to the fridge and took out a bottle of milk chugging it all down. He sat on the couch lost in his thoughts about what he is going to do. Since he found Zelda his luck had been in the crapper as of late. She came out shortly afterwards dressed with a white long T-Shirt, a purple vest over it and white jeans. Well there was one more problem he had as he looked at her barefoot, she's actually been like that since he found her. He went ramming through his closet but all he could find was a pair of brown boots.

"well this is all I got for footwear, you ok with this?" Link asked holding them up for her to see. She took them in her hands staring at them before she gave him a smile. "Ok then, it take it you like them." Link said walking off while she tried them on. She was walking back and forth looking down at her feet the whole time.

"Ok what are you doing, what you never wore shoes or anything?" He said as she continued looking down. She then looked back at him with a joyful expression. "I'll take that as a no" he said sighing again and then he headed off towards the bathroom to shower. "All right i'm going to jump in the shower real quick, just, don't do anything reckless ok" he said with a bored expression. He grabbed the pile of clothes he left on the dresser and headed off. When he finished he turned the knob to stop the flowing water, then grabbed a towel hanging on the curtain support. He wiped his face and wrapped it around his waist pulling back the curtain.

Just to see Zelda standing at the door, "Aghhh!" He panicked pulling the curtain back in embarrassment. "What the hell you doing in here, can I get some privacy!" He said motioning her to leave and she did so shortly afterwards. "What the hell is it with her!?" he said grabbing his clothes and quickly putting them on. He walked into the living room to see her staring out the window. He rushed over and quickly pulled her away from the window, "hey I don't need you advertising to more people that you live here, ok." He said and headed into the kitchen and grabbed his keys sitting on the table.

"Ok I got an Idea we'll head back to the beach, _and_ , then from there i'm sure you can find your way home." He said getting up and heading towards the door motioning her to follow. He headed outside and she followed him cautiously, as if this was her first time stepping out into the world. As they walked down the street Zelda would stare at everything in amazement, from the flashing billboards to the different vehicles rushing by. They made it the beach afterwards as usual near empty, Except the occasional jogger. There was one major difference though police were everywhere and tape blocked the whole place. Link more anxious the curious rushed over to one of the officers standing guard.

"Hey what happened here?" He asked tapping him on the shoulder,

"Some sort of incident from that place up on that there cliff, an explosion of sorts, and some highly dangerous material have washed up on the shore recently." The officer replied pointing up at the cliff.

"Hey, do you know if anyone was lost in that explosion?" Link asked curiously, and the officer spun around.

"Why do you ask?" The officer replied eyeing Link suspiciously.

"Just asking" he said with a shrug, he saw some people in lab coats carrying something away. However it was impossible to tell what it was as it was covered with a white sheet.

"Well no, nobody is missing, though, there were a lot fellas though who burned in that fire. Heard it was a whole heap of them burnt to a crisp, also heard that the second in command survived but in a very bad condition." He informed Link while he thought about it, "Well you best be on your way now young man, this place is off limits for the moment." The officer added shortly after turning back around after Link nodded.

"Wow, can't believe there was an incident up there, that place is really famous for their medical advancements. It's been one major contributor to the military they help save thousands of lives everyday. Hope it doesn't go down because of this, it's the only good thing this small little town has." Link said turning around to see Zelda staring intentionally back at the sea shaking a little.

"Zel, you alright whats up?" He said, but she continued to stare off into the distant beach where the lab coat workers where.

She looked worried about something and he hoped she was maybe gaining back her memories, she probably has amnesia he figured she got into some sort of conflict. Which resulted in head trauma, a really hard hit can effect someone like that. He was coming to the conclusion she was either getting mugged, or kidnapped. He figured he ought to go to the police for help, then again he figured turning her in was a bit to cruel. He felt sorry for her she's lost everything and he felt an obligation to at least help, maybe there was a reason she was there on that specific night as he was. She has already been through more than enough so he isn't going to but her through more. Heck even if it takes weeks months, or years, he wanted to help her out.

Zelda's' vision was starting to go a dark red she was confused as to why, why is this happening to her, and why was she all of the sudden consumed with rage. She was shaking in fear as she was also being consumed with thoughts of bloodlust. As if brutally murdering someone will bring her some peace of mind. This reaction suddenly occurred when she turned and saw one of the workers in a coat. She could distinctly hear a whisper, it was her own voice but it sounded very cold and harsh. " _Don't forget your purpose_ " it spoke and she frantically looked around for anyone, even though she knew too well that voice was in her head. " _You're supreme they, inferior, elimination is imminent. And necessary for survival, you know what you must do, terminate without hesitation!_ " The whisper came harshly and she covered her ears. "No," she whispered shaking her head as to get the thoughts out.

" _You don't have a choice_ ," the harsh voice responded. She found herself slowly heading back towards the beach, the words eliminate flashed in her vision every so often as her vision became redder. "No," she cried trying to stop herself she didn't want to hurt anyone. She felt as if she could never violent, and it was against her nature to hurt anyone. "Zelda" she heard Link's voice call out and she spun around giving him a sharp glare, he however grabbed her hand gently giving her a warm smile as she has done. She felt herself about to strike him but after he smiled all her hatred and bloodlust disappeared. She embraced him in a hug as she still was shaken up by that experience, he felt her trembling so he held her tightly to ensure some sort of comfort.

"Hey it's alright, did you have a flashback or something. It's alright now whatever happened it's over now, you're safe with me. I-I'll e-even let you stay. if. you. want. till you recover completely. I'm sorry if i've been a little flustered with you, I just didn't understand what you must be going through. Come on let's go home now." He said grabbing her hand and leading her back. She felt a sense of relief wash over her just being with Link.

Link unlocked his apartment and threw the keys on the couch heading towards the kitchen, "hey you hungry, I could use something to eat." He said as she stared at him. "Hmmm, we're going to have to do something about this communication thing." He said rubbing his chin looking in thought. "Are you," he said pointing at her, "hungry?" He said making a motion as if he's eating. She nodded while also giving him a cheery smile.

"Alright then, that's a start." He said then grabbed a notepad hanging on the wall with numbers. "Hey i'm going to order some chinese, trust me you're going to love it!" He said typing in the number on the kitchen phone. She just walked off and started looking around she found a book laying on the dresser, she opened it up to see it was a photo album. The first few pictures were of him and Ilia in a photo booth making goofy faces together. She turned the page and saw Link standing next to a man and woman and little him standing in front. The next one had Link with all his buddies at a pizzeria laughing, the next picture showed Link in a hospital looking very depressed and stressed. The next one showed Link at a funeral with a man standing in front of a coffin both of them looking very sad.

She slowly ran her finger across the photo she didn't like the look on Link's face, he looked emotionally scarred and damaged it made her feel pity for him. She turned the page and saw Link and the same man in a picture with another woman, there was a small boy there that resembled Link too making a goofy face. When she turned the page she saw a picture of Link and Ilia again but very young, they were on the beach and there was a third person there. A girl standing in the middle holding both their hands,the photo was old and blurred so it was hard to see what she looked like.

"She's my best friend, or was" she heard Link behind her, she turned around to see him looking down on the floor. "We've known each other for so long, we meet as babies because our parents lived next to each other." He said taking the book and flipped towards the last page, "this was the last time we'll ever hangout like this." He said showing a picture of them at the concert. Link had Ilia on his shoulders and she was doing the peace sign. Zelda saw how Link started to look a little down so she grabbed his hand, and she was gently stroking his arm with her other hand and he smiled a little. There was a knock on the door shortly afterwards and Link started dashing in that direction. "oh boy foods here!" He said and swung the door open to see Ilia standing there with her hands on her hips. Link immediately covered his face with his hands and then separated his fingers so he could see, she was looking down on the floor tapping her index fingers together.

"May I come in?" She asked and he stepped out of the way to let her in, "I uh, think I owe you a bit of an apology, I guess." She said and he made a confused expression. "I heard what happened, with that girl, you were only trying helping out. I'm sorry if I misunderstood" she said looked back up at him.

"Wait how" Link asked confused, and then she looked around uncomfortably before responding.

"Well I saw you guys heading out, and well I left to but then, weird coincidence I saw you at the beach. I was there because I saw what happened. And I heard that she's lost her memory and you're just trying to help her get home." She said.

"So you were spying on me?" Link spoke up and she rose to her feet afterwards.

"No, no I just happened to have gone to the same place as you, that's all" she responded but Link just grinned like an idiot.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to make yourself feel better," Link replied and she smiled.

"Shut up" she responded, throwing a couch pillow at him and he just chuckled shaking his head. Zelda came out of the room afterwards holding a snow globe she found. She saw Link and Ilia sitting on the couch talking and Link once again looked like his normal self. They both turned and saw her standing there, Ilia stood up and approached her "I'm sorry if I misjudged you please forgive me, I'm Ilia by the way and you are?" She said but Zelda just stared at her confused tilting her head to the side.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention she can't talk, should have mentioned that earlier but I'm just calling her Zelda for the time being." Link said as he stood up and approached them.

"Ah, I see, I think I have something to help out!" Ilia said heading towards the door, "I'll be back ok," she said as she hurried along out of the place. Link and Zelda just looked at one another and he shrugged. There was a knock again and he opened the door to see a delivery man there with the food he ordered. He grabbed the bag and paid the man thanking him and heading off into the kitchen.

"Hey Zel, foods here!" He said and she came into the kitchen shortly afterwards. He took out the little containers that the food always came in. Ilia came rushing back into the apartment shortly afterwards holding a small box.

"Here this will help!" She said handing the box over to Link who just looked at it cautiously.

"Ok, what is it?" He said setting the box down on the table, then slowly proceeded to open it. He saw a bunch of text books back from elementary school.

"It's all my old stuff I kept it just in case" Ilia said rummaging through it and taking out some flash cards.

"Practice with her every night and she'll be talking again in no time, um, uh unless she doesn't speak our language, does she?" Ilia said looking puzzled.

"I'm not so sure myself, but wait, why me!?" He said crossing his arms with a pout.

"I'm always far too busy to help out, I barely have time to see you as it is. Trust me just be patient with her and it'll work out fine, if it's a simple case of amnesia i'm sure the words will appear familiar." Ilia said shoving the box into his hands and walking off.

Link just groaned and put it aside following Ilia toward the living room, "alright I'll catch you guys later, bye Zelda," She said giving her a quick hug. "Link, I'll be watching you" she said making hand gestures as well, and then she was gone.

"Hey wait, what's that suppose to mean!?" Link said to himself aloud and then scratched his head. Zelda too stood there looking confused about the situation. "Oh, don't worry she's weird like that, you'll get used to it eventually." He said heading into the kitchen and sat down on the table opening up a container of food. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" He said grabbing a fork and eating a large chunk of meat. He handed one to Zelda who cautiously took a peice of and ate it.

"So how do you like it?" He asked, and she responded by snatching the container, and eating the meat in rapid succession. "Uhh, you might want to slow down there a little." he said with with a sweat drop as she froze in place afterwards. Her face turned red and there were tears in her eyes. Link just sighed shaking his head, "here take this" he said handing her a bottle of milk she downed instantly. "Uh, yeah looks like you're not one for spicy food." he said, handing her a different container, "here try the sweet and sour instead" he said going back to eating.

Once they finished Link was leaning back in his chair, rubbing his belly. "yeah that's the stuff" he said proceeding to pat it. He grabbed his cookie and opened it up. "Huh, a person whom you've lost, eventually is found, in another person." He read aloud looking at the paper puzzled, "yeah, these things never make sense." Shoving the thing into his mouth then grabbed Zelda's. "Hey what does you're say" he said taking out the little slip of paper. "Fortune doesn't come for everyone, but those fortunate enough should value it, not regret it." he read aloud again.

"Ok they're starting to give up I guess, because these don't make any sense at all." He said shaking his head and tossing the paper aside and silently chewed on his cookie. Zelda just looked at her cookie before cautiously eating it. Link stood up and headed off towards the living room slumping down on the couch. He then picked up the remote and started flipping through channels, he stopped at a live action movie and leaned back on the couch. Zelda joined him sitting near him watching the TV screen observing every detail of the movie in wonder, the main character in the movie was in a factory of an enemy manufacturing war weapons. He jumped off the railing and landed behind the enemy a scrawny tall wack man. He was half burned from an explosion and a cigar lodged between his lips. He was holding a minigun and he spotted the main character and a smirk spread on his lips. He squeezed the trigger and the weapon activated, sending off the hail bullets. The main character however stepped hard on the floor and a sewer lid popped right off, it flipped into the air and he catched it using it to shield the bullets. "there's no way someone can do that, there's always these cheesy effects in these movies." Link said shaking his head and taking a sip of his drink, zelda however kept her full attention on the Tv screen.

When the gun over heated he threw the sewer lid at him and it destroyed the gun. The antagonist dropped it and pulled out a large hunting knife. The protagonist pulled out his own and they dashed at one another. Sparks flew as the knife's slid passed one another over and over. Some more men surrounded the antagonist taking out blades and surrounding him. The protagonist told him to surrender, as he was outnumbered and he would pay for his war crimes. The antagonist however responded by throwing his knife at the protagonist, he dodged out of the way and it struck one of the men on the eye. Blood started to squirt out as he clutched the wounded screaming in agony. Zelda covered her face afterwards cringing from the gruesome display. "Hey dont worry, its fake its just a movie. This is all staged." She looked up again to see the antagonist throw a grenade at a group of guards helping the protagonist, the thing exploded on contact engulfing the men in flames. One of then flailed around his skin the color of charcoal. Zelda flinched and she buried her head deep into a couch pillow.

Link sighed and grabbed the remote changing the channel, "I suppose those kinds of things will give you nightmares. after all I'm pretty sure you were assaulted." He said as he ended up on the news channel after hours of searching.

"And in other news, our very own local scientific community had a fatal accident occur earlier this weekend. Several people were lost, in what was apparently an explosion caused by extreme chemicals. The SylverUnion president commented earlier today 'the incident was a mere result from mistaken mixture, due to a rushed project that was being pushed. This should come as a reminder that patience makes perfect to demanding consumers, so it will be a while till we get everything on its feet again just right. But rest assured it will be perfect with the right set of time.' reporter Jade Johnson brought us this interview with Ganondorf late morning, before she met up with the contamination crew this afternoon. As a cleanup of the beach was being done, as divers were said to be searching for any and all hazardous materials that might have made their way into the waters. But as of now the cleanup crew reported it to be safe of any potential threat, so any swimmers looking forward to spring can be sure to be guaranteed a safe swim." The female reported finished shuffling the papers on her desk.

"Thank you Susan," the anchor said clearing his throat, " and now we go with Jack Donoghue for our local weather report.

Thanks Daniel, so as Susan mention already spring is just around the corner now, so all you that have been looking forward to the warmer season the wait is over. Today we'll finally reach heights to up 68° finally warming up, and it'll continue rising the rest of the week up into the low 70's. As for humility this week we'll have clear skies till wednesday, before some clouds start arriving over the rest of the week. Most likely bringing some showers as by thursday we'll be at a 36% chance to see some showers, but by friday evening we can expect around 89% chance of showers. And it stays in the low 80's till monday morning again. Click.

Link shut the TV off and stretched "man there's nothing to watch, meh I'll think I'll just take a nap." He said scratching his leg and stood up when a loud knock came to the door. Link tiptoed to the door and looked out the peep hole. Roy and Shulk were standing outside with big grins and waving. Link groaned and softly bannged his head. "aagh, no rest for the weary" Link said and then turned the knob very slowly.

"HEEAYY!" The both said loudly stepping in carrying a large case of soda and many snacks.

"Sooo, what are you guys doing?" Link said as they slumped on the couch, the looked at each other and then back at him.

"Dude how could you forget, it's your turn to be the host for the wrestling match." Roy said with a grin and then it hit Link like a ton of bricks and he sighed.

"Oh shit I forgot!" He said flailing his arms around,

"No shit" Shulk responded shaking his head leaning back on the couch and opening a can of soda, the door opens up again and in walks in Corrin and Shulk holding bags of jerky and a large plate of wings.

"Alright let's get this thing underway!" Corrin said clasping his hands together and rubbing them.

"One last thing though buddy boy, you have to pick up our little angel friend." Shulk told Link while patting him on the shoulder, he tossed him the keys and Link sighed and grabbed his jacket heading off. He got into the car and saw Marth and Robin approaching and gave him a wave. He turned the ignition and off he went towards Pits house he couldn't believe he forgot about the whole ordeal. When he arrived he saw Pit sitting on his porch looking down, probably thinking the they weren't going for him. Link honked, and the boy flew to his feet dashing towards the car with a giant smile. He opened the door and plopped down on the seat, "you know for a moment I thought you guys forgot about today." He said wiping his forehead relieved.

"What, come on, we always remember man." Link said while also letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, that's great or else I would have missed this whole thing. Yeah, my mom, not a big fan of wrestling says it's too violent." Pit said as cheery as usual and Link just let out a heavy sigh. They arrived moments later as Link took off like a mad man when he remembered he left Zelda there. So many things can happen and go wrong should the guys see her, which he believed they already did. He pulled up on his driveway shortly afterwards, and both he and Pit flew out the car and zoomed up the stairs. Pit and Link burst through the door the guys were just sitting casually on the couch.

"Finally, the entertainment can begin!" Ike says leaning back in his seat. Everyone else agreed and followed, Shulk grabbed the the remote and switched the channel to the wrestling match.

"Bitchin!" Pit said fist bumping the air and threw himself into a seat excited. The announcers started the intro but Link had other thoughts in his mind. Where the hell did Zelda go? He went into the kitchen to look around but there wasn't any trace of her there. He headed towards the room no one noticed though, they were to busy watching people get slammed. He found that the room too had no trace of her, he was beginning to worry actually. He heard a light thud in the closet and dashed towards it. He opened it up and much to his relief he found her. She was curled up in the corner with one of his jackets looking frightened. Link sighed deeply glad that she was safe. He heard someone approaching and quickly shut the door placing back against it.

Corrin walked in and spotted Link splattered across his closet door and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm not even going to ask" he said and started scooting away, "I'll be heading towards the bathroom now if you don't mind." He said and then headed off he gave Link a funny look as he slowly closed the door. Link sighed and turned around and saw Zelda peeking out of the closet. Link froze and came with the heavy realization that Corrin might've spotted her. He heard Corrin coming out and he shoved Zelda back into the closet. Corrin came out whistling and spotted Link casually leaning on the door. "What are you doing man feeding the monster in your closet?" He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that thing eats a lot gotta keep it happy" he said with another nervous chuckle. And they headed off into the living room to join the others. Link tried to relax but he kept his focus on the fact that Zelda was still in the room. He grabbed a burger and was about to take a bite, until he saw Zelda sticking her head out the door. Link jumped from his seat and rushed over trying not to draw attention. Zelda was about to head out but he pushed her back in slowly. "Ok look I know you don't understand me but please, I need you to please stay in here" he said making hand gestures. But all she was doing was keeping her gaze on the burger he was holding, following it around the room. He took notice and then an idea popped into his head, "ok here's the deal, you stay here out of sight and I'll bring you all kinds of good stuff." Link said motioning to her again she just kept her focus on savoring that burger. Once again he was led to the belief that she never tasted a burger. He left going over and over about where the hell she came from.

The guys however kept their full focus on the wrestling match, Ike even had Shulk in a headlock while they cheered. Link sneaked some nachos, bundle of jerky, wings, chips, donuts, candy and some refreshments. That of course kept her busy but of course those large plates of food didn't go unnoticed either. "Say Link, you sure are hungry today hm." Robin said leaning forward and the others turned to face Link.

"Ya Link, haven't seen you this hungry since the great brownie tragedy of 09' man." Shulk said with a big grin and crossed his arms, Link turns to face him with a sarcastic smile.

"Shulk, dude, let us not forget that whole ordeal or that mess was entirely your fault!" Link said with that same smile and patted Shulk in the back. The guys laughed while thinking back at that moment while Link kept his face.

"Hey what about Ike that's his fifth burger!" Pit said motioning towards the bluenette who was chewing halfway through said burger.

"That's just Ike man" Corrin said, "damn now I want one!" He said and grabbing a burger and taking a mean bite out of it.

"We're out of wings I could go for more" Shulk said rubbing his finger at the bottom of the empty bowl to get any leftover sauce. Then he set the bowl down and everyone turned to face Link.

"Oh come on! Why is it always me!" Link said flailing his arms around and slumped himself down.

"You're the host dude!" Everyone said simultaneously and Link just groaned giving everyone a 'seriously' look.

"Hey I still had to go when it was Corrins' turn!" He said motioning to the guy who was munching a mouthful of chips.

"Hey I can't drive remember I'm on probation" he responded grabbing another fist full of chips to wolfe down.

"Dude! The store is literally across the street you don't need to drive!" Link said and Corrin responded with a pout and a shrug.

"Then it's settled Corrin will go," Marth spoke up for the first time while Corrin gave him a spectacle look. "Hey, its the rational thing to do man" Marth responded with a shrug. Corrin just groaned as he slid himself off his seat. He took the keys on the wall and looked back at everyone briefly.

"I'm leaving now gents," he said with a salute. " If I'm not back in five minutes, just wait longer" he said as he slid out the door.

The rest just shook their head and before anyone else said anything the match came back on. They forgot about any and all conversations they had or were having. Link managed to relax himself a little Zelda hasn't popped out again so she must be full. He left her with some dominos to at least keep her busy she seemed interested in them though. Link got a text afterwards he took a look and saw it was Ilia, 'Hey how's it going over there' she asked and Link just looked up and saw the crazy bunch, being a crazy bunch.

'Fine and dandy as always' he responded, just as Shulk crushed a soda can on his head while screaming.

'well how is Zelda taking being with all them weirdos, you know being the only girl there has to be awkward. And I'm speaking purely from experience' she texted back and watched as Pit and Roy were wrestling on the couch.

'Well it's going good the guys are having fun everything's good, Zelda though is in the room that's how she's coping.' Link texted back as Ike flipped Corrin over the couch.

'hmm, I figured as much, last time I was there it wasn't the most comfortable experience.' She responded and Link just rubbed the back of his head.

'Well let us not forget you actually volunteered to come, so you have no one to blame but yourself' he responded.

'Uhg, don't remind me, that has got to be the stupidest decision I've made thus far. Anyways I have to go ttyl bye!" She replied back Link just shook his head and put the phone away. One of the wrestles had the other in a lock, the guys were going nuts as the referee started counting down. The guy won and everyone started cheering well almost everyone, there were some unlucky few who put their money on the wrong guy. Link just sighed and grinned like an idiot when he was getting paid.

"What the hell he was a 3 times heavyweight champion, how that scrawny bastard take him down!?" Corrin said in protest and Shulk and Roy and Marth agreed.

"Well, I always root for the underdog," Ike said arms crossed while the unlucky few just pouted.

The match lasted all matches because there was others, but everyone was just interested in the champion defending his title. Everyone started heading out afterwards like normal well except Roy and Pit, the two young teens had each other in a head locks. It wasn't any different in the car seemed like everyone just had to try a move they saw on TV. Link of course was driving since they were going to drop Pit off first. Well after a few uncomfortable nudges here and there, and a foot to the face, Link pulled up on Pits' driveway. His mom was on the porch relaxing when she saw Pit rushing into the house, she waved at Link and headed inside after Pit. And after more nudges, slaps, kicks and a punch in the arm he got everyone else home. He was the last drop off as he handed Shulk control of his automobile again.

"Well, see you tomorrow at work man!" Shulk said with a salute and drove off. Link sighed, he was tired as his afternoon nap turned into a action filled afternoon. He slowly climbed up the stairs not even in the mood to do that. When he was near the last step he saw his door wide open and his heart skipped a beat. He quickly rushed towards his door slamming the rest of it open. Ilia and Zelda were sitting on the couch both of them turned to face him, confused and startled at his entrance.

"Link, you look pale there buddy" Ilia said motioning towards her face in a circular motion. Link just took a deep breath and calmly and casually walked over.

"No I'm fine"he tried saying casually but his voice cracked near the end. Ilia and Zelda looked at each other and then back at Link who was tapping his fingers.

"You did give me quite the scare though, I saw the door open and assumed the worst. This isn't a nice neighborhood but hey it's all I can afford what can I do," Link said running a hand through his hair and shut the door shortly afterwards.

"Well you don't have to worry Zelda is safe and sound, jeez Link you stress too much you need to relax more often." Ilia said as she got up and patted his shoulder. "Though, you look like you had quite the party here today" she said motioning around the room as it was a mess.

Zelda picked up some nachos off the floor and proceeded to eat them while Link groaned. "Zelda, don't eat food off the floor, you don't know where it's been. Then again, I don't know where you've been," he said lowering himself in his seat.

"LINK!" Ilia hissed, smacking him on the shoulder and he turned to look at her while rubbing it.

"Whaat?" He replied skeptically, "look at her she's never had a cheeseburger before, It's like she was created in a Lab isolated from society." He responded flailing his arms around and Ilia glared down at him.

"Come on Link that's ridiculous, someone created in a lab function more properly then this poor girl." She said motion towards Zelda with her head, who was staring at a potato chip she crumbled. "Come to think of it I've never seen someone who was so oblivious to their surroundings, You are right about one thing she was isolated from society all right. I can do some digging around to see if there are any missing persons, but I won't get far without a name which complicates things since she can't talk." She added and turned to see Link snoozing on the couch his head completely hung backwards. Ilia just shook her head and grabbed her bag, "Keep an eye on the idiot will you" Ilia told Zelda as she waved. She headed out the door and as she was closing she saw Zelda observing the sleeping Link.

Zelda stood up and wondered about, but she stopped at the table where the language materials all sat. She opened the book and her eyes shone a bright golden color, she proceeded to look over all the other materials as well. It was already dark out and very late the chirping crickets could be heard outside, along with some distant barks.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Link heard the chirping of birds the next morning that woke him up, he slightly opened his eyes trying to adjust them to the light. "Good morning, what will you be doing today, will you be going to school today." He heard Ilia behind him and he just groaned looking at the clock striking 4:35 AM.

"Ilia it's way too early why the hell would I go school right now" he said slowly getting up and stretching.

"Have I upset you, you seem distressed, I can sense you are irritated why are you irritated?" She asked and Link just pouted scratching his rear end.

"Why are you talking like a dork today Il-" his sentence turned into a low squeal when he turned around and saw Zelda standing there.

"What's the matter, why do you look so startled?" She asked looking around herself.

"Zelda!? You can speak how!?" He said grabbing her from the shoulders and shaking her a little.

"I read the books that you left out for me, the data was incomplete so I had to fill in the rest reading an old dictionary I aquired." She responded and Link just gave her a dumbfounded expression.

"The what now?" He said and just pointed at the table where everything laid out. She read everything Ilia gave her all right plus a dictionary Link kept around. "You read all this in one night and now you know how to speak!?" He said looking at all the items. "Man it took me five years to finally get the hang of speaking." He finished taking a seat at the table while she approached him.

"Are you praising me?" She asked him, "Did I impress you" she added shyly.

"Woe Link, just one night and she already outsmarts you in almost everything." They heard Ilia and turned to see her leaning on the doorway.

"Ilia are you seeing this l, she can talk now, she's actually speaking words and understands them!" Link said standing up and making hand gestures towards Zelda.

"Wow so she mastered communication all in one night, I'm guessing it's all coming back to her then, say Zelda hows that possible?" Ilia said looking at the scattered stuff.

"Never mind that!" Link said pushing her out of the way, grabbing Zelda by the shoulders. "Where did you come from? What's your real name? How did you end up on that beach? And most importantly where are you from!?" Link said as he started shaking her back and forth.

"I do not know of what you speak of," she responded and he floor dropped. Ilia looked deep in thought now and Link looked flustered.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Link groaned lowering himself until he was curled up on the floor.

"I have no recollection of what you speak of," she responded crouching down. "Why do you look so upset? I have upset you haven't I?" she said looking down.

"No so much you as your lack of memory," he said standing back up again and let out an exhausted breathe. "How the hell do you not know nothing since I dragged you out that beach half dead!" He said flailing his arms around again.

"No, I remember that perfectly, it was my awakening. I had no life prior to meeting you." She responded and Link just looked lost at her response.

"Link I have a feeling now she was in a very long coma, maybe whoever she was with before thought she wasn't going to make it. So they decided to get rid of the body, the sea of course was their only choice. That's the only logical conclusion I can come up with, why they discarded her like that however is beyond me." Ilia spoke up again but still looking deep in thought.

"So then that means" Link said solemnly as he slowly turned to face Zelda who stared at them confused.

"Yes she has no home or life, but Link I think it was fate she found you." Ilia said taking his hand into hers as he just looked down at his feet. "Link thank everything that's holy _you_ found her, and not someone else who's as compassionate as you."

"But I can barely afford to take care of myself as it is" he said solemnly with a pout.

"Link come on she has no one else besides, you are kind if like her guardian now." She said rubbing Links back in comfort.

"He us not my guardian, Link is now my one and only master." Zelda spoke up and Ilia turned to glare at Link

"Eww, Link what the hells wrong with you!" She said smacking him on the shoulder. "Making poor Zelda call you these sick names" she said shaking her head.

"What the hell!? I didn't do anything, she said that on her own, I mean she just barely learned to speak today for fucks sake!" Link protested crossing his arms.

"The data is not irrelevant, Links now my master, there is no other way I can explain my bond to him." Zelda spoke up again and Ilia slowly turned back towards Link.

"Hey, you're not exactly helping here," Link said rushing over to Zelda and motioning her to stay silent.

"Whatever, but Link it's time to go" Ilia said walking towards the front of the apartment. Link just rushed into the room to change and came back moments later.

"Ok I'm going to be gone a while, so try not to get into trouble just stay here and watch TV or something." Link said as he finished grabbing all his stuff.

"As you wish, master" Zelda responded with a cheery smile and he face palmed.

"Would you cut that out!" He said heading out the door and muttering to himself.

Zelda just sighed and walked off she sat in the couch tapping her fingers on her lap. She decided she'll watch TV as Link has instructed nothing else to do. She started watching a random show about a couple living together. The husband came home looking upset from work. The wife was comforting the husband by showing him the dinner she made. It seemed to perk him up a bit she told him she picked up his dry cleaning as well. The husbands mood picked up from there especially the fact that she cleaned their appartment. She looked around at their place that was a complete mess, she then saw how she proceeded to give him romantic attention.

[][][][][][][][][][]]][][][][][][]

Link sighed deeply as he walked down the street running a hand through his hair. "What seems to be the problem there buddy boy" Ilia said sarcastically.

"Well I got a stray in my house, that fate brought upon me. I don't think I have the will to support anyone" Link said. He just pouted while he was lost in big thought. Ilia just sighed while shaking her head as they approched the bus stop. Link's phone vibrated in his pocket and he whipped it out.

'Aye mate, ( °⊇°) dont go 2 the bus, i'll giv u a lift today, me an the guys are on our way K. -Shulk.' Link read and he andIlia turned to look at each other and she shrugged. But he took off into a full sprint despite Ilias shouts to wait and slow down.

'Yo Linky Link open up we're here, I can hear U in there, Wud in there?" message came from Shulk. "Dude why are you scratching the door?' He finished and Link saw his place down the block.

'I'm getting ready, can U guys just wait in the car! I'll B there shortly man jeez!' Link respondedand kept on sprinting.

'To late man we're comin in Roy has to leak…' Shulk texted back. ' wtf U doing in there man!?' Shulk said shortly afterwards. When Link arrived he saw the guys were already in the house. He was panting like crazy and his heart was pounding, well the cats out of the bag now to find outhow hes going to handle all this. He just hopes Zelda doesent tell them weird things like she always says. He swallowed a woad of saliva down his throat and slowly proceeded. He figured Zelda wss bad luck now since her arrival things have really been going down hill for him. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and could hear the guys laughing, he just groaned figuring it was all over…

* * *

 **Alrighty then ladies and Jets, that concludes this chapter hoped you enjoyed. For those who've been waiting I'm sorry it took me this long I've been very busy with collage stuff. This is the last semesterand their staring to push us now, more then before so I Don't know when I'll see you guys again. Rest assured though I'll still try to make time for you guys as always.**

 **So, this time please review, pretty please, I want to hear from someone on what they think. Anything is appriciated even criticism, at least it shows I need to improve. So I Love you guys take care, have a great day amd dont let anyone anything ruin for you, Toodles! (*** **)** **ﾉ**

 **Next Chapter: The awakening...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The thorned Rose, chapter 4: Awakening.**

 **Hello, hello i'm back! (*￣∇￣)ノ**

 **Oh come now people where are those smiles, come on give Emmy something. I know you waaant toooo, there you go! (σ≧▽≦)σ**

 **Special thanks to: my new follows and favorites, mucho much thanks to you! And:**

 **Guest: aww, thank you so much! That means alot, Yes this reminds people of many things. Thanks for the review at least I know someone out there is alive, enjoy! If you do happen review again which would make me very happy, could you sigh your tag with a name just in case another guest reviews, I just dont want to get a mixup. Just say that you're the first guest, ok thanks! Enjoy!**

 **TheShadowStarr23: Ah another review I see, thanks that means alot, and wow hey thats cool! Well I hope you continue to enjoy every part! Give my reguards to your brother k thanks!**

 **So without further ado enjoy! (** **人** ***´∀`** **)**

* * *

The raising sun was halfway to its pinicle in the sky shining its rays of light upon the small city. Link whiped his forehead with the back of his hand while panting hard. His mouth was dry all he could taste was the dirt in his mouth. He heard Ilias yells off in the distance he decided to ignore them and push on. He saw Shulks car in the front all the doors hung open. Meaning the occupants were all up in the apartment. He heard a crash coming from upstairs he was actually worried about that. He rushed to the top of the stairs with the last of his energy. He pushed the door open and saw the guys huddled behind the couch all with phones out recording. Corrin, Ike and Roy to be exact were the ones behind the couch.

"Whats... going... on?" Link said in between pants looking pale and about to faint. Well one things for sure the cat is out of the bag.

"Well long story short the monster in your closet came to life" Corrin responded.

"What do you mean man!" Link said while straitning up from his crouching position. The guys all turned and looked at one another.

"We came in and heard strange noises man, something was moving around in the room. Shulk went to cheak it out we thought it be cool to record him being eaten, aaannd, It freaked us out man and Roy dropped the lap there next to the couch." he finished as some clicking noises indeed sounded off in the room.

"Hey!" Roy said in protest but then a really girlish scream came from the room.

Link headed off expecting it to be Zelda but it was Shulk cowering in the corner of the dark room, the blinds were closed and he was using his phones flashlight. He heard the clicking again coming from under the bed and he reached for light switch and pulled it. He peeked under the bed shortly after to see bright blue eyes staring back at him. A hand grabbed him in the blink of an eye and pulled him under the bed. Shulk screamed again and took off into the living room where the guys gave him a skeptical look. "Did you just scream like a chick man?" Roy said in between his snickering.

"What!? No!" He said with a scoff while leaning casually on the wall blowing the hair off his face.

"Ok then what happened in there" Ike asked with a cocky grin and Shulk just glared.

"Oh shit thats right it got Link! I need you guys to back me up!" He said hysterically and they all charged into the room tumbling over each other. They all look up to see Link standing at the foot of the bed perfectly fine. That is aside the fact that a random brunette was clinging on to him in fear. The guys all looked at each other and then at Link with stupid skeptical grins plastered on all their faces.

"Who's the broad Link?" Shulk said while wiggling his eyebrows at them.

"Now hold on!" Link tried to say but the rest of them quickly jumped in as well.

"Nice catch man, jungle fever whoop, whoop!"

"Now hold on-"

"Damn Link, I was actually beginning to think you were gay!"

"HEY!?"

"Man how is it the biggest looser of the group gets a hot girl!?"

"I thought he had a thing for the short one?"

"Oh man, its probably a wild party up in here everyday!"

"I still refuse to beleive that this loser is getting more tail then us."

"well if you could just all wait a mome-"

"how much are you paying her man huh?"

"what country did you have to ship her in from where they don't know how lame you are?"

"I got it they're related, haha jackpot!"

"Could you guys just-"

"Makes sense Link couldn't catch something this good thats my department."

"so hey looser, arent you going to introduce us to pretty lady here?"

"Have to wonder why he was hiding a girl in the room though?"

"Agh Link, Dude, NO!"

"No, no, dude. you are way-"

"Hey, I'll still be your friend no matter how creepy and perverted you are, ah who am I kidding, you're a freak!"

"Jeez we knew you were desperate but not this desperate!"

"JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!" Link finally shouted above all the chattering. The room went dead silent and everyone turned to face him. Zelda was now behind him peeking from the side at all the strangers that came barging in. Link sighed heavily while running a hand through his hair. Ilia walked in shortly afterwards and they all just looked back and forth at the two.

"Oooh, Roy, get out of the swing zone" Corrin said as they all backed away and Link just face palmed.

"I got ten bucks on the girl, and I mean Ilia" Ike said from the back taking out his phone. Link just pouted and slumped his shoulders down, Ilia however just looked around the room confused.

"Well Link looks like everyone is waiting for an explination about the situation." Ilia said crossing her arms and leaning on the door frame with a smug look. "Dont forget about the details about her living with you now." She finished and the guys all gasped abnoxiously and Shulk did a dramatic fake fainitng.

"ILIA!" Link blurted out in disbelief while giving her that typical WTF look. A strong hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to see all the guys giving him death glares.

"LINK!? you completely broke our 3rd grade pact you man hore!" Ike said with his own look of disbelief.

"Yeah who do you think you are, picking up chicks and moving them in. Whats next you're going to adopt a foreign child" Roy said pacing back and forth.

"Our pact was clear, we dont hang on to chick and settle down until the rest of us get some too!" Shulk said flailing his arms around pacing around Link.

"You're leaving us all behind man, look at you I bearly reconise you." Corrin spoke up shaking his head slowly with arms crossed.

"You're all stupid!" Link blurted out and then they all looked at one another offended and scoffed.

"So just because you think we're dum that gives you the right to blow us away, dude, absolutely uncool" Corrin spoke up again while the others nodded along. Link however just groaned dramatically running his hands down his face.

"He still mocks us, Get him!" Roy said from the back and Link took off out the door with the guys hot on his heels. He only went so far before he was taken down like a gazelle on animal planet. Ike was holding him upside down from his feet while standing atop the couch. Roy was giving him a wet willy, while Shulk gave him a purple nurple, and Corrin was sticking a big gooey gum in his hair.

Ilia and Zelda came rushing in momentairly telling the guys to stop, they did so with Roys finger lodged into Links ear, Shulk already halfway twisting his nipple, and Corrin just kept tangling the gum in there. "Why he broke the pact, he must suffer the consequences" Ike spoke up shaking Link up and down.

"YEAH!" the others agreed in unison.

"Well I thought this will be funny but I forgot how much wild animals you guys were," Ilia said with a soft sigh.

"I dont think insulting these bafoons is going to help!" Link said the best he could with what was happening. He just got a dirty sock shoved in his mouth.

"Put a sock in it Link!" Shulk said as he finished putting his sweaty sock in his mouth. Ilia just sighed heavily as she started to explain the whole situation to the clueless teens. The more she revealed the more awkward they felt standing there torturing Link. She didn't tell them the whole story though, she figured after what already happened it was best to improvise. She ended up explaining to them she was a friend from out of town nothing more, but she has no where to go so Link took her in. And being Ilia who said it though they belived it. By the time she had finished they all backed away with sheepish smiles rubbing the back of their heads. Ike dropped him aftwerwards while they all apologized and he just sighed in relief.

"Damn, Link you're good people, good guy" Shulk said patting him on the shoulder with an apologetic look.

"Hey man its cool, but you know I have to get you back right?" Link said with a mighty big grin.

"You wouldn't!" Shulk scoffed while the others were slowly backing away towards the door. Link reached into his hallway closet and pulled out a stick, but at the end of it was a pair of dirty underwear that were all torn and stained. Link swung it around like a sword and pointed it at them.

"the cursed cahonies of 09' I thought those were lost forever," Shulk gulped as he backed away.

"Nope, I just decided to keep them for a special occasion like now" Link said as his grin grew wider.

The guys took off wailing like idiots with Link right on their tails, "HYAAH!" Link yelled afterwards as he swung the thing around. He got Shulk with it who was rolling around on the grass hysterically yelling 'get it off.' he got Ike next who ended up jumping into a pond nearby flailing around. He saw Roy running away at full speeds and he grabbed a coat hanger and used it like bow to fling the thing at the red head. He whistled and Roy turned to to be struck in the face with a dreaded clothing, it stuck to his face and he screamed a girly high pitched scream. He ran around in circles before he ran into a streetlight head on. Ilia just groaned while looking at everything happening from upstairs. Zelda was with her looking around confused at everything happening not understanding one bit.

"Ah, don't worry this is just everyday phycodic commotion. In a few months you'll get used to it, or have a phycodic breakdown." Ilia said with a soft sigh.

"So Links relationship to others is based on violence?" Zelda asked while Link tackled Corrin to the ground and stuck a large woad of gum on his head.

"Don't think I forgot about you!" They heard Link in the distance over the sound of Corrins wailing.

"Pretty much, these guys have been together since 3rd grade and they still act like it, so get used to this" Ilia responded as the guys now started to fling chunks of dirt at each other.

"I think I am beginning to understand," Zelda whispered heading back inside tapping her chin in thought.

"Hey Ilia we have to go we're late!" Link shouted up at her as they all started to pile in the car.

"We'll be back later take care of yourself Zelda," Ilia said with a wave as she closed and locked the door to the appartment. She hopped in and they were off.

They made it to the school right before the bell rang looking like they just got off a stranded island. The day however went like any other Link fell asleep in Mr. Deku's class as always, another pointless argument with Mr. Mido. Lunch wasn't any diffrent either just pointless conversations Link didn't want to be a part of. Shulk did a guitar solo though that was new and impressive, all with his guitar the Monado. Robin had actually invited them to a 'social gathering' on wednesday. That was his way of saying 'party at my house' course everyone understood that now, unlike before. And of course Lucina was the first one on board with the whole thing. When the bell rung Link sighed deeply he knew what was coming. He did however manage to get through Ms. Navi's class without loosing it. By the time he made it to biology with Ms. Saria he was worn out. He wobbled down the halls into the classroom just wanting the day to end. He almost fell asleep several times, why didnt he? well, that was because Ilia would pinch him hard. When the final bell if the day rung Link thanked everything thats holy that the day was finally over.

Shulk was waiting for him in the front by the car so they can go to work. He said his goodbyes to everyone before hopping into the car as the mad man look off. "so, what do you think of Robins party this wednesday?" Shulk asked as they drove down the road.

"Meh" Link responded casually with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah" Shulk agreed, "but we better show up or Lucina will hunt us down one by one" He finished with a chuckle as did Link. When Shulk started to pull into the parking lot they saw Lucario standing there clipboard in hand. He gave them a toothy grin when he saw Shulk and Link step out of the vehicle.

"Lucario, what brings you by bud?" Shulk said approching and they bro hugged as usual.

"Well I got an exclusive deal for you" Lucario said as his grin grew, he motioned them to follow them to the back of the truck.

"Alright Lucario what you manage to get your stubby paws on this time eh?" Shulk replied rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Well its not so much me as it is HQ, they want you to sponsor the latest release of a pop group." Lucario finished as he opened up the back and Shulk expression quickly grew to disgust.

"Them!?" He said with a shaky finger pointing at all the contents as his left eye twitched.

"With all this stuff the only costomers Im going to attract is bitchy little teenage girls, who have no taste in actual music and will most likely tare my shop to shreds until they get what they want." Shulk protested while Lucario just chuckled and shrugged.

"Well it's how HQ wants it done, figured since your closer to all those bimbos age you'd be perfect for the job!" Lucario added patting Shulk in the back while he hung his head down. "Plus it already got advertised so expect bitchy teenage girls in the shop by tomarrow afternoon!" Lucario said with a heartly laugh while Shulk threw his face on the wall groaning loudly. Link just pouted and started unloading the posters and boxes of Cds. Lucario helpped the guys unload since he brought this burden upon them.

"Lucario, did you bring me all the good stuff from last time because you knew this was coming?" Shulk asked with a heavy sigh running his hand througn his hair. Lucario just gave him a cocky grin tapping his fingers on the clipboard.

"Perhaps" he said as his grin grew, "well then fareware, I can sense your aura is getting negative." Lucario finished, tipping his hat and getting into the truck, driving off momentairly.

"what was all that feeling stuff and aura about?" Link said approching Shulk scratching his head.

"Ah that, yes, well Lucario says he can sense peoples aura or life force if you will. He tends to know your emotions and whereabouts, seriously try hiding from the guy!" Shulk responded yawning and then shaking about.

"Is it true though, you know he can do that?" Link asked and Shulk stopped momentairly looking in deep thought.

"Well he says he can no joke, based on what I've seen hes legit. Then again he could just have some sort of trick." Shulk said afterwards with a pout and a shrug and headed off inside. Link just stood there in wonder before he himself headed off inside. "Well Link open the doors so that the pushy costomers can enter." Shulk said motioning towards the door with his head. Link pouted and dragged himself over to the front of the store. The costomers started to pile in one costomer in particular stood out from the rest Link knew that person.

"Well, well, if it isn't fairy boy!" The girl said she had firey red hair that was long length. She wore a white dress looking like something a girl wears at ranch. She had a white purse drapped across her shoulder. She stood there placing a hand on her hip and giving Link a sadistic look. "What after all this time your going to tell me you don't recall who I am?" She said afterwards with a giggle as Link was still at a loss of words.

"M-Malon?" Link blurted out looking completely lost while she just giggled. Shulk scooted over to Link giving him a sharp glare actually getting to close for comfort.

"Link, you uh, you want to introduce me to the new pretty lady" Shulk whispered in his ear and just stood there breathing into it.

"Uh, yeah, Malon this is Shulk, Shulk this is Malon she was like my best friend in second grade." Link said motioning back and forth between the two.

"Hey there I'm this loosers new best friend from third grade, yeah took him under my wing so he wouldn't be such a dork." Shulk spoke up giving the girl a handshake while Link glared.

"I'd bet, he used to chase butterflies around the field, he kept two of them though, Tiel, Tati Right?" Malon spoke up pointing a finger a Link waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, close enough I Think" he said with a shrug of his shoulder while Shulk gave him a 'seriously' look.

"So Malon, when did you get back in town?" Link spoke up changing the conversation.

"Just last week, yeah my pop opened up his dairy shop again," she said smacking her lips together. "It wasn't going so great out west for us anymore the whole place is in shambles." She finished as she looked in thought. "And, what of yourself how'd you been all these years?" she asked crossing her arms leaning to the side a little.

"Not much, folks left out of town, got my own place too" He said looking around as if trying to recall.

"Oh thats nice, hey maybe I can drop by and we can catch up some more. I've missed you, you were always such a sweet little boy." She said pinching his cheak and then rummaging through her bag, she took out a small slip of paper and handed it to him. "Call me" she said placing it in his palm and giving him a wink. She turned to Shulk and handed him a Cd case. "And this is for you" she said with a cheery smile.

"You listen to cowboy music?" Shulk said looking over the case back and front.

"No, my pop, he just needed to return it it was a rental, well farewell." She finished and turned around exiting the building. Link unfolded the paper that had her number and just sighed placing it in his pocket. He turned around and saw Shulk giving him a big stupid looking smile.

"What!?" Link said shrugging while Shulk wiggled his eyebrows, and Link sweat dropped.

"You dog!" Shulk responded punching him in the arm and walking away back towards the counter. Link just groaned and dragged himself away towards the back.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Thank you, have a nice day." The cashier told Link as she handed him the food.

"Thanks, you too," he replied taking the contents off the counter and walking off. He opened the door looking off into the horizon that looked as though it was ablaze. " _Bet Zelda is starving right now, with the whole thing that happaned this morning. We didnt exactly get to have any breakfast."_ Link thought to himself with a sigh as he walked off. A nice breeze was blowing that day some joggers were about too as always. He saw the appartment completely pitch black when he arrived, he figured he ought to teach her about turning on the lights. He was contemplating weather she was familiar with the whole concept of electricity. She gets surprised everytime the fridge comes on. He climbed the stairs and stood at the door rummaging through his pockets for his keys. He put it into the keyhole and as soon as he did he heard alot of shuffling in there. He slowly opened the door letting go until it touched the wall. "Zel?" Link called out but got no response he headed to the kitchen and turned on the light. She was no where to be seen though but he heard a light thud coming from the room.

He placed the food on the table and headed off towards the room. "Zel, I brought some food I bet you're hungry I know how big your appatite is." Link said opening the door and heading inside he heard a noise deeper inside the room. He turned on the light and and just stood there staring at the display he saw. Zelda was stuck under Links large dresser that fell on her all while holding a mop. "Hello Link how was your day today?" She asked casually while Link sweat dropped.

"Zelda how the hell did you drop the dresser, oh thats right I forgot the front legs weren't stable." Link said as he helped her up, "What where you doing?" He asked her while she nervously looked around.

"I was cleaning" She responded, "because I knew it would enlighten you" she finished as she stood there skeptically, like she was expecting some kind of praise.

"Zel?"

"Yeah?"

"Where you mopping the dresser!?" He said as he finally noticed tnat it was wet.

"Well it was dirty so it had to be cleaned" She responded while he just sighed and then he look at the bed.

"Zelda! Did you mop my bed!?" he said seeing the thing was soaked and smelled like dishsoap.

"Well it was all stained it had to be cleaned" She responded. Link groaned loudly while slowly turning towards her.

"Ok, so remind me to tell Ilia to explain to you basic household cleaning," Link said sighing and running a hand down his face.

"I don't understand I though you'd be pleased with my work" Zelda replied looking down tapping her index fingers together.

"Well, you did your best I suppose" he said while his eye twitched a little looking around at all the mopped items. He opened up the closet to find it completely empty.

"Hey Zel, wheres all my clothes, sheets, blankets and stuff I had" Link asked scratching his head.

"Anything deemed unsanitary or unnecessary was thrown out," she responded he quickly whipped around in shock and disbelief.

"Thrown Out!?" he said his voice cracking, "Did you say thrown out!?" he said more normally as best he could that time. She headed off towards the back window motioning towards it with her hand. He stood up marching towards that direction "what do you mean?" He said starting to sound irritated. He stuck his head out the window and saw all his stuff out in the ally, she indeed throw it out but by that she just meant out the window even the trash was down there can and bag included. Link just let out what could only be described as a high pitched scream and a angry yell…

Later that evening they sat at the table in complete silence eating their neals. Link had brought some grilled chicken home and he was chewing on a leg while grumbling to himself. Zelda however was just poking at her mashed-potatoes looking down. Link finished angrily chewing on his leg and then sighed when he saw Zelda. "Hey, look uh, sorry if I uh, you know got a little emotional with you. Its just I had a long day today, but still thats to reason to take it out on you." He said and picked up another leg and started to chew at it.

"I just wanted to be useful to you" She responded afterwards with a light sigh.

"Look you don't have to feel like you owe me, I did what any good hearted human would have done. So its all good you dont have to worry, but thank you for the thoughtfulness I appriciate it." He finished setting his plate aside whiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I wanted to enlighten your day, just like I saw on TV, the woman cleans the house for the man and it makes him happy," she added and he sweat dropped.

"Ok, no more TV for you" Link said awkwardly afterwards getting up and heading off. "Well you didn't mop the couch so you can sleep there tonight, Ill lay some blankets down on the floor for myself, since you also mopped the carpet in the room." He said throwing the blankets on the floor and jumping on then taking off his shoes. He retreived everything earlier luckly nothing was damaged or ruined. His phone buzzed in his pocket and be took it out getting a duststorm warning from 11 to 3. He ignored it seeing as he would be sleeping so that wouldn't be a bother for him. He plugged in his phone to charge and then he noticed the little slip of paper attached to it, it was Malons number. He punched in the numbers and saved it to his contacts and opened up his messaging app.

(hey Its Link, hows it going.)

(hey, you afraid to call or something?)

(nono just tired is all, plus I came home to an unpleasant surprise.)

(Well, you've never been that talkative to begin with fairy boy lol.)

(yeah well you were quite the opposite, never a moment you weren't talking.)

(Is that suppose to mean somethin!?)

(idk is it, its up to you lol.)

(haha fairy boy, nothing wrong with being social.)

(no its when ur over social when theres something wrong.)

(heeeeeeeey!)

(haha, didnt the teacher even put that on the report card, wont stop talking, hahahahaha!)

(shut it!)

(oh come on that was funny! Oh fine I'll drop it. Oh btw why is it that you called me fairy boy?)

(you dont remember?)

(uh, not really.)

(I remember like if it was just yestarday, we had some glowsticks you got for your butterflies, you ended up breaking one and it got all over your butterflies. You then started saying that they were your guardian fairies.)

(ohhn yeah! I remember that now, they looked cool like that, though I got in trouble for that by the teacher.)

(Yup! But dont forget I stood up for you, yeah then you repaid me with an ice cream cone, though courtesy of your mom. And well its late i'm getting tired so I think I'll hit the sack now.)

(alright sweet dreams!)

Link closed his phone and set it aside settling into his blankets Zelda was already fast asleep though. He yawned and turned to the side sleep consumed him moments later…

The chirping of birds entered Links ears the very next morning, he snuggled into his blankets not wanting to get out of bed. "Link, its morning already did you sleep well?" He heard Zeldas voice. Link just responded with a long groan. He felt some of Zeldas' hair touch his face making him twitch slightly. He then felt a pair of lips connect with his, making his eyes snap wide open. She was on him and giving his a big smooch. He flailed his arms around like crazy before he flew out the sheets.

"What are you doing you succubus!?" He said whiping his mouth with his hand.

"Thats how the newlyweds do it on TV?" She said confused pointing at the TV that was on a random movie. He saw the mans wife giving him a kiss to get him out of bed, but he said he'll think about it if she gave him another kiss. Link face palmed with groaning again and slowly turned to face her.

"Yeah, thats how _they_ do it, besides do you even know what newlyweds are!?" He said with a sigh walking off towards the bathroom to wash his face.

"I do a actually, its two people who have engaged in a meaningful relationship. Just like you and I," she responded while following him and he just pouted.

"No its not the same in fact its completely diffrent" Link responded afterwards heading off into the kitchen. Taking a bottle of milk out the fridge and chugging it down as he sat on the table.

"Well whats the matter then do you not like me is that it?" Zelda asked starting to look a little down.

"No, its not that its just-" he groaned loudly slamming his head on the table over and over, he couldn't find a way to explain it to her. "Look just drop it ok," he said heading off towards the room again "I gotta get ready for school." He said afterwards with a sign while shaking his head.

"Alright theres some left overs in the microwave should you get hungry ok." Link said as he slipped on his shoes then headed towards the door. "Alright I'm off, and you should really stop watching couples programs." He said while she just tilted her head confused, "ugh, never mind just stay here and dont do anything irrational" he said closing the door and took off.

"Hey Link the cavalry is here!" He heard Shulk shout as he pulled up on the banks of the street. Link climbed aboard and they were off the guys were all there again. When they arrived at school they were met up with Marth, Lucina and Robin. They all went to their usual hangout the benches out front near the trees. To talk about all kinds of random stuff while Link sat around and moped. His phone in his pocket buzzed and he took it out.

(Hey I can't make it today, try to last without me will you haha. -Ilia)

(Sure whatever you say, I think I can manage, if not remember me for who I was: Wild and free.)

Link responded back the text and placed the the phone in his pocket and the bell rung. He dragged himself to class as usual he did manage to keep himself awake this time, though only because on Tuesdays and Thursdays his schedule changes. His first period was ms. Kiri's chemistry class he could never sleep there she always catches him and yell, she was similar to Navi in appearence, but polar opposite in personality, and well Links had enough rude awakenings. After that he headed off to mr. Fado's, typical looking guy always whore a green tie. It economics class he always did a half job in that class. But luckly he pulled throuth the class in time for lunch. At lunch once again everyone had pointless conversations, although Link did get a pineapple slice to the face, courtesy of Roy and Pit who started flinging food at each other. Roy did end up chasing after Pit intent on mashing a milk carton on his head.

The bell rung meaning Link had to once again drag himself to his destination. Mr. Majora's instrument class or music basically, he had that class with Shulk. He always wore a straw hat like that of a scarecrows, all creepy looking. Shulk of course brought his guitar Monado since thats what he practiced. There was a rumor going around that their teacher was once in a collage band, by the name of Skull Kid. But so far Link hasn't seen any legitimate evidence to those claims. Link too like Shulk practiced guitar but not electric like him acustic rather. Shulk always called him lame for that but he's just jealous because Link was better at it then him, so says all the females in the class. Link as always practiced alone in the corner but today he got inturupted by Shulk singing along. After a while of that Link started to throw guitar picks at him making him sing louder. That went on for a while until he had to go practice with the teacher a solo hes been trying to learn.

After a while though the bell he was once again glad that there was only one class left in the day. You guessed it biology with Saria he had that class all week since he had to pass it as soon as possible, it is keeping him back afterall. Saria was a little disappointed that Ilia wasn't there, she always helped out. But it looks as though today Link had been promoted to teachers assistant. Well he managed, even though that day they had a lab. When the bell finally rung Link thought to himself that he's never heard a more soothing sound. He raced outside taking a hard sniff out of the fresh air in relief. He spotted Shulk waiting for him on the hood of his car trying to do his solo. He messed up a few notes Link could tell as Shulk muttered curses he was getting frustrated. Link just stood there watching him struggle with a wide grin, he gave up after a while. "Hey guys you all ready for Robins "social gathering" tonight?" Roy said popping out of no where along with Corrin and Ike.

"yeah but we might be a little late, we have this big even going on at the store today" Shulk said with a pout running a hand through his hair.

"Well just remember to show up or you know" Roy said running a finger across his throat. Then motioned behind him with his head as Marth and Lucina approched them.

"Hey guys this wasn't mentioned earlier but the event tonight starts at eight, and of course it will be at Robins ok" Lucina said looking around the guys who all just nodded. "Ok, we will see you guys later then" she finished and walked off.

"I know it sounded like she was just casually saying that, but anyone else fell like that was a threat. By the tone of her voice that is" Roy said scratching his head.

"Speaking of threats from crazy chicks, Link come on we need to head to the store now" Shulk said hopping into the car followed by Link. They took off heading towards the store but Shulk drove more slowly, he knew what was coming and so did Link and they so weren't looking forward to that.

As they pulled into the parking lot they saw the front of the store was packed. Link and Shulk looked at one another and gulped getting out and heading in through the back. Shulk hopped over the counter "Alright Link let the stampede commence" he said with a heavy sigh. Link nodded and started to unlock the door as soon as he did indeed a stampede of screaming teenage girls came storming in. After a few moments though Shulk looked like he was actually having the time of his life. He was handing out the Cds and flirting with some of the girls and popping jokes, even going so far as saying a few lies. "alright calm down girls calm down, theres plenty to go around, the Shulk-mistero has you covered." Shulk said out loud with a wink while the girls cheered. Link just pouted and headed off towards the back, he felt that at any moment his head was going to burst.

After a while when the noise downed down he decided to head back out the place was looted. Alot of disks were gone and Shulk was behind the counter grinning like an idiot. He was counting a large pile of cash he had while his eyes glittered. "Why Shulk thats a mighty big smile you got there" Link said.

"Link my man, we have just made a fortune!" Shulk said waving the pile of cash in the air and giving it a kiss.

"Damn, man thats alot" Link said flipping out once he looked behind the counter. There were many more piles of cash there Link just squaked, they both started laughing like maniacs. They bro hugged patting each other on the back jumping around.

"Oh man thank goodness for stupid rich girls with butt loads of money!" Shulk said excited.

"I hear that man!" Link said excited as well as they both continued parading.

"Dude we just made like hundreds of bucks in one night, we're the first to have this crap. We've never made that much money in one night before!" Shulk said excited throwing the money around. "I say, good sir. What do you say you and I grab a steak" Shulk said making a monocle with his hand.

"Ohh, dude we can't we have to be a Robins "social gathering" in about half an hour." Link said pointing up at the clock mounted on the wall.

"oh damn, thats right I completely forgot about the party, wait wasn't it suppose to be tomarrow?" Shulk said leaning on the counter.

"It was actually, but tomarrow theres going to be a storm acording to the weather report" Link said with a pout and a shrug.

"Well lets lock up and head on over, you know before Lucina puts our heads on sticks in front her house, as a warning to the rest." Shulk said Link just chuckled and started cleaning up in the back. When he returned from cleaning out back all the empty boxes, bags and stuff, Shulk jumped over the counter tossing a large stack of cash at him. "Thats your cut of the loot man!" Shulk said with a grin.

"Thanks man" Link replied and punch Shulk in the arm ligntly while grinning like and idiot.

"Yeah next time I see Lucario I gotta thank that sneaky son of a bitch" Shulk said with a chuckle. They both left that night all happy and snickering, pushing one another. They hopped in and drove off Shulk popping in a cd and both crazy teenagers singing along. In the opposite side of the street however they failed to see a figure standing in the alley. His grin was wide and he shook his head and walked off adjusting his cap.

When they pulled up the block was full of cars as expected someone hears "party" they haul on over. Shulk managed to squeeze his car into a tight spot though. The house was lit all over as expected and music was blasting from within. It was an advrage looking home what anyone would expect, singal floor and tinted light blue. Link and Shulk walked up to the door banging on it like some drunk and Link just face palmed, all while Shulk gave him a thumbs up with a cocky grin. "Who is it!?" Came a demanding voice from the other side moments later.

"Its the cops, who do you think!?" Shulk answered back and they heard alot of clicks, meaning all the locks were being undone. And big ol' Ike was the one who swung the door open stepping out staring down at the new arrivals.

"Invitations?" Ike said extending a hand while Shulk and Link looked at one another, "ooooooh" they both mouthed and tried to enter only to be blocked by Ike.

"Dude, what the hell, you were there when Robin invited us you big gallute!" Shulk said flailing his arms around but Ike just stood there arms crossed. Shulk and Link looked at each other again communicating with facial expressions. They both settled at 'charge at him' smiling as usual like idiots. Before they could however Lucina came pushing Ike out of tha way.

"Hey guys glad you can make it everyone is out back" She said motioning them in. The back yard was huge, and littered with tables and chairs, a large pool, oddly a trampoline and of course drunken teenagers. Roy was at the DJ booth blasting music and hopping around flailing his arms around. They heard a Tarzan yell and saw Corrin swing off the roof into the pool, once he surfaced he gave a loud cheer followed by all the other drunks.

"Alright man, Im in!" Shulk yelled and ripped off his shirt going face first into the water. He started hopping, cheering and splashing around like an idiot. Link couldn't help but laugh everyone was going crazy they were all so wasted. He was actually thinking to himself if he should have brought Zelda, she should go out meet some people. Make her feel welcomed to the city, then again he changed his mind when Ike and Corrin threw a sleeping drunk into the pool. Ilia did say she was going to cheak up on her since she couldn't make it either, lately she has been busy alot he hasn't seen her awile.

"Hey Link, you made it!" He heard a feminine voice behind him and turned to see it was Robins sister.

"Oh, hey Raven, yeah I made it. Wild party who whould miss this!" He said whooing and pumping a fist in the air, while mentaly bitch-slapping himself.

"Ok, whatever you say there buddy boy" she replied ruffling his hair walking off laughing. Link just chuckled to himself out of pity and sat down slamming his head on the table. He looked up and saw Shulk stand on top of a table dancing like a chicken while yelling obnoxiously stupid stuff. And the night was still young.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A man in a lab coat was running down a white corridor a stack of papers and folders in his hands. He burst through a door were several more men were all standing around a large table. He slammed all the meterials on the table and adjusted his tie. The others all gave him their full attention the room going dead silent. "The statistics have all returned, in the past week we have had once were there was strong activity matching that of the 0-11. It is affirmative now that it is out there, no doubt gathering its energy to come and finish us all." The man finished spreading out all the evidence on the table for the others to see.

"Alright then track its location we'll start there, prepare the men and we go in all lethals." Ghirahim spoke up steping out from the back and slamming a fist on the table.

"Yes sir, the location is already recorded and tracked precisely to its exact pinpoint location." The man replied to Ghirahim as he picked up all the stuff from the table.

"Get me Snake" Ghirahim ordered while he stared at the paper and crumbled it in his hands.

"No," a new voice spoke up, they all turned to see Ganondorf step in from the elevator. "You made the mistake of letting it go, you must fix this yourself," Ganon said pacing around the room with his hands behinds behind his back.

"As you wish, I have a score to settle anyways." Ghirahim replied adjusting his tie and walking off with a group of men.

"Remember this is vital, go and and take it down without hesitation. Bring be back the carcass of that thing, no witnesses." Ganon added as they all boarded the elevator they all gave firm nods.

The elevator arrived at its new destination a large room, were men were placing many illegal weapons in suitcases. They loaded them up into a large van, Ghirahim approched a table with a silver suitcase and opened it up smirking. "This time, things wont end in your favor bitch!" He hissed as he stroked the lethal weapon in his possession. He placed it inside his coat after loading it up, "Lets move it out!" He ordered getting into the van. The garage door opened and the van sprang to life heading off into the cold crisp night. In the distance some rumbling sounded off from some approching clouds.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The party was at its pinnicle at the time, and Link found himself currently dancing in the middle of the lot like an idiot. Everyone was cheering and laughing, others dancing along too. He wasnt alone though Shulk was there too, see Shulk felt as though Link was to tense. He needed to loosen up so he gave him some punch with some really strong alcohol. It got even more wild when the two idiots started break-dancing too. How Link learned that was beyond everyone, yet they were too drunk to care. Roy was still blasting the music from the DJ booth going nuts back there. Corrin was still being a manic up on the roof how he gets up there was another mystery, that roof was high and there was no ladder. Ike was in the back taking mean ass bites of chicken he was grilling. Robin was in the back just standing guard, or thats what it appeared he was doing. Marth was floating on the pool face down on top of an inflatable.

Link did go and join Ike afterwards but taking mean bites out of the grilled hot dogs. He went to puke behind the bushes before he joined up with Shulk again. They all ended up slow dancing after a while of kicking and thrashing dancing. That seemed to be the point where everyone finally settled down, though because the majority went home or passed out. Link however was dancing with Raven at the moment, and besides being drunk he kept a stable footing. "You know, I just thought of something, wheres Pit I haven't seen that crazy bastard all day" Link said as he chuckled and looked around.

Meanwhile at the Pit residence, *sad violin music playing.

Pit stared out his window at all the flashing lights in the distance with a hilariously sad face. His bottom lip quivered a little as he slowly placed his hand against the glass.

"We can't bring an innocent child to a party like this" Raven responded as they continued to dance.

"Pfft, what come on, thats stupid let the kid live a little." Link said picking up the pace while she giggled.

"Link you moron, those were your words!" She said shaking her head and he looked lost in thought for a moment.

"Well then shit, I guess hes stupid, dont listen to Link" Link said looking around for this "Link" guy.

"No, I think that was very sweet of that idiot, hes a good guy" Raven responded with a short laugh.

"You know Robin, you're good people man I dont care what they say about you. Still though you do dress kind of gay, no wonder you can't seal the deal with Lucina." Link said with a snort and started to laugh but she just had a smile on her face.

"uh-huh, lets get you some coffee" She said excitingly sarcastic while he grunted and led him inside. Before they were in however the wind picked up and a loud thunderous roar echoed through the skies. She looked at her brother, who nodded and started instructing people to head inside or go home. She took Link inside towards the kitchen and sat him down on a stool, "alright twitchy you stay here while I get the coffee and help my brother ok?" She said smacking him on the side of the face gently several times. "Ok then," she said and walked off while Link sat at the counter just drumming his hands.

After cleaning up and getting drunk people to finally get up they headed off, those who weren't completely wasted stayed and helped them. By the time they brought the last of the stuff in it started to pour outside, good thing they got Corrin off the roof too he was randomly passed out there. When Raven returned to the kitchen she found Link and Roy with an arm around each other and singing. She just leaned on the wall recording them while trying to contain her laughter. "Roy, you came good now dont have to go looking for you" she said as she approched and put the kettle over the stove.

"Alright sis thats everything," Robin walked in soon after somewhat wet and slumped on the couch.

"Robin! Dont sit on the couch" Raven said as she rushed over and threw him off. He just gave her a tired look and she crossed her arms, "your wet, now go and take a shower and change into some fresh clothes before you catch something." She said walking off and he just sighed getting up slowly.

"Yes mom," he said tumbling down the halls all droopy with a snort,

"hey someone has to be the responsible one!" She said getting two mugs out of the cupboard.

"This party was your idea!?" Robins response came later, she just ignored him and started serving the drunks coffee. "Here you go boys, next time you'll think twice before excepting several drinks from Shulk." She said with a short laugh and poured herself a cup of coffee as well. Said teen came tumbling in afterwards wobbling back and forth, "alrignt noobs I'll catch you later" he said flipping them off with both hands.

"You're not going anywhere your drunk off your ass and theres a storm outside, you are in no condition to drive!" Raven said stepping in his path crossing her arms. He just snorted and chuckled he was about to keep going but she stepped on his foot and took off with his keys.

"Heeeey!?" He said wobbling back and forth for a while before he fell backwards and passed out.

As Link regained himself after downing the cup of coffee he remembered Zelda, Ilia said she was going to house sit if necessary but ne didnt want to leave Zelda alone during a storm. "Guys I have to get home." He said standing up on his shaking legs.

"Oh no mister you sit your big butt down" Raven said and slumped him back on the stool, a loud snore came from Roy as he had passed out.

"Raven you don't understand I have to get home, I left a dear friend there by herself. Trust me she cant be alone," He said getting up and heading towards the front door.

"Link look," Raven said pulling the curtain apart to show Link the outside as the violent storm ensued. A tree even toppled over and Raven closed the curtain placing a hand on Links shoulder. "There is no way we can drive let alone walk in this weather, trust me when the weather lets up i'll drive you home ok." she said patting him gently giving him a comforting smile before walking off. It wasn't all bad news though he received a call from Ilia afterwards, she and Zelda were fine and she was going to stay there with her.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ilia hung up the phone and turned around to face Zelda sitting in the middle of the living room. They had a board game set up and snacks and drinks littered around. "That was Link he got caught up in the storm, but don't worry he's with some friends but he'll be here tomarrow first thing. A large van pulled up in the front and some men came rushing out of it, guns clicking and loaded as a thunderclap sounded off. Ilia gasped and closed the curtain turning off the light and bolted the door shut. She heard the men approching their shouting getting closer sending chills down her spine. Zeldas eyes glowed a bright yellow and flashed red several times. She crushed the small plastic board piece in her hand and rose to her feet. Ilia however came and grabbed her hand and dragged her into the room, that seemed to calm her down from whatever took hold of her leaving her dazed. She closed the bedroom door and dropped the dresser against it and she and Zelda curled up in the seemingly being more afraid as she felt something coming over her and consuming her.

Ghirahim stepped out the van as lightning flashed in the sky and a thunderous roar echoed, he adjusted his tie as a wicked grin spread across his face.

* * *

 **Alrighty then ladies and jets thats it, thanks for reading I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I had writing it.**

 **Remember to please leave a review to let me know what you think, you know its that button at the bottom of the page. You know you waaaannt toooo! (** **人** ***´∀ `** **)**

 **Ok folks have a fansastic day, dont let anyone anything ruin it, Toodles! (*≧∇≦)ﾉ**

 **Next chapter: anailation domination.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Thorned Rose: Chapter 5: Annihilation Domination.**

 **Hey guys welcome back to more of this exciting story, so sit back and relax, and don't forget to enjoy!**

 **Special thanks to: new follows, favs thank you!**

 **And, HeroineLinkle: hey thanks its what what i'm shooting for here. Ahh, elfen lied can't remember the last time I watched that, but it left me disappointed, tell the truth it gave me some inspiration for this. Along so many other things that sadly also left me disappointed. So I aim to leave the reader satisfied judging by the review i'm doing fine so far.**

 **Yeah about that, I know but I couldn't put reyn in shulk's position. Plus I figured he fits best for the role of that type of person within the smash roster, that would be part of the gang. Glad you understood thou. (*** **)** **ノ**

 **Yes, yes you can and I really appreciate it. And yes exactly! I figured it's already crossing so more characters can't hurt. Plus I had a lot of character blanks to fill.**

 **Owe, yeah, that. Well thing is I would, but, yeah, I'm extremely lazy so don't expect it. I might though when I have some free time, and thanks for the advice I'll use that when I do my clean up, enjoy!**

* * *

Thunder roared through the heavens and lightning flashed illuminating the skies for a brief moment. A shiny metal pistol clicked as the wielder grinned sliding it into his coat. His footsteps echoed through the vicinity while splashing with every step. His goons surrounded the place blocking any and all possibilities of escape. He stood in front of the door and pounded on the door with a heavy fist. Two of his goons stood behind him wearing black trench coats hiding a pair of lethal weapons. The door opened up to an old weary man standing on the other side adjusting his speckles. "yes?" The old man croaked raising his big bushy eyebrows.

"We need to talk old man" Ghirahim responded letting himself in and looking around before turning to face the weary old man. The goons stepped in and slammed the door behind them as Ghirahim began to grin. "Ok gramps, look we're looking for someone and you know very well who it is. You are harboring a fugitive a dangerous one at that so where is the girl." He finished while pacing around the room with his hands behind his back.

"I told you that girl was trouble, and yet you let her stay with him." his wife said walking in from the back. Ghirahim just looked back and forth between the two as thunder rumbled.

"Yes, now tell us where the girl is this instant!" Ghirahim said pointing a threatening finger.

"I would tell you but they left yesterday and we haven't heard from them since." the old man responded and Ghirahim grunted obviously losing patience.

"Look you old fart I'm in a tight schedule, so tell me where the girl is this instant so I can drag the carcass back to my employer." He said getting into his face, the old man stepped back a little intimidated from the outburst.

"What are you talking about, I-I don't know anything about it" the old man responded and Ghirahim just glared.

"Maybe this might jog your memory," he responded and nodded towards his goons. They roughly took ahold of his wife holding a M-4 up to her head. "Now you were saying," he added, "careful now you wouldn't want their trigger fingers to slip now would you."

"Alright enough of this get out of my house, or i'll call the police!" The old man barked back losing his temper at the situation. Ghirahim however didn't budge and just sighed sarcastically taking out a python from his coat. He shot the old man's wife on the shoulder she cried out in pain as she hit the floor. "Now you were saying" he said as the weapon clicked ready to be fired again.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A gunshot loudly echoed through the vicinity and Ilia held Zelda tighter upon that point. "Where did I leave my phone, we should call the police before they come in here they're right next door." Ilia whispered to Zelda looking around as best she could in the almost pitch black room.

"That glowing rectangle you and Link carry around, and what's the police." Zelda whispered back. Ilia just turned and looked at her for a brief moment with a look of disbelief.

"I'll explain later just find it!" Ilia responded with a shaking voice as they heard a loud crash downstairs followed by breaking glass. She rushed into the kitchen and found it sitting on the table as a flash of lightning illuminated the dark vicinity. Thunder rumbled briefly as a ponding knock sounded off from the front door, Ilia felt her heart drop to her stomach. She grabbed Zelda's hand and rushed into the kitchen opening the window as the knocking intensified.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ghirahim let out an exhausted heavy breathe that was dripping with anger, he had killed his wife already after they get her back up only to have her crash into a vase. The old man now was babbling a lot of nonsense that irritated Ghirahim to no end. He took out the python again and shot the man on the chest and he crashed into the coffee table. "This was pointless check the other apartments we don't need witnesses, I'm sure the police have been notified already so that gives us a couple minutes."

"Sir the apartment upstairs is barricaded plus there was multiple movement in there." One of the goons reported as Ghirahim pocket the weapon turning slowly.

"Let's pay them a visit shall we?" He said with a grin and took off up the stairs as the goons moved out of the way. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed as Ghirahim brought a heavy fist upon the door, the other goons took off to deal with the other residents. Ghirahim grew tired of waiting and started pounder on the door harder, "Open up! Its the Police!" He yelled after a while but still got no response and he took out his weapon and shot the doorknob off. He tried to force the door open but it was being blocked by something in the way. By the time he got the door to budge the sound of sirens was heard off in the distance. He rushed towards the back and saw the window open he saw a girl trying to run off, one of the goons came in saying they had to leave that instant. He gritted his teeth and shot off a quick shot making the girl go down. He took off out the door as he blew on the barrel of the gun, they hoped in the van and took off full speed as the place started to get surrounded by flashing lights.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Link slumped back down on the couch after closing the curtain after seeing the continuous raging storm. He ran his hand across his face tapping his foot in annoyance. Sure Ilia had already called him informing him that everything was fine. He tried to relax but the roaring thunder outside wasn't helping. Though he got some kicks from Shulk's thunderous snoring that occurred at times. He felt a light comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see it was Raven. Though she looked saddened and tense at the same time Link just raised an eyebrow. She tried to find a way to start but it seemed she couldn't find the words, she fiddled with her fingers while avoiding eye contact. Robin and Lucina walked in as well looking very disturbed about something. Link stood up this time looking back and forth between them. "Link, dude, you should come see this" Robin said motioning him towards the rec room they were in. A large tv plastered on the wall was turned on to a local news channel about a shooting, the thing was it was at the apartments he lived. All the color drained from his face he felt as if any moment he might just pass out from the shock.

The camera passed by his apartment and he saw his front door smashed in and wrecked. He stumbled backwards a little but Raven catched him though keeping him from falling over. "Woah there Link, i'm sure it's not that bad" Raven tried to comfort him, though he looked all panicked and freaked. "The storm finally let up, i'll give you a ride" she said afterwards grabbing her keys off the wall.

"Yeah I'll take care of Shulk, or we'll, don't worry we'll catch up" Robin said dragging away Shulk with Lucina following behind. Raven and Link dashed towards the car it was sprinkling outside and it wasn't so windy anymore. She still insisted that he put on a rain coat he refused at first but then compiled as she was blocking the road. Normally Raven is the type of person that was all about driver safety, but today she blew all that out the window as she drove down the road like a maniac.

When they finally arrived the place was littered with flashing lights, paramedics and policeman were everywhere. There was at least 8 ambulances outside with paramedics loading bodies into them. A thunderclap rumbled softly in the sky followed by several flashes. A small crowd gathered outside the vicinity but crime scene tape and officers kept the people at bay. There was also local news teams reporting on the situation, helicopters with searchlights circled the area. Link bolted out the car and ran full speeds towards the vicinity with Raven trying to keep up with him. She told him to wait up along with other things he didn't bother to hear. He pushed his way through the crowd with such ferocity he got a couple of insults along the way. He crossed the tape and was heading towards the apartment when he got stopped by an officer. Raven tried to get to him but she herself was stopped by an officer.

Link started to argue with the officer who was trying to get Link back behind the tape. After Link miraculously told the cop that he lived in the apartment with the busted door and he had family in there. The cop said what his name was, but instead he asked if anyone was found in there. The officer told him that they were still searching the appartments and said what the people he was looking for looked like. He told the officer about Ilia and Zelda about their exact appearance and what they were wearing. The officer told him that nobody like that had been found making Link panic, and some relief, maybe they got out safe. The officer was about to tell Link he had to leave now until some other officers called out. They were calling out to the paramedics saying that they found two more people in the alley. Another light rumble shook through the skies followed by several flashes of light, still accompanied by the now gentle twinkle of rain.

The paramedics came from around the back carrying a stretcher with a blonde on it. Link quickly dashed over looking extremely pale as all the color had completely drained from his face. He could only watch in horror as he saw Ilia laying there motionless. Another thunderclap roared through the sky with its usual flashes, Link started to panic at that point. The paramedic assured him that she was alive but sedated for the time being. He saw Zelda come around out back with several police officers. The one who apparently seemed to be the captain was asking her several questions. It seems they were getting nowhere with her because the captain started to look frustrated. Link rushed over before she makes a mess of things, "hey is something wrong officers" Link said taking Zelda's hand.

"No just needed to ask a few questions, remember if you want to say something else i'm always listen" he said handing Zelda a slip of paper. They walked over near the line were the officers had their cars parked seems like there was nothing left.

"Now we're still investigating these whole ordeal, we don't exactly know what their intentions or targets were. So I suggest you stay with some relatives or friends for a month or so." The captain said to Link who nodded as Shulk, Robin, Lucina and Raven walked up to them while the cops left.

"Hey Link if you need a new place, I know a perfect place you can stay!" Raven said while Shulk had a massive grin on his face.

"Hells yeah Link, you can come stay with me I got like three empty rooms you can have one or two. This will be great man I always wanted a roommate, whoooo! Yeah this going to be awesome thanks for the suggestion Raven!" Shulk said all obnoxious still being drunk and all while slapping Link on the back.

"Glad I can help" Raven said and walked away shaking her head with her arms crossed.

"Guys, I'm going with Ilia but I have a problem though, Zelda can't go so I need someone to look after her." Shulk just patted him on the shoulder with a stupid smile on his face.

"Raven could she go with you?" Link said while Raven just nodded as usual while Shulk pouted.

"Sure Link, i'm always glad to help" she responded as Link turned to face Zelda. Her facial expression was that of terrified and confused he wanted to ask what happened but he just improvised. They were out back so they probably tried to sneak out the back but got caught. He was actually starting to regret having ever left her home alone while he went out partying.

"Zelda, hey," he said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Look I have to go with Ilia, and unfortunately I'm only allowed to go. This is Raven a very good friend of mine she'll take good care of you." He finished while gently patting her on the shoulders, he tried to leave but he grabbed his hand.

"Why must you leave me behind?" she solemnly whispered to him he could feel her trembling.

"I'm not leaving you behind we'll see each other very soon I promise now stay with Raven ok, ok Zelda, promise me." He said to her and she slowly shook her head. He turned around and quickly headed into the back of an ambulance where Ilia was being kept.

Zelda watched as it drove away flashing light and a loud wailing noise emitting from it. Raven walked up to Zelda and did a small wave to get her attention. "hey, Zelda was it? Come on we're going to follow them, I parked my car in the lot over the street there." She said grabbing Zelda's hand and walking off towards the vehicle.

"So, Zelda how do you and Link know each other?" Raven asked curiously as she unlocked the car.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ganondorf watched all the multiple TV screens on the far wall from his desk. They were each set to a different news channel all of them portraying different scenes of the massacre. Ganondorf stood from his chair while slamming his hands on the desk. Ghirahim just stood firmly by the desk with his arms behind his back. "This was suppose to be a quiet operation, look at this you got the media involved!" He spoke while walking around his desk.

"Yes, sir but the job took a pretty hard left turn" Ghirahim responded, "but i'm sure I hit something out back I didn't get time to check as the police arrived." He responded back, Ganondorf stood there staring out the window into the stormy night as lightning flashed. He turned back around and sat at his desk picking up the remote and paused the tvs while all portraying the same image. There she stood in the back same cold emotionless face as always.

"well, well, what do we have here" Ganon spoke up as the cameras all zoomed into the same picture. "Seems the radar was right she is out there, and it seems you missed her." He said as Ghirahim clenched his fists while gritting his teeth in frustration and anger.

"So, now that we have legitimate proof the 0-11 is out there i'm now on board with the hunt. This little experiment of mine worked out now we've drawn her out of hiding. Still though, the next operation I want to go more smoothly, plus I'll give you more certified men for the job." Ganondorf finished as he pressed a button on his desk and the door in the far back opened. Snake, wearing a jumpsuit with all kinds of lethal equipment attach as usual, walked into the room. He had a unlit cigarette lodged between his lips and a sniper rifle hunched on his shoulder.

"I'm in, have unfinished business with that bitch, next time I put a bullet in her it'll be lethally." He said as he leaned on the table with a smirk on his face.

"So I already have some men that will be doing sweeps of the area, and when we have something we go in." Ganon finished as he handed both men a map with multiple marked areas.

"Yeah don't worry boss I'll be dragging that carcass in here by the end of the week." Snake said pocketing the map and walking off lighting the cigarette.

"Ghirahim next time a chance at a confrontation occurs, use the special weapon don't leave things up to chance." Ganon finished waving the man out of his office.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The ambulance ride was silent most of the way, the only audible thing was Ilias heart monitor. Link was holding her hand in his her touch was cold almost lifeless. He kept on repeating to himself in his mind that it was going to be fine. He felt her fingers twitch slightly giving him a glimmer of hope. He remembered all the times they've spent together good and bad, and he regrets now the moments he didn't get to have with her.

Once they arrived at the hospital they took Ilia into the emergency room while he waited nervously and anxiously in the lobby. Her father had already been notified as well and was currently on his way from his job. He heard a loud commotion from the entrance and saw Shulk walk in. Shortly followed by Robin and Lucina Link just sighed desperately leaning back in his chair. "Hey Link have you heard anything yet?" He heard Ravens voice he turned and saw her standing behind him with Zelda.

"No not yet, it's been an hour already I would have thought that they would have said something by now." Link said groaning while running a hand down his face.

"Be patient Link, i'm sure everything is fine" Raven assured him gently patting him on the shoulder. She went to sit in the far back and started to read a magazine on the table near by. Zelda sat next to him but just kept quiet staring down at her feet and looking uncomfortable.

"Any of you losers got change?" They all heard Shulk say who was standing near a vending machine. They just stared at him while he wobbled back and forth "alrighty then!" He said and crashed into a chair and just laid there afterwards. It seemed as seconds turned into hours as they waited for any news. Her father arrived afterwards too walking nervously back and forth around the lobby. Robin and Lucina had left to go get coffee since it was very late, but it was mostly for getting Shulk sober. One of the doctors came out shortly after his face mask still covering his face. Link rose to his feet and he and Ilias father rushed towards the doctor. He removed the mask from his face with a solemn look upon his face. The ends of his lips cured afterwards making a wave of relief wash through him.

"The young lady is fine she survived, the bullet just lodged into her shoulder. But no major tissue was hit but she won't be able to use her left arm for a while though. We managed to get the bullet out though, You may see her now if you wish" he said stepping aside. Link and her father entered the room and saw her laying on the bed fully awake now. Her left shoulder was bandaged and her arm in a cast.

"Oh pumpkin i'm so glad you're alive I should have never left you alone" her father said gently stroking her hair. Ilia just smiled and then caught a glimpse of Link who looked sort of flustered. Ilias father left the room shortly afterwards talking to the doctor outside. Link stepped up to the bed but just stood there awkwardly and just pouted.

"Well i'm fine now, thanks for asking, how are you" she finished her sarcastic remark with a sigh.

"I can see that, I actually came all the way here with you on the ambulance," he said as he ruffled her hair a little. He sighed afterwards running a hand through his hair, "I just feel like this is my fault, I shouldn't have left you two alone."

"Link, you can't blame yourself for what happened, besides Zelda would have been hurt as well had it not been for me." She said sitting up on the bed and grunted in pain shortly.

"Ilia you shouldn't move the doctor said you need rest," Link said softly putting her back down.

"Link i'm fine now besides i've been needing a break, this hospital is cosy like a hotel, cable tv, free food, and personal room service." She said with a short laugh while Link just snorted. "Link go home and get some rest, besides we have school tomorrow" she said gently patting his arm.

"No, I have school" he said pointing at himself, "You are going to stay here until you are fully recovered." He finished and ruffled her hair again while she glared at him. "I'll come and visit you tomorrow after school I promise" he said before turning to leave the room.

"Night Link" she whispered and he just waved as he exited the room and yawned.

Raven came up to him and offered him a cup of coffee which he took a small gulp out of, he made a funny face afterwards at the bitter taste. "How is she" Raven said tapping on her cup anxiously, Link yawned again and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, Robin and Lucina were tired too so they left, Robin mainly because he doesn't want this to impact him going to school tomorrow. Well I hope at least Ilia is fine you also need your rest."

"Yeah she's fine nothing major, doctor said she should be out of here in two to three days." Link responded taking another sip of the bitter coffee and making another funny face.

"Link," Raven said with a big smile while shaking her head slowly,

"yeah?" Link said staring disappointedly at his beverage, Raven shuffled through her pockets and took out some cream and sugar.

"You forgot to add these" she said with a short giggle, while Link just made a 'seriously' face. He saw that Shulk was once again passed out drooling a little even. "I'll give you guys a ride since drunkard over there can't seem to pull himself together" she said walking off taking out her keys, Zelda following behind. Ilias father came over towards Link he looked tired it was pretty late after all line around 1 am.

"Link, I'd like to thank you you for being there for my daughter when I couldn't." he finished giving Link a hard slap on the back while Link just smiled and nodded.

"Its no problem sir, i'm heading off now Mr. Bo but i'll come to see her tomorrow as well." He said while the stocky man just nodded patting him on the back.

"You're good people son" He said and walked off back into the room with Ilia. Link sighed and turned around and walked towards Shulk and kicked his chair over making him hit the floor. His loud snoring indicated that he was still asleep. Link then accidently spilled some of his coffee on him when he hit the table backing up. Well it just so happened to have landed on Shulk, whose eyes snapped wide open in an instant. "AGGGH!" He shouted getting up and hopping around and took off running, "THE PAIN, THE PAIN, MY SWEET BUTTERY BISCUITS!" He took off down the hall full speeds while his crazy shrill voice echoed down the halls.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

He lit his cigarette as he waited for the traffic light to turn red and the walking sign. He blew out a puff of smoke into the cold night, he wore a black trench coat to conceal all the weapons he carried. This was his first sweep and he decided to start now instead of later in the morning like the rest of the teams. He crumpled the empty pack of cigarettes in his hand and threw it into a nearby trashcan. He was heading towards a liquor store to buy himself a new pack, gentle sprinkling still continued. The sky rumbled softly the splashing of his shoes were the only audible thing left. The streets were empty except for the occasional car, he blew out another puff and flicked the cigar away. He opened the door and stepped into the shop he made himself a cup of coffee, he walked over to the cashier who eyed him curiously. "Long day, eh?" He said adding up the total, the other just grunted in response.

"Yeah, long day, give me a pack of those cigarettes will ya" the man in the trench coat pointed behind the cashier.

"Alright your total is 11.49 the cashier said and the other man rummaged through his coat.

"keep the change" he said ruggedly walking out of the store taking a sip of his coffee.

He saw the hospital across the street but that wasn't what got his attention, it was the brown hair. He recognize that hair anywhere "well i'll be a monkey's ass" he said taking out some binoculars. He saw her the same usual emotionless look she had her eyes too, looked cold and lifeless in his opinion. He took out his sniper rifle that was strapped to his back while hiding in an alley. He looked through the scope and was about to get a shot before someone else blocked him. Normally he would kill any interference but he knew this was a dangerous adversary. He shots and she'll pinpoint his location in seconds and he's as good as dead. The 0-11 got into a white car sitting in the back he saw the other girl she was with had bright silver hair into two pigtails. He took out his phone and photographed both the girl and her license plate as she drove off. He called up his employer but not before sending him the pictures. "This is Snake, i'm done here."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Link and Shulk waited out back as Raven brought the car around from the front. She pulled up momentarily and the guys got in, with Link taking the front seat. She drove off to Shulk's house where they were going to stay, Link had already brought a few necessities with him as well. She pulled up in Shulk's driveway momentarily"alright guys take care, stay safe" she said waving them off.

"Thanks, you take care out there too" Link said as he got out and headed off after Shulk and Zelda.

"Man i'm so beat!" Shulk moaned stumbling into the house and just crashed on the couch. "Pick any room to your liking, doesn't matter" he mumbled before passing out yet again.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Raven pulled up in a gas station near the hospital since she was low,she actually had to go down that road to get back home. She stepped out and headed towards the entrance to activate the pump. But before she could make it there though, a rugged sack was placed over her head and she was carried off beside her kicking and screaming. She was forcefully thrown against a wall she stayed there panting and shaking in fear. "Where is the 0-11 at" came a deep rugged voice sounding off very demanding.

"W-What!?" She managed to softly speak in a shaky voice, she then heard loud footsteps slowly splashing towards her. The bag was removed from her head and she looked around in a panic. She was in a dark alley a lone silhouette stood in front of her sending chills down her spine.

"You know your little brown haired friend." He said afterwards stepping closer making her back up against a dumpster. Several thoughts raced through her head as to whom he was talking about, but then she realize that it must be Zelda he's after. She was lost in thought as to why this person was after her it couldn't be for any good reason that was sure. She thought about why anyone would want to bring harm to Zelda she seemed so sweet and innocent.

"What brown haired friend," she managed to speak up though her voice was still shaky as she was stricken with fear. The man just groaned in frustration and quickly approached her striking her with an open palm. She was thrown back from the force of the hit landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Don't play dum with me, the one you left the hospital with you stupid bitch." He spat at her but she stayed motionless on the floor holding her stinging cheek. She heard a click and saw the the man pulled out a large pocket knife, he roughly took ahold of her by the shirt. "Now where is she" he whispered in a very threatening tone while she struggled in his hold.

"P-please, I-I-I don't k-know what you're talking about" she whimpered while still struggling in his hold. She did manage however to get her hands on a large glass bottle.

"Wrong answer bitch" he said lifting the blade up but before he could bring it down on her she slammed the bottle on his face. Some of the little shattered pieces stabbed him on the face too, he let her go grabbing his face while grunting in pain. She made a mad dash away from him and the alley hopefully to where her car is at. Only that when she got out of the alley she was in an empty parking lot of a supermarket. But the lucky part was that someone had moved her car there, meaning the man wasn't alone and she had no clue where she was now. She heard loud splashing steps quickly approaching her, and she took off as well running towards the car. Someone took ahold of her shirt roughly throwing her on the floor, she was dragged back onto the alley as a shrill scream escaped her lips. She saw the man standing over her now he was breathing loudly, seemingly being furious. He kicked her on the stomach roughly knocking the air out of her. She cried out in pain holding her stomach and coughing a little. A thunderous roar echoed through the skies as it began to rain again. "Where are you hiding that other bitch" he said kicking her once again as she tried to crawl away.

A bright lightning bolt flashed through the sky with a thunderous roar, she stayed on the floor coughing from the hit. "Please" she managed to squeal out resulting in him kicking her again. She could only lay there there helplessly and she still refused to say anything.

"I've had enough of you" he said taking the knife out, she tried to move but she was in too much pain, she tried crawling away again but he grabbed her legs and pulled her back, he ended up driving the knife into her side. She cried out in pain as blood slowly started oozing out, tears started to flow down her face from the pain. "Now are you ready to talk" he said as she continued to cry in pain but she just shut her eyes and looked away from him as he gritted his teeth. He started to twist the knife very slowly, making her flail around crying out in pain and agony, but he managed to keep her in place. She said something afterwards but her crying made it hard to tell what she was saying. "I can't hear you!" He said striking her in the face once more but she just coughed up some blood. "What did you say!" He said smacking her again but she was no longer moving. "Well that's a shame," he said taking his knife and wiping the blood off on her shirt.

A loud thunderclap echoed in the sky as the rain continued to pour down to the earth. The pavement was now a large puddle of red, he just figured she died of blood loss seeing all the blood. He took her keys and headed over to her car and rummaged through the glove box. He found a letter that had her address on it he pocketed it. He touched his earpiece "Hey come around back I have something" he said and then walked away into the stormy night as another thunderclap sounded off.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The next morning the sky was the color of wet stone, Link awoke with a yawn and a stretch. Shulk did have some comfy beds Link felt completely refreshed. He stood up and headed over to the bathroom splashing some water on his face. He walked out of the room and saw Shulk sitting on the couch holding his head. "Morning" he said with a nod but Shulk just grunted.

"Dude, i'm standing right here, there's no need to yell" he said massaging his head slowly. Link just ignored him and headed off towards the kitchen where Zelda was. She was staring at a toaster that had smoke coming out of it, and Link faced palmed.

"Zelda what are you doing?" he said with a groan as she turned her head slowly with a smile.

"Breakfast," she responded as two black waffles came out of the toaster afterwards. She placed them on the plate and handed them to Link. "Here Link try it, this is the breakfast food known as waffles, Shulk said it's the best" She said afterwards.

"Yeah but Zelda I think you overdid it" he said poking the waffle that was hard as rock.

"Yeah it normally is but this," he said holding the waffle up to her "isn't," he finished as she cautiously took it. She tried to take a bite but it just broke apart into tiny burnt particles. She made a look of disgust and place the burnt up waffle down.

"Shulk was wrong, these waffles are in no way delicious like he made explained them to be." Zelda said afterwards while Link just sighed and popped two more in the toaster and turned down the heat. Zelda walked off presumably to explore the rest of Shulk's house since it was all new to her. He made a small stack of waffles for the three of them and then noticed the clock, it was already 11 and he rushed towards the living room.

"Shulk dude we're like we're like 5 hours late for school!" Link said while the blonde just cringed at his sudden outburst.

"Dude, chill," he responded tossing him a note, "cop called you this morning, he said you shouldn't go anywhere for safety, schools already been notified and everything." Shulk finished and walked off into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Man I love waffles" he said coming back into the living room smacking on a waffle. Link set the note down where Shulk wrote down the officer's words for him to read. Shulk hopped over the couch sitting on the opposite side if Link, he picked up the remote and turned on the tv. He just settled on a random anime he found leaning to the side resting his hand on his palm smacking on his waffle. He offered one to Link who just waved him off and he shrugged spreading whipped cream all over it before inhaling it. "what are you watching man?" Link asked shifting around to get comfortable.

"I can't really remember, it has a very long confusing name." Shulk responded in between his smacking of the waffles. "Its this crazy ass anime I just started watching, the story is really wacked out. Plus it has a seriously messed up plot," Shulk said and then shushed Link as the commercial break was over. Link found himself completely getting sucked into the whole story, the episode ended on a massive cliff hanger that made Shulk get on his knees and shout in agony.

"Man, that is messed up" Link said leaning forward and running his hands down his face. He then scoffed with a smirk, "and we thought our lives were messed up" Link added afterwards.

"Man I tell you I would never want to live in a place where an unstable lab experiment was loose, I would seriously pack my bags and be in the next flight out. I wouldn't even want to be three feet near a thing that could kill you without making a sound." Thunder rumbled outside and the pounding of rain was heard against the windows. "Oh hey Zelda, man you're very quiet and sneaky" Shulk said to her who was suddenly standing behind him. Another thunderclap roared through the skies much louder than the last, and in a brief second everything electronic shut off. Shulk and Link both groaned loudly in frustration throwing themselves backwards on the couch, Zelda however just looked all around her surroundings in alarm.

"Why did everything suddenly shut off" she questioned as the thunder roared in the heavens above, Shulk just sighed.

"Must have blown a fuse or something" he said flailing his arms around. "Great and agent 3/5ths was just about to start, this day gone all to hell!" Shulk added afterwards walking away. Shulks phone then buzzed in his pocket, he rummaged through his pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello, yeah."

…

"No, no not since yesterday why?"

…

…

"Are you sure did you check someone else."

…

"Oh, you already called everyone else, hmm and where is he at."

…

…

…

"I see, so he's going to be gone a few days, well maybe it's nothing,she does have a lot going on."

…

…

"Oh yeah sure we'll be on the lookout, I'll let you know if I hear anything, ok bye." he hanged up and placed the phone back in his pocket and walked away. Link stood up and followed after him wanting to know what exactly happened.

"Shulk man, what was that whole phone call about" Link said following him into the pool room.

"Ah that, just Lucina she said Robin called her and said Raven never went home after dropping us off, he has this whole chess tournament thing so hes going to be out of town till friday. She called to see if maybe she stayed with us but she didn't, plus she said to call should we hear anything about it." Shulk said grabbing thea stick and rubbing the end with the little block. "Want to play some pool?" Link just nodded as Shulk tossed him a stick and took another of the wall. "I'll be stripes" he said as he removed the triangle from the middle and placed the white ball down.

"You don't think something might have happened to her do you?" Link said as Shulk hit the white ball sending all the balls spiraling around the table.

"Well, it depends, but I always try to see the light side of the situation, so maybe she went with a friend. Well with Robin leaving and all, she didn't want to be in that big house all alone." Shulk responded as Link decided on which ball he was going to hit.

"I guess you're right, i'm sure she'll just pop up later as always." Link added afterwards hitting the ball and making three shots in.

Meanwhile in the other side of the house,

Zelda stared out of the window into the back yard as the rain hammered against the glass of the sliding door. She felt another presence lingering around her essence. A loud thunderclap roared across the skies as several lightning bolts flashed around. She turned around and came across a large mirror on the wall,her reflection stared back at her but with a different appearance. She looked more menacing, her eyes shone of fury and hatred, she had a cold glare. Zelda found herself moving towards this malevolent being who possessed her reflection. She reached a hand out towards the mirror, then it seemed as if the reflection reached out roughly taking a hold of her arm. " _Don't you so soon forget_!' she heard the harsh whispers that would send chills down a spine. Her vision flashed red as several memories of some kind quickly flashed before her eyes. A little blonde girl playing on the beach, she heard cries of agony afterwards, as tall faceless shadows towered over the little girl. She heard a man's voice in the midst of it all, it was familiar and calming bringing some sort of comfort with it.

" _I'm sorry it turned out this way, I'd only wish there'd be another way, forgive me my child_." she heard the words of the man in deep and terrible sorrow. The looming shadows dragged the little blond girl away her agonizing cries of horror piercing the air. Bright lights all arranged in a circle loomed over her head, the sound of a heart monitor sounded nearby. She heard the cries of the little girl again as the sounds of multiple machines whirring to life filled her ears now. The sound of flesh being torn and limbs being severed followed after that as agonizing cries grew louder. Zelda's vision got a darker red when she heard the sound of a flatline begin to pulse again. A young girl's scream echoed off later it was of pure rage and shock followed by yells of men. The sound of multiple severed limbs was heard followed by multiple screams of terror, it all ended with a sinister cackle. " _Perfect"_ the sinister voice said as several haunting images of mutilated bodies ensued, followed by a scream of frustration of an adolescent teen girl. Agonising crying filled her eyes as a teen girl huddled in a corner of a dark room entered her vision. The girl was pleading for something or someone but then it turned to cries of pain as a sinister voice whispered softly. It all ended with quick and subtle flashes flashes of killings of many men in coats, and in heavy armor. A sound of a sniper rifle sounded off and Zelda felt a sharp and terrible pain at the back of her head. She grabbed her head pleading for it to all stop but the essence started to harshly whisper at her that she has strained from the goal. " _Your fate_!" It practically shouted at her in a demonic voice as Zelda whimpered.

"Zel?" She heard Link voice snapping her out of the trance she was in she was about to collapse but Link catched her. She regained herself and tightly held onto Link in fear sobbing into his shoulder. Link held unto her as well slowly stroking her hair trying to calm her, he could also feel her trembling. She continued to sob however as all those images that made no sense at all continued to haunt her. Shulk walked in but saw what was happening and then made a confused face at Link. Link just shrugged and Shulk just very slowly turned and walked away with his confused look. She regained herself after a while but stayed in Links embrace burying her face into his neck. She looked behind him but saw the cold stare of her other self looking back. They walked away after that but she was sure that the essence stayed on that mirror keeping her gaze on her. Link just sat and Zelda sat on the couch after that she stayed tightly hugging a pillow while he browsed through his phone. A long yawn escaped his lips as he started to feel tired, mainly because he was bored. He mainly just shrugged off Zelda's sudden outburst as fear of the thunder, it happens he supposed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The rain pounded heavily on the windshield of the van as it drove down the busy street. Snake adjusted his trench coat then lodged a cigarette between his lips keeping it unlit. The van came to a stop in a small suburban neighborhood, in front of a white and light blue house. "This the place" his partner asked as he looked at the envelope and crumbled it tossing it aside.

"Yeah that's the place alright," he said and his partner removed her helmet from her suit.

"Alright you go in through the front and i'll go in through the back, in case we get any runners like last time" she told him. She stepped towards the back of the van removing the suit she wore completely, and like her partner wore a trenchcoat over a skin tight blue suit. He approached the front door while his partner jumped over the fence to go around back. He started placing keys in the keyhole until eventually one of them turned unlocking the door. "whats with all these damn keys" he said a little frustrated and tossed them aside looking around the vicinity. He walked down the hall and saw his partner had already came in through the back. He kept going in that direction to a large room in the back he saw pictures of her on the dresser along others. He picked up a picture with a smirk "so you have a brother do you, Raven" he whispered to himself. "And friends all of which are more then likely to harbor a fugitive for you" he said afterwards going through a photo album she had on her dresser. He took a picture of every single one of her friends and tossed the thing aside. He saw a note to stuck to her dresser, " _Raven the chess tournament starts tomorrow, I won't be back till friday depending how we do. Wish me luck and take care of yourself -Robin._ He crumbled the note up and gritted his teeth just his luck, when he thinks he has a lead again he leaves for a few days. He continued to search around but nothing indicated that anyone other than Raven and Robin lived there. But at least he knew who her friends were now and paying them a visit was now his agenda.

Snakes partner searched the other side of the house she kept a pistol out with her finger on the trigger, she kept her guard up on high alert, after her last encounter with the 0-11 she wasn't taking any chances if she really was there. She entered a room that looked normal and was kept clean and tightly organised. She saw a large portrait on a bookshelf that had many teens posing around a picture, it had tiny writing on the bottom too. _Junior year graduation, one more to go!_ She saw they all looked really young. She gasped when she saw the girl standing in the back was the dead body Snake left in the alley. "they're just kids" she whispered to herself looking over the picture carefully. She saw another of the girl standing next to her identical twin brother the words _Raven, Robin_ engraved on the placed it down looking deep in thought about something a haunting memory of the past. "Samus, you find anything?" The sound of her partner's voice snapped her away from her thoughts bringing her back into reality. "No, I don't think she's here I don't think she was ever here, are you sure you got your facts right." She responded heading back into the living room with her arms crossed.

"Yes i'm very positive now" he said holding up a picture of the 0-11 with Raven, then pointed at a portrait on the wall. "Her brothers away at some chess tournament, we find him we get our answers i'm following up on this lead. You can do whatever you want," he finished walking away lighting his cigarette.

She followed him out the door and locked it behind her they already gave the homeowners enough trouble. She got inside the van and and saw Snake typing away at the computer in the back. She brought the vehicle to life and pulled out of the driveway heading off. The rain still continued to fall heavily as the clouds rumbled softly "Pit" she heard him whisper to himself. She wondered what he meant by that and brought the van to a stop at a red light while he shut the computer off. "Alright i'm getting off here, i'll meet you back at HQ" he said stepping out and walking off. She contemplated whether or not she should follow him, after all Ganon said the 5 million would go to the one who brought his back the 0-11. She hate to think he was leaving her out he did agree to split the reward 50/50, but now it seemed he had other plans.

* * *

 _"Save your twisted enemy, so you might earn forgiveness. And you know your whole world is waiting, So why can't you speak. I feel it coming over me, i'm still a slave to these dreams. Is this the end of everything, or just a new way to bleed."_

* * *

 **Alrighty then folks, that concludes this chapter and i'm sorry for the delay. So hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as did writing it.**

 **As always review let me know what you thought, even if its criticism i'll take it. So take care guys and i'll catch you on the flip side! (*** **)** **ノ**

 _ **Next chapter: new beginnings...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Thorned Rose. Chapter 6: New Beginnings.**

 **Hello, hello i'm back here to give you the exhilarating new chapter to this exhilarating story, Enjoy!**

 **Special thanks to: my new follow/fav thank you!**

 **And:**

 **Theshadowstarr23: ahh, fear not little one for all shall be revealed in tis chapter. (** **｡ゝ** **ω** **･** **)**

 **Tall n' Handsome: Hahahahaha, I don't know why, but I just imagined you saying that in a panicked voice. Oh man you never fail to make me laugh… (*≧∇≦)**

 **So without further ado enjoy...**

* * *

The house was now in clear view, the bright white home standing out of all the other darker tinted homes. The sky rumbled softly it turned from a light grey to a darker hue of grey. His heavy steps splashed with every step he took until he reached the front door. He pounded on the door as to get their attention and make his presence heard the clicks of the locks and the door was slightly opened by a woman with bright green hair. "Ma'am," he said rummaging through his pockets taking out a badge. "Detective Metalgear, local DP, is your son home i'm going to need to ask him some questions." He said and she looked distraught, she placed her hands on the side of her head shaking it slightly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no" she repeated to herself pacing back and forth, "PITTOO!" She called as she walked in the house and he waited at the doorstep. Some loud footsteps came hurriedly rushing down the stairs, the boy took one look at the man holding the badge before muttering "aw shit."

"No, Ma'am, I need to speak with your other son Pit, is he home?" He said stepping in while Pitto just grinned.

"Pit-stain committed a crime, this is so priceless" Pitto said as he slapped his hands together snickering. Palutena however just whipped around looking more distraught,

"no, whatever you think you saw you got the wrong person he would never-"

"Ma'am relax, it's fine, he's not in trouble I just need him to answer a few questions for me, regarding one of his classmates from school." The man assured her and then just just sighed in relief, he saw the boy with brown hair slowly walking down the stairs.

"Uh, Pit, this is detective Metalgear, he has some questions for you, you can talk on the porch there's a bench outside. She said and Pit nodded as he and the detective headed off outside. "We," she said grabbing ahold of Pittos arm, "need to have a little talk" she said taking him towards the back.

"what I do!" He protested and muttered curses to himself.

"So Pit" he man said as they took a seat and he rummaged through his pocket. "I trust you know who this person is, and don't lie to me, the police always knows when you're lying." He said showing him a picture of Robin and Pit look at it briefly.

"Yeah, totally, that's Robin he like our schools, man I can't remember the word, smartest person basically in charge" he responded as the man grunted in understandment.

"Alright good, good, so then I trust you know who they are then" He said showing him the picture of Raven with Zelda.

"Yeah, that girl, she's Raven, she's like Robin twin sister" he said pointing towards her, but then he looked puzzled as he looked at Zelda however. "But her," he said pointing at Zelda, "Her i've never seen before," he said staring at the picture quite puzzled.

"Now you're being completely honest with me now right, if you lie I will found out and you'll be sorry." The man added afterwards and Pit shook his head, then stopped to think.

"Then again there was like this big party on Tuesday I didn't go to. They might have meet her there practically everyone showed up, well almost everyone. I of course wasn't- I mean decided not to go because I didn't want to disappoint my mom." He said and the man just raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah I-I uh always do the right thing, don't, you know, want to be a disappointment to my elders, got to set the example you know." He said just keeping on babbling trying to make himself sound better but the man just chuckled.

"Kid, you have got to be the biggest pancy i've seen" he said patting him on the back.

"Hey, i'm rebellious and cool, just last weekend I snuck out and saw a concert" he said with a huff and crossed his arms while the man just chuckled some more and sighed.

"Ok cool boy, now, could you tell me where to find your buddy Roy" he said afterwards, "maybe he's got answers, he looks like the kind of guy who bends a rule or two."

"I'm pretty defiant!" He argued and huffed. But then the detective gave him a cold glare, "3343 west sherry street" Pit blurted out and the man stood up and walked away with a hearty laugh.

"Hey angel boy," he called out afterwards and Pit turned around with a groan and a pout. He was pretty sure the guy was just going to make fun of him some more.

"Live a little why don't ya" he said tossing Out a carton of cigarettes, he catched them and just stared down at them puzzled. He looked up and saw the man was gone and he pocketed them, he figured if people saw him with it they think he was cool.

He sighed and headed back inside, Palutena and Pitto as always were arguing back and forth with one another. Pitto like always just went to lock himself in his room slamming it in her face. She headed back into the living room and saw Pit awkwardly standing there, his heart was pounding like crazy as he remembered the cigarettes. He just smiled awkwardly and did a little short wave, she eyed him for a bit while he started to freak. "So Pit-"

"Its gum!" He quickly cut her off and she just stared puzzled.

"what?" She said while he just looked lost in thought.

"Nothing, nothing, I was just nothing" he said with a short swing of his arms, and then just chuckled nervously.

"Ok," she said eyeing him more curiously now then made a more serious face, he was shaking in his boots and she knew exactly why. Pit instantly recognized that look on her face he only sees that look when he knows he's in big trouble. He swallowed a woad of saliva as she approached him slowly he contemplated on what the options here where, he just got left with one, beg for mercy.

"Aha" she said slowly while he just kept on thinking it was the end, "I knew it see what did I tell you, I told you your so called friends were nothing more than common criminals!" She said with a snap of her fingers while he just made a clueless face.

"wait what" he said slowly, "what no" he said waving his hands in front of himself. "Mom this has nothing to do with in fact it has to do with someone outside the our group, mom i swear." He blurted out afterwards but she wasn't hearing it she just paced around with her hand on her chin.

"No, Pit and this just proved it too. You didn't lie to him did you because you shouldn't risk yourself for them, they wouldn't do the same for you. So who was it Pit? Roy, Ike, Corrin, or Shulk I really bet it was Shulk wasn't it.

"NO!" He said but she didn't believe it she was so convinced of herself. He Groaned loudly and slammed his head against the wall then let out a heavy sigh with a pout. "Mom, seriously this wasn't about any of my friends rather an outsider. Some girl he called the 0-11 apparently she's some sort of escaped criminal, she was seen with one of my friends so he's wondering if we've seen her." He explained to her the details of what's happening but she somehow still wasn't believing it.

"So, from what I just heard is that, that detective already knows your friends are around common criminals, because they are common criminals." She responded as she crossed her arms and Pit did a 'seriously' face.

"Oh, yeah and what about Link huh!?" He said with a smirk she stayed silent for a moment, he thought he finally got through to her, until she looked mad again.

"Go to your room Pit" she said afterwards and he stood there looking completely unbelievingly at what he just heard.

"Mom what-"

"PIT!" She said more harsher and he decided to comply and stormed off, he just shook his head with an angry huff.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Link had his head hung backwards snoring softly his arm dangling off the couch with magazine in hand. A muffled static sound slowly awoken him with a snort. He looked around and saw the lights back on as well as the TV that was on static. He looked down and saw Zelda resting her head on his lap she also in deep sleep. Shulk was on the other couch spread out across and completely passed out. Link threw his magazine at him and he did a loud snort before slowly waking up and looking around. "Hey the powers back" he said with a groan as he stretched and yawned scratching his leg. "Cool now we can watch something and not be bored" he said flipping through channels. "meh, there's nothing watch" he said shutting off the TV and heading towards the kitchen, "man i'm starving!" He said rummaging through his fridge.

He later felt Zelda tightly grab ahold of his pants, she looked scared and distraught. He gently shook her to try to wake her but she didn't, instead she whimpered a little. "Zel?" He called out so she could hear and shook her some more. Her eyes snapped open in alarm and scanned the room, grabbed Link and slammed him on the floor she then held him tightly in a headlock. "Zel-da!?" He breathed out being suffocated her eyes shone a really bright blue and then returned their normal hue shortly afterward. She let go of Link slowly stepping back with a gasp placing her hands over her mouth. Link stood up slowly gasping for air, turning to face her with shock and anger. She slowly stepped back shaking her head and left the room he just stood there puzzled at what happened.

She ran through the hall and locked herself in the room placing her back against the door and slowly sliding down. She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. " _You now begin to understand there is no running from this."_ She heard the voice in her dreams as she remembered the horrifying dream. She then started to hear the whispers of the other persona.

" _Do what you want if you have a dream for better, do what you want till you don't want it anymore, remember who you really are…"_

She felt the room enclosing in on her, startled she tumbled backwards and hit the floor, she quickly scooted backwards backing up into the corner. The room was then suddenly surrounded by a dark aura as a sinister black fog engulfed the room. She saw a silhouette amongst the fog changing positions at a rapid rate around the room, as to mock her.

 _"Do what you want your worlds closing in on you now, it isn't over. Stand and face the unknown, got to remember who you really are. Every heart in my hands is like a pale reflection. Hello, remember me? I'm everything you can't control, somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe, we can break through..."_

The silhouette suddenly appeared if front of her, she scooted away placing her back against the wall as it approached very slowly. She wanted to tell the being to go away but her voice was stuck in her throat. I kneeled when it got close enough and grabbed her hand but she quickly retrieved it. It gently stroked her hair and hushed her saying he was there for her as always. She stayed confused as to who this entity could be it told her she is surrounded by the people she loved, and loved her to the bitter end no matter what. It vanished in an instant afterwards replaced by her dark counterpart. It glared at her with hatred she saw flashing images behind it of the little girl. The looming shadows dragging her away from her father who watched helplessly. She felt some anger deep inside her she found herself crushing a small heart shaped vase in her arms.

 _"Do what you want, you don't have to lay your life down, is it over? Do what you want till you find what you're looking for, got to remember who you really are. Every hour slipping by screams that I have fail you now. Hello, remember me? I'm everything you can't control, somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe. There's still time, close your eyes, only I will guide you home. Tear down the walls and free your soul, till we crash we're forever spiraling down."_

She found herself craving bloodlust after a moment and this feeling washing over her scared her. "No!" She shouted and turned away from the figure who appeared in front of her when she turned. New whispers were telling her to give into the bloodlust but she refused. She turned again only to see another mirror with her dark reflection in it. Several images flashed in her head of her apparently butchering dozens of men. Their screams of agony did little to help as she ended their lives in brutal ways. She saw a giant silver building briefly afterwards heavy rain pouring unto it. A sniper rifle went off and she found herself falling from the world. Her dark reflection stared down at her with a smirk upon her face. As she slowly started to engulf Zelda's world turning everything dark.

 _"Hello, it's only me infecting everything you love, somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe. Hello, remember me? I'm everything you can't control, somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to earn our forgiveness. Hello, remember me? I'm everything you can't control, somewhere beyond the pain there must be way to believe we can break through"_

 _Everything vanished and turned to normal afterwards, her reflection stood near her and then leaned over. She could feel the cold breathe down her neck, and she whispered one final thing softly in her ear._

 _"Remember who you really are…"_

Zelda stayed confused till she saw her reflection holding out her hand to her, though scared she slowly reached for it with a trembling hand. Loud thunderclaps roared through the skies with several flashes of lightning as rain resumed to come down.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Roy was currently enjoying his time watching TV eating a bowl of cereal, his bag and shoes laid around on the floor carelessly having just come back from school. There was a hard knock at the door followed by thunder rumbling, the rain still pounding against the windows. Eliwood came into the living room heading towards the front door, "Roy pick up your mess" He said peeking through the peephole.

"I'll clean it up later dude," Roy responded shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Eliwood just glared at his lazy son before opening the door, a man in a trench coat stood outside holding a police badge.

"Sir, detective Metalgear, i'm going to have to have a word with your son." he said pocketing the badge while Eliwood clenched his fists, he smiled as best he could being furious and held up a finger while the detective nodded.

Eliwood stomped his way towards the couch where his son sat oddly counting a small stack of cash. "Roy!" He said loudly making Roy jump a foot in the air and turned very slowly. "Before you explain that cash maybe you would like to explain why there is a police officer outside looking for you!" He said grabbing him by the hair and dragging him towards the front door.

"Eliwood, we talked about this let him go" his mom said walking in from the kitchen, Eliwood opened the door where the man waited. "Eliwood, uh, whats going on?" She asked confused,

"Apparently our son is wanted by this here detective," Eliwood responded holding his son firmly while he smile innocently.

"Actually no, I just need to ask him a few questions that's all" he responded and Eliwood then nodded.

"Oh, well then step inside, you can talk in the kitchen if you like" Eliwood said pointing him in that direction. "Come Lyn i'm sure this is personal," he said afterwards but she turned and gave a sharp glare at Roy who smiled sheepishly. They both headed off into the kitchen and took a seat, Roy did so rather nervously as the detective eyed him.

"Roy I trust you know this is," The man said tossing a picture at Roy ad he scanned over it.

"Yup you bet, that would be Raven, and yes i'm aware she has been missing since last night. And no I do not happen to know what happened that day, truth be told I was pretty hammered that day I don't even remember how I got home." Roy responded tapping his fingers on the table while the detective studied him and he nervously looked around. He tossed him another picture the one with Raven and Zelda in it.

"Well then can you identify the person to the left, apparently that girl was the last one to have contact with Raven." He said as Roy looked at the picture of course he knew her, but he felt conflicted on whether or not he should tell him.

"Hmm, not really I mean I've definitely saw her, but no I didn't really know her." Roy said sliding the picture back and the man pocketed it looking in thought for a brief moment.

"Would you happen to know where this girl is at the moment?" he said afterwards while Roy shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Eh not really man," Roy responded "last I saw of her was, huh, I actually can't recall where it is I saw her." Roy responded looking deep in thought, "was it, no, that can't be right, maybe, no?!" He said stroking his chin. He just kept on thinking and thinking making all sorts of conflicted and confused faces, eventually the detective got bored.

"yeah just forget it kid, you got bigger problems up there," he said pointing at his head. "I'll just look elsewhere," he said as he stood up and headed off while Roy just stared dumbfounded. He just shrugged and headed off back to the living room scooping up his bowl, he slumped on the couch and put a mouthful of soggy cereal into his mouth.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Maaaaan, i'm bored!" Shulk groaned as he slid into the living room and Link threw himself backwards on the couch.

"I know!" Said Link, running a hand down his face and just sighed shaking his head. "actually we have to go to work man," Link said looking at the clock mounted on the wall. Shulk just groaned again and grabbed his keys moping towards the front door.

"Alright let's go," Shulk said motioning him to follow as he headed out but Link stopped looking in thought.

"Hey man, i'm going to bring Zelda along, I don't want to leave her alone the way she is right now." Link said and walked off Shulk just nodded and headed off to warm the car. Link knocked softly on the door but got no response, he opened it slightly as it creaked open he spotted Zelda by the window. "Zel?" He called out and yet she made no response, he stepped into the room and she whipped around. She stared at him with a cold glare, her eyes shone a very bright blue. A thunderclap rumbled through the skies and several flashes of lightning illuminated the dark skies. Zelda shook her head and looked around confused and then spotted Link cautiously eyeing her.

"Was there something you need of me Link?" She asked as he fully stepped in rubbing the back of his head.

"Listen I know you're scared, so I wanted to ask if you'd like to come to work with me and Shulk." He asked and she slowly approached him and gently grabbed his arm.

"Thank you that's very generous," she said and he just nodded and waved her off. He turned to leave but stopped when he saw Zelda still holding his hand standing in place. "Link, forgive me for earlier, I didn't mean you any harm. But you see, i've been having these nightmares-"

"It's alright I understand, but remember Zelda it's not real nothing's going to hurt you, I won't let anything happen to you I promise." He said and she nodded giving him a warm friendly smile as they both walked off down the hall. Link grabbed a nearby umbrella and opened it up as they stepped out into the pouring rain. He placed it over both their heads as they walked off towards the car and some thunder rumbled softly. They both got in and Shulk was off driving in the the streets that appeared rivers by now. Shulk eventually pulled into the stores lot and parked the car and just let out a exhausted breathe.

"Man i'm really not in the mood to work today" he said gently placing his head down on the wheel. Link just gave him a dumbfounded look and then ran his hand down his face.

"What work!?" Link said flailing his hand around, "all you do is stand behind the counter making smart as comments, and flirting with almost every girl that comes by!" Link complained and Shulk lifted up his head looking offended, he scoffed while placing a hand over his chest.

"And that is really hard work, have some sympathy for a working man, there's only so much Shulk to go around." Shulk said afterwards as Link pinched the bridge of his nose again and looked at him with disbelief. Shulk just shrugged and stepped out the vehicle running towards the entrance trying not to get soaked. Link followed again with Zelda as they shared an umbrella to avoid the pounding rain.

They opened up the shop as usual though not to many people stopped by that day, of course the rain may have had something to do with that. Link was in the back sorting out the CDs that had been returned so that he can put them back to their proper place. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket afterwards, he took it out and saw a text from Malon.

(Hey fairy boy haven't heard from you in a while how's it been? -Malon.)

(Fine, and it's not like i've heard from you either why's that? -Link.)

(Been busy ya know, I had this review test in school so i've been studying my butt off. -Malon.)

(Well someone broke into my apartment yesterday, they did a lot of damage plus killed most of my neighbors. But i'm fine in case you're wondering, I left one of my friends there to housesit she wasn't killed just wounded luckily enough. The police told me to stay with a friend for a couple days or so while they investigate. So now i'm staying with Shulk, you know that guy you met at the music store I work at. -Link.)

(Holy cow Link! -Malon.)

(So in just two days your life goes spiraling out of control, aren't you scared I sure as hell would be if I know someone tried to kill me -Malon.)

(I bet you were shaking in ya boots, I think I heard my dad talking about a massacre that happened in the city. I can't believe it had to do with you! -Malon)

(Well it's not clear who their intended target was, so for all I know i'm not the one they were after so i'm good. -Link.)

(Well, you've always been the big brave hero, you've never been one to back down and coward. Like remember that one time when there was a rumor that there was a giant spider in the tree house, you made a sword and shield out of a ruler and paper plate and went inside to slay it XD. -Malon)

(Boy do I, I was terrified that day, everyone had claimed that the slider was real. So I was on my toes the whole time and then it turned out to be just a hair clip! -Link.)

(Hahahahaha, yeah I remember. -Malon)

(Oh I have to go, I start my work shift now ttyl! -Malon)

(Alright take care. -Link)

Link hit the send button and placed the phone back into his pocket and looked over all the Cds with a groan. He heard Zelda in the back and she appeared to be sobbing from what he heard, he slowly headed that way to see what was wrong.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The man had only made it to dead end after dead end, he growled in frustration as he knocked on the door once more. He had already tried a total of five hard knocks on the door and yet no one has answered. He walked around back and used a lockpick to open the back door, he stepped into the house slowly. The first thing he saw was a large portrait with golden surrounding around it and a blonde in it. The boy had a large cocky smile and right under it was a platinum name plate labeled 'Shulk.' The man just thought to himself that this kid was full of himself, he looked around the whole house and found no trace of the 0-11 there. He just left the house contemplating about where she could have gone off too, there must be something he missed. He walked off into the storming day thinking of his next move and his next target.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Link went around the corner but Zelda looked fine she didn't look distraught in the slightest, she was just sitting on a crate staring puzzlingly at the ceiling. Link just slowly backed out of the storage room and headed back to work. He heard the bell in the front ring indicating they had a customer, and Shulk as always started conversing with them. Link just shook his head and returned to sorting out the music, some thunder rumbled softly in the skies above. He was walking down the aisle when he saw that a freakishly tall blonde woman was the one who entered, she of course was wearing a dark brown trench coat. She had a large hat on concealing most of her facial features, and a long strand of blonde hair in a ponytail. She was asking questions and he of course was answering them wrong or being cocky as always because she started to look frustrated.

He spotted Link peeking through the selves and Shulk gave him a look that there was trouble. Link's heart began to speed up he wondered if she was trying to mug him, but he sort of overheard that she wants something called the 0-11. Once again Shulk started saying he knew nothing of such things, she then roughly grabbed him by the shirt and was reaching into her coat. Shulk just stared up the woman wide eyed, "Holy Shit, you're freaking strong!" He said with some sort if fractionation in his voice.

Link however ducked and started to crawl his way to the back towards where Zelda was, he then heard that she started to beat Shulk. He found her going through a props box in the back and she currently had a purple wig over her head concealing her brown hair. She lifted up some contact lenses and stared at them puzzlingly before Link quickly spun her around. He placed a finger over his lips and told her to hide in the back because there was trouble. She panicked however and held unto him tightly as they heard a loud crash. He whispered to stay in the back and don't come out until he says so, he grabbed a wooden bat from one of the crates and went back out. He saw that she sad thrown Shulk into one of the selves and he was slowly trying to crawl away. "You know lady, most people say please when asking for a favor" he said with a chuckle as he slowly stood up. "But you are rude" he said pointing at her with a shaking finger. "But since you're also freakishly hot i'll let it slide" he added wobbling a little, he had a busted lip and half his face was swollen. But no matter how pretty you are no one treats the Shulk-maestro like that." He said and be tried to attack her but she just hit him over the head with her elbow. He hit the floor with a loud thud and she sighed in frustration, he however slowly got back up and she looked at him with disbelief.

"Good grief you little brat stay down!" She said as he just held up a finger while he wobbled.

"You know big mean bossy girls aren't all that attractive these days," he said while she slumped her shoulders with a groan.

"I Don't want to hurt you, but you're making it really difficult not to want to." She responded while he just chuckled leaning on one of the selves while Link face palmed.

"But lady you take it to a whole 'nother level, but I think there might be something wrong with me 'cause i'm sort of enjoying this, your hands are so soft and smooth." He finished with another chuckle while she pouted. He rushed at her afterwards with great speed catching her off guard, the sad part was she didn't budge an inch. She just grabbed him from the hair and kneed him on the face. He seemed to have stayed on the ground that time and she sighed once again while walking away. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard him chuckle again, she whipped around and saw him getting back up. There was blood pouring out of his nose now which he wiped with the back of his hand.

"Oh so you like it rough huh?" He said and snorted out a short laugh and she clenched her fist. "Oh, whoops did I poke the bear" he said and started to giggle. She however took out a small pistol from her coat aiming it at him. Link thought this was the time to interfere and tightened his grip on the bat. "Ok, that's just not right, can't handle this much man" he said patting himself on the chest. She was about to squeeze the trigger when Link came out from behind the shelf and hit her arm. She dropped the weapon and yelp in pain and turned giving him a sharp glare. He tried to hit her again but she catched it with her hand and struck Link with an open palm.

Link stumbled backwards and then she kicked him in the chest sending him crashing into the wall. He felt the room spinning and his vision was blurry his ears were muffled by a ringing. He sat there wondering how Shulk can take a hit from this woman and get back up. Shulk grabbed the gun and aimed it at her while she was focused on Link, she however managed to grab his arm and twist it making him drop the weapon. Before she could retrieve it however he kicked it making it slide under the counter. She growled in frustration and then brought back her fist while holding him tightly. Before she could strike him however he bit her hand making her let go. She still tried to punch him in the face however with all her might now but he started side stepping the attacks. "Oh, oh, almost had it, oh, oh, rope a dope!" He said as she still tried to strike him but he managed to evade her. Link took the time to try to recover the weapon that went under the counter while Shulk kept her busy. She stopped after a while but he just kept on dancing around, "what's the matter darling is there no more moves to this dance" be said hopping around. She however responded by quickly and swiftly kneeing him in the groin. He just squeaked out a grunt while holding his private area and slowly got on his knees, "not the tea-bags" he squeaked and fell to the floor.

They heard a click and she turned to see Link aiming the weapon at her a safe distance away. "Alright kid let's not do anything stupid I just came for answers, this doesn't have to get messier" she said slowly lifting her arms.

"If you just wanted questions then why did you attack us!?"Link said she she turned to give a short glance at Shulk.

"Hey I was just asking the questions, blondy there attacked me first!" She responded and Link just took the safety off the weapon.

"Yeah like i'm going to believe that!" He said and then he heard Shulk groan while holding up a finger.

"Actually I did attack first because I saw her pulling out a concealed weapon." Shulk managed to speak up briefly before going back to grunting and rolling on the floor. She just sighed and reached into her coat again while Link raised the weapon again. She slowly took out a badge showing it to Link who started to slowly lower the weapon.

"I'm with the police I was going to show this jackass my badge when he jumps over the counter trying to attack me, being a officer we don't take to such threats kindly so I was just defending myself." She said and Link just groaned running a hand down his face and glared at Shulk, who continued grunting in pain.

"I'm sorry it's just he has a tendency to act without thinking" Link said handing her back the weapon. "I can't believe I almost shot a cop, dammit Shulk what's up with you!" He said with a deep sigh but he just grunted in response.

"What kind of cop dresses like that anyways, it just seemed a little to fishy to me!" He said afterwards as it seemed the pain started to subside.

"It's called a detective verbatim!" She responded sarcastically and he just mocked her, she ignored him however and turned to Link. "And relax kid it's just a paralyzer," she said and shot Shulk who started to twitch and tremble uncontrollably on the floor, "See" she said pocketing the weapon.

"Still though i've never seen someone take a beating like that before, have you thought about joining the force we could use someone like you." She said afterwards offering her hand to Shulk to stand him back up. He took it and slowly got back up but a little hunched over from any lingering pain.

"Actually no i've never thought of that It's sort of not my thing to begin with." Shulk responded with a shrug and she just nodded and that's when Link spoke up.

"So what exactly was it that you needed before the incident occurred?" Link asked.

"Nothing much just we've been looking for a dangerous fugitive who escaped some time ago, but I doubt it not that you guys may know anything about it. I'm sorry about the mess too, now if you excuse me," she finished and walked out the door.

"Hey wait I didn't catch your name, i'm Link by the way" Link call after her she however just stood in the doorway for several minutes.

"Samus" she responded afterwards before walking off into the stormy day.

"I can't believe you tried assaulting a police officer!" Link said afterwards turning back towards Shulk who limped his way behind the counter. "which brings me back to my question, how the hell is it possible that you took so many hits like that!?" Link said holding his ribs that ached from the kick he received.

"My dad signed me up for karate classes back in middle school, so five times a week I was spending my afternoons getting my ass handed to me." He responded with a short chuckle, "but afterwards you get used to the pain" he finished with a shrug. His phone vibrated and he took it out while Link started picking everything up. He remembered Zelda and then rushed towards the back to see if she was still there. She was hiding the crate full of props and he told her it was safe to come out again. Link then headed back towards the front where Shulk had just hung up the phone, he had a distraught look as well.

"Hey who was that, what's up?" Link said as Shulk appeared to be lost in thought.

"That was Lucina, apparently they found Raven, she's in the hospital though gravely wounded apparently. They found her yesterday morning and found who she was today, Robins been notified already and is making his way back." Shulk explained and Link looked lost in his thoughts.

"We should go check it out make see how she's doing, it is after all our fault she was out so late." Link said and Shulk just nodded his head.

"Yeah we'll handle this later" he said motioning towards the mess and he headed out, Link got Zelda and they followed.

The drive over towards the hospital was silent Link specifically felt guilty for the incident. Now he had twice the burden he felt guilty for Ilias incident, and now he has the one with Raven. He started thinking about how he always makes rash decisions in a hurry, and he should've thought of the others around him. He must of looked troubled because Zelda placed her hand on his shoulder giving him a comforting smile. He was sitting in the back with Zelda at the time and he returned the gesture, and then peered out the window watching the world go by. He was really hoping that she was fine however or he'll feel responsible for the rest of his life, forced to carry a burden until the day he dies. He sighed heavily afterwards running a hand through his hair, Zelda placed her head on his shoulder giving him a warm embrace.

Shulk pulled up into the parking lot afterwards but only Link and Zelda got out, as Shulk needed to go find a parking spot. He entered and headed towards the 9th floor where he saw Lucina was in the waiting room already. Link walked up to her tapping her on the shoulder and she looked up at him, she too looked extremely worried. "How is she?" He asked her and she shrugged as she stood up.

"I actually don't know, she's in surgery right now something about stitching an internal organ. Robins in there he insisted that he didn't want to leave her side, plus they need him for a blood transfer as well." She explained to Link and he just stared at the double doors hoping it wasn't anything too serious though he doubt it.

"Wait how did she get here anyways and where was she, and what exactly happened to her?" Link then asked but Lucina just moved to the side as a tall blonde with spiky hair stood up from a chair behind them.

"Cloud?" Link muttered and the other blonde nodded, see Cloud use to go to the same school as Link, though he was older then them. He was a senior by the time Link and the others were barely sophomores, he joined the military after high school and then left for personal reasons, but word has it he was let go. He then started to work for a delivery company, he's been doing that since. And that leads to now, he was doing his last shift for the night when he spotted a car in a empty lot. It was left open with blinking lights curious he went to investigate, which lead him to an ally where he found her. He said she was alive but barely breathing. He called the paramedics and they handled it from there, and according to police reports it was a mugging. But Cloud thinks otherwise because the car and her belongings were there when the culprits were long gone. He later informed the staff of who she was after finding out where they took her, he informed them of her brother as being the only family she had. From there everyone else she know got notified as well, he was also the one who made the trip to go get Robin.

"Wow Cloud still got your soft side I see" Link spoke up after Cloud finished explaining.

"Yeah, yeah" Cloud simply waved him off and then walked away while Link grinned. Shulk walked in and Cloud and Lucina just stared at his messed up face.

"What in the hell happened to you!?" Lucina said surprised looking at his swollen face.

"I-I got attacked by someone, a man, he was huge" Shulk responded and Link gave him a 'seriously' look.

"Hey i'm going to check up on Ilia text me when you hear something" he told Lucina afterwards and she nodded. He headed off towards the elevator with Zelda close behind, he pressed the 6 and it started its descent. He walked down the hall that was somewhat busy that day, he found her room and knocked softly before opening the door. She was sitting up the bed watching television when he entered. She flashed him a smile and he returned it Zelda walked in after him.

"Hey guys what are you doing here so early shouldn't you be at work?" She asked puzzled.

"We were but then we got the news that Raven was in the hospital, she was involved in some incident apparently" Link responded.

"Oh, is she alright though it wasn't nothing too serious was it?" She asked and Link looked down at his hands.

"I don't know yet, she's in surgery right now so i'm guessing it had to be pretty bad." Link responded slowly looking up again looking very distraught.

"What's wrong Link i'm sure it can't be that bad" she said placing her hand on his.

"It's just that I feel like i'm responsible for what happened, if it wouldn't of been for me she wouldn't have been out so late." he explained to her and she just sighed.

"Link you can't blame yourself for the error of others, the ones who harmed her are responsible not you. Besides it was her decision to assist you that day, she would have gone regardless, she's the type to always want to help." Ilia said gently stroking his arm and he just looked down. His phone vibrated in his pocket it was a text from Lucina the operation was done.

"They finished I have to" he said pointing at the door and she nodded and he turned and left. Zelda then waved at Ilia before leaving, she sighed hoping that Link would let this whole thing get to him too much.

When the elevator door opened she saw Lucina, Shulk and Cloud waiting outside the door. He slowly approached as one of the surgeons came out, he pulled his face mask down with a heavy sigh. Link didn't like the looks of the situation as surgeon nervously tugged on his collar. "We did what we could but i'm afraid we were too late, seems the young lady had lost too much blood, and if that wasn't enough she also had internal bleeding from damaged organs. We managed to fix her up as best we could but i'm afraid we got to her a little too late, we are slowly losing her now as I speak she has only a few more hours to live. But she is in a comatose state at the moment from the blood loss, but I need one of you to tell the kid in there who seems to be full of hope at the moment. I couldn't bring myself to tell him seeing as it seems it would damage the boy to hear the news." He finished and walked off and they headed in through the double doors. Robin was by her bed side holding her hand, she had all sorts of machines attached, but her pulse on the monitor was indeed weak, her weak breathe could be heard through the respirator. Lucina sat next to Robin embracing him in a hug as she began to sob into his shoulder. Link and Cloud nodded deciding that she should break the news to Robin and she nodded back. She whispered in his ear that she needed to talk to him and led him out of the room.

Link sat on the chair burying his head in his hands, he couldn't believe that his selfish actions brought about the death of another person. He ran his hands through his hair grabbing strands of it and pulling on them. He slowly placed a hand on hers that felt cold to the touch. He stood up and headed out and he spotted Lucina and Robin in one of the vacant rooms. She was holding his hand and was speaking softly, tears were slowly running down her face. By the time she finished Robin had collapse unable to hold himself, she held unto him as he fell apart. Link couldn't bare to watch and walked away feeling the guilt consume him. He headed out back in the alley to get some air and see if he could clear his head. He paced around in the back unable to comprehend the situation. He remembered Ilia's words as they echoed through his head but that didn't help calm him. He just got to his knees and dropped himself leaning against the wall. Thunder rumbled through the skies as the heavy rain still continuing its descent. It had happened the guilt had consumed him, now he had this massive burden he had to deal with. Link himself had collapsed from the sudden shock it came so soon and it hit him like a speeding train.

Back in the inside, Zelda had watched Link left the room obviously he looked in a lot of pain. She had walked back into the room where Raven was being kept. She looked down and felt sorrow herself, she had only met Raven recently and spend a few moments with her. But in those moments she got to know her, not fully but she saw the kind of caring person she was. She saw how much great pain it was causing everyone, she could practically sense the pain and sorrow of the individuals from a mile away. Her eyes started to shine a bright blue and then they turned to a blinding gold. Both her hands started to shine with intensity as well and she gently placed them upon Ravens slowly dying body. Tiny microscopic golden technical particles started to make their way into her body through the wound. They started to repair any and all damaged tissue at a geometric rate, her heart started to beat at a more normal rate pumping blood back into her organs. Zelda's hands stopped glowing afterwards as did her eyes and the large wound was replaced with fresh new skin leaving no evidence of it. Some golden lines washed over her body several times as if scanning for any other hazards. Her breathing had become more rhythmical and then she gasped loudly for air the next minute, her eyes snapped wide open shinning a bright golden color springing slightly from the bed. The heart monitor was going haywire going beyond any capacity that a normal human would ever go.

Her eyes returned to their normal hue shortly afterward, she settled back into the bed calmly. Her breathing resumed like normal and her eyes slowly shut afterwards, the heart monitor also returned back to normal. The golden lines waved through her body several more times before they completely dissolved. Zelda stumbled backward having drained herself of all potential energy, she held onto a chair for support. She felt her body shutting down on her she tried to stand but she collapse unto the floor, she just stared at the ceiling all the white lights that seemed to be fading away. She heard screaming in the back of her mind as several memories she guess flashed before her eyes. It must be a forgotten life of years before that blank that is her current state of mind. She felt some tears roll down her cheeks as the world faded away into darkness.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A man in a coat was furiously typing away at a computer and the reading he got made him jump from his seat. "Go and get Ganon he's going to want to see this!" He told one of his colleagues who whipped around.

"What is it?" He asked looking over the monitor as the other started to print out the pages.

"Well according to our last readings I picked up, it shows that the vital signs of the 0-11 were dropping slowly over the past week," he said gathering all his papers and pushing his glasses back into place. "So, so that could only mean-"

"She's dying" the other one cut him off looking through the data and then looked up in disbelief. The other one shrugged as well and they headed off with the readings in a rush.

* * *

 _"So go and tell all your friends that i'm a failure underneath, if it makes you feel like a bigger man. But it's my, my heart, my life, that you're calling a lie. I've played this game before, and I can't take anymore. I feel it coming over me, i'm still a slave to these dreams. Is this the end of everything, or just a new way to bleed…"_

* * *

 **Alrighty ladies and jets that concludes chapter 6, I hope you all enjoyed reading this a I did writing it. So this was done since friday but I got side tracked, so I couldn't put in the finishing touches. Well it was comic-con weekend so yeah I always freak about those things, so i'm sorry that's no excuse, but on the plus side I got a hylian shield!**

 **And please feel free to leave a review as well, criticism welcomed. You know it's that white button at the bottom of your screen, come on I feel it calling to you beckoning you…**

 **Ok i'm sorry i'm a little hyper right now (soda) so pardon me, well the I love you guys stay safe have a great day don't let anyone, anything ruin it. And I'll catch you on the flip side!**

 **Next Chapter: Assassination, Determination.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Thorned Rose, Chapter 7: assassination, determination.**

 **Well greetings there mr/ms, I see you've come to entertain thyself with this dutiful chapter of this novel. Ok fine i'm hyper again (blueberry waffles) sue me, but nevertheless I bring you the next chapter where and trust me, things start to pick up from here. And something else I feel I should mention, we are nearing the end of the story just a little more to go, but I'll only say that much, Tee hee. ( *´** **艸｀** **)**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Itanimulli: uh, try mountain dew voltage it's like 1000 times sweeter. But maybe you aren't the hyper type, I can't be around sugar it's a red flag. But I like sweets can you blame me!**

 **And hello there welcome, your review is very much appreciated here. (** **人** ***´∀`** **)**

 **Eh, sort of but come on cliffhangers give the reader something to look forward too, instead of leaving them with a dull flat ending. Then again it might tire the reader of such things, I try to avoid it but it always ends on cliffhangers can't help it.**

 **So without furhter ado enjoy!**

* * *

The ever so raging storm continued to shower the city with heavy pounding rains. Link sat with his head sunk between his knees he had to have been there for a hour to two, he then felt the warmth of the sun hitting him. Puzzled he looked up and saw a large gap in the sheets of black covering the skies. A silhouette appeared amongst the light, he lifted his arm to shield his eyes from the sun. He saw Ilia was the silhouette and she knelt to his level a smile on her face as always, she had an umbrella that she placed over his head. But he could tell by the looks of her face and the glint in her eyes she had good news to tell.

He rose to his feet remembering she isn't suppose to be on her feet, not for a while that is. "Ilia!? What are you doing out of bed!?" He said grabbing her hand to led her back inside. She stopped him however turning him around and shaking her head slowly with that same smile.

"It's fine you knucklehead, they released me today I was just waiting for them to finish the paperwork." And he just sighed slumped his shoulders but congratulated her nonetheless. "Link I know why you're here sulking in the rain, you can't stop blaming yourself for what happened can you. I knew it but I have something to show you come with me." She said taking his hand and leading him inside he shook his hair trying to get the rain off. She turned and glared at him as he wet her by that action, he silently apologized as they kept going.

They went back to the 9th floor where when the elevator opened everyone seemed extremely happy and cheerful. Link walked in puzzled and then everyone spotted him and continued their cheers.

"What happened!?" Link asked and that's when Robin stood and approached with a wide grin.

"We don't know how but Raven made a complete recovery, the doctors are just doing a final check up and she's free to go. I can't even comprehend how extreme lucky this is." He said all excited he couldn't comprehend what he heard, but the news indeed perked up his mood. He was left speechless with a clueless look on his face which made everyone else start to laugh. "Yeah I know everyone made the exact same face when we heard the news." Robin said afterwards patting Link on the shoulder with a chuckle.

Ilia nudged him and he just hung his head down as he started to chuckle himself. The doctor came out afterwards and everyone turned to give him their attention. He approached Robin looking over his clipboard, "you Robin?" The doctor asked and he nodded. "Alright i'm going to need your signature there at the bottom, oh and remind her she has to change that bandage every 6 hours or so." He finished as Robin nodded and he pocketed the pen and sighed giving them a smile. "She's extremely lucky to be alive it's a miracle, oh and she's in there waiting by the way." He said and headed off they all looked at one another and headed in without a second thought. They all walked in in a hurry startling the silver haired teen, she smiled at the site if her friends and brother.

"Hey guys how's it going?" She asked casually and Robin approached her with his arms crossed.

"How's it going!? You had everyone on the ropes!"He said and smacked her on the back of the head lightly.

"Well it's nice to see you too Robin" she said sarcastically, and he rolled his eyes taking a seat. "Cloud I guess I owe you a huge thanks for everything, I actually owe you my life i'm in your dept."

"It was nothing" he simply waved her off from the back where we leaned against the doorframe.

"Shulk i'm not surprised you showed up with a busted face," she laughed a little and he snorted.

"Yeah well you should've seen the other guy!" He said and crossed his arms with a huff.

"What did you leave him in a worse condition or something?" She asked as he looked at her and scoffed.

"No I mean you should've seen him, he was huge!" He complained as he walked away shaking his head. She then turned to Link who just stood there awkwardly and gave her a quick wave.

"Oh yeah and Link, stop beating yourself up" she said as she sat up on her bed. He shot a quick glance at Ilia who was sitting on one of the counters. "She didn't say anything, Link I could practically read you like an open book." She finished as he just sighed and sat in a nearby chair.

"I actually don't quite believe you but hey why ruin the moment" Link shrugged.

"Well sis the doctors gave us the green light to leave so get dressed and we'll be on our way." Robin informed her and she nodded as they left the room to give her privacy.

"Hey where's Zelda?" Link said looking around noticing the absence of the brunette.

"Oh she didn't take the news well either, i'm guessing this was her first time in a hospital cause we found her fainted in the room." Robin said with a shrug and he whipped around to face him with a concerned look. "She's fine man we just placed her in the other room she's awake but wanted to stay there." He finished with another shrug and Link sighed and headed off to retrieve her. He peeked through the small window on the door and spotted her sitting on the bed. He then opened the door and stepped in the room she made no motion however.

"Zelda?" He asked her and she slowly raised her head she looked to be in a daze. "hey what's wrong are you ok?" He said but she just waved him off that's she's fine. But he thought so other wise she actually looked worn out like of she ran a marathon or something. "Ok then, Raven recovered oddly enough and we're leaving now" he told her and she slowly nodded her head. She stood up and tried to move but she stumbled, Link caught her though. He looked down at her as his eyes widened her skin was hot to the touch like a furnace. "Holy hell you're burning up!" He said as he felt her forehead but she just gently pushed him away.

"Link i'm fine I assure you I just need rest" she said struggling to stay on her feet.

"Well fine but at least let me help you to the car, what is with you today, you've been getting aggressive this isn't like you?" He said as he took her hand to help her up. She didn't respond however and kept her gaze on the floor they then left the room.

"What's wrong Link?" Ilia asked as she saw him help Zelda out of the room.

"Nothing she's just a little under the weather nothing a little rest won't fix." He assured her and she just nodded but was still worried she looked in a very bad shape.

"We can leave her at the house we still need to get back to work remember?" Shulk said from the back and Link nodded and agreed.

"Wait you can't leave her alone like this!" Ilia said in disbelief turning to give Link a glare.

"I'll watch her for you Link till you get out of work" Raven spoke up and Link turned to look at her and instantly shook his head.

"No, no you've done enough for me as it is already, I won't ask anymore of you" he responded and she crossed her arms.

"It's not like i'm keeping score or anything, I do this because I want to not because I want something in return!" She responded but then he tried to speak up.

"I didn't mean it like that" he said but she ignored im nonetheless,

"Fine but still i'm doing this you obviously need the help" she said afterwards and he sighed in defeat.

"Actually you are in no condition to do so either Raven, the doctors said you should take it easy to avoid any strain to your injury, it was fatal after all." Robin spoke up and she turned and gave him a look like she felt betrayed, sure Robin always backed her up but this time was not one of those times. "But if it makes everyone feel any better she can still stay with us i'll keep an eye on both of them." Robin assured and everyone looked around the room and agreed as did Raven.

"Im… fine" Zelda breathed out weakly but of course everyone decided otherwise.

They all headed outside afterwards getting ready to head their own ways, "hey Cloud where you goin need a ride?" Shulk said as he spotted the spiky haired blond casually sitting on the curve.

"No it's fine, i'm getting a ride from Tifa" he responded as he stood up and Shulk just snapped his fingers.

"Oh thats right, you're the guy who bagged one of the hottest girls in school back then!" Shulk said and Cloud just sighed shaking his head with a small smile. "Which reminds me I use to worship you" Shulk added as Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose while he chuckled.

"Yeah its coming back to me you're the little blonde boy that use to follow me around begging to learn 'my ways' whatever that meant." he said as he turned to face him and Shulk just nodded laughing a little himself.

"Yeah and don't worry i'm keeping your legacy alive and passing it down to the new wave of geeks." He added afterwards as a small light blue car pulled up on the curve and honked.

"I don't know weather to be honored or offended?" Cloud said puzzled but then started walking off, "Well i'll see you guys around" he said as he hopped in the car and took off.

"Man that guy used to be a god back in high school" Shulk said rathered thrilled and saluted the distant vehicle.

"Mmhmm" Link responded while he walked away shaking his head, he then saw Robin helping Zelda into the car. He had already told her that he was going to leave her with Raven again for a bit.

Link and Shulk headed off to work as they said, Link though took one last look out the window as Zelda entered another vehicle. Shulk took off as well the clouds were starting to break apart now, the storm seemed to finally be letting up. The shop was still a mess from their fiasco earlier in the day, they both got to work on cleaning up however. "Hey Link I forgot to mention earlier, we uh decided to go out to a restaurant to celebrate Ravens recovery, my treat." He said and Link placed a stack of cds on the counter and sighed, "Yeah but if Zelda is too sick we can cancel and do it some other time."

"No it's fine man, go I'll just stay behind it's fine man" Link responded walking off with the large stack.

"No man we're not leaving anyone behind, plus we uh kinda invited Pit, we need someone to go get Pit" Shulk said nudging him.

"Well fine I guess we can do it another time she just seemed tired that's all she should feel better later, or at least I hope." Link said wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, "and next time think before you act." He finished as he let out a exhausted breathe and Shulk just chuckled.

"Yeah don't worry man but something about that lady seemed off to me, it's just my instincts I guess so I panicked when I saw her reach in her coat. Plus with the whole recent wave of crime that's been spreading i've been a little edgy." Shulk said with a shrug and walked off to greet a customer who entered.

Link just stood there in thought himself indeed it seemed the crime and violence in the city was increasing. It was bad before sure but now it was getting ridiculously out of hand. He stood there sorting the cds back in their place the ticking of the nearby clock the only other audible thing. He stretched a little but then grunted in pain as his ribs hurt from the action. He clutched his chest he couldn't believe how hard that woman hit, not that he thought because she was a woman, but because that was insanely powerful for a normal person. He figured that wasn't even her full force, and thank everything that's holy for that she might've broken a few ribs. He looked out the front window to see the clouds have all but spread now leaving room for sunlight to pour from all over. He was glad the storm finally let up he could see drops still fell from the roofs of buildings. He heard Shulk was not in a heated argument with someone, he just rolled his eyes and went about his business. The sun was starting its descent over the horizon setting the sky ablaze. He heard Shulk yawn obnoxiously from the front desk and the jiggling of keys meaning he was beginning to lock up. "Alright Link it's closing time!" He said rather cheerfully jiggling the keys as he whistled.

"Yeah hold up let me just put the last of these albums away" he responded placing them in their respected areas.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Raven spend the ride home thinking back to the events that occurred, though she was asked she couldn't identify her attacker. It was really dark that night and the sheer panic wouldn't let her think strait. Though she was told the wound was grave and everyone expected her not to pull through there she was. She felt around the wound but felt no pain whatsoever, she didn't feel any of the stitches they supposedly used to close the wound. The only evidence there is that she was injured was the blood staining the bandage. When they arrived she decided to clean the wound and change the bandage as she was instructed by the doctor. She took a small towel and lightly soaked it with warm water, she lifted her shirt halfway and began to remove the bandage. When it peeled off she was shocked to see there was no wound or trace of it, she looked at the mirror in front of her to see indeed there was nothing. She felt around the area and strange golden lines briefly flashed across the area. She got started and tumbled backwards quickly placing her shirt back down. She grabbed some water with her hands and splashed it over her face, she rubbed her eyes thinking she was just hallucinating. She lifted up her shirt to look again but indeed it was if she had never been injured in the first same golden lines flashed for a bit afterwards startling her again.

She was now startled and in a sort of panic, she looked at the labels of the medicine she received. She paced around looking worried, how was it possible she had no wound, worst of all what is that crawling on the surface her her skin. A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts "hey you ok in there?" She heard Robin's voice from the other side.

"Y-Yeah i'm fine just cleaning the wound" she lied and then heard his footsteps fading away afterwards. She decided not to let this get to her she just convinced herself she was drugged and hallucinating. She grabbed a fresh bandage and placed it over the should be wounded area, she didn't want suspicion about it maybe it was infected or something. She stepped out and saw Robin in the kitchen making a stew while she just sat on the couch.

"Whats wrong you look sort of distressed?" Robin asked leaning on the counter, she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it from Robin he could read people just by their facial expressions.

"I-It's nothing i'm fine just tired is all," she lied again and get nervous as he eyed her curiously. "Hows Zelda doing?" She quickly changed the subject.

"She's resting I put her in my room so you may get some rest yourself, i'm making a stew too, the same kind mom use to make when we were under the weather." He said as he returned his focus back on the pot.

"Oh yeah I remember, i'm actually surprised you remember" she said and he nodded his head with a smirk.

"Hey even though I didn't appear so I was listening" he responded, "it will be ready soon why don't you go and rest yourself" he finished taking a seat on a stool.

"It's fine i'm actually not sleepy" she responded and he slowly turned towards her.

"Well I thought you were tired" he said and she started to look nervous again.

"You know what a nap sounds great" she said and headed off while Robin just shook his head confused and opened up a book. She however just closed the door and locked it shutting her blinds and powering up her desktop. She felt like her side was on fire and she took a look to see the same glowing gold particles crawling across her skin. When she touched the area it disappeared and she quickly placed the bandage back on and sat down at her desk. She pulled up a search engine and typed in ' _gold parasites_ ' and started scrolling through all the links. After a hour or so she got no information related to what she had experienced. A knock came at the door afterwards, "Hey the stew is ready" she heard Robin say.

"I'll be right there" she responded taking one last look at the screen before shutting it off and heading out.

She saw Zelda was already seated in a stool sipping some of the stew, a bowl with steamy light brown liquid next her as well reserved for herself. "Hey Zelda how are you feeling?" She asked taking a seat next to the brunette.

"Much better actually thank you" she responded and Raven felt her forehead to see it was of normal body temperature now.

"Well that's good to hear, I guess you just had a long day" Raven

said taking a small sip of her own stew.

"Oh I almost forgot to mention you've been relieved from school tomorrow, you shouldn't be on your feet much so the doctor decided it be best if you stay home and rest." Robin walking in from the back informed her and Raven turned to face him.

"But I feel fine now, plus i've already recovered the wound is healed" she protested.

"Come on it'll take a while for that to heal, plus it's just one day i'm pretty sure that won't affect you much, plus you've already missed today." Robin said with a shrug and she just looked down at her hands. A knock came at the door afterwards and Robin of course stood to answer it.

"Hey the shift is over" Link said stepping in followed by Shulk he spotted Zelda sitting on a stool. "How are you feeling" he asked her concerned but she just shrugged.

"I'm actually feeling a lot better now thanks to Raven and Robin" she responded and Link nodded.

"Great so are we still on for dinner 'cause I can't return those reservations," Shulk spoke up his face though looked as though it was getting more swollen.

"Your face looks like a baboons ass" Raven said afterwards,

"Thank you" he responded casually.

"No, I mean do something about it or it'll never heal" she said handing him a small medkit.

"Oh alright, and consider this dinner as my apology for your troubles that night, wait you are going aren't you?" He said taking the kit and pocketing it.

"I told you guys it's fine, and yes I am" she replied with a smile and he nodded. Link and Zelda walked off outside afterwards followed by the others. Shulk got in to start the care but not before giving a salute, Zelda approached Raven.

"I know you say you do things on your own accord, but sometimes even a good person deserves something in return, one good deed deserves another. I have to thank you though for helping Link through his troubles as well as I, you may already be full aware of my gift of gratitude." She said to her off to the side while the guys conversed elsewhere, she walked off and entered the vehicle leaving Raven puzzled.

"Alright we'll see you at eight, and thank you so much for your help" Link said as he headed towards the vehicle himself.

"Not at all" Robin responded giving them a wave as they pulled out of the driveway. "Whats wrong?" He asked as he saw Raven appeared to be conflicted.

"It's nothing" she responded with a shake of her head and headed off inside, Robin looking in thought for a moment before following her in.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

He shifted around uncomfortably in the van, he wasn't one for being in enclosed tight spaces. His partner looked over at him and just sighed shaking her head slowly. "how is it possible with all those leads, that you still show up empty handed!?" she spoke up bringing the vehicle to a stop on a curve.

"Hey don't look at me I wasted my time interviewing a bunch of brain dead teenagers and you expect me to come with something!?" He responded and just sighed looking over a folder he pulled out of the glove box.

"There is just one lead left though, some boy named Link" he said handing the information over to her.

"Actually no it's a dead end I checked he lived in the place where Ghirahim and his goons went ape shit for all we know he's' dead." She said picking up a small plastic cup of coffee and taking a sip from it.

"Yeah and looking back now I think this is the kid we've been looking for, think about it his location was the exact place where they intercepted that signal from the 0-11. It can't be a coincidence and I saw her intermingle with one of his friends who lead me to the wrong place. But there is still a way we can find him go back to that pancy boys house he'll be sure to tell me where he is." Snake finished with a smirk looking over the folder with everyone's information once more.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Link and Shulk entered the house looking exhausted they both plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh. Shulk began flipping through channels and fell asleep afterwards. Link headed into the kitchen to grab a drink and went back to the living room plopping himself on the couch. Zelda walked in afterwards she looked conflicted about something, concerned he stood up "Hey what's wrong are you feeling sick again?" He asked but she just gently shook her head and just stared up at him gazing into his eyes. She then cupped his cheek with one of her hands sliding her thumb across it.

"I wasn't sure but since the first moment I saw you I knew I could trust you to be the one." She said but he just stared at her confused wondering what she meant. "I don't have much time left but I see now you are the one." she spoke softly placing her other hand over her heart. Link noticed her hand glow and form a bright triangle on the back of it he could only stare being confused. "If I am to succeeded I will need you by my side, so I now bestow upon you something very important." She said and he held out his hand expecting her to hand him something but she closed his hand and lowered it. She was inching closer to his face with hers and he felt his heart speed up. She stopped when they were were inches away from from each other, she stared passionately into his eyes "I was wrong before you and your friends helped me see that now, you're not inferior in any way humans are unique in their own ways. But it is you now I see in a light different from others, my goals have changed and I can't explain why but I strongly feel different about you."

"Zelda I think you-" she shushed him placing two fingers on his lips and as she gently shook her head. "I think you're conf-" he didn't finish as he found that she closed the space between them and locked lips with him. He wanted to break away from her but he found himself unable to move. He felt his lips become dry afterwards confused he opened his eyes and saw his mouth was a dark brown color. The color was spreading across his face looking like dark vines reaching outward. The more she kissed him the more they spread he pulled away but she pulled him back in, she was surprisingly stronger than he imagined. He tried shouting but it was muffled due to her kissing him. He felt his hand start to burt and he lifted it up to see the same triangles start forming into the back of his hand. It was like some invisible force was burning it into his hand and he could only stare at it wide eyed. He tried to free himself only to stumble backwards into the chair he was previously in. He could see from the mirror behind him his face was all dark now looking like that of a mummies, the dark vines looked as though they were hugging his face. His eyes looked sunken in and dark circles formed around him, she however continued to lock lips with him. He felt himself slipping away afterwards losing all strength as his vision started to go dark. She departed from him afterwards as he layed there motionless looking like he had the life sucked out of him. She wiped her mouth and saw his hand brightly shining with the same triangle as she. He groaned very weakly slowly lifting his arm but it fell limp afterwards, his head dropped and he stayed completely motionless after. She then turned to a sleeping Shulk whose face was still swollen as her fingertips started to glow a golden hue...

Later,

Link awoke in a panic panting hard as he looked around in a daze. He looked at the clock on the wall striking 7:48 PM and he rose to his feet. He looked around and Shulk was nowhere to be found as was Zelda. He looked in the mirror and saw he was fine no dark vines or glowing triangle. He just sighed as he started to calm down it was all just a bad dream he thought to himself. Shulk walked in later looking ready to leave and his face was no longer swollen or bruised. "Man that stuff that Raven gave me really works look, hey why aren't you ready?" He said looking down at Link who just glared and ran his hand down his face.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" He said and Shulk just shrugged casually.

"I thought you'd wake up" he said and Link just stood up and walked towards his room. He came back out placing his watch on his wrist looking around.

"Wheres Zelda?" He asked as Shulk combed his hair on front of a mirror, he placed down the brush and turned to face Link.

"Relax man she was the first to get ready" Shulk assured him and grabbed his keys. "Shes waiting in the car" he said motioning towards the vehicle where she sat. Before Link could head out however Shulk stopped him midway. "Link I gotta ask cause i've noticed, but is Zelda wearing your clothes 'cause everyday I see her in something you use to wear before. I guess my point is why don't you buy her clothes so she doesn't have to go around wearing your dirty rags." He said and Link just stopped looking in thought, yeah she was but the thought never crossed his mind. "Hey man if you want we can go this weekend it'll be on me, a thanks for keeping me company" he said with a shrug.

"I guess it couldn't hurt, I have to invite Ilia though as I don't exactly know how to shop for ladies clothes" Link responded. Shulk agreed and they both laughed about it as they headed to the vehicle.

Shulk went dressed in a white buttoned up shirt and red tie with a red vest over it and a pair of white jeans with red trims on it. Link went wearing a dark green buttoned up shirt and some brown pants. Zelda however was dressed in a dark purple long sleeve shirt with a shorter white sleeveless shirt over it, and some white jeans. They stopped at Pits house to pick up the young boy, of course Link was the one who got out of the car. He was dressed in all white top to bottom put a halo on him and he would've truly looked like an angel or so Shulk joked. They arrived at the restaurant momentarily and Shulk got out and handed the keys to the validation boy. They entered and saw most of their friends there already, Ike, Corrin, and Robin, Raven and Lucina where all conversing amongst themselves. "Hell, hello ladies and jets the entertainment has arrived" Shulk said walking around the table before taking his seat.

"Wow this is my first time at a restaurant!" Pit said looking around hopping in his seat excitingly. They were all caught off guard when they spotted Cloud come in.

"Hey you've made it!" Shulk said standing up from his seat while Cloud just shrugged.

"Of course how could I pass up a free meal" he joked as the others at the table chuckled lightly.

"Good, good this is also in your honor my friend for if it weren't for you we may have lost someone today," Shulk said as he raised his glass of water and the others followed and he just bowed.

"Oh, uh Tifa couldn't quite make it she had to take an extra shift at work because someone called in sick." He said grabbing a piece of bread snapping it in two and popping it in his mouth. The waitress came and asked what drinks would they like before the waiter showed up to take their meal request. Pit ordered a plate of spaghetti, and Ike ordered a stack of ribs with onion rings. Corrin ordered a hamburger with garlic fries, Robin ordered a large salmon, and Raven some pasta. Lucina ordered a large slice of pizza, Roy went with a plate of hot wings. While Link ordered a chicken dinner, as did Zelda. And finally Cloud ordered the five pound steak with bbq fries, of course everyone went wide eyed when they saw the massive piece of meat.

"Oh man this is one of the greatest pieces of meat i've ever had!" Cloud spoke up in between savouring his meal.

"I second that these ribs are to die for!" Ike spoke up as he continued going through the ribs. Everyone else just started small talk after that with those around them. Of course Link was having a conversation with Cloud he asked about his days in the military. Though he didn't get much as he was really private about that subject. Something happened there that he didn't want to recall or even think about. Link decided to drop the subject and just started talking about what he has planned for the future. He tried his best to avoid a confrontation with Zelda because of what happened earlier, that dream freaked him out. Though she seemed to be quite busy conversing with Lucina at the moment.

"So Shulk I was told your face looked like a baboons ass" Roy said turning to look at the blonde while snickering. "And yet here you are looking like nothing happened?" He finished taking another bite out of a chicken wing.

"Well I have Raven to thank for that, she gave me some medicine that had me looking like myself in no time at all." He said motioning towards the silver haired teen with his glass before taking a drink.

"Those must be some insane meds, I remember back in the military no matter what you used you still looked like hell." Cloud spoke up this time with a chuckle while shaking his head.

"They did that on purpose so you get use to the pain" Ike spoke up this time while leaning back in his chair and patting his stomach. "My dad was also in the military, he told me" he said afterwards chugging his soda.

"Well our mother knew a lot about medicine and she taught us almost everything she knew." Raven spoke up this time and everyone nodded though she looked lost in her thoughts too.

"Sounds like a great person, hey where are your parents by the way?" Corrin spoke up leaning forward.

"We uh lost both our father and mother some time ago" Robin said after clearing his throat.

"Oh, uh sorry to hear that," Corrin responded everyone stayed silent afterwards leaving the table with an uncomfortable silence.

"Well I am stuffed I feel as if i'm going to blow up," Cloud said afterwards leaning back in his chair as well breaking the silence.

"Same here, whoo" Pit added as he wiped his face with a napkin and tossed it aside. Link noticed Zelda place her hand atop of his and he quickly moved it and started scratching his head,she stared at him while he gave her a awkward smile.

"So Link you did you and your lady friend there meet?" Cloud spoke up again as he sat up in his chair again.

"Oh what uh oh, um yeah no it's not like that were just friends." Link blurted out pointing back and forth between the two as Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Link's been letting me stay with him since I've lost my home and was left for dead, he rescued me and is helping he get back on my feet." Zelda spoke up placing her hand on his lap with a smile while he shifted around his seat uncomfortably.

"Wow Link that's very noble of you, that's good there aren't many good hearted people in this town like you guys." Cloud said patting Link on the shoulder before leaning back in his chair again.

"Tell me about it even the police have a rude attitude around here" Pit said shaking his head.

"Let me guess the police showed up looking for Pittoo again there's no surprise there." Ike said shaking his head and Pit just shifted in his seat.

"Actually no he came asking me questions about a escaped fugitive he called the 0-11?" He responded with a shrug sounding confused about the matter.

"Oh yeah the same guy came to me detective Metalgear right?" Roy spoke up with the snap of his fingers, and Pit nodded in confirmation. "Yeah except he came to me asking about her" he said pointing towards Zelda and everyone just turned to her confused…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The van pulled up on the curve of the bright house again, Snake stepped out of the car and began making his way to the door. He flanged his cigarette bud away and brought down a heavy fist on the door. The door was opened up again by the same green haired woman as before. "Oh hello, uh what happened?" She asked sounding concerned as to why he returned.

"Nothing, I just needed to speak to Pit again is he home?" He asked and she gently shook her head.

"No, sorry you just missed him" she said to him while he just sighed and nodded. "Yeah a friend of his picked him up to take him out to eat" she explained he was about to walk away but he then turned back to her.

"Would this friend happen to be a boy named Link?" He asked and then she started to look more concerned.

"Yes why, d-did he do something?" She asked him worriedly and he shook his head much to her relief.

"No I just needed to speak with but his where abouts are unknown, so I was hoping Pit could tell me where he is." he explained and ad she nodded.

"Oh there's no need I know where he lives" she said raising a finger and then stepping inside, she came out later and handed him a small slip of paper. "Here this is his address you're sure to find him there" she said as he looked over the paper.

"Actually no he is no longer there after the shooting that happened there and all." he said and she looked back up at him shocked and wide eyed.

"What!?" She said placing a hand over her heart, "Did anything bad happened when did this take place" she said to him surprised at hearing the news.

"About a few days ago, it wasn't too bad but he was told to leave so I've been wondering if he's been staying with relatives or something, Pit did tell you this?" He said as she slowly shook her head, "hm, well I guess you guys have a lot to talk about then, excuse me." He finished and walked off with a deep sigh there was more than one place to get his answers.

He got into the van again settling into the seat with a sigh, his partner turned to face him waiting for him to say something. "Well!?" She said afterwards raising her hands and he slowly turned to face her looking chill.

"He's not home apparently we went out drinking with his buddies or something" he responded shaking his head and taking a sip of coffee from a nearby cup.

"And so now what" she said gripping the steering wheel frustrated and just sighed.

"We lay low now wait for them to drop Pit off and we follow them, if my hunch is correct they'll lead us straight to the 0-11." He said with a smirk and she nodded powering up the vehicle to move it from view.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Ok, ok" Cloud spoke up after a bunch of pointless arguing, "so from the info Pit and Roy gave we know he's looking for a convict right?" He said looking around the table as he received nods. "And from we've got from Ike and Corrin he's looking for her as well right?" He said motioning towards Zelda, he once again received the same nods. "So there can only be one logical conclusion here," he said and everyone else leaned forward waiting to hear it. "There was a convict on the loose 0-11 must be their cell nae and she was somehow involved, it ended with her being left to die at that beach. Links apartments were later assaulted where she was at coincidence?" He said shrugging his shoulders and everyone just looked at one another. "I think not, they were internationally targeting her" he said pointing at Zelda again. "It makes perfect sense this convict whoever they are wants her dead because she probably holds very sensitive information, and i'm sure Ravens attack might've been in league too she did spend that day with Zelda." He said and everyone agreed nodding and murmuring amongst themselves and he cleared his throat to continue. "And this detective seems to know pretty well who she might be, and given current events I suggest you get in touch with him asap." Cloud finished and everyone else agreed seeing as he made total sense of his conclusion. Mostly because Ike, Roy and Corrin didn't pay much attention to what he said so they didn't get all the facts strait.

"Wait if this happened hours ago why didn't anyone bother to tell me!" Link said speaking up and bringing his hands down on the table.

"Eh, must have slipped my mind" Roy said with a casual shrug as well as Ike and Corrin.

"I just didn't understand what was happening, plus I didn't know she was with you, sorry." Pit said looking down and and tapping his index fingers together.

"It's fine Pit, I meant these other morons!" He said turning to glare at the three who just looked dumbfounded. "Well did he at least leave any of you a card or something?" Link asked and everyone just shook their heads. "And another thing why didn't any of you tell him where to find me!" He said again and they just looked at one another and shrugged.

"Well we actually weren't really sure where you were man" Roy spoke up as the other two nodded in agreement.

Link just face palmed while groaning, "of course" he said shaking his head.

"Hey i'm sure he'll turn up again, cops are nosy they always find a reason to come back." Roy said afterwards and once again the other two nodded in agreement.

"Nevertheless, Link i'm sure the answers you and her are seeking shall be answered" Cloud assured him patting Link on the shoulder who just nodded. "Well it's getting late I think it's that time" he said afterwards looking at his wrist watch.

"agreed, plus almost everyone here's got school tomorrow" Raven agreed and they all started to head out. Shulk was the last one to leave the table as he had to pay for the meal.

They all stood outside on the curve afterwards waiting for their vehicles to be brought to them. Pit then nudged Shulk and showed him the carton of cigarettes, Shulk however raised a eyebrow. "Uhh, why do you have those?" He whispered to him just staring down at the box dumbfounded.

"Because i'm cool too" Pit said with a grin shaking his head up and down like an idiot.

"Pit!" They heard Raven screech at him and smacked the carton out of his hands. "You can't even begin to comprehend all the awful things these things can do to you!" She started scolding him and he just pouted. By the time she finished scolding him he had a very sad and apologetic look on his face. She picked them up and giving a short glare to Shulk as she threw them away.

"Hey don't look at me! I don't know where the kid even got those!" he complained waving his arms around in the air.

"I just wanted to be cool like you said" Pit whispered afterwards very sadly while Shulk sighed heavily.

"Pit cigarettes don't make you cool, they're for losers who just need something to distract them from their pathetic lives!" Shulk said to him. "Why am I always viewed as the bad guy i've never done anything!" He shouted afterwards flailing his arms around like a maniac.

"You just give off that bad vibe" Link said with a shrug joining in the conversation while Shulk just glared.

"Gee thanks!" He said as his car finally arrived and he, Pit, Link and Zelda entered. "Well let's go drop off mr cool here first" Shulk said as they drove off and Pit lowered himself in his seat.

Shulk pulled up on the curve as Pit got out of the front seat and slowly made his way to his house. "I think you were a little hard on the guy don't you think?" Link said and Shulk just sighed slamming his head on the steering wheel. He opened his door and ran after Pit who was still slowly making his way to his house.

"Look man just because other people say something is cool it doesn't make it so ok, and well i'll still have you under my wing showing you how to really be cool alright" he finished ruffling Pit ls hair as he smiled and nodded. "Hey stay cool little man" he said fist bumping Pit before walking back to his car. Pit saluted them off and hurriedly scattered into his house. Shulk drove off afterwards having Link give him a stupid smile. "Hey if you don't wipe that stupid look off your face i'm going to push you off this car while it's still moving!" He said causing Links smile to just grow and Shulk growled under his breathe. What they failed to notice however was that they were being followed. "Hey man I need to stop and fill up the tank it's almost empty." Shulk said afterwards pulling into a nearby gas station that was also half diner.

"Hey man i'm going with you I could use a coffee" Link said also stepping out of the vehicle.

Shulk went out to fill up the tank as Link ordered his coffee, he and Zelda sat in one of the booths while waiting. His coffee came afterwards and he removed the lid and frowned, "Oh man she gave me the wrong order."

"Here let me get you the right one then" She said reaching for it but he held up his hand.

"No it's fine, I don't like making a big fuss out of this" he responded but she just gave him a skeptical look.

"Nonsense, Link you are a paying customer and you deserve what you're paying for" She said grabbing the cup out if his hand but he just stood in her way.

"No Zelda just let it be it's late i'm sure it wasn't their fault they're probably tired from working all day." He assured her but she wasn't hearing it she was still determined to go.

"Stop being so naive, you know full well that they did it intentionally, from the moment you entered they've been giving you dirty looks!" She told him slamming her hand on the table but he just raised his hands.

"Alright stop it that's enough, I don't want to make any more of this then what it is!" He said raising his voice a little and she looked like she felt betrayed.

"Why are you attacking me!?" She responded sounding hurt, "i'm here trying to stand up for you when you've been wronged. And yet here you are turning on me!" she responded back harshly bringing her fist down on the table.

"Because I don't want to make any more of this then what it is!" He sort of shouted at her and she looked angry at that point, crushing the plastic spoon in her hands. "Not only that but I think you need to cool off" he said crossing his arms.

"Fine!" she responded getting up from the table making the chair roughly hit the floor, she pushed him aside and stormed out of the place.

"Having troubles with your lady thers boy!" the fat man behind the counter mocked him as his co workers laughed. Link just ignored them and walked out of the place looking for Zelda.

"Hey man what happened I saw Zelda walk out looking very upset?" Shulk said scratching his head and Link just sighed.

"Yeah I might've said something that upset her" Link replied with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well why don't you just go on ahead without us, i'll go and get her and seeing her mood i'll be awhile." Link said running a hand through his hair but Shulk looked uncertain.

"You sure man?" He asked conflicted on the matter bit Link just nodded while waving him off.

"Yeah man it's fine, besides your house is like right down the block I could use the walk, and the time to you know cool things off with Zelda" Link explained to him and he shrugged worriedly but headed off nonetheless. Link turned and headed off in the direction Zelda did moments ago which happened to be a nearby alley.

"That stupid idiot!" She shouted to her herself angrily punching a nearby brick wall and leaving a huge gaping hole in it. "Can't the idiot see I was doing it for him!" She shouted at herself once more pacing around the alley, she stood in front of a dumpster panting hard and fuming. She ended up smashing the thing like it was a simple can of soda, she backed away slowly afterwards looking at her hands. "W-whats wrong with me?" She said staring down at her hands in shock she could now feel them throbbing.

"Zelda?" Link said and she turned and saw him approaching with apologetic look, "Look i'm sorry for everything but I just didn't want any trouble especially with you around, I hope you can understand." he said taking her hands in his while she just stared looking conflicted. They soon heard the sound of glass breaking from further down the alley. They turned and saw three figures approaching and Link stood in front of Zelda protectively, they were street thugs. The one up front had a grin on his face as he approached

"well, well what do we have here?" He said as the two behind him started to laugh menacingly. He held a long chain that draped on the floor while the one to his left held a bat, and the guy to the was holding a crowbar.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The van followed the car all the way home but the problem was they only saw one person getting out of the car. "Damn we must have missed something!" Snake said smacking the car in frustration.

"Well now what we've gone to yet another dead end!" Samus responded setting her head down on the steering wheel.

"Lets just wait and see what happens we just have to wait" he said more calmly while she sighed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Nothing much, but why don't you hand us your lady friend there and we won't hurt you" he responded as his lips parted into a grin after Link demanded what they wanted. "Much" the thug up front finished with a dark chuckle. Link just growled under his breathe as he held out his hand keeping Zelda behind him. "What do you say babe?"He goon said with a wink while the other two laughed. Zelda placed Links hand down and started calmly started walking towards him. "Yeah see look she knows what's good for her!" The thug said as the other two laughed again. She was sharply glaring at him as her eyes started to shine brighter, "what's with that look bit-"

The thug didn't finish as Zelda had pierced right through his chest with her bare hand. He hand came clean out the other side as he fell limp his blood now staining her whole arm. Link fell backwards in shock as he had been slowly approaching her, he sat there gasping in panic. "Bitch!" The thug with the crowbar yelled and rushed at her raising to strike. She merely grabbed his head and twisted it as a loud sickening crack was heard. His head now completely faced the wrong way as he fell to the floor lifeless. At this point Link had freaked and took off full speeds away from the area.

He wasn't looking at where he was going and wandered off into traffic, he heard a loud honk as he saw the bright lights of a truck before it struck him. His broken body laid on the floor as his world spun around all noise was muffled as he felt the world fading away. He could hear what sounded like Zelda screaming his name in horror. He heard the voice of another guy talking all panicked before he heard a loud thud, something had stuck against metal roughly. The world faded away into darkness afterwards as it all faded away…

* * *

 _By drifting far beyond the edge, freedom, freedom, can't you feel the ground caving in? Freedom, give us a reason to believe again._

 _I feel it coming over me, i'm still a slave to these dreams, is this the end of everything?_ Or just a new way to bleed…

* * *

 **Alrighty then ladies and jets that concludes this chapter, and I hoped you all enjoyed. Leave a review if you'd like it will be much appreciated by the author, which is me. Or maybe i'm just a figment of your imagination and you're staring at a blank page… ok i'm starting to freak out! Hello!?**

 **Oh and if you liked this story (which if you read this far i'm guessing you did.) I recommend you check out the story:** _ **One Tough Month**_ **by TheShadowStarr23.**

 **So thank you for reading and you have a lovely day! Toodles! (*´∀`** **)** **ﾉ**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Thorned Rose, Chapter 8: Retribution.**

 **Why hello there, must be new chapter time. Well ladies and jets all I have to say is sit back relax and prepare to be thrilled tee hee. ( *´** **艸｀** **)**

 **Special thanks (with sprinkles on top) to:**

 **Itanimulli: hiii Ita-chan! Glad you enjoyed the chapter, yes indeed it must have come as a relief to most. Eh yeah about that… hee hee… it's not what you think. (*** **)**

 **Pit, hmm anything in particular you find funny about him, is it his innocence…**

 **Yes Snake and Samus I will get to that soon, worry not though all shall be explained soon, hee hee (** **｡ゝ** **ω** **･** **)**

 **Hey who doesn't love sugary chemicals am I right, and well I call them sweets too. But I think your body can handle all that sugar without you going bonkers. I don't know why some people can some people can't, I sadly am one of those who can't. Mountain dew? Im sure you can find some even in france, I think…**

 **TheShadowStarr23: well i'm pretty sure most would have taken off as well in that situation, so fast and panicked that they would notice where they were going. And you are most welcome!ヽ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**

 **This Chapter gets grosome you have been warned. Well without further ado enjoy!**

* * *

Link shot up from his bed panting hard, his palms and brow where sweaty. He felt around himself but found nothing in pain or let alone broken. He sighed heavily throwing himself backwards on the bed again, he ran the back of his hand across his brow. "Must have been another nightmare" he whispered to himself followed by a sigh of relief.

"What's that you had a nightmare?" He heard Zelda's voice from behind, he got startled and tumbled out of his bed babbling nonsense. He saw her sitting in one of the cosines in the corner of the room staring blankly at him.

"W-What are you doing in here?" He said afterwards still a little surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Well you weren't up yet, so I came to check on you seeing as you always awake early." She responded casually, "Well then i'll let you ready yourself" she finished and stood up and walked out the door calmly. Link just sat on his bed looking dazed, his hair was all messy too and his clothes roguish. He walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower to wash his sleepiness away. He thought about the two dreams and how real they felt to him. What really bothered him was the fact that he doesn't even remember how he got home. He changed into a fresh pair of clothes and headed out towards the kitchen. There Shulk stood smacking on a waffle when he walked in and he nodded at him.

"Well look who's finally up" Shulk said even though his mouth was full of waffle at the moment.

"Hey man" Link said making a displeased face with a smile while slowly raising his hand. "Dude what time did we get home?" Link asked Shulk in sort of whisper scratching his head.

"Me I got home at around 10, you however came like an hour later and you were all dazed. You looked like you ran a marathon, smelled like it too" Shulk said waving his hand in front of his face. "Zelda was practically carrying you home, you were mumbling stuff to yourself, and you went straight to bed passing out instantly." Shulk finished while tapping his chin in thought, "yeah that was it" Shulk added with a shrug.

"Well believe it or not I actually have no memory of that" Link told him afterwards while Shulk looked dumbfounded. He shook his head and looked upon the clock on the wall and then sighed.

"Well man, I got to head on out to school now, you still need to lay low according to the police." He said grabbing his keys from the counter and heading off while Link slumped on the couch. He sat there deep in though, the only audible thing was the ticking of a nearby clock. His thoughts were momentarily interrupted when he noticed Zelda sat beside hom on the couch. He shifted around uncomfortably leaning on the armrest, "So what exactly happened last night I don't remember much for some reason?" He asked puzzled but she seemed to avoid his gaze.

"We went to dinner with Shulk and the rest of your friends, afterwards we headed home, but there was an accident you hit your head pretty hard though " she responded shortly after.

"What!?" He breathe out but she just calmly waved him off and turned to him again.

"It wasn't too serious thankfully, so I managed to cure you. Though I couldn't do anything about the effects of your head trauma." She said to him afterwards while he nodded stroking his chin.

"Well that probably explains why I can't remember much, but I have these memories of an killing, but that must have just been the dream I guess." He shook his head he then noticed her scoot closer and he started to get uncomfortable. "S-So what do you want to do today?" He asked staggering but she just leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It's fine no matter what we do as long as I have you at my side" she whispered softly and he just scratched the back of his head nervously.

"W-Well i'm still pretty tired actually, so I think i'll just go and take a nap I guess," he said getting up and yawning with a stretch.

"Ok then we'll do that" She said standing up and he immediately backed away holding his hands up.

"Woah, I uh, a-actually ment alone, by myself just me" he said backing away slowly with a awkward look.

"But I saw on TV people actually enjoy their sleep more when they have a partner with them?" She responded and he slumped his shoulders groaning all the while face palming. "So why don't you want to sleep with me?" She asked while he made a ridiculous face in response to that question while choking on his own saliva.

"I thought I told you to stop watching ridiculous things!" He said as he crossed his arms blushing a little but she gently shook her head again.

"No, no i've been watching a show Ilia showed me, I believe she called it a sop though, called the newlyweds." She said looking in thought and then turned back to him. "It's similar to our situation as well, seeing as they looked happy, I thought it'll lighten your mood as well." She added afterwards while he slowly hunched over.

"Ilia!?" He groaned meekly as he gently planted his head against the back of the couch. "Zelda" he said though a little muffled as his head was sunk into the couch. "I'll say it again, stop trying to do things you see on television, things are more different than that, especially if it involves me!" He said turning back around and flailing his arms around briefly, but she just stared down at the floor her mood seemed down.

"I. understand. Forgive me." she responded softly and he sighed and just decided to leave after that. He headed to the room and threw himself on the bed again, he just rolled around for a while though.

"Stupid sops" he muttered to himself and buried his head under his pillow groaning softly.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Earlier that morning,

The cool morning crisp air blew across the vicinity the sky a dark blue, a white van pulled up on the curve. All its doors opened up with multiple men stepping out of them, one in particular didn't seem so pleased to be there. He adjusted his tie and followed the group of men into the alley, a awful smell was emitting from there. There were three bodies on the floor all with a sheet draped over them as the men looked all around the place for clues of what happened. A orange van pulled up on the curve afterwards and he let out a frustrated sigh. Out stepped out the mercenaries heading over to the scene while making observations of their own. "It appears that our little friend is back to full strength again" Ghirahim informed the two writing down on a clipboard.

"What makes you say that?" Snake questioned as he lodged a cigarette between his lips and lit it. Instead of responding however he walked over and removed the sheets off one of the bodies. "This one here was penetrated through the chest with extreme force, know anyone else who can do that?" he said showing them the huge gape on the man's thoracic area. Samus and Snake took note of this and faced each other and shrugged.

"What else you got?" Samus spoke up as Ghirahim handed the clipboard over to another personnel and removed the sheet from another body. "This poor bastard had his head snapped, now his entire head is reversed" Ghirahim stated motioning towards the body the man had a terrified look on his face. "And lastly" he said stepping towards the back where the last body laid. He removed the sheet to show the man completely burnt to a crisp, his skin a charcoal color and smoke still emitted from it. "Need I say more?" He stated and while they observed the burns on the body.

"Yeah this was her alright, this jackass looks exactly how our boys did that day the bitch escaped." Snake said as he blew out a puff of smoke looking around.

"It is extremely imperative that we find her soon, being at full strength she can suddenly lose control and the casualties will be worse than this." Samus spoke up as she stood back up and Snake looked deep in thought.

"She's right soon we won't be able to hide the trace, if the media catches wind of this it'll be a disaster." He said while observing the burn marks on the wall as Ghirahim nodded in agreement.

"She's not stable according to the lab results one false move and it could send her into a frenzy." Samus spoke up again as the other two looked lost in thought.

"there is also this" He said as he handed them a tablet with a Youtube video loaded unto it. They played it to show someone recording with their friends as they walked down the street. They heard a screech of tires and the cameraman turned to see someone get hit by a truck. They were all flipping out about it and the driver stepped out pacing back and forth in a panic. They heard a woman scream out and saw a dark figure rush out of the alley at inhuman speed, it looked feminine but the dim light of that night didn't allow them to see her well. One thing that stood out was the fact that her eyes shone very brightly. Some of the guys started to take off after that but the cameraman only backed up briefly, she then grabbed the truck driver roughly a flung him a good eight meters or so. The guys in the video had all left by then but the cameraman tried hiding behind a tree. She started to drag away the body that got ran over into a dark alley, she spotted the camera man afterwards her bright eyes staring directly at him. He freaked out and took off running full speed muttering curses and the video cuts momentarily. "This happened roughly six hours ago" He informed them while they looked over it again.

"But what about the witnesses!" Snake said blowing out another puff of smoke.

"The truck driver has been taken care of as for the teens, those idiots think they saw a ghost or demon. Besides who's going to believe a bunch of brain dead pot smoking teenagers anyways. With all the technological advances in the world everyone is going to presume its fake. Except those supernatural nuts but what do they know" he stated and simply shrugged.

"How is possible that she is already that powerful?" Samus spoke up while Ghirahim adjusted his tie.

"We've also got reports from the lab that she found an alternate life source, she managed to completely avoid the flaw of her dying within a couple weeks." Ghirahim said to the two as they turned to face him with a look of disbelief, he handed them a clipboard however that they scanned through.

"Impossible!" Snake spat as he looked at the information he crumbled up the paper and threw it at the wall. "How did the bitch cheat death so easily!" he said afterwards throwing the cigarette on the floor and mashing it with his foot.

"We're still looking into that, but not to worry my concupiscence friend we still have other means to destroy her" he assured them with a wicked grin while Snake smirked.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Link woke up again after a while finally feeling relaxed and refreshed, he sat up on the bed and stretched. He opened the curtain behind the bed to see Zelda sitting at the foot of the bed, startled he screamed while he tumbled backwards and fell off the bed. "Why are you sitting there!?" he blurted out while slowly getting back up, "and why are you in here!?" He added while sitting down with a heavy sigh.

"Well you said you were uncomfortable sleeping together, so I decided to look over you while you slept." She responded casually and he had a dumbfounded look.

"You mean you've been sitting there for the past two hours?" He said glancing at the digital clock on the wall. She just nodded while shifting around to get comfortable and he slumped his shoulders. "why, do you act so weird?" He said in almost a whisper but she lifted her gaze to stare at him tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Whatever do you mean?" She responded while he just shrugged his shoulders unable to explain himself. She crawled over the bed towards him and was crouching over him shortly after. "No tell me?" She said to him getting uncomfortably close as he lowered himself avoiding her gaze. "Link, why do you look so tense all of the sudden?" She asked him leaning over to look at his face, which he turned again while lowering himself more. "There is something you are keeping from me," She stated and he just grunted, "so am I bothering you is that it, i'm I getting in your way!?" She said to him as she leaned backwards again sitting upright on the bed, she just stared down at the sheets while Link sighed.

"Alright look, it's just, just" he began as he waved his hands along with his words. "You can make people uncomfortable sometimes, and the way you act isn't normal and I guess, well I guess that i'm not used to that." he explained to her but she turned her back to him sitting on the far end of the bed.

"Look ok, I don't know what your past life was like, but you stick out like a sore thumb" he added afterwards he heard her sobbing softly which made him feel really terrible of the things he just said.

"I-I was kept in a cold dark cell away from society" she began explaining while he looked confused. "I've been there for as long as I can remember, I can't even remember my family if I had one that is. Feels like that had been my whole life just living in darkness." She continued as she started trembling and continued to softly sob. "They always forced me to do things I didn't want to since I was very little, and when I didn't comply they would do horrible things to me." She finished as she started to sob into her hands it was at this point where Link embraced her in a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He spoke softly as she sobbed into his shoulder and he gently stroked her hair.

"I-I was afraid if I told you I remember, you'll just take me right back" she responded afterwards tightly wrapping her arms around Link.

"What? Zelda how could you think that!? had I known where you came from I wouldn't take you back there for anything." He assured her but he could still feel her trembling now he felt horrible for trying to push her away.

"I remembered the night we met they got it into my head that they were weak and vulnerable, so I made my escape using everything they gave me and taught me. Thing is I was almost assassinated on that night as they threw me into the sea, however I managed to survive. However having lost any and all memory that I had, that is of course when you found me." She finished as she buried her face deep into his shoulder. She then turned her head to the side, "Since then i've wanted to forget everything that happened, that is why I always implement what I see on television. Those people just seem so enlightened by their lives. You're actually my first friend i've ever had, so I guess i've just been trying to live out their way to fit in." She finished while she buried her head into his shoulder again.

"I could see why you would so desperately want to live out a fantasy life like that, seeing as you never truly had a good life yourself, but believe me people's lives are never like they make it out on television." Link told her while she seemed to start calming down as she separated from him and stared up at him, She wiped the tears of her cheeks and gave a sad sigh. "Hey look you don't need to imitate those people to be happy, just be yourself, erm, or in your case I guess, be who you want to be not what you think others want you to be." He told her afterwards and she just smiled at him and nodded gently setting her head against his chest with another sigh.

"You have such a big heart" She whispered gently and he just rubbed the back of his head.

"Well it's just the person I am, but I got it from my dad actually" he said looking in thought.

"So where is your family Link why are you all alone, at such a young age that is?" She asked him.

"Ugh, that, that is actually a long complicated story i'd rather not get into right now." he responded while he walked out of the room and she followed him.

"Do you not get along with your family is that it?" She asked

"No, it's just they had to go somewhere to follow their dreams, I stayed so I may follow mine." He responded from the doorstep and then walked out the room. The triangle on her hand flashed briefly and she stared worriedly at Link. She stood up and followed him into the kitchen where he was pouring himself a glass of juice. "Hey want some?" He said pouring another glass and setting it on the table for her.

"Link you are deeply troubled by the thought of your family" she stated to him, "I can sense it."

"What?" He said a little dumbfounded turning to meet her gaze with a puzzled look upon his face. "You're just talking nonsense again" he waved her off and headed back into the living room as she followed.

"Link" she said softly grabbing his sleeve in between her thumb and index finger halting him. He only slightly turned his head while she kept her gaze down they stayed like that for a short while, before he tugged his sleeve back and continued walking.

He headed off to his room and close the door even though she was following him, she let out a slow sad sigh as she slowly paced her forehead against the door.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Shulk was currently on his way home blasting some music through his car studio, and singing along while drumming his hands on the wheel. He pulled up into his house and saw a van parked on the curve oddly enough. He turned off the car and checked the rearview mirror as someone stepped out, it was a man in a trench coat. Cautious he pulled out a pocket knife from the glove box and pocketed. He stepped out of the car and approached the man who pulled out a badge. "Detective metalgear, Shulk Right?" He said while the blond nodded, "I need to speak with you and ask a few questions."

"Oh man good thing you're here we've actually been looking for you man!" Shulk said relieved while the man just arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Really now?" He responded while Shulk just nodded multiple times and motioned him to follow.

"Yeah we actually found the person you are looking for, hopefully you can answer all our questions now." He said and Snake nodded with a smirk then he snapped his hands.

"Hey kid hold on let me go get something real quick" he said afterwards and Shulk nodded as he unlocked the door and Snake headed back to the van. Zelda was just casually sitting on the couch watching a high school drama when he walked in.

"Oh hello Shulk, welcome home how was school?" She asked casually keeping her gaze on the screen.

"It went alright, but hey go and get Link we got a surprise visitor!" He said excitingly and she nodded rushing off towards the room. Snake entered the house afterwards looking around casually as Shulk just smiled and nodded. Link came lazily down the hall rubbing his eyes as he was woken from a nap. "Hey Link looks who's here man it's detective metalgear!" Shulk informed him.

"Ah alright Link is here too, this is good" Snake spoke up with another smirk and Link approached eagerly.

"Well i've got some rather curious questions to ask you sir" Link said from the back as he leaned against the hall. They saw Samus enter the house momentarily while Shulk awkwardly waved at her. Not to soon afterwards Zelda appeared behind Link shyly keeping close to him. Snake spotted her and a grin plastered across his face while Samus silently gasped upon seeing her again.

"At long last!" Snake piped up as a pulled out a big silver revolver that looked nothing like any known one. It had a red glowing ring at the tip of the barrel, the handle was extended backwards like a rifles. And had green glowing stripes across the ammunition cage, at this Link stood protectively over Zelda.

"Woah what are you doing man!" Shulk said raising his arms and backing away in shock of the weapon that made a slight whirring noise.

"That there is the escaped convict we've been looking for, now move aside kid!" He said threateningly to Link who stood his ground as Zelda's eyes began to shine slightly.

"W-What!?" Shulk blurted out confused looking back and forth between the two, "what do you mean convict!?" He said in shock and confusement.

"It's like you hear it we had her locked up for being unstable and dangerous, not to mention unpredictable." Samus spoke up this time with her own weapon a standard 9mm.

"Thats a lie I was held against my will just so I can be used by those greedy bastards!" Zelda insisted stepping out from behind Link and they took aim at her. He extended his arm though insisting that she stay behind him.

"Link she already killed countless people just to get to where she is now, i'm surprised you too weren't yet murdered" Snake insisted while Link just glared and Snake began to grin. "You don't believe us do you?" He said and just shook his head and then pulled out a tablet and tossed it to Link. It had video surveillance if a facility and he watched as she made her way through corridors killing off countless security guards with ease. He also saw what appeared to be the street thugs from the previous night, but if course all dead, his hands were shaking at the memory he thought was a dream.

"It wasn't like that!" Zelda said slapping the thing out of Link's hands who kept his gaze on the floor. "It was in self defense and you know it!" She stated but Link his gaze on the floor still in shock.

"Well those three did have a criminal record, assault, vandalism, so we'll give you that, but all those guards in the facility weren't like that those were regular people, people with hopes, dreams, families-"

"Lair!" Zelda cut him off stomping her foot in frustration while he smirked, "Those were just common mercenaries who only work for the sole purpose of getting their money!" She stated.

"And that's not all," a new voice cut in and they all turned to see Ghirahim enter with a clipboard. "It seems I figured out the reason our friend here overcame her flaw, she's been using him as her personal life source" he said as a matter-of-fact. Link just stared at them confused while Zelda lowered her gaze,

"What do they mean?" Link said as he turned to Zelda who avoided his gaze.

"She was dying due to peculiar reasons, she overcame them by using you, all until she used up your entire life force to be at full strength again. In a weeks tops you would have been dead." Ghirahim stated with a smirk while Link looked at them with disbelief and horror. He tossed Link the clipboard that proved what he was saying he just stared at it as it landed at his feet. He looked over it and let out a shaky breathe looking horrified at the data.

"Link that's not true they are trying to turn you against me!" She said slowly approaching him but he instantly backed away and tears formed in her eyes.

"Alright I don't know what all this is about but no one is arresting anyone until I see a proper warrant!" Shulk demanded and Snake Sighed giving him a sceptical look.

"Were not here to arrest anyone we're here to..." He didn't finish and they heard a loud click followed by a odd sounding gunshot. Zelda turned in an instant but before she had time to react the bullet hit her on the side. She screamed out in pain holding her side as sparks flew out oddly enough, she had gotten on her knees trembling and having trouble staying up while she moaned in pain. Shulk then grabbed the knife out of his pocket and threw it at the gun in Snakes hand, it lodged into the barrel causing it to overload and explode sending everyone crashing backwards. Ghirahim stood and grabbed the 9mm and shot at Shulk, but Zelda swooped by spinning and a blue crystal encased her. It reflected the bullet back that shot his hand making him drop the weapon. Samus grabbed it afterwards but Shulk slapped it out of her hands making it slide away, she turned and uppercutted him sending him backwards into a small table with a vase. Snake got back up pulling another modified revolver from his coat,

"Watch out she is in full combat mode now" he stated as her eyes now shone brightly and a slight whirring noise emitted from her. They all seemed to ignore the flames that started to engulf the place and focused on each other. Snake shot another shot but she was expecting it and barely dodged it as it seemed it followed her, she grabbed the coffee table and threw it at Snake and it knocked him into the back room. Ghirahim with his own modified revolver came rushing at Zelda and shot several bullets at her that seem to crackle with red sparks. She tore the countertop off and blocked the bullets before breaking it over his head. Smoke started to fill the house at that point and everyone started to evacuate the blazing home. Zelda turned and started looking for Link at that point, the neighbors were oblivious to the commotion with the houses being spaced far apart.

Shulk was crawling around in there too when he spotted Link behind a toppled over chair, he laid there looking lost and confused and Shulk roughly grabbed him by the sleeves. "Get ahold of yourself man!" He said as he dragged him out of the house to the spacious back yard. Zelda came afterwards too looking normal except several burn marks and her wound. "Link!" She said in a panic and rushed over to him but stopped when she was just a foot away from him, he still stared at her like she was some sort of monster though. "Link everything they told you was a lie, I told you the whole truth myself, and now you see why I ran away, they wanted to use me!" She told him while he just stood there conflicted. "And I wasn't stealing your life force I just merely split both of ours evenly, and it wasn't so I could just save myself either, it was more of to protect you!" She finished as she raised her right hand as a bright triangle pattern appeared on it. Link felt a slight burn on his hand and looked down to see the same pattern on his hand.

"You're not lying" he said slowly noticing the single tear the rolled down her cheek, and he clenched his hand tightly as the triangle mark disappeared shortly after. "Well I said i'll keep you safe no matter what, and I intend to keep that promise, I won't let them take you" he said to her as he looked up from his hand and she smiled weakly.

"Isn't that sweet!" They heard Snake speak and a bullet lodged into Zelda's shoulder. The impact made her lose balance and fall but Link catched her, she clutched her shoulder tightly gritting her teeth in pain making slight moans of pain. "Those bullets are weakening me!" she said afterwards while Snake cackled.

"Of course they were custom made!" He said as he continued to cackle and he prepared to fire again. But Link stood protectively over Zelda and Snake just grinned. "You realise this will go right through you and hit her, they're that powerful!" Snake said with a shrill voice and a psychotic grin.

"No!" Samus interjected, making the weapon fall out of his hands and he turned giving her a furious glare. "We don't do things this way!" She said to him afterwards with a glare of her own.

"Times have changed you know how we have to do things now!" He said with a bitter tone, like he wasn't bothered by what she had to say.

"This isn't like you what's gotten into you" she said to him while he simply shrugged her off.

"Times change i've been doing this for a while now except you never knew cause you dont have the guts to do this kind of work!" He said taking up the weapon and taking aim again with the same psychotic grin.

"I can't let you do this!" She said standing in his way while his grin slowly faded. "Don't do this Sammy!" He said in a low threatening tone but she stood her ground.

"I'm not doing this i'm undoing it!" She said and she was shot in the shoulder shortly after, but not by Snake though, Ghirahim stood in the back holding the 9mm with a smirk. Samus got down on her knees holding the wound tightly as the blood seeped through her fingers. Snake cocked his weapon and took aim at the wounded Zelda who looked as though she was powerless to even move now. Before he shot though Samus grabbed the weapon making him shoot the wall, she twisted his arm and took the weapon from his grasp. Ghirahim looked as though he was about to shoot again but Shulk interjected by throwing a trash can lid at him hitting him dead in the face, he stumbled backwards dropping his weapon. Shulk tried to retrieve the weapon but Ghirahim roughly grabbed him and kneed him in the face. Shulk however just simply got back up and punched him in the face while hopping around. "Alright let's dance!" Shulk said putting up a fighting stance while Ghirahim glared.

"Get her out of here!" Samus ordered Link as he was holding her in his arms protectively and nodded. Snake broke free her her hold elbowing her in the face too, she just looked back at him fixing her jaw with a glare. "I'm going to beat some sense into you!" She said and dashed at him as did he while they both tried dealing blows to each other, but each were good in combat skills making it hard to land a blow. Snake took out a large dagger afterwards as did she and they rushed at each other with the weapons, they each struck at the same time making the blades slide past each other with emitting sparks. They both continued an attack and retreat maneuver but only managed to get a few scratches in. They both glared at each other after a while panting from the tiredness taking over.

Shulk on the other hand wasn't doing so well as his advisory kept on dealing blow after blow. He was surprisingly fast and strong for someone in a lab coat, Shulk did get a few hits in though. He was thrown into a bunch of lawn chairs leaning on the wall afterwards. Ghirahim approached and got ready to deal another blow to Shulk but he held up a random chunk of concrete. Ghirahim hit it with all his might and then retaliated from the pain shaking his hand around. Shulk moved in to try to land a hit but Ghirahim grabbed him and slammed him on the floor. He then proceeded to kick the blonde repeatedly with rage. He picked Shulk off the ground and then hit him over the head with a tire iron. Shulk hit the floor with a loud thud staying motionless on the ground while Ghirahim chuckled. He stopped when he actually saw Shulk getting back up again and he started to look irritated. "For fucks sakes kid stay down already" he groaned as Shulk got back into his fighting stance wobbling a little. He approached but Shulk expertly dodged his move, and then continued to do so. Samus smirked when she saw this knowing after a while of getting pounded he then goes all professional. He then grabbed two metal circular objects and proceeded to beat Ghirahim with those. Ghirahim fell to the floor afterwards in a daze and ringing in his ears while Shulk just continued hopping around him. Ghirahim grabbed a chunk of dirt and threw it into his eyes. Shulk stumbled backwards rubbing his eyes only to get kicked into a glass table that he shattered with the intense force. Ghirahim retrieved the 9mm and cocked it aiming it at Shulk's head while he placed his foot on him.

Samus took notice of this and quickly and swiftly threw her blade at Ghirahim, it lodged into his arm he yelped in pain dropping the weapon and clutching his arm with a blade through it. She turned back to Snake and formed her hands protectively over her head in an X to stop his blade mere inches from her face. She kicked him in the stomach making him stumble backwards and she moved to strike again. But he retaliated by grabbing her in a sort of headlock and then he drove the dagger deep into her back. She cried out in pain as she fell to the floor gasping loudly and grunting in pain. The smoke was now sky high and the sound of sirens was drawing near at this Ghirahim and Snake started to head off. "Get back here you bastard i'm not done with you!" Samus breathed out while slamming a fist down on the floor.

"Well i'm done with you" he stated as a matter-of-fact and disappeared into the smoke and flames. She was sort of paralized at the moment trying to remove the blade but couldn't quite reach it.

"Holy shit are you ok" Shulk said as he approched Samus who was still on the floor panting hard.

"Pull it out!" She hissed at him and he stared at the large dagger with wide eyes, he reached for it with a shaking hand and gave it a quick tug making her wince. "Just pull it out quickly" She told him afterwards and gritted her teeth and he grabbed it again. He gave it a hard pull taking it out while it make a squelch noicse and threw it aside.

"Come on we have to leave!" He said offering her his hand and helped her to her feet. They both took off afterwards and some fire trucks and police cars started to pull up on the curve.

Meanwhile with Link,

While the other two stayed to hold off the attacks he carried off Zelda bridal style, though he had to go through the house to reach the front as there was no way around. He remebered that Shulk had a door in his room that led outside so he could avoid the flames. He went over and covered a rag in water placing it over his face to protect him from the smoke, and did the same for Zelda. He rushed towards Shulks room but the flames were starting to engulf the room too, he headed over to the door but it was stuck. He placed Zelda down and rammed into it several times but to no use the door simply wouldn't budge. He decided to go through Zelda's room instead as it had a large window in it, of course Shulk's room did too but they were unreachable due to the flames. He picked her up and headed off having to kick the door open and headed towards the back, luckly that room had not yet been reached by flames or smoke. "Link" she breathed out weakly and he stopped looking down at her as she removed the rag. "Link those shots completey drained me I can't keep going like this" she breathed out weakly and he set her down gently.

"Don't worry we're almost out just let me get the window open" he said and was about to move but she grabbed his sleeve. "No Link" she said gently shaking her head "those things were designed to take my life force" she said weekly. And he looked at her worridly brushing the loose hair away from her face. "I-I need you to help me, I practically gave you mine so you may hold it for me while I can retreive some whenever., but while it offered you great protection. Link I need you to give me some power or i'll perish." She said to him while tightly gripping his shirt and he wiped the sweat of his brow.

"But how do I do that!?" He said to her as he held her in his arms looking down at her worridly.

"Same as... last... time... through physical contact" she whispered softly and he moved his head backwards as a deep blush appeared on his face.

"W-Wait W-what!?" He blurted out, "I-I c-can't do that!" He babbled on while his face reddened more.

"Link… please…" she breathed out very weakly as her head gently hung backwards.

"s-surly theres another w-way right!?" He said to her studdering, but saw it was no use and gulped. He grabbed her head with one of his hands lifting up her gaze to meet him. He stared at her lips while he inched closer to her his cheeks tinted a rosy color. He placed his other hand on her chin lifting up her gaze again to meet his and he inched closer. He closed his eyes tightly when he felt his lips make contacts with hers, they were soft as he remebered them the thought making him blush again. He felt the back of his hand burn slightly as the triangle pattern again appered on his and as it did hers. He still kept at it though keeping his eyes tightly shut and he soon felt her hand on the back of his head. She gently ran her hand across his dirty blonde hair while her other hand was placed on the back of his neck. He slowly opened his eyes and stared down at her bright ocean blue eyes. They broke apart afterwards softly panting as he kept his gaze on her eyes, they were like the beautiful sparkling sea.

"Thank you" she gently whispered to him with a warm smile while he blushed rubbing the back of his head. He quickly backed away from her after that short awkward pause, she got up afterwards looking perfectly fine now her eyes shinning a bright blue.

The door burst down afterwards and in stepped Snake with the modified revolver and a grin plastered on his face. Ghirahim approched from behind him with his own and they both took aim at Zelda. They fired off simultaneously and she encased herself in the bright blue crystal again reflecting the shots. She then moved at inhuman speeds and grabbed the revolver off of Snake's hand snapping it in half. She then grabbed his arm and slammed it against her knee as a loud sickening crack was heard. Snake yelled in pain as his hand was literally snapped in two, he clutched his broken hand tightly while he stumbled backwards. Link took the weapon from Ghirahim and hit him in the face with the butt of the gun. Zelda then grabbed him roughly by the shirt and threw him through the window. "We have to get out of here!" Link shouted as the room started to get engulfed in flames. She and Link jumped througn the window and dashed towards the curve, they saw a van come crashing out of the garage and almost hit them. It took off full speeds down the road and disappeared. Fire trucks and police cars started to pull up on the curve, Samus and Shulk appered out of the house shortly after. Fire fignters and paramedics rushed towards them seeing the wounded. The police captain that talked to Link the night the appartments were attack stepped out of a police car.

"Samus Aran what did you this time" he said as he approched with two officers on either side of him. "Last time I saw you, you turned your back on the force and went out on your own." He said crossing his arms with a tsk and shaking his head

"Captain Falcon, its nice to see you again too" She responded while still clutching her injured shoulder.

"What are you doing here beating on some kids?" He questioned her and she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"No officer sir, she actually was helping us with the attackers" Shulk spoke up after clearing his throat and the Captain nodded. Observing the group of three, Shulk being in the worse condition from them however. After that Link and Shulk explained to Captain Falcon of what had happened, though leaving the Zelda part out completely. He took note of it all and then ordered some paramedics to tend to Samus and Shulk. He went off to talk to some of his officers who were around the perimeter, the firefighters still working on taking out the raging flames. The sun was also starting to set over the horizon also setting the sky ablaze. "What do we do now?" Link asked looking down at the floor of the ambulance where they were seated inside. Zelda held unto Link protectively looking very shaken up while resting her head on his chest.

"I'll tell you what we'll do we need to get the hell out of this town!" Shulk said flailing his arm around while the other held an ice pack to his once again mangled face.

Falcon chuckled softly shaking his head with a smirk, his arms once again crossed as he took note of what the bounty hunter said. "What I want to know is how are you still standing after all that?" He said and chuckled some more, she just looked at her injured shoulder now bandaged and shrugged.

"I've been through worst" she responded moving her arm a little and he chuckled a little.

"Yeah, yeah, I can't believe you went from cop to bounty hunter and then turned into a sort of mercenary. And only to get betrayed by the one partner you've had for years now," he said rubbing his chin with one hand and placing the other on his elbow and she sighed softly.

"What of you Falcon you used to race cars for a living, then went on bounty hunting, and then you took up position in the force." She said and he just gave her a skeptical look while she looked a little lost in thought. "Come to think of it seems as if your path has had a more successful ride than mine" she said with another sigh and stood up from sitting on a bumper of a fire truck. "Well there is only one thing left for me now" She said walking away and he followed curiously with an arched brow.

"And that would be" he asked her and then she stopped dead in her tracks and spun around. Her phone started to ring and she pulled it out and answered, shortly after she gritted her teeth in anger while tightly clutching the phone, she looked at the screen briefly before she pocketed it. She turned to look at Falcon who was still waiting for an answer from her.

"Revenge!" She said with a dead serious look implying that this was indeed no joke nor bluff.

"You can't possibly do that alone" he stated as he crossed his arms again and she shook her head.

"I won't, I know some people who will have every bit of reason to want the same thing, and of course some external help" She said giving him a look and he stepped back lifting his hands in front of him.

"Look I can't help you with this, if what you told me is true then you are involved in a deep conflict where the police can't get involved." He said to her and she shook her head again and raised a finger before he could say more.

"You owe me one remember?" She stated simply and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Plus i'm not asking your help as an officer, i'm asking your help as an old friend. Knowing what you are capable of I could really use your help in this" she said as she crossed her arms and he sighed in defeat slumping down his shoulders.

"Fine, but in return you'll offer your services to the force when we're in need of you for the next year." He told her and crossed his arms again while she looked in thought and shrugged.

"Deal" she responded and he nodded his head with a grin and while she gave him a firm handshake. "Now we need a calvary" she said as she turned and headed off leaving him with a confused look. Some of his deputies approached him and started inform him of stuff that snapped the captain out of his thoughts. He started instructing the officers if what to do after that and then told them when the fire was out to clear the perimeter.

"Sir what of the four civilians on site?" One of them asked when he approached and Falcon turned to him.

"You leave them to me, now clear the perimeter let these men do their jobs." he said motioning towards the firefighters who were still dealing with the raging fire.

"Very good sir" he said handing him the keys to the police car and running off speaking into his radio, Falcon turned and spotted Samus just leaning on the side of the ambulance. She seems to be listening very closely to what they were saying.

Back in the ambulance,

Link had his phone to his ear and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His hand trembled and Zelda and Shulk looked at him worriedly. He stayed silent as he was receiving terrible news from the looks of it. Whoever had called him was giving gave him some very horrible news, he stood from his seat looking panicked as did Shulk and Zelda. He kept his gaze forward looking pale unable to comprehend what it was he was hearing. He dropped his phone afterwards and it hit the floor with a thud, the flat line also being audible…

* * *

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where i've become so numb. Without a soul my spirit is sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home. Wake me up, Wake me up inside, I can't wake up, Call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up, Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up. Before I come undone, save me, Save me from the nothing i've become…_

* * *

 **Alrighty now ladies and jets that concludes this chapter of this wonderful piece of literature. So I am now happy to report that your little pal Emmy here is now free from the chains of school. I was bound to this horrible demon known in legends as collage it's a terrible beast. Im free for the next month or so now, and we are nearing the finale now.**

 **Ok so as always feel free to review it as always it's much appreciated by yours truly. And I think that is all then, well then take care all and I bid you all a Toddles!ヽ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**

 **Next Chapter: Legend of Zelda.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Thorned Rose, Chapter 9: Legend of Zelda.**

 **Hey all, i'm back sorry for the delay i've just been in some deep shit, erm not literally. But I got things sorted out now, nevertheless I feel bad for the delay so without further ado chapter nine is here ladies and jets, I made it nice and long to make up for me absence… (*∇)**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Italimulli: Why thank you i'm happy to hear you enjoyed it so, and if you liked the previous chapter you are going to definitely enjoy this one tee hee…**

 **Warning: this chapter gets more gruesome, if the last wasn't enough for you. Tee hee...**

* * *

Heavy breathing. It was all he could hear, his back against the cold metallic surface of the wall. He felt cold drops of sweat run slowly down his face, all he tasted was the dry air. He looked to his right to see the leader of this operation, an infiltration operaton as it were. She had her hand up signaling them to stay put for the moment, a birage of bullets were currently ramming into the wall they had their backs to. The bullets stopped momentairly the group looked at one another and nodded. She brought her hand down while pointing ahead with two fingers. A tall member of the group rushed forward with a bold metal door ripped from its hinges. The enemy group began to fire at them again but the door was absorbing all the bullets. They however returned fire through the small window on the door taking most of them out. It wasn't soon before more of them started to show up, the leader turned towards the member of the back and gave him a nod which he returned. He pulled out a granade and threw it into the heart of the enemy. The one up front turned the door horizontaly and they all ducked behind it as a large explosion engulfed the large hall. More guards came and the leader signaled the group to rush them. They all placed their weapons on top of the horizantal door and began crawling towards the enemy and firing.

They make it to the end of a corridor and a group of elite guard stood in their path now. They raised their weapons but then it was if an invisable force struck them. The small boy in the back got it the worst as a huge gape appeared on his shoulder. "Piano wire!" The leader shouted as they ducked they spotted it afterwards it was being moved by them. The Elite guard headed to the next corridor while shutting the door trapping them in the deathtrap. The two blunettes in the back stood while pulling out identical swords and removing the wire. The blonde boy knelt next to the young one cheaking on his wound he was clutching it tightly hissing in pain. The blonde assured him he was fine the gash wasn't that deep. They started heading towards an alternate path the silver haired teen suggested. When they were almost out the door opened up and gaint mutant guard dogs awaited them in the other side. The leader shouted at them to run as the horrible things started charging at them. The boy in the back was having trouble keeping up as his shoulder still stung miserably. He stopped and turned around facing the beasts that were fast approching, he dropped his weapon with a heavy sigh. He pulled out two granades and pulled the pins holding out his arms waiting for the beasts to take him.

The other members noticed and stared in horror others tried to get him to run, there was one who tried to go and retrive the boy but was held back everyone knew it was too late. He turned and gave them a weak smile as the doors were finishing closing, the last thing they saw was one of the beast's take ahold of him. They all ducked momentairly afterwards as the building shook and the huge double doors flew off the wall. They all stared around the room at each other looking stunned at what had just happened. The leader told them they had to move they were to exposed there, and they did so but still looking grim about the situation. The blonde boy turned to look at the smoldering crater with a sad sigh before rushing off to join the others. They all made it to a large room afterwards and the leader sighed telling the others they had reached their destination. The others had to tend to other things at the moment like they had planned, the group was stopped later by the group of elite guard. The leader told them to head off and she will deal with them, they did so while she got in a battle stance it was five to one no way was that safe but they decided not to argue with her.

They made it to another large room where their suppose destination was, it was pitch black in there and eerily quiet. The lights started to come on and they all prepared themselves for anything that should happen. But all that they heard was echoing footsteps and a eerie and freaky laugh they all swore they heard in their heads. A blonde boy asked one of the members what was happening as it appeared he knew exactly what it was. He had his hands formed tightly into fists and he was gritting his teeth and turned slowly. There stood a pale looking guy with a small but sinister smile. He had a bizzare look almost like the one in blue from the group. He had medium length pure white hair but a long ponytail in the back reaching to his knees colored purple oddly. He also had to white 'horns' sticking out of his head at both sides, and some sort of tube connecting his head and body behind his neck. His eyes were wide and looked feirce with pitch black pupils and a dark purble ring surrounding them, his eyes also appeared to glow. He had a pure white odd looking suit on with some sort of purple patch on it, while also wearing an armored chest plate over his suit. This bizzare looking boy made the rest of the members feel uneasy he did not look safe.

"Mewtwo…" the one in blue breathed out while they heard a dark chuckle in their heads apperently making the group more uneasy…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Earlier…

Link had his phone to his ear and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His hand trembled and Zelda and Shulk looked at him worriedly. He stayed silent as he was receiving terrible news from the looks of it. Whoever had called him was giving gave him some very horrible news, he stood from his seat looking panicked as did Shulk and Zelda. He kept his gaze forward looking pale unable to comprehend what it was he was hearing. He dropped his phone afterwards and it hit the floor with a thud, the flat line also being audible.

He looked pale and only stared forward in panic Zelda and Shulk slowky approached him looking more worried abouf the situation. They were telling him what happened and what was wrong but it was like Link was just hearing them as faint voices. They then see Samus come around from the side of the ambulance with a stern look. "So I assume you have just received the message too then?" She asked crossing her arms.

"What news whats going on?" Shulk said looking back and forth between them.

"I'll fill you in on all the details later, right now i'm going to need you guys to come with me." Samus spoke up as Link still looked like he was trying to comprehend what he had heard.

"Why should we even trust you, when you clearly came here to attack us!?" Link said rather coldly to her as he clentched his fist, she did look taken back by his reaction though.

"If I wanted you dead you wouldn't be here right now, besides I saved your neck back there!" She responded to him while Shulk looked back and forth between them still.

"She's right man she didn't have to help us back there, if she didn't like the way those guys were running things she could of just walked away. But no, she stayed and helped us out even going as far as to turn on her own." Shulk spoke up this time and placed his hand in Link's shoulder gently with a sigh. The other blonde seemed to relax as he let out the breathe he was holding in. He turned back to Samus and gave her a nod to which she returned, he still eyed her curiously though why did she help them all of the sudden he wondered. Captain Falcon appeared out of the side soon afterwards looking around at the group before turning to Samus.

"We all set or what?" He asked her and she nodded and he motioned them to follow him afterwards. "Alright this way if you will please" he said and led them to a lone patrol car near the back which he entered. They followed him in and once everyone was in he brought the vehicle to life and drove off. Link had an uneasy feeling though even though there was an officer there, he saw Samus type something into the computer and pulled up a large profile of sorts. Captain Falcon pulled up on a large mansion afterwards to which everyone else looked at in awe. He stepped out and motioned the others to follow him which they did puzzled and eagerly. He led them through a large corridor and they spotted a shelf with many trophies within. They then entered a large room that was behind a bookself oddly enough through which he and Samus entered. The other three looked at each other before following. It had a large squared table in the middle with many weapons lying on it,and also weapons mounted on the wall along with gadgets.

Later,

"Alright so I assume this is everyone then?" Captain Falcon said looking around the room at the teens sitting around the table. They all looked at one another before they all nodded in conformation. "alright then you are all here for specific reasons which shall be explained shortly." Falcon said afterwards as they all looked at one another again before turning back to look at Falcon. He gave a nod to Samus and she rose from her seat in the back towards the front of the room exchanging spots with Falcon.

"Alright then down to business thank you all for coming though there wasn't much a choice. Now you have been targeted unfairly by one of the biggest corporations to date, they have specialized in alot of ground breaking developments in medicine and technology, along with other classified projects. You have all been targeted because you have had or have close relations to her, the core of years of developement." Samus said motioning towards Zelda who currently sat in the middle. "She was onced called the 0-11 by them but she got away from their grasp, and it is preferable if she stayed so. They are experimenting with illigal weaponry on live subjects, she was one of the unlucky few subject to that kind of torment. The corp assumes you all knew this now and wont take any chances meaning you have been targeted for ellimination." She finished pacing around the room as the concerned teens looked at one another.

"So," she continued shortly after getting the teens attention again. "You have all been put in a life or death situation of killed or be killed. And no going to the authories will not save you, these guys have connections in the 's where I come in I will help you all in your hour of need because I have a score to settle with them as well, I was being used to do their dirty work for them without me knowing of it." She said turning around as she had her back towards them while she spoke. "That and we are aware now that friends and family have been targeted too so it is imperative this evil corp go down. Pittoo's younger brother has been taken by them, Marth your cousin Lucina has also been nabbed by these thugs. Link your friend Ilia was also taken if i'm not mistaken, and Robin your sister was once again attacked by these very people too correct." She finished looking for comformation but they all nodded in comformation. "Among these also ware your friends Roy and Corrin, Which actually brings you here correct?" She said pointing to a silver haired teen who sat in the back who bared an uncanny resemblance to Corrin. "Each and every one of you have unique skills you may not even be aware of that could help us turn the tables. My aquatint and I will drill you all in way to further enhance your abilities, so I introduce to you former bounty hunter and current captain of police Douglas. J. Falcon." She said and walked away while said Captain stood and headed upfront.

"Thank you for that unnecessary introduction, well as you heard my name is Falcon and I have personally looked at each and every one of your files we have on record. Link, you never seemed to back out of a challange and have the courage of ten men. Ike, you are known for your brute strength and desire to help those around you. Robin, your smarts are unmatched by others, you've managed to even become valedictorian at school, you also have a gift of tactical genious always getting an edge on opponents making you captain of the chess club as well. Marth, your swordsman skills are unrivaled granting you captain of the fence club. Shulk, from what I heard from Samus you are like a human punching bag, and don't surrender reguardless of how many hits you've taken. Pittoo, you have quite a record for causing mayhem and damage. And we have here Lucario, you seemed to be very skilled fighter mastering the arts of M.M.A. or mixed martial arts. and lastly we have Korra, Corrins older sister who's family is said to possess the power of their spirit animal, a feirce dragon. Alright then lets get started tine is scare and the fate of your loved ones is in your hands, if any do not wish to partaje in this it will be understandable." He finished and they all looked at one another and started to stand up determained and dedicated to the task.

"Im in!" Link said being the first to rise from his seat.

"Count me in" Ike said raising from his seat as well joining Link.

"It's Shulk time!" Shulk spoke up flying from his seat joining the other two.

"I shall not fail!" Robin said as he slowly rose from his seat

"Death before dishonor!" Marth said as he to rose from his seat.

"Watch the power of aura!" Lucario said raising from his spot in the back.

"Just give me someone to break!" Pittoo said standing up and cracking his knuckles.

"This is the path i'm choosing!" Korra said lastly joining the others as well. A smirk spread across the captains face seeing the dedication these kids had.

"Alright then, lets get started" Falcon said afterwards slamming his fist into his open palm.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sydedate Research Institute.

Ghirahim walked down a long narrow hall till he reached a elevator glowing of a dark red color pushing the button, the double doors parted granting him entry into the gadget. He pushed the only button in there bringing it to life and taking him straight up. He shuffled the papers he held in his hands and adjusted his tie nervously. It stopped momentarily after reaching the peak of the tall metallic building. He stepped out meet with the same dark room as always while the large chair slowly turned. Ganondorf as always had an impatient look upon his face he was quite frustrated after all. "Erm, Ganon we have the latest reading sir, and they all still turned up negative." He said nervously while Ganon took in the information he received, he had his hands clasped together on his lap giving the other man a cold stare.

"Hm, you know what day is approaching don't you?" He finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"Pardon?" Ghirahim asked being taken back by the random question but in fact he did not know.

"My thoughts exactly, see the deadline for our project is coming to a close now, it isn't long before HE shows himself now." Ganon responded slowly raising from his chair walking around his chair with his hands behind his back.

"Pardon me sir, but to whom do you speak of?" He said while Ganon stopped near the window peering out into the sea.

"MH" he responded turning his head slightly while Ghirahim shifted around uncomfortably.

"Sir with all do respect we've been working hard to find her but i'm afraid she's gone MIA, along with the others they have all disappeared it's been two weeks now. That and the prisoners clain not to know their whereabouts despite torture." Ghirahim said placing the papers on the desk while Ganon turned his gaze back towards the window.

"Well then I hope for your sake you flush them out quick because then we're guaranteed to get the boot, and when HM brings something down it stays down!" Ganon responded walking up to the other man.

"Yes sir, I completely agree sir, all as you wish" He responded adjusting the eyepatch he had on nervously.

"Right now what I want is for you to drag your filthily carcass out of my office and make yourself useful!" Ganon replied while the other man nodded and walked away without another word. He asended back into the labs muttering silent curses.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Link emerged from the cold bay looking around before he began ascend up a cliff. He removed his scuba gear and signaled the others it was clear via whistle. The others emerged from the water as well and began their ascend along side Link. They were all wearing pitch black jumpsuits for stealth along with various weapons they will need. Samus who was apparently ring leader signaled the group to move forward. They slowly and stealthy started climbing the cliff where the metal building sat atop. They were in the far end of the complex by an abandoned dock they no longer used according to Samus. The sun was shining its last rays of lights upon the world when they started, by the time they made it to the top the sky was now a dark blue and purple vortex. They all stared now at the large shining building that appeared silver colored with all the lights lit around the vicinity. They all headed towards the side of the building thay was no longer in use because of the 'incident' that occured. There was a side door there that was easy to access without being detected because security while present, was not as strong as it was in other areas oddly. Samus picked the door that looked heavily secured open like nobodys business and singnaled the group to proceed. Now this was an infultration mission so stealth was of the up most important, in and out, retreive the others and make it out alive. Though they knew Samus had other plans as she planned to seperate from them during the escape.

Zelda looked uneasy to be back in the herendous place that brought her so much pain and suffering. Link placed a comforting hand on her shoulder giving her a confident smile. He knew they where there to hopefully bring an end to it all, or die trying. They got into the vent system after Samus burned the lid off with a tourch. They stopped afterwards when Samus motioned them to stop, she then motioned for Falcon to remove the lid of another vent exit. They all jumped out into a cellar type of area and Samus and Falcon wasted no time in heading out. They found a tight vault that was sealed shut, Samus sighed and turned towards the group who all looked nervous. "Alright i'm afraid stealth isn't an option anymore, but just stick to the drills we've been running and we should be fine. Now it's time to end this!" She said smacking her palm with her fist and everyone else nodded confidently at each other. Samus let out another sigh and turned towards Falcon and nodded to which he returned the gesture. His gloves began making a whirring noise and everyone smirked knowing what was to come. "FALCON!" they heard him shout while bringing his fist back and his gloveseemed to have sprang to life afyer that, "PAWNCH!" he said bringing it straight to the door to the door while it got engulfed in flames. The flames got big and formed into the shape of a Falcon completely ripping the steel door from the wall. Alarms started to go off throughout the vicinity and Samus mationed everyone to rush forwards. Two gards appeared ready to attack the group but they didn't falter and rushed then instead, the guards not expecting this were taken off guard. "Falcon now!" Samus said and said captain got ahold of one of them and then seperated from him with a large explasion. The two guards layed on the floor looking like steak left for too long on the grill. "Come on!" He motioned towards the rest who followed him through the corridor.

He remembered those, special technical gloves the Captain Falcon developed himself when he was a bounty hunter. They are voice activated so when he says the magic words they spring to life, with devastating results to an unlucky victim. He said he's only used them in tough cases that absoulutely required him to do so. Which he currently is because of the info Samus relayed to him and instead it was an absolute must. Beside the phone call he had recived stated that if they tried anything the ones who were taken whould be killed. That and if Zelda wasn't returned to them either by the end of the month they would kill them. But they knew even if their demands were met they will end up killing them anyways. Samus proposed a way out to them and with their hands tied they had no other choice in the matter. The only was to stop this was to bring the corparation down, or there will be no escape. And now alot of these had their own personal vendetta agaist them, and a score to settle in some cases. Turns out Korra was never mentioned by Corrin because she had moved away to go to collage as she had graduated high the previous year. She came for a family visit only to find out her brother was taken against his will, a note was left behind though. She went to Captain Falcon with the note she had received, which ended with her involvement in the crisis though she was the one who volenteered willingly.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the vicinity,

He sat at his desk looking through all the reports and crumbled the papers and tossed then off his desk. He sighed heavily tapping his large fingers in the table in frustration. Suddenly the alarms started ringing throughout the vicinity he cheaked the computer to see there was a disturbance in sector 9. He looked at the monitor for some time and a smirk speard across his lips, "So it has begun."

Cell block 9,

Soft sobbing was heard and the door opened breifly illuminating the dark room. The two guards were dragging a body and roughly threw the person inside the cell. And shut the door again engulfing the room in darkness again, the young boy stood from the floor and hugged his knees silently sniffling. "Pit?" He heard a voice softly speak out ti him, he slowly lifted his headtrying to look around the dark room.

"Who's there!" He said in a shaky voice while he sniffled. He heard some shifting behind him and he quickly turned being startled "Please" he said while he slowly coward away afraid that the silhouette will bring him harm. He saw a glimpse of the person later there was no mistaking that silver hair.

"It's ok it's just me, are you alright?" she spoke soflty again and he hugged her tightly sobbing into her shoulder about the horrible expirience. "Shh, it's ok its over your safe now" she whispered softly to him while gently stroking his hair. He was trembling terribly he was truly shaken by that experience she couldn't beleive they would do that to a such a young child. He held unto her tightly while he continued to sob while she too shed a few tears, why was this happening to them. A loud rumbling sound came afterwards along with the shouts of many of the guards. They both got startled by the sudden loud boom that followed afterwards.

"W-What was t-that?" Pit said in a shaky voice and the commotion seemed to be drawing near.

"I, Don't know…" Raven responded shortly afterwards and the commotion died none to soon. They then heard the door rattling which made them feel uneasy. "Get behind me" She told Pit and the door swung open and they both covered their eyes from the sudden burst of bright light. A silhouette stepped inside slowly approching themand Pit held unto tightly in fright, she held out her hand protectively over Pit.

"Hey Pitstain" They heard the oh so familiar rude voice belonging to none other then Pittoo. Though at the moment he couldn't be more glad to hear it. He quickly rushed over seeing it was indeed his brother who stood there with a quint little smirk. Link and the others soon appeared at the door too enlightening the two with relief.

"How?" Pit said as he headed outside to see the whole group standing there with smiles seeing the confused face of the boy.

"We'll explain later where are the others?" Link said turning to Raven who then looked uneasy.

"I don't know to be honest, we were seperated and led to diffrent rooms." She said looking at the floor rubbing her left arm slowly while the others looked at one another.

"It's fine i'm sure well locate them as well, beside that what happened to you guys?" Link asked worridly seeing as they looked bruised and battered.

"Nevermind that, we have to find the others" She quickly changed the subject, the other half of the group soon joined them along with Roy and Shulk and Corrin who also were bruised and battered.

"Raven dear sister what have they done to you!?" Robin spoke up from the back of the other group seeing the condition she was in.

"Korra!?" Corrin said confused seeing his sister amoung them and they quickly hugged.

"I hate to be that person, but there is time ti catch up later we have to move" Samus spoke up this tine and the others agreed.

"Wait wheres Lucina and Ilia?" Link asked and they all looked at each other, "We have to find them then we can't just leave then here!" He said.

"I think I can help with that" Corrin said stepping up, "I remembered exactly the roons everyone was seperated in as I was the last one to be locked up."

"Alright then lead the way" Samus said motioning him to take the lead and he rushed forward while the rest followed.

They came to the end of another corridor where another blast door stood shut. "Blast! I forgot about that!" Corrin said with a frustrated sigh. "Relax we got this" Ike said with a smirk and everyone stepped aside while the Captain stepped forward. He reared his fist back preparing for the blast.

"FALCON… PAWNCH" as he was bringing his fist forward the door suddently parted and someone stepped out, it was too late to stop though and the powerful hit collided with the unlucky victim. The force was so great that it splattered the person all over the corridor, bloid and guts flew in every direction while everyone stood in horror. The captain too was shocked not expecting anyone to be coming from the other side.

"Holy Shit who was that!?" Link said worridly as he stepped forward in a panic.

"Relax it was just a guard" Samus said flatly picking up his keys and keycard that layed in the leftovers. "Right lets move on" She said and hurried down the hall, Falcon rubbed the back of his head and joined her afterwards. They all looked at one another and joined the others and hurried along.

"Hey over here!" They heard Corrin shout from the back where a red door stood adjacent to the rest. Samus approched and swiped the card and the door swung open. There they saw the missing teens in the back covering their eyes from the sudden bright light.

"i'm here to rescue you" Samus told the girls who looked uneasy about the situation, that is until they saw the others at the doorstep. "Cone on lets go" Samus said motioning them to follow. And unlike the others they found it seemed as they weren't bruised and battered. "Whats going on?" Lucina asked confused looking around at the teens who were all armed.

"We'll explain later, come on" Marth spoke up handing her a blade identical to his, and they took off following Samus out of the corridor.

What they weren't expecting was a response team waiting for them, they open fired on the unprepared group. It seemed it was over for them until Zelda rushed forward. She encased herself in a bright blue daimond, it reflected the rain of bullets back to the attackers. When the smoke cleared the entire team layed dead on the floor much to their relief. "Well what are we waiting for?" she spoke softly and continued down the corridor. Samus motioned the restof them to follow after they got out of their trance. Another group was appriching them but this time they didn't falter and rushed them, Falcon went ahead of the group and his boots started to glow red. "Falcon Kick!" He yelled and he zoomed forward with his foot streatch outwards and completely blew right through the enemy. They then make it to a large hall where two armored guards stood with long staffs. "I got this" Samus said cracking her knuckles her knuckles and rushing at them. They lunged at her but she jumped over them and grabbed both of their heads and slammed them on the wall. She then took ahold of their weapons and struck them with it. She then swiped the card and the large double doors slowly opened, and she stepped inside looking around. There in the back was a orange suit of armor and she slowly approched it with a smirk.

Before she reached it however her path got blocked by more armored guards holding staffs. "Allow me" Robin spoke up as he reached into the black trench coat. He pulled out a odd looking sword out and pushed a little red button on it and it began crackling with electricity. He lunged at them as they did he struck at one of them who blocked his attack with the staff, but electricity ran through the staff and shocked the guard completely rendering him unconscious. The other one grabbed Robin from the back holding him tighty and Robin simply swung his head back hitting him in the face. Robin then turn swiftly striking the guard with the flat end of the sword rendering him unconscious as well.

"Wow where you get that?" Samus asked seemingly impressed while Robin tucked it into his coat again.

"I made it myself" he answered flatly and cleared his throat allowing her to continue.

"Hmm, I may have a high paying job for you when we get out of here then," she said to him and turned heading towards the suit.

"Hey you in there?" Ike said snapping his fingers in front of Lucina's face, she snapped out of her trance as she was staring in awe at what just happened.

"T-The what?" She blurted out looking up confused and Ike just walked away snickering.

"You're drooling" he stated simply and she quickly lowered her head while blushing deeply. Ike and Roy saw two peculiar swords in the back wall they saw small ports along the blades, and upon further inspection they found out the blades can spew flames. They both looked at each other with wide grins while wiggling their eyebrows. They stayed like that for a short while before they heard more guards stomping their way.

The guards all started to pour into the room there was so many of them surely they where going to overwhelm the group. That is until a large explosion occured and they all took off flying in every direction. A orange suit of armor stepped out of the room casually and looked back at the others before continuing onwards. They continued down another large corridor catiously as anything could happen at any given moment. And it did suddently as guards dropped from the ceiling surrounding the group from all sides. They when heard loud footsteps approching from the far end of the hall. Tsk, tsk, tsk. "Well how kind of you to show up, and it seems you've brought back our merchandise as well." They all heard Ghirahim speak up approching with a grin.

"How kind of you to drop in" Samus responded blutly, Zelda however glared with hateful eyes at the man.

"Hows the eye" Zelda spoke up mokingly and his grin disappeared shortly after.

"Yes that, well now that you mentioned it I haven't returned the kind gesture!" He said harshly as he pulled out the modded pistol again aiming it at her. Before he pulled the trigger however Robin appeared out of no where and struck the gun with the sword. He dropped the weapon clutching his hand that was painfully shocked, before he retaliated however Samus rushed at him and apricutted him. Falcon dispersed the guards behind then with another fiery kick, while Zelda took out the ones up front by enfulfing them in flames.

"Lets move!" Samus ordered and they moved on towards the next corridor, "alright we're almost there" Samus said stopping in front of a sealed door, She turned towards Falcon who smiled sheepishly.

"Uh yeah about that i'm out of juice for the moment" he said rubbing the back of his head while she sighed.

"Allow us" Ike cleared his throat while he and Roy stepped up to the door, they both raised their swords above their heads that started emitting flames. They then nodded and brought the blades down on the door that blew apart.

"You too?" Samus asked while they just smile sheepishly and shrugged.

"Well actually we stole these from that lab back there" Roy said pointing down the corridor they came from.

"Never mind that then lets move" she said motioning them forward, they just shrugged and moved on while the other two chest bumped. They make it to the main hall where everything was locked down and eerily quiet. They figured there at left be more activity in this area seeing as it is the main area. Not only that but the lights seemed to be off meaning anambush was at play here. Samus motioned the group to find cover, they did so while also serveying the area. Samus motioned them to move forward catiously seeing as the enemy hasn't made a move yet. Falcon approched the front desk to havk inti the cpmputer and disable the buildings defence systems. He had his back against the front of the desk and slowly made his way around it. He made it to the back with a quick and swift roll ready to defend against an attack but nothing came. He motioned to the rest thatit was clear and got to work on the computer, he plugged in a smaller device and started to type on it. Someone then came from the bottom of the desk and smacked Falcon in the back of the head with a purse. He just turned around confused and a woman rushed at him and started pounding on his chest with her hands form in fists. Falcon however just stared down at the girls pathetic attack while sweat dropping unsure of what to do. Samus sighed and walked over to the girl and punched her in the face knocking her out cold.

"Tie her up we don't need her compromising our position," She intructed them and tossed a rope to Ike who just looked down at it. He shrugged and motioned Roy to follow and they dragged the receptionist away. The lights came back on shortly after courtesy of Falcon who smirked. He kept on typing and soon enoughthe defences where disabled along with the alarms, he then scrambled the codes to permanently keep it down. He looked back at every one with a smirk and gave a thumbs up. Thr others nodded and Samus motioning the others to continue until Link stopped her.

"Wait we rescued the captured and disabled all their defences why are we not leaving when we have the chance!?" He said placing a hand on her shoulder making her stop in her tracks.

"Because you cannot expect that they'll just let you leave, eventually they'll be back to look for you we need to make sure that doesn't happen." She replied sternly while turning to face him and he looked down nodding slowly, he knew she was right.

"Yes but settling a personal vendetta won't accoplish much but put everyone and everything at a high risk of failure." Shulk spoje up this time approching from the back, Samus slightly turned her head to look at him though under the helmet they knew she was glaring.

"He's right Samus, he hit the nail right on the head there." Falcon spoke up approching the group placing his hand on her shoulder with a sigh. "Come on we can make better of this if we bring the whole thing down and not focus on one person." He added afterwards while giving her a somewhat pleading look, but she just silently stared off into the distance.

"He must go after the one pulling the strings, you know cut off the head and the body withers and dies." Zelda spoke up this time as she too stood in front of Samus beside Link.

"Yes I agree, if we remove their leader they'll become confused and disoriented, everything will turn to chaos from the panic of not knowing what to do." Falcon said smacking his palm with his other hand with a downward fist. Samus just gave a sighof defeat and removed her helmet while turning to face the others.

"There is more we can do as well, sabotage is one of those and I know exactly where to hit them, that and also we can begin to misled the staff that'll stirr things up as well." She spoke up and everyone looked at one another and nodded while Falcon gave a simple thumbs up. "Alright we're going to split up into three teams and I already explained their formations and order, so as always I'll leave it up to Robin to make our strategy." Samus said motioning towards the silver hair teen who stepped forward placing a map on the table and he cleared his throat...

Two guards stood on guard in a narrow hall feeling uneasy, "what was the whole commotion with the alarm and the guards all being scrambled?" The one on the left said slumping his rifle on his shoulder.

"Eh, probably another drill, they've been running more frequently now really gets you thinking right." The one on the right responded and turned only to find the other guard missing. A pair of hands then reached out and grabbed him pulling him into the shadows. A teen with pitch black hair stepped out while patting his hands in satisfaction and walked off dragging two metal silver bats covered in blood with a grin. Some more guards were walking down a corridor when suddenly a bat struck on of them in the face, he fell to the floor in pain while the other one was dragged away into the shadows. The other got to his feet looking around and holding tightly to his rifle while panting. The weapon was knocked out of his hand and he was then struck in the face before getting repeatedly betten, a phycodic eerie laugh echoed down the hall. He then clanked his bats together twice and some more appeared from the shadows as well.

"Geez Pittoo did you have to make such a mess!?" Falcon said ahead of the others with a frown.

"You're one to talk," he responded with a grin while making a punch and then a spatter with his hands making the Captain frown more. They started moving onwards after that while Pittoo snickered to himself.

"You scare me sometimes why do you have to be so dark?" Pit said walking by his older brother slowly rubbing his arm.

"And you just need to grow some balls," He replied bluntly before walking off to join the others.

"Alright so we just have to stick to Robins plan and we should succeed, everything is off so everyone should be in a state of confusion over the power loss. Everything should be off except emergency power, but we must hurry before they unscramble the code and get the back up generators online." Captain Falcon said to them while they went down a narrow passage leading further down into the complex.

"What are we doing again?" Pit asked shyly from the back while Pittoo gave him a look.

"We're heading to their fuel source and rig it to overload that'll deal a fatal blow to them. But it might be guarded thats why we had Pittoo Ike Roy Marth Corrin Shulk Robin and you come along." Falcon whispered to him as he pushed a red metal door open greeting them to a large room with whirring machines. "Alright lets get to work" Falcon said cracking his knuckles and going down a ladder.

The other group however was making it up a flight if stairs with little to no guards, since the power was off the elevator was not an option nor that it ever was though to many unknowns to deal with. This team consisted of only Zelda and Link as she voluntary wanted to be the one to go after the head. Though everyone assumed she was fine by herself Link insisted of going along as well. Though she was not opposed to it either in fact she insisted otherwise. They had a limited window though as the corridor they needed to access is usually sealed, so they had to be quick before the backup generators kick in. Link assumed that Zelda probably personally knew the one in charge cause she seemed hellbent on reaching them. The main reason Link was going along was because he didn't want Zelda doing anything reckless, especially if she had a vendetta to settle herself it could cloud her make it to the end of the staircase and she rips the door off it's hinges and proceeded inside. There was a group of guards there that all turned aiming their weapons at them. Zelda however wasted no time in charging at them and began eliminating them...

"Am I the only one that noticed that the guys all took off to do the important job while we got stuck up here basically doing the 'cleanup' in the operation?" Raven spoke up from the back of the last group who stopped and looked around.

"Huh, what do you know" Lucina said looking in thought, though indeed it did seem like it.

"Well be glad at least we dont have to go into the depts that are literally known as the pit of hell around here" Samus responded from up front while she placed her helment back on that she's been carrying. "Besides we get the more noble job, see even if we shut down everyting there can still be outside interference they're not stupid here, so we have to get into the main system and shut it down the rest from the core." She said while heading off and the otherx looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright lets cut the chit chat we got company!" Samus told the girls as a door opened and a small group of guards headed out. What they didn't counter was they also came from behind surrounding them...

"Shit it's hot!" Roy complained as they walked through the many machines emmiting some emmiting hot steam. Indeed it was like in inferno down there with the unbarable heat. Something also started moving around down there beside them. Roy and Ike were about to pull out their modded weapons but Robin stopped them.

"Wait we can't use our weapons down here, one false move and this fight is over for all of us!" He said shaking his head as it appeared the shadows were moving. Falcon then punched the air in front of him coming into contact with something, a guard then fell to the floor unconscious.

"They're using stealth suits watch yourselves!" Falcon called out before he was dragged away as was Corrin and Ike. Pittoo swung at Pit suddenly who ducked and his bat came into contact with one of them.

"We're outmatched!" Robin shouted as he managed to hit one of them with a pipe. "We have to move we're too vulnerable here!" He said and they headed off with the stealth guard still after them. They make it to an enclosed area where they start to fight against them. The thing they failed to notice though was that they had trapped themselves in a dead end. Robin was looking around his surroundings for anything that he could use to their advantage, but there wasn't much. The fact that they couldn't use their weapons wasn't helping all that much either, in fact it was a total upperhand for the enemy having them weaponless. In fact Pittoo was the only one still using his, swinging his bats away at the skulls of the attackers. It was the heat of the moment and Robin couldn't think strait he knew he had to come up with something quick. Pittoo can't hold them off forever he aslo needed to know the whereabouts of the others who were taken, assuming they weren't harmed that is. He failed to realise it though but they were surrounded and their situation seened grim and hopless as the enemy closed in, in large numbers too. Samus gritted her teeth witb an angry snarl while looking oth ways, how could she have been so careless as to let them get cornered like this. She was trying to find a sloution to their problem and quick, with the amount of guards heading their way those those girls weren't going to last very long out there. The situation indeed seemed grim she figured if they go down they would be sure to take every one of these assholes with them…

There it was suddently an Elevator that had a dark red glow to it, Zelda and Link looked at each other and nodded heading in. There was only the up arrow on it one way to go and that was strait up. It came to a halt momentairy afterwards and opened up to a large office. The place was somewhat dark and had an unpleasant feel to it as well, they both stepped out catiously. The lights suddenly came on startling both of them and a large chair in the back started moving. It fully turned to revel a dark skinned man with orange hair sitting there with a smirk. "Please do come in i've been expecting you 0-11" he spoke in a rather calm voice. "Have a seat if you'd like you got time to spare, your hopless attempts have been thwarted anyways, so its best you do so or your hopeless crusade will end quicker." He stated simply as he rose from his seat he was freakishly tall too almost twice the height of Link.

"I know you, I remember you!" Zelda hissed at him while forming her hands into fists tightly making her knuckles turn white.

"Do you, do you remenber it all?" He responded flatly with a slow shake of his head while he smirked. Zelda though was taken back by the question as she didn't respond. "Ah so you don't remeber it all, as I suspected trust me i'd knowI made sure of it." he added afterwards while he paced around his desk with his arms behind his back.

"No I remember something, but sonething is blocking my memories." Zelda said slowly clutchingher head looking deep in though while he chuckled.

"Don't bother the data isn't there, anything useless was removed from you during the transformation." He stated as a matter of fact with but a simple shrug.

"Enough of these games!" Link suddenly blurted out in anger loosing his patience, "what have you done to her!" He demanded while the other man just simply stared at him unfazed.

"Well since you are just so curious to know I suppose I could tell you, I do beleive people are guaranteed a death wish after all. Not like you think though, its a simple wish one gets before death lets make this yours then." He stated as he stopped at the window with his back to them, he then turned to face them. "Allow me to introduce myself then, I am Dr. Gerudo. King. Ganondorf, one of the two original founders of this project. Aside from a few technical upgrades though I am still if one the original founders from back then." He finished as he clutched his fist that was surrounded by dark purple energy. He then looked back up at Link who looked shocked and confused at it but Zelda looked clueless she seemed to have no clue about it either. "And that there next to you is the daughter of my old business partner Zelda Nohansen Hyrule. He was the original founder of project 0-11, Dr. Hyrule. Nohansen. Daphes." He finished but Zelda still didn't seem to recollect any of it, it was true her memory was wiped.

"Why does that name sound familiar!?" Link whispered to himself he swears he heard it long ago, something about his childhood.

"M-My father?" Zelda said confused but at the same time sounding shocked about it too.

"See the project centered around her, and as it were it was named after her i'm actually surprised she remembers her real name. It was turned into the ancrynym Zero. Eleven. Learning. Damsel. Artillery. By her father no one knew of the origin of it but I." He added while he resumed pacing around the room confusing the duo even more.

"My father" She said more as a matter of fact then a confused comment, she kept repeating it to herself. Link looked at her concerned she looked like she was loosing it at that point.

"Ah so you are beginning to remember," Ganon spoke up seeing her in that state. She got on her knees while trembling and Link went to comfort her as she seemed to be getting unplesant memories back. He saw some tears roll down her cheeks shortly after while she still trembled in his arms.

"I knew that when we purged you of your previous life you managed to surpass our attempts, and keep your memories hidden away in the darkest corner of your mind you just need find them." He said with another smirk while Link looked up at him with a feirce glare.

"You Bastard!" He blurted out and lunged at him only to bet simply swatted away like a mere bug by the huge man. He then approched Zelda who stayed on the floor trembling and lowered himself to her level. He placed something in front of her which she quickly took from him. Link tried to stand but his body refused like it had gone completely numb. He stood up and walked away while watching her struggle something hit her hard. It seemed whatever he didn't want her to know impacted her alot she seemed to refuse it though.

"No, this is more of your lies!" She cried out lowering herself more and slamned the small device on tbe floor shattering it.

"Is it truly, is that what you're forcing yourself to beleive?" he responded as he crossed his arms smirking at the despair she was in, this information seemed like it was enough to break her. Of course she lived in the dark and had no memories but the most frequent, making her appear cold and heartless as the expirament was meant. Zelda at this point did lose it and began sobbing uncontrollably in misery, Link wandered what they had done to her to make her get like this she's never been in such despair before. He forced himself up at that point and began to slowly crawl towards her broken body that just layed there. He gently placed his hand on hers and she held it tightly while she continued to sob uncontrollably. He was then pulled away from her by Ganon though she didn't retaliate, she was still in too much pain it seemed to move.

"Well it seems as if you've learned enough as it is, now to keep good on my promise." He said as he slammed Link on his gaint desk while holding him by the head. He then proceeced to crush Link's skull with his gaint hands, Link tried fighting back but it was futile. He was grunting in pain as he felt his head being crush painfully with extreme force. Link's hand began to glow afterwards and the triangles mark appeared on his left hand. Zelda's hand too seemed to start to glow as well getting her attention. She stared at it passionately as the warm memories she spent with Link started to flood into her mind. From him taking her in that day fatefull, to the fun timesshe spend with him along his friends. All the times he had been there to comfort her in her darkest hours, all the times he stood by her side. And lastly the passionate times they also shared filled her throbbing heart with warm feelings, it seemed to drive away the darkness surrounding her. She began to slowly rise to her feetas the triangle began to shine brighter then ever as did Links. He felt a sudden burst of energy rush through him and he picked up a pen and drove it deep into his shoulder. Blood poured out all over the wound making the large man retaliate, Zelda then kicked him in the abdomen making him crash in the back wall. He stood back up looking furious and removed the pen tossing it aside and dusting himself off. He retaliated faster then they anticipated as he dashed at them and hit Link with his elbow making Link crash unto the desk again. Zelda tried to attack him but he grabbed her by the throat while his hand was infused with purple energy, he then slamned her hard on the ground making it crack. Link got up again and headed over to tey and help Zelda only to get a hard kick from Ganon. He smashed into the back wall knocking the air out of him rending him immovable. He started to stomp his way over towards Link while he cracked his knuckes with a sinister smile on his face.

Ganon then stood over him and moved his hands backwards forming dark purple energy within them, he then brought one of his fist forward smashing into Link. The impact sent Link crashing through the wall into the cold night, thunder started to rumble in the skies while a gaint bolt of lighting illuminated the skies. "LIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!" Zelda screamed in horror as his body fell down to the dark depts below, she quickly charged at Ganon who grabbed her by the throat and slammed her on the floor again.

"How is it possible you are over your drama already!?" Ganon spat at her whike she flailed around furiously. "You were engulfed in your dark past its not possible you came out unscathed!" He added while shanking her around furiously while she glared at him.

"Because no matter the past, it is just that the past a time long gone and over. And no matter how dark it is always driven away by the pure light of a bright future." She responded rather calmly while he gritted his teeth picking her off the ground by the throat.

"There is no bright future there never was, the past is there to remind you of failures and horrors to relive for the rest of your life. Mark my words your fate is sealed already you are just ment to be kept in darkness away from the world. A secret that is not to be known to anyone you will live in pain realizing you can never be a part of this world!" He spoke harshly to her as more lightning crackled across the skies. "Now you will remember your pain and live it for the rest of your life forever shrouded in darkness!" He finished while placing her high above his head fully extending his arm while it got surrounded by masses of dark energy. It seemed to be seeping into her and it seemed her body shut down on her not moving when she command it so. She felt herself slipping away from the world as her vision grew dark, a singal tear rolled down her cheek feeling so hopeless. The dark energy finished seeping into her and thats when she went completely numb. He released his hand and she fell to the floor limply without any more movement from her. He started to chuckle to himself sinisterly with his arms crossed while lightning crackled once more. Rain started to come down from the skies above blanketing the world with drops…

* * *

 _Now that I know that i'm without, you can't just leave. Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life. Wake me up, Wake me up inside, I can't wake up, wake me up inside, save me. Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up. Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up, before I come undone. Save me, save me from the nothing i've become. Bring me to life, i've been living a lie, theres nothing inside, bring me to life..._

* * *

 **Alrightly then ladies and jets that concludes chapter nine of this dutiful novel, so ok i'm sorry to reportthat i've been working a full time job now, which I only get sundays off. Home became just a place to sleep nothing more, so writing just hasn't had a place to be squished into my tight scheduel. But it shall all be over soon I sorry to have gave you an empty promise none the less.**

 **And if you'd be so generous as to leave a comment it'll be most generous, and truly appreciated (** **人** ***´∀)**

 **Ok this story is almost done sadly only three more chapters left I hope you all look forward to it, tee hee!**

 **Next Chapter: Dead Memories...**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Thorned Rose, Chapter 10: Dead Memories.**

 **Why hello there, I see you've returned for more excellent, excellent. Just as I expected all is going according to plan now tee hee hee… ( *^** **艸** **^)**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Itanimulli: wow, it joys me to no end seeing I have thrilled you so! Seriously thank you so much, oh my the excitement *Starts fanning herself.**

 **As to your question: I will only say this due to spoilers, keep those fingers crossed. (** **｡ゝ** **ω** **･** **)**

* * *

 _Sitting in the dark I can't forget, given now I realize that time I never get. Another story of a better closed fate, I can't go back again, I can't go back again. Traded my emotions for a contract to commit, and when I got away I only got so far. The other me is dead, I hear a voice inside my head. We were never alive, and I won't be born again, but i'll never survive. With dead memories in my heart, dead memories. in. my. heart._

"Where am I?" She felt her head spinning slightly, she slowly opened her eyes trying to adjust them to the light. Birds could be heard happily chirping outside enjoying the crisp morning air. She yawned while stretching looking at the window at the clear blue sky. She breathed in while closing her eyes there was no mistaking that smell, someone was making pancakes. She removed her covers while slipping out of bed putting on her fluffy pink slippers. She heard a knock on the door shortly afterwards and she whipped around to face it. "Come in" she said and the door opened and in stepped her nanny that had practically raised her. "Oh good morning Impa!" She greeted her with a bright and cheery smile. Her parents worked in a very successful business so she lived quite a life in a nice home that seemed almost like a castle. Though work went great they hardly ever had time to spend with their only daughter. A nanny was brought in since she was very young caring for her since infancy. Sadly her mother died when she was barely two years of age, and Impa took more of a mother figure then nanny. Her father seemed to always try to do what's best for her even though she hardly ever sees him.

"Well you look energetic this morning!" Impa replied kneeling to the little girl's height and tapping her on the nose. The little girl giggled while she looked at the ground. "I'm surprised seeing as how energetic you were last night, this marks your first morning as a seven year old!" Impa told her.

"Yup I had fun at the party even daddy managed to be there, I think I might have fallen asleep though." The little girl responded while looking in though tapping her index finger on her chin.

"Yeah you exhausted yourself, I found you sleeping in the garden so I brought you to your room." Impa replied ruffling her hair and she stood up and headed to the closet. "Now Zelda let's get you dressed so you can have breakfast, then you can go play in the garden." Impa told her and she nodded happily and walked over. Her room was located on the third floor in one of the corners of the house that formed a tower. It was simple and small her walls where pure white with pink hedges on it. A small bed was positioned in the corner next to the window and a small magenta dresser next to it. On the other side was a small purple and pink desk with a matching chair, that had with a mirror where she'd often brush her hair. A large closet was next to that with foldable double doors, and lastly a large trunk sat in the last corner of the room.

Later, Zelda opened the back door looking at her garden with awe the flowers she'd been growing were coming along nicely. She had a purple skirt on with a white shirt, she had white stockings on too, and a purple vest over her shirt. She also had a white bandana with pink trims on her head. She picked up a watering can and filled it with water, she than began to water the plants all around the garden while humming. She looked at the empty spot and saw a small package there. She gasped excitedly and rushed over looking at the contents, it was the flowers she had asked her father for. She carefully took the small flowers that looked like they had barely bloomed out. She began to plant them in the empty space of her garden and watered them as well. When she finished she looked at her work with a smile and wiped her brow, she spent doing all this well into the afternoon. She sighed looking at the tiny flowers thinking excitedly about how they'll look once they fully bloom. She looked over towards the the fountain in the middle and saw something floating there. She cocked her head to the side confused and cautiously wandered over. There in the fountain she spotted a red rubber ball floating there. She reached over and grabbed it staring at it confused, she began to bounce it afterwards. She began to enjoy playing with it and began bouncing it higher wondering how high she can make it go while she giggled.

She heard some rustling coming from the bushes and turned to see a young boy standing there. He was all dirty and wore a green long sleeved shirt and some white shorts, though the shirt was so big it concealed his shorts. He also had a green beanie on that looked too big for him and draped behind his head. He stared tiredly at her and rubbed the back of his head shyly. He then pointed at the ball she was holding and she looked down at it. "Oh is this your ball?" She asked curiously and he nodded while he smiled. "I see well here you can have it back then," she told him and extended her arms holding out the ball for him with a warm smile. He shyly approached and reached for the ball and took it from her and she felt his fingers brush past hers. "I hope you don't mind me asking but how did your ball end up in here, the walls are pretty high after all?" She asked him looking at the tall back wall and he shyly looked at the floor. He then pointed at the ball and made a kicking motion and then just looked at her. "Oh ok so you kicked it over the wall, but how did _you_ get in?" She asked more confused now and he pointed at a large tree outside the wall. "Wait you climbed in here?" She asked surprised seeing how high it was he must have been hurt. She looked down and saw one of his knees scraped and a cut on his arm. "Oh you're hurt" she said taking his arm and looking at the cut, "here let me fix that for you." She said taking his hand and leading him to a small playhouse nearby. She unlocked the door with a key in her pouch and led him inside she sat him down at a small table. She took a handkerchief she had there and dipped it in warm water and began to clean the wound. "Wow you're so dirty where have you been?" She said while she sprang the water out and dipped it again but he shyly looked away. She placed a band-aid on his wounds after she finished cleaning them and stood up with a sigh. "There you go, you should be more careful next time" she said giving him a warm smile. He just smiled and nodded giving her a thumbs up while she fiddled with her fingers. "You don't speak much do you?" She said and he looked down at the floor. "W-Would y-you like to stay and have some cookies I made them myself?" She asked him timidly while she continued to fiddle with her fingers. He looked up at her and saw she looked saddened like she didn't had anyone to share with. She looked at him with pleading eyes and he smiled giving her a quick nod. Her eyes lit up with joy and she clasped her hands over her chest looking delighted. "R-Really!?" She spoke up excitedly and he nodded with another smile giving her two thumbs up, "Oh thank you i'll be right back!" And she headed out the door. He looked around the playhouse that had a small sofa and some cupboards and a miniature oven and fridge. A tea set laid out in the small table where he sat and dolls were scattered about. It seemed any of these things were hardly used ever, did she have any friends? He wondered seeing as she rarely comes here. This place looked like she just used it to store old stuff she didn't use anymore. He stood up and headed towards the back where he saw a small journal and curiously picked it up. He began reading through it though he knew it was wrong he wanted to know what kind of life this girl lived, that and why he's never seen her around like at the park or school etc.

Zelda was walking back to her little playhouse with a large platter and she hummed happily to herself. She opened the door and stepped inside "hey i'm back here are the coo-" she stopped seeing that he was gone. She set the things on the table looking at the empty chair, she just looked down feeling saddened that he just left. She then heard a thud behind her and quickly whipped around and spotted him, his head was poking out from behind the small sofa with a clueless look. "What are you doing back there silly?" She giggle seeing him timidly come out staring at the cookies. "Help yourself" she said motioning towards the plate she set down on the table. He took a seat and picked up a cookie and took a bite slowly chewing on it. She held the platter to her chest "h-how do you like them?" She asked him while he took another bite.

"Mmmm!" He moaned savoring the cookie quickly finishing it and grabbing another and another. She just looked at him with a bright and cheery smile seeing him attacking the cookies. He then chugged the glass of milk she brought him and leaned back patting his stomach. He then looked out the window and he looked back at her with a worried expression. "Huh, whats wrong?" She asked and he tapped his wrist, "the time?" She said and looked out the window seeing the sun began to set. "Oh I see, here let me escort you so you don't have to get hurt again." She said taking his hand and leading him outside, she walked down a narrow path on the side of the house that was hardly used. She showed him a hidden opening in the fence by moving some bushes. "Here, you can crawl through there" she said and he nodded with another smile. "Wait!" She said suddenly before he was out the space and he looked back at her confused. "W-Whats you're name could you tell me it please?" She said softly with a pleading look.

"Link" she heard his soft timid voice like he doesn't use it much, and she smile at him with a nod. He then began to crawl through the space she had showed him.

"bye Link!" She whispered to him waving slowly before he disappeared and she sighed heading back. Impa was waiting near the door when she came running, she eyed Zelda curiously. They headed off inside and Impa told her to wash up so she could go down for dinner. Later that evening she looked out her bedroom window with a sigh looking down at her playhouse. Impa came in later to tuck her into bed as usual afterwards and left flicking the switch off. Zelda stared up at her ceiling with a slight smile and sighed softly while she closed her eyes.

The next morning Zelda awoke to a darkened room, she got out of bed and looked out the window. The sky was the color of wet stone and her window felt cold the touch. Impa came in shortly after as usual "Good morning Zelda you sleep well?" she greeted her.

"Yeah like usual I had a restful sleep!" She responded with a nod and stepped away from the window. Impa handed her a mug which she took looking down to see it contained some coco.

"Thats nice, well breakfast is ready oh and you might want to wear a sweater today it's a bit chilly out." Impa told her ruffling her hair and walking off while Zelda turned to look out the window again. She sighed and headed over to her closet looking through her wardrobe. She later headed downstairs wearing a purple sweater and some white sweatpants. She headed outside after eating her breakfast heading towards her gardens in the back. Impa told her it was going to rain so she wasn't going to water them today as they'll get showered later. She walked down the little path and spotted her playhouse and looked it with a sad sigh. She went to go look at the small flowers she planted yesterday kneeling down to look at them. She gave them some plant food and sprayed some bug repellant on them. She picked up her supplies and spotted the ball from yesterday sitting idly by. "Oh he must have forgotten to take his ball" she said setting her things aside and heading over to it. She picked it up and started to bounce it while she walked giggling to herself. She then began tossing it up and down trying to see how high she could throw it. She heard some shuffling and quickly turned being startled. She saw the leafs of the nearby tree rustling and then a boy came tumbling down. "Link!?" She said seeing the boy land on his rear end looking around dumbfounded. He stood up and dusted himself off while she approached him "hey Link whats brings you by again?" She asked him though she already knew the answer to that question. He stood up and looked at the ball in her hands rubbing his arm slowly. "So you've come back once again for your ball?" She giggled at how silly that sounded.

He looked down at the floor while slowly rubbing the back of his head blushing a little. She giggled some more while slowly shaking her head "you're funny." She said in between her giggles he completely covered his face with his hands. Thunder rumbled softly through the skies as they began to darken some more. "Well seeing as you're here already, w-would y-you maybe like to help me tend to the garden?" She asked him timidly again tapping her index fingers together. He looked up at her and gave her a smile and nodded slowly, her face lit up seeing him agree. "Oh that's ever so kind of you!" She said clasping her hands together and she handed him some plant food and bug repellant. They went around the garden tending to the rest of her flowers. Link had to admit they were an impressive sight neat and well taken care of. They actually brought the place some joy and color, rather than the dull grey that surrounded the building. After a good long while of carefully tending to all the flowers they were finished. They both sat near the fountain looking at all the blooming flowers in awe. "This garden is actually very special to me, I started to grow it with my mother three years ago before she passed away." She told Link who looked around the garden and back at her. "I've been caring for it ever since, since it holds an essence of hers." She finished and turned to face him he was looking down at his feet tapping them together. Tiny droplets started to descend from the sky startling them, she took Link's hand and led him into the both stared out the small window seeing the drops get bigger and come down more frequent. "I uh, um have some coco if… you want some?" She said to him still staring out the small window. He turned to her and gave his usual nod with a bright and cheery smile. She set him a small cup on the table and pour him some from a thermo she stored there. Link took a sip savoring the taste and giving her a thumbs up before gulping it down and asking for more. She just looked down at the empty cup and giggled a little before pouring him some more. He spend the time listening to some of her stories about her earlier childhood in the large house. Before they knew it was getting late the clouds had began to disperse letting them see the setting sun. He tapped his wrist again and she nodded understanding what he meant. She once again led him to the same spot she did yesterday. He had his ball with him this time and he gave her a wave. "H-Hey, um Link" she spoke up timidly and he turned his head slightly, "well, w-would you like to come and visit a-again maybe?" She asked him while slowly rubbing her arm and looking down at her feet. He turned and gave her a thumbs up with a slight grin, "r-really!?" She said excitedly holding her hands up to her chest. He gave her another wave and left through the opening as she too returned the wave. She yawned shortly afterwards seeing it was getting late and began walking back home. She headed inside for her bath and then went straight to bed this time a little more cheerful.

The next morning she got up bright and early and headed out back, she placed a cushion under the tree so Link wouldn't have a rough landing again. She headed into the playhouse afterwards and made more cookies and set a pitcher of milk on the table. She looked out the window with a sigh and then headed out again to tend to the flowers. That is until she heard a loud bell ring throughout the mansion, curious she headed inside and saw her father open the door. A bunch of men in suits stepped in all carrying a suitcase with a rose on it. She hid behind a vase and saw her father shake hands with a very tall and dark skinned man. He motioned them to follow him and they did so disappearing into his office. Curious she walked over and peeked through the crack of the double doors. They were all standing around his desk while he opened up a briefcase on his desk. "So the project has already been established, now Daphes we just need a subject to implement the program on." One of them spoke though she couldn't tell who it was from of all the men there, her vision was abstracted so she placed her ear to the door.

"I already told you the child will be the subject remember the reason why I began this in the first place. She doesn't have much time left, I only have till the beginning of next year, otherwise I risk her dying on me. The infection is spreading quicker than I had imagined."

"The child you can't be serious, chances are she won't survive the operation. I suggest we use a more mature host one who will likely live through it. May I remind you we are on the verge of a major breakthrough here!"

"Enough!" A loud bang was heard, "that will come afterwards right now I want to see how well it works. Gentleman I ask that you have patience if we rush into this there is high risk of imminent failure. This should improve an average human's mental and physical health, treating and curing more than a thousand known illness. Not only that sentiment but improved regenerative strength thrice the rate of normal humans. Once implemented it would detect and replace any and all damaged cells in the body. Picture it gentleman a world without the fear of infection, sickness or decay, it would be a dawn of a revolutionary new era. These Meta-humans will be the dawn of the future age."

"Well that's all well and good but look at this if we implement the program with a few tweaks here and there, there will be margin for twice the profit. Just by simply turning this into a project to create super soldiers, picture it every country in the world would be at our doorstep begging for a piece of it."

"Profit!? With all do respect Dr. Gerudo we did not start this program for profit, we started this as a goal to try to save lives not find a new way to end them. In any case this meeting is adjourned we will converge on a later date to discuss this further."

Zelda heard the doorknob rattle and she quickly fled hiding behind the vase again. All the men stepped out and headed out the door while her father let out a frustrated sigh and headed back into his office. She was left confused about the whole situation and about what she heard so she just let it go. She headed towards the back where she saw Link had already entered and was tending to her flowers. She opened the door and hurried over waving at him happily to which he returned. "Hi Link!" She greeted him while he nodded "sorry to make you wait I got caught up in something." She told him but he simply waved her off and showed her the tended garden. "Wow you did all that already thank you" she said seeing that a quarter of the flowers have already been tended to. She took a watering can herself and got to work on helping Link water the rest of them. She later invited him into the playhouse for some cookies and milk which he seemed to enjoy so much while she chatted with him. Link had read in her journal that she was never allowed out of the house she was pretty much isolated from the world. Her parents said she was sick since she was very little and it would be dangerous if she ever stepped foot outside her home. Her only friends she could socialize with where her mother and nanny, though her mother wasn't around as much, that and the staff weren't fond of her apparently. Her mother later succumbed to leukemia she had been fighting for years. She was also home schooled so she never got to leave and make friends. He felt a great sorrow for this girl and he decided to stay and be her one and only friend. Beside he enjoyed the time he has spend with her thus far especially those cookies she always baked for him. He figured it must be nice for her to finally be around someone of same age, she looked so happy nowadays when he first met her she seemed kind of down in the dumps. When it was that time again he informed her he had to leave and she walked him out as always.

He went through the opening as she said her goodbyes and he hurried off along an alley. He then crossed a street before making it to a small suburban area. Link didn't speak much yes as he was greatly affected by the death of his own mother at the mere age of three. Though unlike Zelda he didn't have any other mother figure to turn to. When he made it home he unlocked the door with the key under a rock. It was a small studio with a kitchen and a bathroom was all. There was two beds in the main room and he plopped himself down on the smaller one. He turned on the tv and started watching a random movie that was playing. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge feeling a little hungry, he opened it up but there wasn't much in there. He grabbed an old pudding cup and ate that, he was going to have to wait till his father got home. Moments later he heard the door unlocking he rushed over and opened it up. His father stood there holding a key looking down at Link who smiled at him. "Well hey there Link how was your day?" He said ruffling the boys hair. "Brought you something today!" He said kneeling to his level and handing him a small brown bag. Link opened it up to see a cheeseburger and fries contained inside and he looked up at his dad with a cheerful smile. "Enjoy kiddo!" He said as we walked away towards the back setting his suitcase down, Link sat on his bed happily chewing on the burger while he continued to watch his movie. He stayed by himself practically all day while his father went to work, he would often go outside and play with a friend. But she and her family went of to visit far away relatives with it being summer. But that one fateful day he went around the neighborhood playing ball he met Zelda.

The following day Link went to go visit Zelda again like usual and help tend to the garden. Though that day he entered through the opening rather than going up the tree. He also brought his ball that day asking Zelda if perhaps she would like to play, through gestures of course. She agreed to play with him and they spent the day playing kickball, she of course invited him to cookies like always. He took of when the sun began to set as always saying his goodbyes and heading off. His father once again brought him food this time bringing him some chicken and even enough for tomorrow as well. The very next day Link got up bright and early rather cheerful than usual too. Making his father rather curious Link left the house at the same time as his father rather excitedly, he said he was visiting a friend. His father thought he didn't have any friends other then the neighbors who left. He took his sling shot and spent the day showing off his skills to Zelda, who always found something else for him to shoot even making it challenging. Today though she invited him in for some tea she wanted him to try because it was her favorite brew, and she also set out some lemon cakes. Link as always found it all very delicious, it's not every day he gets to have something that good and expensive looking. The days went by going like this everyday they each proposed a different activity to try, from roller skating and failing in Links case, to playing with some plastic dart guns Link brought over. They also played an old board game Zelda had stored in the back of the playhouse, Link showed her how to make little paper boats they set in the fountain. They spent some time playing with playdough too making all kinds of fun objects, and they even played a exciting game of hide and seek eventually. These were just some of the activities they did throughout the month. And though failing several times Zelda tried to get Link to open up on several occasions. She made short progress though as he started saying brief words from time to time. Impa and her father also noticed Zelda's mood improve significantly, rather than her usual down in the dumps mood. Sure she seemed happy but it just seemed too forced like she was putting up an act. But now, now she was always smiling and bright and cheerful. Well it did get Impa curious enough to see why, and that was answered when Impa saw Link one day when she went to check up on Zelda. She saw them through an upstairs window playing in the gardens, she had never seen Zelda so energetic and cheerful since before her mother's death. The boy brought a tire with him strangely enough that he tied a rope to and hung it on the tree, he then began to swing Zelda around in it. She could practically hear Zelda's joyous laughter from within she seemed so full of life now. Impa smiled slightly she had hoped to see a day when Zelda wasn't full of gloom and depression. Zelda began to push the boy later on and the string snapped and he went face first into the dirt. He stood up and looked back at her with a dumbfounded look, they both burst into laughter after a short moment. She then offered him a snack and refreshment and they headed into her playhouse. The next day Link brought a small box of sand and a bucket proposing they make a sand castle, which they did. After that day Zelda proposed a card game they could play. Things went on like this everyday was a joyous new adventure for Zelda and Link, always finding something new and exciting to do. But it seemed not everything was meant to be there always arose complications.

Zelda awoke bright and early as usual heading to her window and looking at the morning scenery. She changed out of her pajamas as usual and headed down for breakfast. "Good morning Zelda" She suddenly heard her father's voice making her stop in her tracks.

"O-Oh good morning daddy" she responded while awkwardly taking a seat on the table. He lowered the newspaper he was looking at while picking up his coffee mug and taking a sip of it.

"So what are your plans for today?" He said setting his mug down and looking at her.

"Oh well the usual you know tending to my garden, and I was going to bake some brownies in my oven." she responded a bit nervous as one of the maids came and handed her some breakfast.

"Alone?" He asked arching an eyebrow and she avoided his gaze taking a piece of her waffle and chewing nervously.

"Well, yes" She answered after swallowing her food, "I will be using that oven you bought for me." She responded taking another bite of the waffle still avoiding his gaze.

"For who might I ask?" He said afterwards before taking another sip of his coffee. The question seemed to have completely thrown her off as she started to nervously shake.

"U-Um, w-w-well you know, y-you of course and Impa like always." she responded after a while fiddling with her fingers nervously and he nodded placing a hand on his chin.

"You forgot to mention that boy too" he said after clearing his throat and she looked up at him completely shocked. She wasn't able to respond either, "what come on, that one i've seen recently sneaking in and out, what you think I really wouldn't know." He explained finishing his mug and setting it down and rose from his seat.

"I… I don't know what you mean" she lied after silently sitting there and he shook his head slowly.

"Come now Zelda you know better then to lie to me, you know very well what I am speaking about." He said to her as he began to raise his voice a little while she shrunk in her chair. "Well no matter it stops today I don't want you mingling with some boy off the street." He said to her and he turned around ready to leave, her eyes began to tear up and she rose to her feet quickly rushing after him.

"Daddy please don't take Link away from me he's my only friend, i'll do anything just please don't take him!" She begged tightly holding his pant leg as she began to sob.

"No, now enough of this, I don't want to see that boy around here again understand!" He replied a little harshly and began to walk away and she just stared up at him with shock. She never seen him act like this towards her it was the first ever he raised his voice at her.

"But… but…" she spoke while still sobbing making him stop and turn his head, "I HATE YOU!" she shouted at him stomping her foot on the ground angrily. She turned and dashed out of the dining room while she began to sob uncontrollably. He fully turned around shocked to hear her shout at him like that, he'd never seen her like that before. She headed to her room and bolt the door shut, she jumped on her bed and began to cry into her pillow. After about an hour or so she had let everything out, she then sat at the edge of the bed sniffling. A soft knock came at the door shortly afterwards "Go away!" She shouted and threw her pillow at the door. Impa walked in slowly looking saddened to see Zelda so miserable, she had a small plate of cookies in hand.

"Zelda I made you your favorite cookies" She whispered to her and set the plate on her nightstand.

"I don't want any stupid cookies!" Zelda responded as she sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Impa patted her on the back and walked off seeing as how the girl wanted to be alone. She looked at the small platter of cookies and buried her head into another pillow as she began to cry again.

Link woke up rather excited for this day he found his old ice cream machine and he thought he'd like to show it to Zelda. It was summer after all so a cool tasty snack might be a fun and delicious way to cool off. He packed everything in a saddle and headed off humming to himself rather excitedly. When he saw the house come into view he broke into a sprint from the anticipation. He was about to crawl through the space when he saw it had been boarded up with sone wood, not only that but the tree had been taken down as well all that remained was a stump. He looked puzzled as to why it was blocked off all of the sudden, he looked down and saw a basket with a note on it. He picked it up and unfolded the note that was a little wet in some places.

 _Link,_

 _my father found out you have been coming into the house to see me. He didn't like that however and has forbid me to see you again. Though it may be so you will still remain my friend, I will never forget you nor the time we spent together. I will always treasure my memory of you, as you held a special place in my heart, goodbye Link…_

 _-Zelda._

Link read it over again to make sure he hadn't misread it and he sighed sadly closing the note in his hand. He looked in the basket to see it had a stack of cookies in it. A tear rolled down his cheek seeing how much memory those brought him, he took off the bag and slid it through a small gap leaving a note of his own. He took the basket and walked away sniffling a little. He took one last look at the her large house and he sprinted away. He went back home and sat on his bed looking at the basket, he buried his head into his arms letting out a sad sigh as a tear rolled down his cheek. He fell asleep without knowing it and was awoken later when he heard his father returning home from work. He walked in to see Link sitting at the edge of his bed with puffy red eyes and a pink nose. "Hey buddy whats wrong?" His father asked him kneeling to his level and ruffling his hair. Link just shook his head slowly while rubbing his eyes, and his father handed him a bag. It contained a big bowl of mac and cheese and he looked up at his father giving him a weak smile.

The next day Zelda hadn't even got out if bed in the morning, she spend the whole day yesterday moping in her room. She opened her eyes and let out a sad sigh sniffling as she pulled her covers over her and turned to face the wall. A soft knock came to the door momentarily and Impa stepped in holding a small platter with a bowl of milk and a cereal box. "Zelda I brought you some of that cereal you like" she spoke but got no response from the girl. She set the tray on her nightstand Zelda however made no response what so ever. Impa set a small saddle next to the bed "This also came for you yesterday I'd thought you might like it." She finished and walked out the door closing it gently behind her and she sighed before walking off. Zelda turned in her bed and saw the small saddle on the floor curious she picked it up and saw a note inside attached to something.

 _Zelba,_

 _I red yuor later and herb wat hapon, it sucks I was aculy habing fun with yuo._ _I had this fur a lung time now anb I wanteb to shoe yuo, it's a ice crem masine my mom bot fur me. I thot yuo mite like it sinse its summer i wish we cud make some togeter but i guss its not possiple now. I wont furget you eter and I will always rembor yuo fur as long as I live I promis._

 _-Link_

She smiled as see read the note over several times though it was sloppy she understood it. She took out the small machine and some baggies that had ingredients and two small plastic cups and set it on her desk. She began sniffling again and wiped the tears away with her index fingers. She held the note to her chest with a heavy sigh as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She set the letter in one of the desk drawers and headed towards the window peering out into the distance. She wondered where Link was at the moment since he didn't come over any more and she gently placed her hand on the glass. She spent the rest of the day curled up in bed, she ate some of her breakfast but not all of it as she didn't have the stomach for it. Impa brought her some sweets later on that she left out for her though Zelda again ignored her by staring at the wall again. Impa again returned to bring her some dinner but she paid no mind to her again the pastries she brought earlier also remaind untouched. Impa sighed while she set the tray aside and sat at the foot of the bed. "Zelda I know you don't like how things turned out but you can't keep going like this it's not healthy." She spoke softly to her while she stroked her hair and she turned to face Impa with tearful eyes.

"Its n-not fair," she spoke up past the lump in her throat, "Why w-won't daddy l-let m-me have a-any friends" she said as she sniffled.

"It's not that he doesn't want you to have any friends, he just doing what he thinks is best for you. You've always been really frail and he doesn't want to see you get hurt is all," Impa tried explaining to Zelda while still stroking her hair.

"I-It's... just... not... fair, Link has been so nice to me" Zelda complained burying her face in Impas shoulder. Impa just continued to stroke her hair trying to calm her. Zelda eventually just cried herself to sleep and Impa tucked her in and left gently closing the door behind her.

The next morning Zelda spent the day moping around her garden, she sat the fountain with her head rested on her palms. She sighed looking down at the flowers they had bloomed now to be big and lively. She sighed again thinking about how she and Link spent so many days tending to these flowers, they spent careful time with each and everyone of them. Hence why it will often take awhile for them to finish not to mention it was a pretty big garden after all, somewhere around 15 meters. A soft breeze began to blow making the flowers all wave in the wind in various patterns. She grabbed her watering can and began to tend to the flowers as usual. When she was almost finished she found one in the back that had withered, she plucked it from the ground and watched as its remaining pedals fell off and blew away in the wind. She dropped to the floor and began to sob again tightly holding on to the dead flower. As if the thing was a symbol of their friendship it was strong and blooming at first, but then it began to wither and die till there was nothing left. She later ended up tossing it in the garbage bin outside and headed to her playhouse out back. She sat at the table supporting her head in her hands while sniffling a little. She later set her head down on the table and fell asleep on there…

She later woke up in a daze and looked around she saw Link sitting across for her with his usual bright and cheery smile. "Link!?" She said startled and rose to her feet but when her vision cleared she was it was just a stuffed bear with a green shirt sitting there. She sighed heavily and tossed the thing aside slumping down on the chair again. She decided to head inside her house now as she felt she'd be more comfortable in bed rather than out there. As she was walking down the hall she saw her father come out of his office. She ignored him and walked right past him and headed upstairs as quickly as she could and slammed her door shut. He stood there and sighed heavily running a hand through his hair. He was about to head upstairs but Impa suddenly showed up and stood in his way. "Daphes I don't think it's best for you to go after her right now, you'll only agrevate her more." She told him and he just looked down slumping his shoulders letting out a exhausted breathe.

"I guess you're right, but I, I just can't help but think am I really doing the right thing?" He said stepping down and leaning on the railings pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's not my place to say, but if you feel like you need to change your actions you should first ask yourself if this is what her mother would have wanted." Impa replied crossing her arms and looking at Zelda's shut door.

"But you know how aggressive boys can be, they like to play rough after all I can't risk that." He said with a sigh while he paced around frustratingly.

"Hmm, well you know what I saw each and everyday that boy would come to help Zelda tend to her garden." Impa informed him and he slowly turned to face her looking guilty. "And all he ever asked in return was a chance to socialize with her, she actually had someone of age she could relate to, and he often brought her gifts." Impa finished as she extended her hand to show him a small packet of seeds to grow roses. He took it and looked at her with a surprised face Zelda always said she wanted to grow roses in her garden. He just sighed while he closed his hand and sighed, "plus keeping her like this can't be good for her health, besides while she was with him her overall health improved significantly." She finished and walked off while he looked up at Zelda's door and then back down at the seeds.

In the days that followed Zelda hadn't bothered to get out of bed either just stayed locked in her room. Impa was the only one who entered having a key to Zelda's room. She would bring her food and tried to cheer her up sometimes by bringing her small gifts, though it never seemed to work. She would stay bundled up on her bed isolating herself from the outside world completely. Just like every other day Impa would come in to check up on her and bring her food. She set the tray down on the nightstand and sat at the edge of the bed gently stroking her hair. "Zelda you haven't gone outside for a while your flowers are starting to wither." Impa whispered to her and Zelda just turned around with a bored expression on her face.

"Well then throw them out everything else has been taken from me why stop there." Zelda responded bluntly and crossed her arms with a huff making a pout. She patted Zelda on the shoulder and stood up and walked away leaving the girl alone with her thoughts. Zelda just lifted up her cover and buried herself in them while she turned to face the wall. Another knock came at the door afterwards and a maid stepped in.

"Pardon me miss, but your father had requested you go see him." She said to her and Zelda turned to face her with an angry pout.

"Tell him i'm busy!" She responded rather coldly and turned herself around again.

"It's rather urgent, Impa is also waiting for you miss" the maid replied and headed out. Zelda groaned frustratingly and slipped out of bed, well she did have a bone to pick with him. She headed down the stairs and saw Impa standing outside his office looking worried. She spotted Zelda and opened the door for her motioning her to go in. She walked in and saw her father sitting at his desk as usual he looked restless and stressed out about something, nevertheless she stood there giving him a glare and crossing her arms as if to say 'well?' He however just smiled at her and rose to his feet pacing around the room. "Ah Zelda good you came I was beginning to think you'd wouldn't come, you see i've been a fool I can see that now. But I want to make up for my stubbornness and misjudgment." he said motioning towards the door and she turned around seeing it slowly open. In stepped Link timidly looking around and he spotted Zelda giving her his usual timid smile. She turned to her father giving him a confused and shocked look. He just smile and nodded motioning her forward, she turned to face Link rather tearfully and ran over to him embracing him in a hug. He wasn't expecting that so it caught him off guard nevertheless he returned the gesture, he was glad to be able to see her at least. "Now Zelda whatever you'd like to do today we'll do, you can also go wherever you want." Her father spoke up again and she looked lost in thought looking at Link and back at him.

"Well, I um, I sort of always wanted to go to the beach" she said tapping her index fingers together. She had never been there but she heard fascinating stories from Link about it, well more like books and pictures from him. Her father looked up at Impa with a nod which she returned and motioned them to follow. She looked deep in thought confusing Zelda slightly but she let it go glad to at least she had Link back.

Impa however couldn't get the thought of what happened in the morning out of her mind. " _Please just let her do what she wants for today, i've even tracked down that boy to come and see her today too. You see after today she will start to succumb to the sickness and soon after she wont be able to do the things she loves."_ The words echoed in her head and it left her greatly worried but she kept to herself about it she was the only one informed in any case. There was a limo parked outside waiting for them and a small little girl stood out there too. Zelda just looked puzzled at her she looked very young, younger than them and she just shyly waved at them. "My friend Ilia" Link spoke briefly as always he had only gotten as far as saying a few words. Zelda smiled and approached the little girl "Hi there Ilia my name is Zelda" she introduced herself patting the little girl on the head. Ilia smiled and Zelda took her hand turning back towards Link "shall we go then?" She asked. He nodded and they headed off into the limo, Link had always wondered what it was like inside of a limo so he was quite thrilled. Zelda spent the time talking to Ilia seemingly having taken a liking to her. They arrived shortly after and they all excitingly got out of the vehicle looking at the beach in awe. They spent some time playing playing frisbee, and then they started to build a sand castle. Afterwards they took a break and got some smoothies from a nearby vendor. They changed into some water wear later and went in for a quick dip in the sea. They later saw a photographer in one of the docks and Zelda suggested they take a picture. They all stood in place with Zelda in the middle while the photographer prepared his equipment, Zelda looked at either side of her with a smile and then took ahold of both their hands before the flash. The photographer then handed them the picture they all looked overjoyed and thrilled. She then turned and handed it to Link who held it in his arms and looked up with a smile. "I'd like you to have it as a memento" she told him with a bright and cheery smile, he nodded and pocketed it.

"I'll always cherish it" he spoke briefly and they headed off to a small burger joint afterwards afterwards. By the time the sun was setting they were once again walking by the beach staring at the sunset. It seemed as if it were setting the sky ablaze with its orange and reds flooding the skies. It was at this moment however where everything will be set in motion for the dark future that is to come however.

Zelda began to feel a pulse through her chest unlike anything she'd felt before. It began to grow stronger and stronger she found herself gasping for air finding it hard to breathe. She clutched her chest tightly and fell to her knees as the pain intensify greatly. Link immediately came to her aid trying to help her out though he wasn't sure of what to do. She started to groan loudly while also panting very hard as she fell to the floor in pain, Ilia also backed away frightened. Impa came seconds later with some help and they took her into an van and took off. Impa then told Link she was going to take him home now along with Ilia. Though the ride back was deathly quiet no one spoke a single word, though they all had the same frightened expressions on their faces. They arrived near their home and Impa walked decided to walk them to their doors. They left of Ilia first and then they walked towards Link's house. "Hey don't look so down about it, it's happened before she will be fine I assure you." Impa spoke up when they reached his home. She patted him on the shoulder before she walked off disappearing behind a corner. Link just stood there looking down at his feet tapping his shoes together while he slumped his shoulders. He took the picture out of his pocket staring at it looking saddened, he let out a deep sigh before heading inside his home.

As soon as Zelda was brought home she was placed in her room, she however was actually screaming in pain now. Almost as if she was throwing a tantrum the way she kicked and screamed. Her father walked in momentarily rolling up his sleeves and nodding to some of the maids. They held Zelda down so she wouldn't be thrashing about and he took out a needle. He rolled up her sleeve and injected it into her arm seemingly calming her down. "This will keep her well for some time still I will need you all to keep a very close eye on her." He told the staff before heading out he rushed into his office running a hand through his hair with a frustrating sigh. He picked up his phone dialing a number, "yeah it's time have all the preparations at the ready." He finished and hung up heading towards the back and opening a safe, he took out two large metal cases and placed them on his desk. He pressed his thumb against a scanner and they hissed open revealing to large vials of golden orange liquid inside. "These will not work alone so I have no choice but to alter her body to the program." He whispered to himself and slumped on his chair burying his head in his hands. He stayed up all night though finishing up the last of his project, Impa too didn't catch a wink of sleep either she stayed by Zelda's bedside the whole night. The next morning was pretty grim, Daphes spent the day running equipment in and out of the house. Zelda awoke more calmly than the night before she looked to her side seeing Impa sitting by her bed with her head down and arms crossed. She could breathe normally now but it was kind of shallow, she found herself unable to move either she felt too weak to move as if her body was too heavy. She tried to sit up again but, "stay in bed" Impa spoke up without moving an inch.

"w-what happened?" Zelda said relaxing into the bed and gently closing her eyes.

"You just got a little sick is all" Impa assured her brushing Zelda's hair out of her face. "You'll be fine you're father is already working on it, and you'll be up and healthy again in no time." Impa assured her ruffling her hair "but I need you to be taking this medicine." She spoke up and took out a needle and injected it into Zelda's arm she winced in pain. She relaxed afterwards and her breathing returned to normal and she seems to fall into another deep sleep. "I hate that it has to be this way but we must keep her in this state till the preparations are ready." Impa suddenly heard Daphes speak up he approached the bedside running his hand on Zelda's cheek. Impa nodded and turned back towards Zelda letting out a slow sigh while lowering her head. Later that afternoon Zelda awoke in a daze slowly looking around the room, she turned to her left and saw Link sitting there with a smile on his face. He had his hand on top of hers he looked somewhat troubled too. She turned her hand around locking fingers with him and smile gently while slowly closing her eyes again. Link sighed and stood up taking a picture out of his bag and placing it next to her on the bed, "I made a copy" he whispered before heading off.

Daphes watched as Link left the house looking down it has been two days since that incident happened. He locked up a silver case and looked up with determination. His business partner walked in soon afterwards looking blunt. "Alright its that time now, she should be stable enough to walk now but the effects will only last till midnight tonight. I already gave her the injection so she is the only one who can be treated with this surgery now." He said picking up his case and handing to Ganon who looked in thought.

"So our big success in military tech isn't going to happen is it?" He said looking down at the case then back up at Daphes.

"Yes if this is a success then we willI will even name the project after her in case the worst should happen. Codename: Zero Eleven Learning Damsel Artillery, I will explained why in the memo I left there all my notes are in there too. I have been preparing for this for the last thirteen years, I was originally for my wife but plans change." He finished taking a seat at his desk again.

"Indeed they do," Ganon interjected pacing around. "So why not have her be the first test of the military project hm?" He said placing the case on the desk giving Daphes a stern look.

"No, I could never do that her experiment is different we can't mix the two or there will be dire consequence. Plus can't put her through more pain," he finished running a hand through his hair and motioning Ganon to leave.

"Pity," Ganon replied simply with a nod leaving Daphes confused until a hand came over his face silencing him as a blade pierced his back. He struggled for a short while before falling limp, Ghirahim appeared from behind the chair with a smirk. Zelda walked into the room looking around only to find them two.

"Where's my dad?" She asked timidly, "He said we were going somewhere I could get better," She said looking around the room.

"Don't worry about that now, you're dad will be leaving for quite sometime, But worry not we will take you and you will become healthier than before and superior." He said taking her hand and leading her away she spotted his chair turned around with him facing the chimney.

"Daddy?" She said turning around worriedly but there was no reply she tried to go to him but was stopped.

"I'm afraid you're father wants nothing more to do with you, isn't that right Daphes." Ganon stated simply turning to the man for a response but got none leaving her shocked.

"Daddy is that true!?" She asked in despair but got no answer, "Daddy why won't you respond, is it true!?" She said while tears flowed down her cheeks and she wiped them away with her hands. Ghirahim lowered himself to her level gently patting her head and giving her a smile.

"Don't worry about it forget him we'll make sure you're safe and take good care of you, you are pretty valuable to us as you are our future now." He said taking her hand and leading her away she took one last look behind her as the doors closed. She hung her head down sold out by her own father she was truly hurt now. And the fact that he wouldn't even give her an answer or explanation made her heart ache. There was a pitch black van outside waiting for them the plate only having a bright red rose on it...

* * *

 _Frozen Inside without your touch. Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead. All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me. I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything, without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. Don't let me die here, there must be something more. Bring me to life…_

* * *

 **Alrighty then ladies and jets there you have it the Dead Memories chapter concluded with a blast to the past! I hope you didn't mind the change but I assure you it is all part of the plot. I can't believe how far this has gone now wow, I remember when I first posted this back in February wow that was so long ago.**

 **Now if you'd be generous to leave a review that would be lovely, I mean it's not like i'm asking for an organ.**

 **Two chapters left!**

 **Next Chapter: End of the Dream...**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Thorned Rose, Chapter 11: End of the Dream.**

 **Hiiiiiiiii, so my updates are steadily picking up now yay for me and yay for you too no long waits isn't that great! So onwards then to glory!**

 **Oh erm eh, heads up another brutal chapter… (*** **)**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Itanimulli: yeah flashback btw so is this until the end of the chapter. Haha yeah I hear that, I was actually thinking the same thing!**

 **Well you keep those fingers crossed and i'm sure you'll find it worth it in the end. But don't set your hopes up too high mmkay. It was a pleasure as well, and I hope to see** _ **you**_ **soon too.**

* * *

 _I found a grave. Brushed of the face. Felt your light, and I remember why I know this place. I found a bird. Closing her eyes one last time, and I wonder if she dreamed like me. As much as it hurts, ain't it wonderful to feel? So go on and break your wings, follow your heart till it bleeds. As we run towards the end of the dream. I'm not afraid I push through the pain. And i'm on fire, I remember how to breathe again. Why must we fall apart to understand how to fly? I will find a way. Even without wings. Follow your heart till it bleeds, and we've gone to the end of the dream._

That fateful day Zelda had left her entire life behind without knowing it she will never return nor be the same again. That van took her high up on a cliff where she remembers her father saying he worked at. She was escorted into the large silver building that seemed to intimidate her. She was led through a large corridor towards the very back into a small room with a hospital bed in it. She was told to stay there till further notice so she spent an hour or so sitting on the bed. The only window to the room was tainted so she couldn't see out but anyone could see in. Soon afterwards a doctor came in wearing a face mask, he pulled out some gloves and slipped them on. He insured her everything was fine telling her to relax, he said this was all so she wouldn't be sick anymore. He took a sample of her blood first before administering other tests. Afterwards he wrote somethings on his clipboard before heading out again. She was actually hoping she wouldn't have to be there that long, while hoping everything turned back to normal. After lots of thinking she figured her father entrusted these people with her because they were going to cure her, she smiled at the thought that her father was just looking out for her as always.

Someone else stepped in it was the man who had brought her here he came in with his own clipboard. "Alright we are all set soon you will be the first of a new revolutionary new era." He told her setting his clipboard aside and motioning her to follow.

"The first you mean you guys are curing more people is that what my father has been working on?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, and we are implementing it further making it much greater than it was intended." He said with a smirk while he opened up another room leading her inside. "alright just wait here for a few moments and everything will soon begin." He told her grabbing a tray with surgical tools and setting it near a table. "Oh before I forget change into these," he said handing her a hospital gown and heading out the door. She did what she was told and sat in a nearby chair looking around the room. This one was solidified and enclosed no way in no way out, on top of the table was a bunch of dangerous and scary looking tools that made her feel rather uneasy. She noticed some dried up stains on the table that were no doubt blood worrying her more. Her heart began to speed up a bit the more she looked at the room the more frightening it got, just exactly was this place she thought. The doors bolted open momentarily afterwards and in came in Ghirahim with a few others in coats and some nurses. "Good it seems you are ready well then let's begin." He said slipping on a pair of gloves but she just backed away slowly.

"What is this place I thought you said you were taking me to get better." she responded to him looking around worriedly at all the dangerous objects.

"You are here to get better but improvement isn't as easy as all that, first some unnecessary things need to be removed." He responded and her eyes went wide with fear when she realised exactly what he meant. "Come now if you don't you will die" he said stepping closer towards her and reached to grab her.

"No!" She blurted out and bit his hand to make him let go and made a dash towards the open door.

"Grab her!" He said holding his hand while he winced in pain angering him some. Two doctors took ahold of her and began to bring her back while she struggled in their set her down on the table where some metal cuffs held her down her arms and legs, waist and neck. The nurses started to draw marks in different places of her body while a doctor gave her an injection that seems to have paralyze her. Ghirahim grabbed a clipboard and began to chart things downs and that's when Ganondorf entered. Ghirahim then walked over to him handing him the clipboard. "Alright so the original plan Daphes had wouldn't have fit to our liking, so we took his notes and implemented it. Turns out the little runt can survive if we follow his notes in a specific order like so." He explained showing him different sheets while Ganon nodded in conformation. "And as you can see here only the utmost important and vital organs shall remain, as for the other not so important ones we shall remove them to make way for the improvements." He finished stepping back placing his hands behind his back while Ganon finished skimming through it.

"I see and if I am correct the improved parts will act organic and improve as the hostess matures over time, maturing itself." Ganon responded setting the clipboard aside and Ghirahim nodded.

"Well there is a small problem with all this you are trying to input more than the capacity the host can handle." he said showing him the clipboard again but Ghirahim just simply shook his head.

"Not entirely sir you see you forgot one of the most useless item that coincidentally takes up the most space." Ghirahim responded taking the clipboard and showing Ganon the second to last sheet. Ganon nodded looking in thought and then he nodded slowly while Ghirahim smirked. "The reproduction system, plus with its ability to stretch we actually have little to worry about. Why this will make for the perfect test for the future." He said and Ganon set the clipboard aside and placed his hands behind his back motioning them to proceed. Zelda didn't understand most of that but she was sure she was just going to be used in horrific ways rather than get cured. A single tear rolled down her cheek thinking she might not ever see the world again beyond this day just darkness. She saw all the horrific tools above the table where she layed come to life. Her heart was now pounding in her chest seeing the metallic arms begin to stretch and near her. She started to struggle again but it was of little use her restraints prevented her from moving.

"No, please stop!" She pleaded in a panicked voice struggling fiercely now, "Please, no!" she cried. "DADDY!" She screamed as the machines began to tear into her flesh bringing her immense pain. Her blood splattered against the wall while she screamed in horror and pain, she felt as if any moment she would faint but the pain kept her awake as she was torn limb from limb. Not only that she felt as if her lungs might also explode from her immense screaming, some of the staff even covered their ears. After what seemed an eternity of pain and suffering the machines stopped. She felt numb all over and she looked to the side seeing some of the doctors approach her with some metal platters in hand, she blacked out after that being unable to keep conscience.

She awoke after what seemed like hours and there was hardly any staff there except two doctors and Ghirahim. He was once again writing on that clipboard and he set it aside and approached her. "Congratulations, it seems as the experiment was a total success. Thus meaning you are no longer vulnerable to sickness. That and you will come to make a fine weapon after a few years." He finished placing a hand in her forehead but she moved her head giving him a cold glare.

"You lied to me!" She yelled at him but he just simply chuckled shaking his head a little.

"Well yes," he stated bluntly. "One must lie to stupid children sometimes because they can't handle the truth." He finished and she spat in his face and he scoffed wiping it away with a handkerchief. He extended his hand and slapped her across the face. "Seems like you want the truth fine, your father is dead so forget about seeing him anymore. That and as for you, you also died that day you are nothing more than property now never to set foot out of here again!" He whispered to her harshly while roughly grabbing her by the face to look at him. He let go shortly after and walked off with the two other staff members that where there. She just turned her head to face the wall as some warm tears started to roll down her face. The lights were turned off leaving her confined in a dark room where she spent the time sobbing. Something inside her triggered though she started getting the strong urge to kill suddenly which frightened her. But the thought of seeing Ghirahim dead seemed to bring her some pleasure, he killed her life so why not take his. She then shook her head furiously trying to get the thoughts out wondering why she was suddenly thinking so violently. She figured it had to do with what they did to her she would never want to bring harm to anyone no matter how evil they are. She closed her eyes slowly thinking about what he last told her, her father is dead so there was no seeing him again. She began to sob knowing there was a good chance he was telling the truth, that and she will never step foot outside again. After several hours of her crying in confined darkness she heard a noise that startled her. She looked around but couldn't see anything but darkness she then looked behind her to see him. There stood Link timidly holding a bag and she looked confused but also relieved to see a familiar face.

"Link?" She spoke softly but her throat felt all dry and scratchy changing her voice. "Link how did you get here?" She spoke up again but he turned his back to her and began walking away. "Wait Link don't go!" She said trying to move completely forgetting she was confined to the table. "Come back..." She whispered solemnly as her eyes began to water seeing him suddenly disappear. The door opened and the lights turned on and she turned towards the source. A doctor came in with a platter in hand and he took a large needle from it flicking it several times before running a alcohol swab on her arm.

"This is the final stage of the experiment, we needed a few hours for your body to settle to its improvements. Unfortunately the final stage can't be administered so easily so it's back to the old needle ever so sorry." She then heard Ghirahim over the PA followed by a short chuckle. The doctor then approached her and injected her with some sort of glowing golden liquid, it actually looked like a bunch of particles moving about. "If everything goes according to our simulations it should start to work, hm roughly in about sixty seconds." She heard Ghirahim finished as the PA system shut off.

"Please you have to let me go," She spoke softly to the doctor but he just picked up the tray and left. "Please you can't leave me here!" She tried to speak up though it was of no use. She started to feel a strong pulse in her body shortly afterwards which caused her to start thrashing around uncontrollably. She had no control over her body at the time as it seemed to be reacting violently towards the concoction they gave her. After thrashing around violently for about half an hour she finally settled down. She felt drained of all energy and her vision started going dark until it engulfed her completely.

She awoke later in a different room she was no longer bound to anything though. She stood up looking around the room that only had a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. Upon closer inspection she saw the room looked more like a cellar then a room. She saw a small hatch on the solid metal door open up and someone slid a metal tray in. She slowly approached it and saw it contained some food for her. Which was just some stale bread and a water bottle, she actually felt like she hadn't ate for days and quickly nabbed the bread. She ignored the awful taste and forced herself to swallow the disgusting food nonetheless. Tears slowly streamed down her face while she slowly chewed. She wondered to herself what had she ever done to deserve a fate like this, all she ever wanted was a normal life. None to soon the door bolted open and in stepped up three doctors one of them was holding a jar with a spoon. "No!" She said getting to her feet and she tossed what was left of the stale bread at them. "Get away!" she said running towards the back of the room and placing her back against the wall. The two doctors at the side grabbed her arms while the one in the middle opened up the jar dipping the spoon in some light green goop. He moved it towards her face but she turned her head around. The other two doctors grabbed her head and forced it upwards while the third slipped the goop in her mouth. It tasted like what one would imagine sewage sludge would taste like, so she immediately spat it out. The third doctor dipped the spoon again and moved it towards her but she clamped her mouth shut. He roughly grabbed her by the jaw and forced her mouth open shoving the spoon inside her mouth. He then clamped it shut holding onto her nose not letting her breathe and she forcefully swallowed the disgusting vile. They let go of her and walked off while she slid down the wall curling into a ball and began sobbing. The door was sealed shut again leaving her alone again in the confined dark room. That was apparently her first day there for many that was to come of her unfortunate fate.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

He only stared in confusement and shock, he came hoping that the day will turn like any other. Instead he stood nearby the house as the paramedics took two bodies out the house covered in white sheets. Later that evening he sat in the garden waiting hopefully that things might resume as usual. But he saw all the staff covering everything in white sheets, he knew something was happening. He headed into the playhouse and found a crumpled note that he picked up. It was a letter from Zelda saying she will be gone for some time and when she returns she will find him. She went furthermore saying not to worry if he moves she will do everything in her power to find him. Even if it's years later and they don't recognize each other and have a changed personality, she promised they would meet. He folded the letter and pocketed it looking at the large house one last time before he left. School started again soon as the month of July ended beginning April. The months went by with Link still wondering what had happened to her. She still hadn't returned even far into fall there was no word of her return, eventually turning winter curiosity got the better of Link. He visited the house to see it worn and unkept vines were growing everywhere by now. The garden he remember to be full of memories had withered now. He headed inside through the back door to see the place was all dusty and covered in cobwebs. He headed up the stairs to her room opening the door to peek inside finding it empty. He found a picture on her nightstand of them that day at the beach she had it framed though. He took it and looked down at it wiping the dust that had settled on the glass. He put it in his bag and walked out with his head down seems that that was the end. His father told him later that day that after the holidays they would be moving. It didn't bother Link anymore though he knew she wasn't coming back now. Eventually he stopped thinking about it so much mainly because at his new school he made new friends. Shulk, Ike, Marth, and Roy so of course she slowly became a distant forgotten memory in the back of his head, the only thing left of her was a picture in a small photo book he had just began to fill.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The next day came too quick she had barely gotten a wink of sleep from being frightened. And trying to sleep on a pile of dirty rags wasn't helping either. The door bolted open and the three doctors entered again she knew what was coming. But this time however they didn't bother with her and just held her down, forcing her to take the concoction. They left afterwards leaving her laying on the floor feeling weak and hopeless. For food they seemed to just gave her a old can of beans, which she forcefully ate again she needed to keep up her strength if she was going to fight this. The door opened up again but this time it was Ganon who entered along with some staff. "It's time now." He simply said while she cowered in the corner two doctors came in grabbing her by the arms and dragging her out of the room despite her struggle. They took her down a large corridor that was all dim she thought this was a good place to make her escape it was now or never. She slipped from their grasp taking a hold of a fire extinguisher and hitting the doctors with it. She threw it aside and began to run away, she turned and saw Ganon but he was just standing there with a smirk on his face. He stepped away from the dim lighting shortly after disappearing into the shadows. She kept running however and made it towards the end of the corridor and she noticed the doctors had stood up now and we're coming after her. She forced the door open and slammed it shut behind her after passing through and placed a metal pipe through the handle. She looked around frantically for somewhere to go and she spotted large glass doors leading outside. She quickly reached towards it hoping to finally break free of this place but when she was upon it a metal shutter was brought down blocking her access. All windows and doors were shut and she placed her back against the shutter panting loudly and looking around. She felt her heart pounding in her chest she figured there had to be a different way out. The lights were flickering oddly making it hard for her to see clearly and then she spotted him again. She saw him standing there in the far back with that same smirk on his face and with a flicker of the lights he was gone. She panicked and started to run again heading down a different corridor she heard the yells of men behind her too. She then spotted a ventilation system and she kicked down the lid and entered placing it back on before moving on.

She crawled her way through the ducts until she made it towards a fork unable to decide which way to go. She heard a bunch of men came running by and she stayed as quiet as possible. They all rushed off and she decided to take the path in the middle and hope for the best. Eventually she spotted a emergency exit door that was not blocked off. She crawled out of the vents and began to slowly make her way towards the door but stopped dead in her tracks shortly after. There was deep growling coming from the end of the hall and she slowly turned, she saw a guard dog standing there in attack position growling and snarling at her. It barked and dashed at her and she turned around making a mad dash towards the door. It catched up to her however and managed to bite her leg, sinking its teeth into her flesh and dropping her to the floor. She cried out in pain as he began tugging on her leg and she turned giving it a kick in the face. The dog yelped in surprise and she took a fire extinguisher and began to spray the dog with it. It stayed on the floor thrashing about and she took the chance to head towards the door. She pushed it open and she heard the dog running at her again, she slammed the door shut however placing her back towards it. She heard a loud thud and she jump being startled by it and took off. It was raining outside and it was already dark out by then too. She couldn't see where she was going but she kept going none the less into the dark stormy night. She slipped on a pile of mud afterwards falling to the floor as a thunderclap echoed through the sky. She began crying from fright and confusement hoping now that this was all a bad dream, and she'll wake up back in her bed any minute now. The shouting of men entered her ears afterwards, she looked behind her to see men with flashlights heading towards her location. She quickly stood up and began to run again fearful of what might happen should they catch her. Another thunderclap echoed through the skies above as a bright lightning flash illuminated the skies briefly. That's when it happened she ran face first into a fence her worst fears were realised then. It was a tall and very thick barbed wire fence with no way of climbing over it. She got on her knees and began desperately digging near the bottom of the fence. The rain wasn't making it easy however as every time she dug up a hole, it was quickly filled up again with all the wet dirt and mud sliding it.

She heard loud footsteps splashing behind her but she continued digging nonetheless. She began crying again seeing how hopeless her situation was she already got caught. She turned and saw a tall dark figure just staring down at her without moving. She already knew that was Ganon standing there he was just haunting her with his appearance. Taunting her even as he hadn't even grabbed her or anything yet he just stood behind her. She continued to dig anyways thinking it was her fearful mind playing games in her. Eventually she gave up it was hopeless she sat on the mud crying frantically by now in defeat. She thought to herself how the world could be so cruel and unfair. She was soon surrounded by all the men that were looking for her as they all shone her flashlights on her. She didn't care however she stayed slumped down on the mud still crying frantically. The men just stood there confused seeing the little girl just sitting there crying. Ganon then nodded towards four men in the back and began to walk away with his hands behind his back. They approached her and grabbed her placing her on a stretcher and strapped her down to it rending her motionless. They also placed a mouth strap over her face silencing her as well. They lifted it up and took her away towards the facility again and she watched helplessly seeing the world go by. Tears continued to stream down her face nonetheless as she stared up at the dark night sky.

She was then taken to a brightly lit room afterwards where a group of men in some dark suits approached her. They were holding long staffs looking things with the tips glowing bright red. They lifted them up and began to stab her with them burning her. Those things were heated up to about 300 degrees. She screamed in pain but it was muffled by the strap over her face, and they stopped shortly after. "So sorry dear, but it seems you damaged some vital parts to your new gear in that little episode of yours. But worry not it is fixable, though sadly only through soldering of course. We're going to have to melt the pieces back in place. It might but a little painful but there is nothing we can do about that, you did bring this upon yourself after all." She heard Ghirahim as he entered the room with a chuckle looking over a clipboard. He then turned to the men in dark suits who stood idly by and gave them a nod. They lifted up their staffs again and began to dig them deep into her skin in different area's of her body. She screamed at the top of her lungs from the immense pain it was causing her, but again muffled. Tears streamed down her face while she continued screaming for the horror of her experience. After what seemed like another eternity of suffering it was finally over. She was numb all over from the pain though and was left paralyzed. They unstrapped her and threw her back in her room afterwards. Those other doctors came in to give her the goop and she didn't even put up a fight nor could she. She was left laying there in so much pain even her throat burned from the screaming. She thought back to her life previous to this wondering if this was punishment for a sin she committed. After a short while however she cried herself to sleep, something that was becoming a daily routine for her.

The next morning she awoke to find herself completely healed no numbness nor any burn marks. If fact she was able to stand and walk around. They had already left her some stale biscuits to eat, though that day she felt it wasn't worth it. What will she kept up her strength for just so that she can continue to be tortured day in and day out. The door opened up briefly afterwards and in stepped Ganon though this time he was the only one. She just sat there in the middle of the room under the dim light, holding her knees against her chest with her head buried in them. "I see all your wounds are healed now, you are surprised and wonder how in such a short time." He spoke while pacing around her but she made no movement whatsoever. "It's because of the gift I gave you, tell me you don't like being treated this way do you. You are superior now, state of the art, and you are being pushed around by inferior worms. That doesn't sit well with you does it? if you want the pain to stop it's simple make it stop." He said as he stopped in front of her and she slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Yes you heard right, you have the power to make it all stop you just have. to. kill. them." He finished while her eyes went wide with fear and she scooted away from him shaking her head. "Oh come now you're not going to get far with that attitude, it's kill or be killed there is no other way." He stated simply but she just continued to scoot away from him curling up in the corner and covering her ears. "Suit yourself then," he said simply as the door opened up and some doctors came to take her away. "Just remember they are inferior." He whispered to her before he walked away the staff took ahold of her and strapped her down to a stretcher again like they did the previous night.

"I don't think this is going to work" Ghirahim spoke up while Ganon exited the room.

"Not to worry," He responded looking back into the room where the doctors had finished strapping her down. "One can only take so much before their will finally breaks." He finished and walked away with a smirk.

The staff carried her off while she looked fearfully around she knew what was coming. They set her down in a brightly lit room again this time hooking a machine up to her. "Don't worry this is only to test the strength of your new heart, but it might hurt a little." She heard Ghirahim over the PA system again while she looked around with fearful eyes. A man wearing a dark suit approached her holding a small remote with a turner on it. He turned it and she began to feel strong pulses of electricity course through her body. She tried screaming but again it was muffled due to the strap while she endured the pain. The man turned it off afterwards and marked some stuff on the chart. He then turned it again sending the pulse through her body again. He began to turn it more and more making the pulses get stronger and stronger. All till the point where her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He stopped shortly after and marked some stuff on a chart while some other doctors unhooked the machine from her and carried her off. She was thrown back into her room where she stayed limply on the floor unable to move from the numbness of the pain. She began to cry again as she laid hopelessly on the floor. She kept asking herself over and over as to why she had to endure all this. Then Ganon's words echoed in her head, " _you have the power to make it stop, just. Simply. Kill. Them. They are inferior."_ She shook the thoughts out of her mind and tightly closed her eyes trying to make it all go away, till she ended up crying herself to sleep.

She woke up sometime later and found herself back at full strength again, without any trace of foul play. The doctors came through the door again and took her away dragging her away from the room. They threw her into a room where Ganon stood there waiting with his hands behind his back. He turned upon her arrival with another smirk "ah good you're here" he said simply. The back of the room lit up and there was two men strapped to chairs, which she recognized shortly after. They were the ones who let her get away that other day, she was pushed forward towards them. There was a large hunting knife at her feet from where she stood. "You can make this all stop here and now, remember they are the ones who let you go off only to result in pain and suffering at your end. Now you get to repay the favor you know what must be done!" She heard Ganon order from the back while the men just looked fearfully at her shaking their heads. She just stared down at the large blade at her feet looking at her reflection in it. "Pick it up!" She heard Ganon order again but she just hung her head low slowly shaking it. "Pick. It. Up. There is no redemption for them!" He spoke up again but she backed away from the blade shaking her head. Ganon just scoffed as he crossed his arms, "very well suit yourself!" He said bluntly. Some piano wire quickly and swiftly swept through the room lopping off their heads in an instant. One of them rolled towards her and she could only stare at the lifeless head as she buried her face in her hands. She began to cry again from the horror she just experience shaking her head as she did so.

The doctors came in soon afterwards strapping her down to the stretcher again rendering her motionless, though this time they didn't put the face strap on her. She continued crying because she knew full well what was to come and there was nothing she could do about it. She taken to a brightly lit room with a tank in the middle, where the stretcher was chained above it. "This next test is actually to test your abilities in extreme temperatures, this might sting by the way." She once again heard Ghirahim through the PA system as he chuckled. A dark suit man stepped up to some controls and pulled on a lever that started to lower her towards the tank. Her toes touched the ice above the pool that was filled with freezing water most of it was frozen. She looked up with fearful eyes shaking her head as her heart pounded in her chest. The man pushed a little red button plunging her into the freezing pool breaking right through the ice. She tried to scream but ended up swallowing some water instead. Her head was surfaced shortly after and she was coughing up water uncontrollably. She lost her voice after that to the cold unable to speak or scream, she could only dangle there shivering. The freezing water felt like daggers digging into her skin over and over. She could see her cold breath every time she breathed the pain was truly unbearable. Her skin had already tinted a light blue and her veins within were also visible through the skin. After another eternity of being in that state she was finally pulled up from the pool. The man in the dark suit wrote some stuff on a clipboard and walked away while some doctors entered. They unstrapped her and threw her back into the room where she curled up into a ball for warmth. She laid on the cold hard floor shivering uncontrollably while she softly sobbed. She actually ended up blacking out afterwards unable to keep consciousness.

When she came to afterwards she was once again back to normal and no evidence of foul play. Before even having a minute to breathe the doctors came and strapped her down again. She was placed inside a small concealed room this time. She started crying again knowing full well she was to be subjected to hours of horrendous torture. They left the room leaving her in there alone she looked around but found nothing that could bring her harm. "In case you're wondering we are still testing your ability in extreme conditions." She heard Ghirahim through the PA system shortly after as always. All the walls lit up a bright red color a light that felt hot to the touch. Some steam started shooting in from multiple vents shortly after making the room unbearably hot. She was soon drenched in sweat but that was the least of her worries at the moment. She was breathing hard afterwards shaking her head trying to sustain herself in the heat. She cried out as it was becoming unbearable the lights grew redder and brighter with each passing minute. It came to the point where she felt as though she was on fire as the red beams started to burn her. The steam was only making it much more unbearable for her, she was crying out in pain and thrashing helplessly around. She however didn't last too long this time and lost consciousness due to a heat stroke.

She awoke back in her room afterwards sitting up quickly as she started panting. She looked down at herself but she was fine her skin wasn't even burned even after being exposed to all that radiation. She calmed herself shortly after settling back down on the cold hard floor curling up into a ball. She began to crying knowing at this rate it was soon to become a never ending nightmare. " _Just. Have. To. Kill. Them. Obsolete. Inferior. They are inferior. Kill them."_ Those words started repeating themselves in her head, she tightly clutched her head rocking back and forth. Whimpering as the whispers grew louder and louder driving her to the brink of insanity. Not to soon afterwards though the doctors came back strapping her down and taking off with her. They set her down leaning forward while streams of tears rolled down her face. "This next test will be to test your skin's ability to heal from cuts and scrapes." She heard Ghirahim like usual over the PA system. The usual man in the dark suit walked in holding a whip with large spikes on it. Her gown was ripped open from the back exposing her bare back. She heard it ripping through the air before it struck her leaving a large gash on her back. She tried crying out but the face strap prevented her from doing so reducing it to a simple muffle. She received several large gashes across her back even to the point where bone was exposed. Her back was turned into a bloody mess of gashes by the end. She was thrown back into her room after she blacked out from the pain.

By the time she was coming to again she was already being strapped down for the next experiment. This time she had her arms and legs crushed to see how she recovers from broken limbs. She was later subjected to a high pressurized area, it ended up crushing her lungs and she passed out from the lack of air. The next experiment she was dropped from a high altitude to test her recovery of such an event, Well she ended up a splattered mess on the concrete. The following experiment she had her spine snapped to check if it left her immobile, which surprisingly it didn't. Day by day she was subjected to horrendous experiments bringing her immense and unimaginable pain, and day by day she was starting to loose her grip on sanity. After a full week of this daily routine she was getting sick of it mentally and physically, it was the end of the week now. By the time time the horrendous experiments ended that day she was escorted back to her room. She had gone numb from torture after torture only to heal and be out right back into it. She was thrown in and she laid helplessly on the floor crying uncontrollably. Seconds later she stood on all fours and began puking, having got an upset stomach from what she's seen. It was after all horrible things enough to make someone puke from just seeing it. Zelda however was unlucky enough to have witnessed and experienced it. She could only stay there crying while she was forcefully emptying her stomach of its contents. She wiped her mouth afterwards and crawled towards the corner where she threw herself down. She just layed there panting and she swallowed a woad of saliva having been left with an awful taste in her mouth. She slowly closed her eyes placing her hands over them wiping away her tears. She fell asleep there curled up on the corner looking like a wreck.

When she awoke the next morning she saw there was some golden 'bugs' crawling on her skin. Startled she stood up frantically patting her arm in hopes of getting them off. That is until she noticed that the things were inside her skin. She was scratching her arms as she began screaming in horror. The things started to engulf her and she felt her left hand burn as well. She looked at it and saw a bright triangle mark on it composed of three smaller ones. Her whole body soon began burning when it got completely engulfed by the golden bugs. She fell to her knees while she clenched her teeth and groaned in pain. It stopped shortly after and she fell to the floor panting hard afterwards. The door bursted open once more and she was strapped down again and carried off. She was placed against a back wall where she was unstrapped and then chained up to it. "There is one test we have yet to complete, it is perhaps the most vital to our experiment." She heard Ghirahim speak while he jotted down notes on a clipboard. He then placed it aside and headed out the room motioning towards two men near the back before he was out the door. They stood up and headed over towards her holding cases they opened up. They both took out some 44 Magnum revolver pistols out and loaded them. They took aim at her and fired striking her dead in the chest. She opened her mouth but nothing came out it was at that point something inside her snapped. The whispers she had been hearing the past days during all those experiments turned to screams. " _INFERIOR. OBSOLETE. INFERIOR. OBSOLETE. KILL THEM. KILL. THEM. THEY ARE INFERIOR. KILL AND BE FREE. Kill!"_ She clenched her hands tightly turning her knuckles white as she began to breathe loudly, her hands now shook violently. The lights started to flicker and the computers started buzzing uncontrollably. They went over and started looking over them to see what the sudden commotion was all about. It was it this time when Ghirahim heard Ganon over his earpiece, "Sir?" He asked.

"Let her go" he said simply and he made a confused face at this sudden order.

"Sir, are you sure?" He asked looking back into the flicking room perhaps it was time.

"Do it!" He ordered and he pressed a green button on a small remote he was holding and she dropped to the floor. The doctors were still too busy looking over the computers to notice what was happening however. One of their heads was yanked backwards with extreme force and ripped from its shoulders. She continued pulling on it eventually ripping his spine right out of his back. The other one freaked out and made a mad dash towards the door that shut and locked itself. He stood in front of the observation window pleading to Ghirahim to let him out as he pounded on the window. A hand soon shot through his stomach and began moving upwards splitting the man in two. Ghirahim just watched as he nervously adjusted his tie. A bloody hand soon slammed against the window with extreme force. She stood there covered in blood and glaring furiously at him with wide bloodshot eyes, She was breathing hard as well. But he however just simply scoffed and walked away. Ganon watched from the camera as it all happened and he began chuckling darkly to himself. He pushed a button and released a nerve gas into the room paralyzing her.

She was taken back to her room after that where she sat in the middle staring at her bloodstained hands. The three doctors who come and give her the goop soon entered and approached. When they were upon her she grabbed the jar and smashed it into the one in the middles head. She then grabbed some of the shattered glass and stabbed the second one in the chest making him drop dead. She snapped the one in the middles head before retrieving his spoon. She removed the top of it turning it sharp and threw it at the last one that was currently running away. It pierced him through the back of his neck coming out the other end, he just looked down at the peice of metal choking and gagging as he fell to the floor lifeless. Ganondorf soon appeared at the door clapping his hands with a smirk. She just sat there glaring up at him with clenched fists breathing hard. Some other staff came and cleaned up the mess she made. "So you see now how the gift works, you want the suffering to end you make it end." He said and tossed her a bag and walked out she opened it up to see it contained some poorly cooked meat but she didn't care. She tore open the bag and began stuffing her face with them. It had been so long since she had eaten after all and she felt famished after all she had been through. It would normally have tasted horrible for her but this time it couldn't have tasted so better. When she finished she just wiped her mouth looking down at her hands as she began crying uncontrollably again. She couldn't believe what she had done that day, but part of her was satisfied by it and wanted more. It felt so good when she stood triumphantly over her victims, at last they learn suffering as well. Eventually her crying turned into a sort of giggle as a wicked grin spread across her lips. All while she sat in the corner clutching her head tightly, she had by then lost herself to the madness.

The following days instead of being taken to torture chambers she was escorted to a large simulation room. There she was put into various battle simulations to test her skills she stood triumphantly over them too. But all that always got her worked up eventually she started killing off the staff too. It came to the point where she wasn't allowed out of the simulation room any longer. She had already gone through a significantly amount of personnel, and there was only so much to go around. She was instead at the end of the day placed inside a cryogenic containment tube, for safety reasons. She needed lots of supplement too, as all the work she was doing drained her of a significant amount of energy. She would often eat the meals of 10 men just to keep up her strength. Ganon eventually deemed she was still to immature to fully exploit the limitless of her power. He thought she still held back at times and said her body needed time to settle to the improvements.

She was sealed up in the cryogenic tube for good and she was to remain there till she was ready. It was during her time in there however where every last trace of little Zelda disappeared. Slowly but surely replaced and turned into the 0-11 after spending roughly about 8 years in there. She went in as the little Zelda but emerged as the matured Zero. Eleven. Learning. Damsel. Artillery. killing the innocent young girl she once was. Her adolescent teenage body had by then fully accepted the upgrades as part of her, and stopped restricting her abilities. That day she was placed in another simulation roon after being locked up for so long they wanted to get a test of her abilities. And it worked she did perform much better more fierce and relentless than before. They ran multiple simulations with machines on her, but she triumphantly came victorious over all. And that's when Ganon decided to try for a live subject simulation. The first of many she would soon come to face.

The nightmare has just begun. The cryogenic tube was opened up and she stepped out of it slowly. She heard multiple footsteps heading towards her location but she just stayed crouched on the floor. They were soon upon her and she got surrounded having multiple lasers aimed at her. A sinister and psychotic grin spread across her face, she had been waiting for this. The men all opened fire at once bringing a hail of bullets around her. When she smoke cleared she was nowhere to be seen. That is until a hand came shooting through the captain holding out his heart for him to see. All the men turned to look in fear at the gruesome display, she then took his weapon and began firing at the others. All while her hand was still coming through the now dead body of the captain using it as a shield. She soon dropped the corpse after getting surrounded from all sides and they opened fire on her. She simply twirled in place as a bright blue crystal engulfed her sending the projectiles back at the assailants. They all dropped dead around her and she quickly moved on looking for her next victim. She saw two of them running near the far end and she quickly dashed at them. Suddenly appearing behind them not even giving them a chance to react either. She grabbed both their heads and smashed them together caving in their skills from the hard impact. A group of them approached her from the back taking aim at her and she twirled again, this time however instead of the crystal she suddenly teleported behind them with a swoosh. She jumped on the first one ripping of his head and jumped towards the next. She ripped his arm off and threw him at the rest of them, then using the severed limb killed the rest with the gun it was holding. She quickly move on scanning the area for her next unlucky victims. She spotted a sniper on a high platform scanning the area which was going to be her next target. That is until suddenly a large group of men suddenly appeared marching towards her. She smiled psychotically again as a slight whirring noise emitted from her. She extended her arm and a small ball of fire shot towards them, it flew over them and they all stared at it puzzled. She then moved her hand backwards in a swift motion and it exploded engulfing them in flames. Some of them ran around on fire while others instantly dropped dead burned to a crisp, she stood there smiling while hearing all their screams of pain and horror. What she didn't expect however was a camouflaged troop appear behind her driving a large knife into her back. She turned around slowly taking the knife out of her back and tossing it aside. She grabbed his throat and ripped it out and watched as he gagged to death. She then heard the sniper fire at her and she turned sidestepping the attack. She looked up to glare at him and then twirled again disappearing in a swoosh and appearing behind him. He stood up startled and tried to attack her with a knife but she caught his hand and crushed it making him drop the weapon. She kicked him making him fall from the large platform and she jump off landing on him midair adding more force to his fall. He ended up splattering all over the steel hard floor. The simulation ended after that as the room returned to normal and the lights came on.

The doors opened up and in stepped Ganondorf with a smirk on his face while he clapped. " _Perfect"_ he chuckled sinisterly motioning towards all the mutilated bodies laying around. He then sprayed her with some gas paralyzing her on the spot. Some doctors came in and strapped her down tightly to a stretcher and dragged her off. She was placed in that oh so familiar brightly lit room, however this time it didn't faze her. Ghirahim walked in shortly after with a smirk on his face setting a clipboard aside. "You did good out there 0-11, unfortunately we need to test your new body durability again." He chuckled to himself but she managed to free one of her hands and roughly grab him from the throat. She even lifted him off the ground watching him slowly choking there dangling in the air. He pulled out a taser from his coat pocket striking her arm with it. She released him and he dropped to the floor coughing uncontrollably and he walked over to a desk leaning over it. Some guards came in placing some metal restraints on her to keep her in place. Ghirahim later stood up strait adjusting his tie and breathing heavily and he walked back towards her. He extended his hand and slapped her across the face. "You stupid bitch, you should know better then to strike your superior!" He spat at her and slapped her yet again with more force. "No matter you will soon learn to keep your hands to yourself!" He said dryly slapping her yet again leaving her cheek bruised. She didn't seemed fazed by it however as she just continued glaring furiously at him. She was later dragged off towards the multiple horrible test from before. Though this time however she endured through the pain, a mistake on their part they were just making her tougher and more resistant to damage. When yet another week of brutal testings on her was done she looked like a wreck again. It was that time again she was being escorted back to the cryogenic containment tube for the day. Ghirahim watched from the sidelines jotting notes down on the clipboard. When they loosened the restraints she suddenly leaped at him. But he was ready for this and shot her with a bullet loaded with a paralyzing serum. She was then held back by a few guards who started dragging her away towards her containment. She was struggling fiercely in their hold though it was of no use the shot weakened her greatly. She began screaming in frustration extending her arms towards him with a murderous look. They tossed her in and it sealed shut while she continued struggling inside till she was put back into her comatose state. He just scoffed and walked away shaking his head and adjusting his tie. Ganon stood by the door while Ghirahim exited and nodded towards him. He just stared at the tube in the middle of the room as it disappeared beneath the floor. He smirked as he walked away placing his hands behind his back, it was all going according to plan.

The following days resumed with her various simulation tests each one adding difficulties. Though no matter the challenge she was able to analyze and act on the situation. Days turned to months and months turned to years of this lifestyle. Though it wasn't all good though there were times where she was still tortured horribly to keep her in place. Though the old ways weren't used over and over however as she would grow accustomed to it. There was always a new way she was made to suffer at their hands. By far the worst she had received was being dunked into a large pot of boiling oil, she had her skin literally boiled off. All in what they assured was a test to see how fast she can rebuild her skin anew. There was even those times she was left lying about in a paralyzed state for hours upon hours. It was at those times when all she could do was hopelessly lay there that some of the staff took advantage of her. The most often occurance though was that she was beaten by a couple guards to a bloody pulp. Those horrendous things done to her was only so she'll be pushed beyond insanity. Though she was more together than they though and was actually plotting against them. Plotting for a plan that will ultimately bring them down and keep them down. All until the fateful day she would come to unleash her full hatred on them.

She tricked the guard with her innocent appearance killing him and taking his card. She killed many of the guard she remeber brought misery to her bringing her satisfaction. She got what she wanted the most that day too, to finally make Ghirahim suffer. She enjoyed watching him in pain when she brutally took out his eye, she smiled as his screams of pain where like music to her ears. She figured it wasn't enough and threw him into a room full of glass objects, that ought to leave a few scars. Ripping apart, burning, electrocuting, splattering and shooting down all who came across her. It was now that they will finally understand the pain and suffering they had caused her, and they will feel exactly what she was forced to feel for so long. Making sure some of their deaths whereas slow and painful as they could be. Though she could only go so far until she depleted her energy and needed to recharge. She made her escape and with plans to come and finish the job until that bullet struck her that night changing the course of things. She did however regain some of her innocence by losing her recent memory as her previous memory was already lost. She did eventually recover her black heart after a while, but Link actually calmed her anger and soothed her black heart. With the short time she spent with him and his close friends she came to see the lighter side of the it was a while his kindness and compassion towards her erased some of the years of pain and suffering. Though completely forgotten a little piece of the child she once was returned to her. She came to feel so strongly about him she granted him her divine protection, Like she shared a piece of very soul with him.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

That day however Ganon made the mistake of causing her major head trauma, all when he crushed her windpipe and threw her against the wall. All her memories at that point came rushing back to her, her mother, Impa, her father, her childhood with Link, her kidnapping, the horrendous torture, her eventual demise. A flash of lightning sliced through the sky as thunder roared. Her eyes snapped wide open at that moment awakening in full now as she started to slowly get back up. She stayed on her knees looking down at her hands as some tears fell on them. "Ah you're awake it seems, as I suspected that wasn't enough to finish you." She heard him speak up from being her. She just stayed looking down at her trembling hands as tears continued to land on them. She then clenched them tightly and slowly lifted her head to glare at him. She wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly shook her head looking back up at him.

"You..." she breathed out slowly. "I remember now, I remember you and all I've been through." She said solemnly slowly getting up to her feet as her hands trembled uncontrollably, and she clenched them tightly digging into her palms. "You took everything from me!" She hissed at him as she began breathing hard. He just smirked and shook his head with a dark chuckle.

"So you remember then, it's of little concern though you will cease to exist beyond tonight." He responded bluntly but she ignored his and he heard a deep growl come from her.

" _ **YOU STOLE MY LIFE!**_ " She screamed at him with a loud booming voice that seemed to echo through the vicinity. Her eyes started glowing and intensely bright gold afterwards. Some loud hissing emitted from her as bright golden marks appeared all over her was surrounded by a multi colored aura as she fully stood up, sending a powerful shockwave through the room crushing everything in site. Ganon was knocked backwards from the impact but she managed to regain her footing.

"So this is the full extent of your power, excellent i've been trying to break you for years so that you'd finally use it and here it is!" He spoke up clenching his fist as it infused with dark purple energy and he chuckled darkly. "Come now show me what you can really do!" He finished as he got in a battle stance and she let out a powerful scream and dashed at him…

* * *

 _Wake me up, wake me up inside. I can't wake up, save me. Call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up, bid my blood to run, I can't wake up, before I come undone. Save me, save me from the nothing i've become. Bring me to life, I've been living a lie there's nothing inside. Bring. Me. To. Life._

* * *

 **Whoo hoo! and that ladies and jets concludes the second to last chapter. Oh my this is exciting, I hope all of you are just as excited about the final chapter as I. So this chapter starts to tie up all the loose ends tee hee. ( *´** **艸｀** **)**

 **Don't forget to review, please it's all I ask. It's not like I asked for a human sacrifice. Funny story, my ancestors used to perform sacrifices to their gods.**

 **Next Chapter, Finale: Angel of Darkness...**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Thorned Rose, Finale: Angel of Darkness.**

 **Aww, well this is it guys the final chapter. Let me just say it's been really fun and exciting writing this out for you guys! And since it is the last it's going to be nice and long so you can enjoy every last minute of this. It feels as if it was just yesterday when I brought this story to life, *Sigh. ( ´-ω-`)**

 **Special thanks with sprinkles on top: To everyone who favorited and followed this, thank you for sticking with it I appreciated the support! (*^-^)** **／＼** **(*^-^*)** **／＼** **(^-^*)**

 **Itanimulli: oh, well I did give a heads up, lol, and yes in order to break someone's will they'll have to suffer in unimaginable ways. Oh ok not a big believer then, well nevertheless thank you for all the support. Maybe our paths can cross again when I drop another awesome idea hmm.**

 **HeroineLinkle: Oh it's fine, in fact I do that myself actually. Well at least I know you sticked with it thank you. Well I was leading to it the whole time and dropping some stuff here and there, in fact most of the stuff from earlier chapters will make more sense after this. If i'm completely honest here, I kind of stung my own heart as I wrote that terrible fate.**

 **Oh really, well I originally planned to kick off my writing with a horror story mind you. But because of certain complications and my** _ **idiocy!**_ **I lost it and I just moved on.**

 **Yeah, that was unintentional actually. (*** **)**

 **Gitithal: Heeeeyyyy bud! (*** **ﾟ∀ﾟ** **)** **ﾉｼ**

 **Haven't seen you around for quite some time, yes summer can be crazy. Like the time I woke up in my driveway… what? Nothing!?**

 ***ahem, ok then I look forward to seeing you around then! I was actually wondering where you disappeared too.**

 **P.S so do I. (** **ゝ** **ω** **･** **)**

* * *

That day, Ganon foolishly had made the mistake of causing her major head trauma, all when he crushed her windpipe and threw her against the wall. The impact caused all her memories at that point to came rushing back to her, her mother, Impa, her father, her childhood with Link, her kidnapping, the horrendous torture, her eventual demise. A flash of lightning sliced through the sky as thunder roared. Her eyes snapped wide open at that moment awakening in full now as she started to slowly get back up, getting her head out of the crater in the wall. She fell to her knees immediately after looking down at her hands as some tears fell on them. "Ah you're awake it seems, as I suspected that wasn't enough to finish you." Zelda heard him speak up from being her. She just stayed looking down at her trembling hands as tears continued to land on them, she couldn't believe that she actually forgot all that so easily. She then clenched her hands tightly and slowly lifted her head to glare at him. She wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly shook her head looking back up at him.

"You..." she breathed out slowly trying to stand on her shaking legs. "I remember, I remember now, I know you and all I've been through because. Of. You." She said solemnly trying to steadily stand on her feet as her hands trembled uncontrollably, and she clenched them tightly digging into her palms. "You took everything from me!" She hissed at him as she began breathing hard. He just smirked and shook his head with a dark chuckle and a gleam in his eyes, he actually hoped this would happen.

"So you remember then, it's of little concern though you will cease to exist beyond tonight." He responded bluntly but she ignored his comment, then he heard a deep growl come from her.

" _ **YOU STOLE MY LIFE!**_ " She screamed at him with a loud booming voice that seemed to echo through the vicinity. Her eyes started glowing an intensely bright gold afterwards. Some loud hissing emitted from her as bright golden marks appeared all over her was surrounded by a multi colored aura as she fully stood up, sending a powerful shockwave through the room crushing everything in site. Ganon was knocked backwards from the impact but he managed to regain his footing.

"So this is the full extent of your power, excellent i've been trying to break you for years so that you'd finally use it and here it is!" He spoke up clenching his fist as it infused with dark purple energy and he chuckled darkly, we extended his hands outwards as he chuckled to himself. "Come now show me what you can really do!" He finished as he got in a battle stance and she let out a powerful scream and dashed at him.

The heavy rains still pounded against the vicinity as the skies continued to roar with fury. It was at this point when Link's eyes snapped open and he looked around. He sat up panting hard and remembered he was thrown out the vicinity. He landed on some sort of structural support sticking out of the building, the impact causing him to lose cautiousness. He looked up and saw he fell quite some distance, he couldn't go down either he was too high up. He then remembered the gadget he had acquired from Falcon earlier. He shot the the thing that latched on tightly near the large hole he was thrown out of and the chain yanked him forward. He heard a powerful scream coming from Zelda as he neared, he got back up only to see her dashing towards Ganon at full speeds. She and him both collided with each other. Ganon was throw across the room with great force, causing him to go through a bookshelf that hid another room. She however wasting no time dashed in after him, he was about to get up when she appeared before him and slammed him back down with a hard kick. She then began to beat him into the ground while she growled loudly and angrily with rage. He managed to push her back though and regain his footing, she continued to glare it him while he just scoffed. She dashed at him again but he anticipated it and managed to counter her attack. She however proceeded to attack at blinding speeds and from all sides without letting him counter or recover. She then grabbed a large pillar that supported the room and used it to smash him down into the ground. He was at this point breathing loudly and yet he started to slowly stand up again. She began to glow more intensely now and her right hand transformed into a brightly golden glowing bow. Her left hand however created a large light particle that shone with intensity. As he got back up she fired the light arrow at him and it pierced right through him and everything else behind him. He took off at blinding speeds to crashing against the backwall and then he exploded in a flash of multicolored light seemingly disappearing. She returned back to normal afterwards as the glow and the hissing stopped.

She started to tumble afterwards and would of fell back had Link not catched her. "Woah you ok there, I saw what you did that was amazing. And now this whole ordeal is over!" He said with a sigh while she slowly opened her eyes, he could see they started to tear up too. She then embraced him in a hug holding tightly onto him while the tears slowly fell down her face.

"Link, thank goodness you are alright, I can't believe I didn't realise it sooner that I had found you again. Ive missed you so much." She whispered to him before she buried her face into his shoulder.

"What, what do you mean i've only been gone a few minutes?" He stated puzzled as he backed away and she wiped the tears off her eyes.

"Of course, you wouldn't remember it was so long ago and I just suddenly disappeared." She said slowly shaking her head while she took his hands in hers. "Link, I am actually not who you think I am. I know it sounds confusing but we've actually known each other way before any of this happened." She said to him while she slowly lowered her head he however stood completely puzzled as to what she was going on about. She lifted up her head again staring into his eyes while she smiled gently. "Link, I know you can remember, but in your childhood do you ever remember having stumbled into a large garden of a mansion filled with vast amounts of flowers." She began without taking her gaze off him but he slowly shook his head looking puzzled. "Try to think, there that day you meet someone who's life you completely turned around. A little girl you befriended and ever since that day you visited almost everyday until the end of summer." She finished as she let go of his hands and held her own up to her chest while she lowered her gaze again.

"I actually can't recall, but some of what you are saying does sound familiar to me." He responded while he rubbed the back of his head looking in thought.

"Well then Link think about all that I have told you just know, that and think about my name is." She whispered to him and looked back at him with a pleading and hopeful look upon her face. He looked lost in his thoughts at that point and then stared down at her.

"Zel…!? Da?!" He said with a weird look as it looked like began to come back to him. She looked at him joyfully then and smiled gently while he looked astonished. "Yeah, yeah I remember now! you had a weird long name I couldn't remember, but no yeah I remember the day we met." He responded finally and she just slumped her shoulders and lowered her head while he was left looking dumbfounded. She slowly looked up at him with a deadpan look and then just grabbed his left hand with hers. Her hand started to glow as the triangles appeared on her hand and coincidentally on his as well. Before he could ask what she was doing she suddenly grabbed his head and pulled him into a smooch. He was about to pull away when he felt himself getting weakened by the second. An intense glow surrounded them and he just stared with eyes wide open as the world was engulfed in a bright golden light. Then it all disappeared when the world suddenly turned dark. He found himself wondering in his thoughts afterwards strangely enough, more commonly those from his early childhood. He remembered the day he lost his mother it really did have a great impact on him, it was at that point when he had lost the ability to speak. Though he did speak often but it was only to Ilia and it was more of mumbling then actual talking. He remembered now the day he met Zelda it actually changed him. He actually gained his confidence to speak again well with her heart warming nature that is. He remembered what a joy it always was walking up that hill towards the large house everyday, until the day came she disappeared without even saying goodbye.

Moments later,

Link came to afterwards slowly opening his eyes and looking around while groaning. He felt kind of lightheaded at the moment and he noticed Zelda staring down at him looking worried. She had his head rested on her lap and she was gently stroking his hair. He began to sit up slowly but she set him back down and shushed him. "Link, it's alright i'm sorry I overdid it earlier and drained myself of power so I needed some. I guess I took more than your body could handle i'm sorry, though you weren't really helping it you made me do it." She explained to him softly while he just relaxed and let out a slow sigh. "Yeah," he said as he cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry about that, uh whatever I did. But never mind that I-I don't know how but… I… remembered. When I met you for real, you, we were so young and it was so long ago, I remember the first day I stumbled into that garden." He finished while she looked away from him staring off into the distance. "How, what happened to you, why did you return now suddenly after all these years?" He spoke up again getting up and turning to face her but she avoided his gaze. She grabbed the sides of her face and turned her head to meet her gaze there were tears in her eyes.

"Believe it or not, I sort of already told you when we were at Shulk's house. You know before we got into this mess. Link, I never meant to drag any of you into this. This, this was my battle, I started it and I have to finish it." She responded and stood up and began to walk away trying to wipe away the tears in her eyes. Link grabbed her by the arm and swung her around with a stern look.

"Hey, now what kind of talk is that?" He said grabbing her arms in his while she kept her gaze on the floor. "Look now, we, you actually never asked to be in this either. You've been fighting this battle by yourself for too long now. We are here because this battle can't be won alone and what are friends for if they're not even there for you when you need it most. I know what they did I remember what you told me that day, they took you unwittingly and forced you to their will. That is not right and we know it, weather you realised it or not we aren't the types to turn a blind eye when there's trouble." He finished while placing a hand on her chin and slowly lifted her head. She sniffled and wiped the tears off her eyes giving him a weak smile.

"Thank you!" She whispered to him while she embraced him in a hug, "thank all of you, i've never meet such compassionate individuals before." She finished while she buried her head into Link's chest and left out a deep breathe.

Not long afterwards they heard an explosion near by and they seperated looking at one another. The building shook a little and some debris fell from above. "Let's Go!" He told her and she nodded her head and they headed off, now that the hard part is done there was only now a need to escape. They entered went out through a fire escape and went down to lower levels before heading in. They were walking down a corridor when Zelda suddenly stopped holding out her arm and stopping Link as well. Before he said anything she suddenly turned aimed a kick as his head. He ducked quickly and she came into contact with something, or rather, someone else. He turned around and saw a guy on the floor wearing a stealth suit that would of made him completely blend into the background. He stayed lowed knowing that more could be lurking around ready to pounce at a moment's notice. He heard a several gunshots that caught him off guard freezing him in place with shock. Zelda to ahold of him lifting him up and then twirling in place encasing both of them in a bright blue crystal. The projectiles all bounced back to their source and a group of men dropped to the floor dead. She looked around the room briefly before turning to him and nodding and then they moved onwards. They made it to this strange looking room composed entirely of lights, that sealed itself shut immediately after they entered. Zelda was looking around the room for anything unusual but didn't spot anything, she could of swore she remembered the room from her memories but couldn't exactly tell what its purpose was. The lights suddenly dimmed and a loud whirring noise emitted from the room. A large purple laser zoomed out of the wall heading straight towards Link at lightning speeds. "Link!" She shouted and pushed him out of the way getting struck by the laser. It send a strong pulse of electricity through her body as she screamed in pain. It stopped shortly afterwards and she fell to the floor completely motionless.

C. Falcons group, lower levels.

"Shit it's hot!" Roy complained as they walked through the many machines emitting some hot steam. Indeed it was like an inferno down there with the unbearable heat. Something also started moving around down there beside them. Roy and Ike were about to pull out their modded weapons but Robin stopped them.

"Wait we can't use our weapons down here, one false move and this fight is over for all of us!" He said shaking his head as it appeared the shadows were moving. Falcon then punched the air in front of him coming into contact with something, a guard then fell to the floor unconscious.

"They're using stealth suits watch yourselves!" Falcon called out before he was dragged away as was Corrin and Ike. Pittoo swung at Pit suddenly who ducked and his bat came into contact with one of them.

"We're outmatched!" Robin shouted as he managed to hit one of them with a pipe. "We have to move we're too vulnerable here!" He said and they headed off with the stealth guard still after them. They make it to an enclosed area where they start to fight against them. The thing they failed to notice though was that they had trapped themselves in a dead end. Robin was looking around his surroundings for anything that he could use to their advantage, but there wasn't much. The fact that they couldn't use their weapons wasn't helping all that much either, in fact it was a total upper hand for the enemy having them weaponless. In fact Pittoo was the only one still using his, swinging his bats away at the skulls of the attackers. It was the heat of the moment and Robin couldn't think straight he knew he had to come up with something quick. Pittoo can't hold them off forever he also needed to know the whereabouts of the others who were taken, assuming they weren't harmed that is. He failed to realise it though but they were surrounded and the situation seened grim and hopeless as the enemy closed in, in large numbers too.

"Watch the power of aura!" Came an echoing voice suddenly afterwards. Lucario then seemingly appearing out of nowhere jumped in the middle of the group. He began swinging at the air randomly and stealth guards fell at his feet. He started jumping around from place to place dropping stealth guards left and right. All while the rest of them stared dumbfounded, he just looked like he was showing off moves rather than fighting. He landed in the middle of the room on one foot with his hands out in front of him. The others who were dragged away suddenly appeared from the back staring around puzzled. "The aura is mine," Lucario finished as he set his hands aeide and turned to face the group.

Shulk slowly approached with his mouth slightly opened, gawking at what he saw. "That," he said with a squeal. "Was awesome!" He said holding his hands up to the side of his head and the others started flipping out too shortly after. Lucario however just had a toothy grin plastered on his face, C. Falcon step out from behind the gawking teens and approached.

"Nice to see you, so i'm guessing your job went off without a hitch I assume?" C. Falcon said giving the man in blue a firm handshake while he shrugged.

"More or less, then I sensed that you guys were in a spot of trouble, I confirmed this when I noticed all the hostile auras around you." He responded and walked off turning his head slightly. "Well, what are we waiting for we have a job to finish no?" He stated and walked off deeper into the mess of whirring machines. The others looked at one another and quickly followed after him.

Samus and the girls,

They looked left and right but there was no mistake they were outgunned outmanned and cornered. "I didn't want to use this but here goes nothing," Samus said pressing a series of buttons on her arm cannon. "Get behind me!" She ordered the other girls and they did what they were told. The corridor was flooded with guards as they had joined in the middle and were now descending upon them. Samus then aimed her arm cannon at them and it began to glow intensely. She shot off a giant laser that swept the entire corridor without leaving anything behind. When the laser died out hissing noises emitted from Samus suit and began to break apart. She stood up again and the broken suit laid at her feet. "I can only do that once, since ot completely overloads the suits power." She spoke up staring down at it and then looked back up.

"And we appreciate it." Korra told her slightly patting her shoulder as they moved on towards their destination. Not to soon afterwards a loud explosion sounded off from the lower levels that shook the entire structure. When it stopped the girls all regained their footing looking at one another.

"Well looks like boys were successful," Raven said dusting herself off and taking a walkie-talkie out from her coat. "Robin what's the status on your team, over?" she spoke up but all she was getting was the static from the other side. "I repeat, what's the status on your team, over?" She asked again waiting for a response, but she was still getting nothing but static. "Robin are you there please respond, over!?" She said raising her voice a little but was still meet with the same static. She cursed under her breathe slamming the thing against the wall. The others just looked at her worriedly and then back and forth at each other.

Back with the guys,

The whole lower section was completely decimated, debris and rubble laid everywhere. That and there was a huge cloud of dust coating the entire room restricting view. Uncontrollable coughing was soon heard from different locations. Several silhouettes started emerging from the debris coughing and waving their hands in front of their face. DAMN IT GUYS WHEN I SAY WAIT FOR MY SIGNAL!" Robin shouted as everyone's ears were ringing from the explosion, but stopped momentarily to cough. "THAT MEANS WAIT FOR THE SIGNAL!" Robin finished waving his hands around frantically at Roy and Ike who looked around all dazed. The other members too were shaking their heads or wiggling around their ears to get rid of the ringing. Some of them still coughing from all the dust and debris engulfing the room, that and most of them were covered with soot. Most of them were all yelling as well though it was just a bunch of incoherent gibberish. They started dusting themselves off and they all just started walking away yelling at each other though the ringing in their ears reduced it to a muffle. They all stumbled and bumped into each other while heading out of the room. After they got out and started tumbling down a corridor the ringing stopped shortly after. They all looked at each other and nodded and that's when Robin finally heard his walkie-talkie was going off. "Robin if you are still there please respond this instant!?" Came Ravens frantic demand as she sounded desperate to hear something from the other line.

Samus and the girls,

Raven just finished again yelling frantically into her walkie but the static ensued much to her frustration. She groaned in frustration stomping her foot on the floor running a hand through her hair. "Ok, we can't seem to reach the guys so something must have happened, so we are going to have to go to them." Samus spoke up and they all looked at each other and nodded and she motioned them to follow. That's actually the exact moment when the walkie finally sparked to life and Robin's voice finally came through. "Uh, hey, uh Raven did you guys call?" He said casually and everyone stopped dead in their tracks to look at it. Raven quickly took it up looking at it with a look of relief.

"Robin!?" She responded with shock and disbelief, "Good grief Robin i've been trying to reach you for an hour now. What the hell is going on with you guys what was that big explosion?" She finished waiting for a reply and they could hear all the guys arguing in the background.

"Weeeelll," Robin began. "We were doing everything according to plan as per the plan. But then somebody!" He said though they couldn't see it he stopped to give a glare at Roy and Ike. "Got a little too trigger happy and didn't WAIT FOR THE SIGNAL!" he yelled while shooting another glare at the duo who smiled sheepishly. "We happen to be within close proximity of the blast that left us deaf because of a loud ringing in our ears." He finished while all the girls looked at each other with a blank expression.

"Alright then Robin, well Samus said proceed as we had planned we'll meet you there." Raven responded and they all nodded and headed off.

"If we cut across this corridor here we should be able to make it to the meet up point faster." Samus said motioning towards a different path than what they had originally planned for. They all new however that Samud had been there before multiple times so it was best to trust her judgement. The place didn't have much security except a few traps that were easily disarmed. When they got out of the corridor they turned a corner and then ran into all the soot covered guys who were just chilling there waiting. Before anyone could respond however a large group of guards came from the other end and opened fire. They all dashed for cover to avoid their line of fire this was it now they just needed to escape.

Heavy breathing. It was all he could hear, his back against the cold metallic surface of the wall. He felt cold drops of sweat run slowly down his face, all he tasted was the dry air. Link looked to his right to see the leader of this operation, an infiltration operation as it were. Samus had her hand up signaling them to stay put for the moment, a barrage of bullets were currently ramming into the wall they had their backs to. The bullets stopped momentarily the group looked at one another and nodded. She brought her hand down while pointing ahead with two fingers. Ike then rushed forward with a bold metal door ripped from its hinges. The enemy group began to fire at them again but the door was absorbing all the bullets. They however returned fire through the small window on the door taking most of them out. It wasn't soon before more of them started to show up, Samus turned towards Pit who was in the back and gave him a nod which he returned. He pulled out a grenade and threw it into the heart of the enemy, Pit had a whole flock of them strapped to him that he found and was in charge of explosives. Ike then turned the door horizontally and they all ducked behind it as a large explosion engulfed the large hall. More guards came and Samus signaled the group to rush them. They all placed their weapons on top of the horizontal door and began crawling towards the enemy and firing. They took them out in no time the cover from the door made it difficult for the enemy to hit them. Ike tossed the door aside and they moved in as the coast was clear and Samus motioned them onward. She led them down a corridor that would lead them to a side exit where they'll have a better chance of escape.

They make it to the end of the corridor and a group of elite guard stood in their path now. Snake seemed to be the ringleader as he stood in the middle, two heavily armored guards stood on either side of him. Samus glared at him with intense hatred as did some if the other members who held a vendetta against him. They all got in a battle stance ready to attack as they raised their weapons but then it was if an invisible force struck them. They all received gashes from the invisible force, but Samus already knew what kind of sleazy trick he pulled on them. Pit in the back got it the worst as a huge gape appeared on his shoulder. "Piano wire!" Samus shouted as they ducked they spotted it afterwards it was being moved by Snake and the guards. Snake and guard headed to the next corridor while shutting the door trapping them in the deathtrap. "Marth, Lucina do your thing!" Samus ordered to the two blunettes in the back, they stood up while pulling out identical swords and removing the wire. Link knelt next to the Pit checking on his wound he was clutching it tightly hissing in pain. Link moved Pit's hand out of the way observing the wound and he just sighed patting him on the other shoulder. "Well that's a nasty gash you got there bud, but you'll be fine man." Link said offering his hand to Pit who took it slowly getting up wincing in pain a little. Link walked off flashing him a quick smile before heading off to join the others. Pittoo walked up to him with his arms crossed while Pit just stared tiredly at him.

"Come on you pansy walk it off." Pittoo remarked as he turned and walked away swinging his bats around. They started heading towards an alternate path Robin suggested that will take them to a southwest exit. When they were almost out the door in the back opened up and giant mutant guard dogs awaited them in the other side. They were huge snarling monstrosities that started picking their prey to turn into puppy chow. They barked and started to charge at them, Samus however told them to run for the exit which they were almost upon. Pit who was in the back was having trouble keeping up as his shoulder still stung miserably giving him a hard time. Falcon hacked through the door security ordering everyone to go into the room as the things wouldn't be able to go through the door. They were all going through while Falcon was working on getting the next door opened, that door wouldn't hold them off forever. Pit stumbled while keeping up he could hear the barking and snarling of the beasts really close now. He stopped and turned around facing the beasts that were fast approaching, he dropped his weapon with a heavy sigh. He pulled out two grenades and pulled the pins holding out his arms waiting for the beasts to take him.

The other members noticed and stared in horror others tried to get him to run. Pittoo turned and dashed at his younger brother while yelling at him, "Pit you stupid idiot what are you doing move your ass!" He insulted him while trying to retrieve his younger brother but was halted by Falcon.

"Pit hey what are you doing come on man, throw those come on we got your back Pit please." Link said to him frantically motioning him to go with the others but he slowly shook his head.

"I'll only hold you back" he responded solemnly, he turned and gave them a weak smile as the doors were finishing closing. The last thing they saw was one of the beast's take ahold of him.

"PIT!" Pittoo yelled slamming his fists on the large doors frantically. He actually kept on banging on the door as hard as he could despite the pain.

"Everyone take cover now!"' Samus ordered as everyone ducked for cover. Pittoo however remained where he was with his hands pressed against the door. Link took ahold of him and ducked behind a large pillar momentarily afterwards as the building shook and the huge double doors flew off the wall. They all stared around the room at each other looking stunned at what had just happened. "Guys we have to move we are too exposed here!" Samus told them as she stood up dusting herself off. The other members started to slowly stand up as well looking around, everyone seemed grim about the situation.

"Get off of me!" Pittoo demanded getting up from his position and pushing Link away. He stood up while looking at the huge smoldering crater where he last saw his brother. He clenched his fists tightly while he gritted his teeth. Warm tears started to slowly flow down his face while he glared with anger and sadness. "Well come on you bunch of punk asses, you heard her!" He retorted walking off while trying to wipe the tears away while he gritted his teeth. They all started to slowly head out afterwards following Samus lead. Link turned back to look at the crater with a sad sigh, he then rushed off to join up with the others. They all made it to a large room afterwards and Samus sighed softly shortly afterwards telling the others they had reached their destination. "Alright we know the drill, Falcon you go do your thing, Ike and Corrin go with him. The rest of us let's get moving we're done here." Samus said as the three headed off and she motioned the rest to follow. The make it to the last corridor and see their exit window clear as day in the room ahead. Problem was that the group of elite guard now stood in their way along with Snake."Guys go around towards the other side i'll hold them off!" Samus ordered but they all just stood there looking at her in disbelief. "Go now!" She said getting in a battle stance the odds were against her but they decided not to argue with her. They head out the door and bolt it shut behind them just in case and to halt anyone who might come after them.

They made it to another large room where their supposed destination was, it was pitch black in there and eerily quiet. The lights started to come on and they all prepared themselves for anything that should happen. But all that they heard was echoing footsteps and a eerie and freaky laugh they all swore they heard in their heads. Shulk asked Lucario what was happening as it appeared he knew exactly what it was, he got in a battle stance. He had his hands formed tightly into fists and he was gritting his teeth and turned slowly. There stood a pale looking guy with a small but sinister smile. He had a bizarre look almost like Lucario did but a bit more freakish. He had medium length pure white hair but a long ponytail in the back reaching to his knees colored purple oddly. He also had to white 'horns' sticking out of his head at both sides, and some sort of tube connecting his head and body behind his neck. His eyes were wide and looked fierce with pitch black pupils and a dark purple ring surrounding them, his eyes also appeared to glow. He had a pure white odd looking suit on with some sort of purple patch on it, while also wearing an armored chest plate over his suit. This bizarre looking boy made the rest of the members feel uneasy he did not look safe. "Mewtwo…" Lucario breathed out while they heard a dark chuckle in their heads apparently making the group more uneasy. "It's been a long time hasn't it?" Lucario said while keeping his eyes on the fiend who just scoffed and started pacing around them very slowly.

"Not long enough!" Mewtwo responded while he stopped and turned to face Lucario. "Besides, unlike you, my powers have intensified greatly since we last met!" He finished while he extended his arm that was surrounded with a dark purple mist. He then moved his arm aside and the mist disappeared while he chuckled.

"Lucario what's going on who is that guy!?" Shulk said looking at the bizarre fiend across the room. Lucario slowly turned his head and then sighed closing his eyes slowly.

"Your friend in the back there wasn't the only one these people have messed with. You see me and a very close friend of mine once signed up for this program these strange men told us about. They were experimenting on awakening powers that supposedly laid dormant inside the human body. They chose us because we showed the greatest potential, and my friend there had a level of psychic abilities. They enhanced this by splicing his DNA over and over to somehow increase his potential. I was given a different treatment however that gave me great strength, I can read people's aura and feel their emotions and thoughts. Eventually the power reached to my friends head making him insane now, I however left all of it behind before the turned me insane." He finished with a sigh and opened his eyes again while staring at the pale fiend.

"Well how touching that you remember but that wasn't the whole story was it, you betrayed me!" Mewtwo spoke up while he stepped forward slowly. Some men entered from the back and the one up front was in a lab coat with a large smirk on his face.

"YOU!" Lucario barked while glaring furiously at the man and he gritted his teeth.

"Oh what do you know it's Lucario, and you what are you waiting for I did not release you to chat finish them!" He turned towards Mewtwo pointing his finger at him while he just turned his head.

Mewtwo's eyes shone a dark purple and the man in the coat suddenly slammed against the wall. "I don't take orders from anyone especially weak inferior pathetic beings!" Mewtwo remarked. He started sliding up the wall while blood suddenly started oozing out his eyes mouth and nose, he was also screaming in pain. The guards that were with him fired at Mewtwo but the bullets stopped dead in the air and turned around killing them all. The man in the lab coat then dropped to the floor dead while everyone backed away in fear. Mewtwo started to chuckle to himself very sinisterly while clenching and unclenching his fists. Lucario slowly turned to the other members seeing their frightened expressions.

"Guys I want you to go" he spoke softly to them while they all just looked at him worriedly. Shulk walked up to him and was about to say something but Lucario just held up his hand. "Don't worry i'll be fine really, I just want want to rescue my friend from the dark just as you have." He explained while he turned to look at Link and he nodded in understanding. "Oh before I forget!" He said suddenly while he took a small case out of his coat. "Shulk this is the new album from that band you like so much, it hasn't even been released yet." He said handing Shulk the case with a weak smile Shulk then gave his friend a hug. They all started rushing off not wanting to be crushed by Mewtwo mentally. Shulk turned to look at his close friend again he got in a battle stance while his arms fused with a blue aura. He took off with the others while they headed down the final corridor that will take them to a elevator that leads them to a garage where they can get a vehicle to escape.

"You know I've been waiting for a worthy opponent for so long, when I get a chance to face a worthy adversary she disappeared. Now she's back and you stand in my way, you aren't worth my time." Mewtwo remarked while his hands started to get infused with dark purple energy.

"No, your fate is with me. I will not run this time I will stay and fix my wrongs." Lucario responded while they circled each other slowly staring each other down. They both dashed at each other trying to strike the other but the moves cancelled each other out. Lucario was slammed against the wall and was trying to break free from Mewtwo's invisible hold.

"Give it up your powers are no match for mine!" Mewtwo chuckled to himself as he watched Lucario struggle in his hold. Lucario then sent a small blue sphere towards Mewtwo who sidestepped the attack but making him release his hold. "You fool!" He shouted, "Do you really think your petty little attack can do anything to me!" He finished while dashing at him with an open palm fused with dark purple energy. Lucario however stood his ground and took the hit, which the impact made him slam through the wall creating a large crater. It also sent shockwaves across the room damaging the surrounding structure. Lucario didn't move after that he just stayed limply in the wall while Mewtwo chuckled to himself in victory.

Samus,

She stood there panting as she recalled her plasma whip and stood up straight, four guards laid defeated at her feet and she smirked in satisfaction. She then looked up to see Snake start pacing around her while she glared at him. "What are we doing here, staring each other down?" Samus said as she holstered her weapon.

"Well, for starters you choose to be on the wrong team." Snake responded walking around while he took out a large hunting knife with a smirk. Samus pulled out her own as they started circling each other.

"You open up your mouth, let your lies spew out. What are we doing here? it's wrong can't you see?" Samus said as he dashed at her but she counter his attack making the blades slide past each other.

"Really cause I feel right at home" He remarked while dodging some of her attacks swiftly. He counter afterwards and managed to scrape her shoulder as they broke apart.

"You want to leave me here and then forget about me!?" Samus said while she clutched her shoulder and he scoffed.

"What's there to forget." He responded and tried to attack again but she sidestepped his attacks. "Come on Sam, you know why I am like this, you and I we're beings of war. Why should we have mercy on anyone if we didn't get it ourselves. You've been making one to many mistakes lately it's pathetic." He responded as they both were slowly circling each other again.

"You look me in my face, tell me i'm a disgrace." She said as their daggers crossed paths sending sparks flying around.

"You feel bad for them because their kids well that's tough luck, they think this is tough you and I have had worst childhood experiences then this and did we get any sympathy huh? Yeah that's right we didn't. You can't tell me you are over your drama you live it everyday of your life." He said while striking at her again but she swiftly dodged the attack.

"You say that you're the victim I say you're full of shit." She responded tossing her dagger aside while he did the same but tossing it at her feet. "All the times you've stuck me here and put me on my own, I feel the same." She said pulling out her pistol and began to load it up while glaring at him. "That's why I got a bullet with your name." She finished cocking her weapon he pulled out his own while removing his coat getting onto a battle stance. The time for talking was over it was now time to get things strait. They dashed at each other firing off rounds while dodging the rounds from the other. Samus fired off a couple of shots horizontally but he rolled on the floor avoiding the hits. He stood up and fired a quick succession of bullets at her but she cartwheeled out of the way. They dash at each other at that moment, she had her gun aimed at his chin, while he had his gun aimed at her neck. They both fired but at the same time though both pushed the weapons away from their bodies. They kept on trying to land a hit while being in really close proximity of each other, but they always managed to move the shot away from themselves. She managed to twist his arm and shot him in the gut the grunted in pain and tumbled backwards. She dropped the empty magazine and quickly loaded the next one, what she wasn't expecting though was he started getting up again while chuckling slowly.

"You've been perfecting your moves haven't you." he breathed out and turned around. She stared at him with disbelief while he turned around chuckling to himself. He teared off his shirt and tossed it aside looking down at his gut the bullet was barely lodged in there and fell to the floor. He looked up and scoffed while shaking his head he tossed his weapon aside too. Strange bumps started bubbling up around his abdomen while he grunted loudly.

"What have they done to you!?" She said staring at him in horror and disgust at what he'd become.

"Nothing I didn't ask for!" he remarked in a deep demonic voice while chuckling sinisterly. The bubbles started getting bigger and appearing all around his upper body while he groaned really loud. She back away from him slowly while his arms grew out and his fingers turned into metallic blades. His back got all hunched and grew large red bumps on it that were gushing. His cheekbones turned to steel and stuck out removing his flesh from his face showing his teeth, steam also emitting from his metallic cheeks. Dark red glowing lines appeared around his abs and chest that emitted some steam of sorts. The man she once new was now replaced by a gushing heap of mutated flesh and machine. He extended his cold metallic mand and swung it at her, she ducked and avoided the hit. He swung his fist down at her but she rolled out of the way while his giant fist collided with the concrete leaving a giant crater behind. She shot him two times in the arm but the bullets just seemed to bounce right off. He shrugged it off and tried to hit her with an open palm but she rolled out of the way and shot him several times in the chest. He look down at himself and chuckled and swing a heavy fist at her she rolled forward avoiding the fist and kicked him in the face. He tumbled backwards a little and she rushed at him ready to strike again but he retaliated quicker than she had expected and slammed her to the floor. He picked her up with his giant hand and began to crush her while he chuckled to himself. He failed to notice however the rockets on her heels which ignited at that moment burning his hand. He tossed her aside while holding his hand, she landed in the other side of the room perfectly on her feet. He turned his head to glare at her while she smirked and motioned him to bring it. He began running at her while forming his hands tightly into fists and bringing them down on her. She slid under him to avoid the attack and with a rocket boosted kick she hit his leg. He lost his footing and began tumbling forward before he landed however, Samus got in the way igniting her heels and kicked him with both feet dead in the chest making him fall backwards with great force. He stood up furious and ripped a huge metallic support from the wall and began to swing at her with it. She started maneuvering through the room avoiding his heavy swings the rocket boots giving her an edge. She made a wrong move however and he ended up smacking her with the large metallic support. She crashed on the floor and hard, having trouble standing up again as well. He laughed victoriously and tossed the metallic support aside while approaching her cracking his knuckles with a chuckle.

The group,

They saw the elevator straight ahead and they all looked at each other before dashing towards it. However they weren't expecting to get ambushed though, well at least Robin did he anticipated a move like this from the enemy. He pulled out his sword and nodded towards the rest as he tossed it up burning a part of the roof and creating a little smoke. This turned the sprinklers on and he stabbed his sword into the ground electrifying everything and everyone. Well except their own because they were all wearing rubber boots as a precaution. All the enemies fell to the floor defeated and any defense mechanism around was fried and deactivated. Robin smirked and then scoffed victoriously tossing his sister the weapon and pulled out a stun gun. "Go, i'll hold off the rest and meet up with you!" He said motioning them to leave. Raven and Lucina were going to object, "Go now!" Robin shouted however before anymore could be said the heavy steps of the guards nearing quickly. They were all waiting for the elevator to finally come up while Robin was keeping the guards at by with the gun, and or fighting them off if they got to close. Someone came from behind him rather quickly however by the time he turned it was too late. He could only stare as his body began to fail him he looked up slowly to see Ghirahim glaring at him, he had stabbed Robin with a large dagger.

"You worthless degenerate!" He barked as he stabbed him several more times before letting go. Robin slowly fell to his knees clutching his stomach, he slowly looked up to see his friends looking at him in horror before he fell to the floor. The Elevator opened up and they were quickly trying to get everyone in. Raven had fell to her knees going hysterical over her brother's death ignoring all around her.

"ROBIN!" Lucina shouted and unsheathed her sword quickly dashing towards Ghirahim. Loud thunderclaps echoed throughout the skies along with several flashes of lightning. They tried to stop her but guards started flooding in from almost all directions blocking their path. Worst yet the elevator was about to depart too and it couldn't be stopped or halted. Lucina too started to get surrounded but that didn't stop her from cutting down almost every guard that stood in her path. When she was halted she screamed in frustration and flung her sword at Ghirahim, who wasn't expecting it. The sword ended up impaling his throat which he clutched tightly and fell to the floor choking on his last breathes. The corridor was becoming unstable with its weaken supports and the electrical charge from earlier. Corrin and Shulk quickly took ahold of Raven dragging her into the elevator forcefully as she was still hysterical. Marth started shouting at Lucina to hurry but she ignored him heading over to Robin's side instead. The structure started groaning loudly as it began falling apart and machines exploding. The elevator dinged and began to close Marth was about to head out but was stopped by Link and Shulk. "HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" Link shouted as the support cables snapped and the elevator plunged towards the bottom of the shaft.

Lucina had stayed behind getting on her knees and slowly lifting up Robins head to meet her gaze. Her tears were dripping down her face and he smiled weakly nonetheless. He lifted up a shaking hand brushed the tears away from her face but also smearing some blood on her. She slid her thumb across his cheek as she had cupped it with her hand. Robin fell limply in her arms shortly afterwards having breathed his last breathe. She buried her face in his chest as she began sobbing uncontrollably, the structure groaned loudly now as it began crumbling faster. A large explosion engulfed the corridor as it was finishing crumbling shaking the whole building again.

"Raven!" Link shouted at her while shaking her by the shoulders as she appear in a trance. Zelda had managed to halt the elevator for a smoother landing though not perfect. She looked up at Link he could see the panic in her eyes as she began mumbling gibberish. "Raven, Raven!" He said shaking her again but she wouldn't snap out of it and kept on staring off into space mumbling gibberish to herself. He extended his hand and slapped her across the face shortly afterwards and she finally stopped, giving the blond her attention. She stared up at him slowly rubbing her cheek while some tears rolled down her face. "I'm sorry, but look you need to snap out of it. You are Robins twin and we are practically lost without him and you knew him better than anyone. We need guidance and leadership we need a Tactician." He said to her and she looked around the elevator at everyone looking at her. They all nodded slowly one by one and she then looked back at Link who was holding out Robin's sword for her. She took it while slowly getting up wiping the tears away from her face and nodded.

"Well then let's finish this!" She said taking up the sword and cutting through the doors. They where exactly where they needed to be the underground garage, where they can make their escape. Some armed guards started approaching holding long staffs and getting in combat positions. "Alright everyone follow my lead exactly and we should get through this!" She said as sparks started dancing around her blade and she dashed towards the guards.

Lucario,

The building had shook briefly making Lucario snap his eyes open and stand up. He brushed himself off and Mewtwo turned to glare at him and clenched his fists. "Impossible!" He spat and dashed at Lucario again but this time he caught his hand and retaliated with a kick.

"Did you so soon forget the more damage I sustain the more powerful I grow." Lucario responded getting in a battle stance again while Mewtwo growled in frustration. They both dashed at each other with great speed and began dealing blows to one another but Lucario's were becoming more fast and fierce. Eventually he started outmaneuvering Mewtwo and dealing out a good amount of damage. Mewtwo eventually sent out a large shockwave. It went through everything even sending Lucario smashing into the back wall, he stood up only to get struck with another one.

"I am Mewtwo the most powerful psychic and none shall defeat me, nor will any of you leave here alive!" He spoke up as he started grunting loudly while he extended his arms. The whole structure started to groan and debris started to fall all around them. Lucario looked at him with disbelief he was actually trying to bury everyone alive.

"Are you mad!" Lucario shouted at him while trying to approach him but the shockwaves wasn't making it easy. "You are going to bring the whole structure down not even you will survive!" He said while still trying to slowly advance towards the psychic despite the shockwaves.

"So be it then!" Mewtwo responded as he started grunting louder and his eyes intensely shone a dark purple color. The structure was now groaning loudly as the supports were all crumbling.

"You really lost yourself to the power haven't you Mew!" Lucario shouted when he was within earshot, Mewtwo's eyes stopped shining and he turned to glare at him.

"Don't call me that! That name no longer has any meaning for me, just like Riolu has no more meaning for you!" He responded back harshly trying to force Lucario down with his power but he was standing his ground.

"That's not true that name still has all the meaning in the world for me, I just stopped using it because it would only remind me of my failure. It's true that i've been hiding under a new name but I still remember my name because I have to live with my failure each and everyday." Lucario responded looking down at the floor and then he looked up to meet Mewtwo's gaze.

"Admit it you only stuck with me back then for pity! None believed I had psychic powers when I clearly proved it, I was oust from the rest of the children!" He said moving his arm horizontally making some debris strike Lucario.

"And look where it landed you, you attracted the wrong crowd which is why I always said if you believe it it's all that matters." Lucario responded while dodging the debris and blocking it with his hands.

"Admit it I was never your friend!" Mewtwo responded sending more debris at Lucario. "Everyone mocked me and you were no different you were just with me to mock me just like the rest!" Mewtwo said as his shockwaves began to intensify the structure was now falling apart large rubble and debris was falling all around them. Lucario kept onwards nonetheless and then he embraced Mewtwo in a hug catching him off guard as he wasn't expecting that.

"No you were not my friend," Lucario whispered making Mewtwo's eyes shine with intensity. "You were my brother!" Lucario responded holding him tighter, Mewtwo's eyes stopped shining and the shockwaves stopped altogether as well. He slowly but surely put his arms around his long lost friend, Lucario sighed and closed his eyes. "That day we were captured I never gave up looking for you after I escaped, I always knew there was a way to bring you back to the light. I know you must of gone through years of horrendous suffering but it's all over now that i've found you. I promised to end your suffering and I intend to keep well on that promise." Lucario whispered to him while Mewtwo hung his head low and a single tear rolled down his face.

"I can't believe I ever doubted you," Mewtwo whispered back as the structure came down on the ill fated duo.

Samus,

Snake was upon her and before he could finish her off she sprang to her feet dodging the attack. She started to sprint towards the back of the room. She was done toying with him now and it was time to finish the deed once and for all. She walked straight towards the back wall and did a flip over Snake making him strike the wall with great impact, he failed to realise that he had overloader a reactor though. She landed behind him and he turned around looking furious as he shook his hand. "Checkmate!" she stated simply and before he could react a bright red laser pierced clean through him. He grunted in pain while thrashing around for a while before he finally fell to the floor. His mutation started reversing and he was soon back to his old self except for the gaping hole in his abdomen. Samus breathed out in relief that it was over, he however started chuckling. She approached him and knelt to his level while he meet her gaze with a smirk.

"I always knew I could trust you to get my head out of my ass," he remarked while he coughed up a little blood.

"I knew you weren't yourself from the beginning." Samus responded while she gently placed her hand on her shoulder. "You usually have some dignity and honor when handling a job, you always did the right thing no matter the cost." She said to him while he chuckled a little taking something out of his back pocket and handing it to her.

"Here I got the evidence of every dirty deed these bastards have ever done, I want you to finish what I started and bring these assholes down. I would but they must have found out because they planted a bug on me turning me into a puppet for their dirty deeds. There was no turning back from that as it reached the final stage there when I mutated, but it seems you fried the bastard. Funny you kept true to your word that if I ever stray from my path to put a bullet in me." He chuckled to himself again while tightly holding her hand before he let out his last breathe.

"I will avenge you" she whispered to him gently setting his arm down and closing his eyes. The structure started to collapse around her and she stood up and dashed away without looking back. She took a quick glance at the paper making her gasp and stop momentarily. "The Megaman project!?" She said puzzled quickly skimming towards the details. "They are under no authority to do this let alone to a child!" She said and crumbled the paper in her hand and resumed to sprinting.

The group,

They had made it to the garage as planned they found a large van where they could all fit too. Problem was there was no keys or anything nor time to look for them. The building was collapsing and they were surrounded by guards on all sides. They were holding their position as instructed by Raven while Pittoo wired the van, no one bothered asking why he had such a talent. and the two teens appeared out of a vent as well their mission to steal the facilities records a minor success. Samus came tumbling in from the back as well a few moments later, with her data and Falcons they had enough to bring this place down for good. When Pittoo finally got the car to start Falcon took the wheel and prepared to smash his way out. What they weren't counting on was Zelda being snatched in a blink of an eye and dragged towards the back. Link jumped out of the van only to see that it was Ganondorf who held her by the throat while his hand was infused with purple energy. "Link what are doing!?" Samus shouted at him grabbing him by the sleeve, he loosened her hold however hopping onto a motorcycle a guard dropped earlier the world's Epona where plastered on the bike.

"Just go I'll catch up, we just need to finish one last thing or this will never end!" He responded motioning them to leave and then brought the bike to life dashing towards Ganondorf. Samus closed the door of the van and nodded towards Falcon who pressed his foot down on the pedal all the way smashing through everything.

Link,

He managed to take Zelda from his grasp and put her on the bike heading towards the back exit as the garage now began to crumble. They heard another bike behind them and saw that it was Ganondorf following them.

"That's not possible how is he still alive!?" Zelda exclaimed while turning to see the fiend fast approaching, his eyes burning with hatred and anger. His hand infused with dark purple energy and began to fire projectiles at them. Despite that Link managed to avoid the hits making the bike go faster to lose him.

"Link try to keep it steady I think I can take him out with my bow, though it won't be as strong as last time it will do." Zelda said to him and he nodded while she took out the bow and took aim. The arrows were no longer glowing with intensity but they still did damage as one completely crumbled a pillar. Despite her accurate shooting however Ganondorf was expertly dodging the arrow while still firing his own projectiles. Eventually Zelda managed to hit Ganon on his shoulder making him fall off his bike, but not before he shot another projectile that hit the back of their bike. Link lost control as he made it out the gate and they both fell off the bike landing on the ground roughly and rolling around a bit. Link though he might have sprained an ankle or worse cause he was having trouble getting up. Thunder roared in the skies with it's usual flashes of lightning while heavy rain continued to pour down. They then heard loud footsteps approaching and they turned and saw Ganondorf come out of the rubble. Link stood up to try and protect Zelda but Ganondorf just simply tossed his aside continuing towards her. She stood up to try to face him but she was still too weak from depleting her energy earlier, she couldn't take anymore from Link or it could kill him for so much depleting. She moved to strike him but he swatted her hand away and kicked her down to the floor. He brought down his foot on her with great force but she rolled out of the way. She tried crawling away but he grabbed her legs dragging her back and picking her up to slam her back down on the ground roughly. The skies continued rumbling with fury with flashes of lighting from time to time. Zelda kicked him with both her feet making him tumble backwards and tried to get to her feet again. Link too was trying to stand up but his leg stung miserably making it nearly impossible. When she got back to her feet Ganondorf grabbed her from behind placing his arm around her. She was struggling fiercely in his hold before he heard a loud snap moments later. A large bolt of lightning pierced through the sky as everything seemed to stop. Link looked in horror as Zelda fell to the floor with a splash her lifeless eyes still staring at him. "ZELDA!" He shouted her name in agony extending his arm towards her slowly. He brought his fist down on the ground while his hand glowed with intensity. A large sword and shield materialized in his hands shortly afterwards as he stood up perfectly fine now. Ganondorf turned to face him with a look of disbelief before pulling out his own sword and swinging it around. The sky flashed as they dashed at each other making their weapons clash with a loud clank.

Link even though never wielding a sword before seemed to be doing it as though he has been for years. He blocked a swing from Ganon before he swung at him getting his shoulder. He dashed at Link with an infused hand grabbing him from the throat and lifting him up before he was slammed on the ground. Ganon then brought his sword down but Link rolled out of the way quickly getting to his feet. Ganon dashed at him again but Link twirled in place making his sword spin with rapid succession. Ganon then dashed at him with a kick infused with dark purple energy but Link jumped up. He brought his sword down on Ganon using his weight on it driving it into his shoulder. Ganon winced in pain before he swatted Link away and clutched his shoulder. Link quickly and swiftly landed on his feet and they both dashed at each other again clashing weapons again. Ganon then brought his fist back as it got infused with dark purple energy and Link raised his shield. Ganon brought his fist forward striking the shield and making Link go crashing into a wall. Ganon then grabbed Link from the head dragging him towards the end of the cliff where he intended to throw him off of. He lifted Link up over his head but before he could a bright arrow pierced right through his chest. He dropped Link and clutched his chest as he grunted in pain, Link turned and saw Zelda holding her bow. His hand started to glow more intensely now and he was now surrounded with a multi colored aura. He turned towards Ganon and flicked his hand at him as the triangles left his hand and restrained the fiend. Link then dashed at him dealing out multiple gashes in quick succession, he then brought the sword back and plunged it into ganon with all his might. The triangles disappeared while Link slowly backed away and Ganon looked down to the sword sticking out of his chest. He looked back up at Link with a scoff before he fell backwards off the cliff into the roaring sea below.

The group,

Once they made it outside they smashed through the front gates but where was a whole flock of black vans waiting for them. They all stepped out ready to fight their way out if needed be they made it this far. The group of men that got out of the van all ignored them however and headed towards the facility. A man in a white suit approached them as they all looked around puzzled, he had a strange looking glove on his right hand the words M.H were on his suit carved of gold. "It's alright you are all safe now I assure you, please come with me I will help you and answer all your questions." He said motioning towards the back where there was an ambulance waiting for them in case any of them needed medical attention. He told them he was the true owner of the corporation and that everything done in this facility was without his consent. He said he was willing to fully compensate all who suffered because of the actions of the facility. He was also going to prepare a funeral service for all who perished in the tragic struggle. That and for all the young ones we would give them a full tuition to any school they wished to enter after high school. All he wanted to do was right the wrongs that had been caused because of the incompetent actions of his employees. They were all lead away afterwards while he headed towards the facility his gold cane clicking on the concrete.

Link,

Both he and Zelda let out a breathe of relief after seeing that it was finally over, Zelda embraced Link into a hug and buried her head in his chest with a heavy sigh. "Thank you very much we'll take it from here." They heard a voice behind them while some men took ahold of Zelda taking her away. He turned around to see the man in the white suit standing under an umbrella.

"What are you doing let go of her!" He said approaching the men holding Zelda but the man in white held up his hand. He brushed some of his pure white hair out of his face as he approached Link.

"I know of her demise, I know of your struggles to save her well there doesn't need to be any more struggle we'll take it from here." He said to Link while tapping the tip of his cane but Link ignored him nonetheless.

"She is not going with anyone anymore i'm taking her home where she belongs!" He said pushing past some of the people but the man in white placed his hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"You know when they told you she couldn't be in society the way she was they weren't lying. She could randomly get set off at moments and do lots of harm because of her trauma. Even if you stop it all that excess energy will build up and she will overload which would be catastrophic for the whole city." He explained to Link but he didn't want to hear it he just clenched his fist.

"I didn't free her from the clutches of one corporation to deliver her to another!" He responded and pushed his hand away and proceeded but the man in white turned him around.

"I know you feel that way but you must know I am the CEO and owner of all branches of this corporation. They call me Master Hand, and I do not intent to use her as it was planned for her. On the contrary we will reverse the effects and return her to her previous state as best we can but it seems as though you won't understand." Master Hand finished and stabbed Link in the neck with a needle and Link stumbled backwards a little before falling to the floor.

"Link!" Zelda shouted breaking free from all the men holding her back and dashed towards Link.

"Subdue her!" Master hand ordered and some men approached her shooting her with modified stun guns specifically made to shut her down. She screamed in pain after taking several hits and she fell to the floor and Master Hand motioned some men to take her away. They stopped however when they saw her get back up and began crawling towards Link. The men began to shoot at her again but she pushed past the pain and continued. "Impossible!" Master hand said surprised, "That should have been enough to take her down no way she can keep moving." He said watching her continue despite her taking more hits and he ordered them to stop. He motioned some men with long staffs forward that approached her and stabbed her with them. Zelda just gritted her teeth trying to resist but the staffs were set to the highest voltage. She fell to the floor unable to support it any longer, she lifted up her head to see Links motionless body a few feet from her extending her arm slowly towards him, she called his name but he made to motion nonetheless. She then stood up screaming in frustration and sending a pulsing shockwave through the area knocking everyone away. Master hand however blocked it with his umbrella and watched as she tumbled over towards Link. She picked up his head staring at his face he still had a pulse so he was alive which relieved her. She felt her body began to fail her and her vision was going dark, she collapsed on top of him unable to sustain herself any longer. Men came from all side all holding staffs just in case she sprang up again…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Master hand covered up the incident as a group field trip gone wrong,all of Ganondorf's remaining mercenaries were prosecuted for sabotage and the deaths of the teens. He rebuilt the facility and kept it under his personal supervision this time. As promised a funeral service was held for those who perished and their families fully compensated. He also whipped everyone's memories of all recent events so as to not ruin anything further.

Three months later after graduation,

Pittoo cleaned up his act after that getting a full time job and helping around the house so his mother wouldn't have to work so hard, it was after all what Pit wanted. Shulk started his own rock band and went on tour calling themselves The Xenoblade Chronicles. Lucario and Mewtwo survived as well, and started their own illusion show using all of Mewtwo's ability. Raven ended up purchasing her own Library and naming it after her late brother. Marth started a own dojo for sword fighters which he ran with Ike, Roy and Corrin naming it after his departed cousin. Samus started working for the police again as a full time detective as she promised. Captain Falcon stayed as the captain of his police force making sure all is well and good. Ilia of course went back to high school to finish her remaining years. The others used the money to get into a good college or university to pursue their career. Zelda as said was locked away from society for her safety and that of others.

Link however got himself into a good college and moved into a dorm room. His first days were about to begin and he set a picture frame down they had him with a brunette. "Thats your girl?" His roommate said stepping out of the bathroom while Link turned to look at the picture.

"No I think she was a friend of mine from high school." Link replied with a shrug taking more stuff out of his suitcase, as well as more pictures with all his friends. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember who the brunette was he remembered all the others however. So it puzzled him he decided to let it go afterwards seeing it was useless trying to remember. "by the way I didn't catch your name, ImLink by the way." Link introducing himself as he sat on the bed and his roommate turned to face him.

"Shaq, it's nice to meet you to" he responded, "well Link i'm going to have a look around campus want to join me?" He said heading over towards the door and opening it.

"Eh, sure nothing else to do i'm finished unpacking anyway," Link responded with the shrug and they headed out the door to see what was in store for them.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

In a dark facility somewhere a figure was floating around in a cryogenic containment tank. Her eyes suddenly snapped wide open after being asleep for almost three months now. She didn't remember anything let alone who she was. She extended her hand to touch the glass gently rubbing her hand on it. "Link" she whispered to herself as the tank began to open…

And so no matter how superior the rose may be to other blooms it still falls victim to tragedy. Although its defense can keep it well and prosperous eventually like all other blooms it withers and dies.

* * *

 _I don't know why, what can I do? I don't know? The reason comes afterwards. I was drawn to you and my circuit for a throbbing heart came on._

* * *

 **Alright then ladies and jets that concludes the story The Thorned Rose. I hope you have all enjoyed this as I had a blast writing this out for everyone. Feel free to review if you so wish, i'm also sorry this was so late too. It was the end of the month so that ment review test so i've been spending the last few days in the library on late afternoons going everything. I had to set this aside for a while but hey its finally here.**

 **In case anyone is wondering I will go back to my first story after this my Among Giants story, look it up if you're interested. Also please feel free to visit my bio I will have full summaries of my stories uploaded there, that and future projects i'm thinking of doing. Alrighty then that's all then I love you guys take car and I now leave you with but a Toodles! (* ^∀^)** **ﾉｼ**


End file.
